


A challenging New Year

by Vixens_thoughts



Series: Christmas Resolutions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Challenges, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Hamilton References, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Plot Twists, Revenge, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Soft Draco Malfoy, Stupidity, Sweet Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 92,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/pseuds/Vixens_thoughts
Summary: Potter messed up and Draco isn't ready to forgive the prat, not yet. However it's hard for him to stay mad at Potter when he's trying so hard and being far too sweet. On top of that he has to try and save his job and the potion department, easy right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it so I am delivering it, part two of my christmas fic 'secret stalker'. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

 

 

> Prologue

Draco pulls out of the kiss feeling a small amount of glee at the dazed look on Potter’s face. Stepping back further he twists his smile back into his trademark smirk and watches Potter’s confusion rise as he crosses his arms and fixes him with a hard look.

“Listen up Potter because I am only going to say this once. This is not some Christmas miracle where we live happily ever after. You  really fucked up and I’m not letting you off the hook just yet,” he says firmly and takes a little bit of satisfaction in watching Potter flinch at his tone.

“What-,” Potter starts to say only for Draco to cut him off.

“However since it is Christmas I will give you a chance, one chance to do things right this time. I expect to **_see_** you after Christmas when we return to work,” Draco says stressing the word ‘see’ and hoping it isn’t too subtle that his meaning will go over Potter’s head.

“You know where I’ll be, you’ve been there a lot apparently,” He finishes walking towards the front door and letting himself outside. He shivers as he is hit by the icy wind; his clothes while flattering are not designed to keep someone warm.

“Draco! wait?” Potter shouts as he runs out after him, his arm stretched out towards him but Potter quickly drops it when Draco glares at it.

“You claimed to love me Potter. A bold statement and not one I feel inclined to believe considering your actions, so prove it,” Draco says a trace of anger slipping into his tone at the reminder of his recent pain at the hands of Potter.

“You’ve always liked a challenge Potter, so I’m giving you one. You have a month to convince me that you meant it, that shouldn’t be too hard should it,” Draco says raising his eyebrow at him and locking his eyes on to Harry’s. He doesn’t look away and Draco sees a spark of determination in his green gaze as he tenses his jaw. Draco shoots him a wink before spinning and disapparating back to his flat, wondering if he might have just given up on his chance for happiness.

Chapter 1

Christmas morning begins with Draco being woken up by a shrill scream in his ear, jumping up with a shriek of his own, he scrambles off the bed before his still half asleep brain processes who is stood by his bed.

“Damn it Pansy, was that really necessary or did you intend to give me a bloody heart attack?” Draco snaps placing a hand on his chest over his still racing heart. Shooting a glare at Pansy warning her not to mention his girly scream, he straightens his PJ’s. Honestly would it have been so hard for her to knock rather than deafening him and scaring the life out of him.

“Yes it was necessary; I need to hear what happened with Potter yesterday. Give me all the gossip this second and don’t leave out the juicy details,” Pansy says dropping onto his recently vacated bed, looking up at him with a Cheshire grin. Draco feels his cheeks heat a little and he pretends to be distracted removing a piece of lint for the baggy muggle t-shirt he wears to bed and smoothing out his bed head.

“Sweet Salazar I know that face. What happened? Did you kiss? Did you guys fuck?” Pansy asks moving onto her knees and bouncing on his bed in her excitement. The small single bed shaking under her and Draco worries for a moment that the shabby wooden frame will give out under her.

“For Merlin's sake Pans, NO, we did not fuck. How much of a slut do you think I am?” Draco asks glaring at her but she doesn’t even flinch. _Damn that woman for being immune to my icy looks_ , he thinks before letting out a sigh.

Rolling her eyes at him Pansy just crosses her arms and waits, staring hard at him. Minutes pass as they continue looking at each other and Draco knows there’s no getting out of telling her. Pansy lives for gossip and won’t give up until she gets Draco to spill so he gives in first and looks away.

“Fine. We kissed,” Draco admits, running a finger along his bottom lip as he remembers the kiss. The first one Potter had initiated. The second had been all him and it had been heaven, Potter’s full lips against his own, tongues sliding together. He could very easily live the rest of his life with the taste of Potter on his tongue, the look in his green eyes the reason Draco’s heart continues to beat.

“It was good then, congratulations on dating The Saviour,” Pansy says bringing him out of his daydream, the silly smile on her face frightening to anyone else but Draco. He is sure no-one has ever seen Pansy smile, smirk maybe but never smile, a privilege he enjoys as her best friend.

“We’re not dating; I’m not letting him off the hook that easily,” Draco says pushing aside his earlier sappy thoughts, slightly disgusted at just how soft he’s become. His mouth curls into a smirk, however,he’s not gone completely soft and he’s looking forward to paying Potter back for stalking him for weeks.

“I swear you can’t just let yourself be happy, can you? Why do you have to make everything so difficult for yourself?” Pansy says climbing off the bed and shaking her head at him, the bottom of her black bob brushing along her chin. Throwing her hands in the air she storms out of his room and Draco follows, watching as she drops down onto his sofa with a sigh.

“You and Potter are both bloody stupid," she huffs.

“Potter is the stupid one and so are you if you thought for a second that I would forgive him entirely. It’s not in my nature to forgive quickly and Potter needs to know that," Draco snaps irritated at her attitude.

Turning on his sofa until she can look at him, Pansy just smirks at him.

“Oh I know you can hold a grudge and so does Potter. You hated him for years because he turned down a handshake after all. So want happens now, you go back to hexing him in the corridors as a release for your sexual frustration?” she asks and it’s moments like this that Draco wonders why they are still friends. He hates being reminded just how long it has been since he’s dated or even just gotten laid.

“I’m not sexually frustrated,” he growls, choosing to ignore her knowing look.

“I’ve set him a challenge, a month to fix his mistake and behave like a normal person, no cloaks or sneaking around," Draco says refusing to feel guilty for his decision. Potter should be thankful that he didn’t report him or worse had him locked up in Azkaban, considering the number of laws he had broken.

Draco snorts, Potter must have forgotten that Aurors are supposed to protect people. _Except_   _Potter wanted to protect you_ , his traitorous mind whispers. Frowning at his wayward thought Draco directs his attention back to Pansy.

“Why don’t you just admit that this challenge is because you’re insecure about finally getting a chance with the guy you were in love with in school and whom you’re still in love with now?” Pansy says smugly as she rises off the sofa and walks towards him.

“Don’t be…” Draco’s words trail off, he’s never lied to Pansy and she won’t believe him if he tries to now. Letting out a sigh Draco lets Pansy pull him into a hug her hair tickling under his chin, _you really are a short arse_ , he thinks. Letting her familiar scent and her arms, which she has tightly wrapped around his waist, sooth his mind as he tells her the truth.

“I want to know that he really meant it, that he’s willing to tell the world what he said in his letter," Draco whispers and hates himself as he blinks away the tears in his eyes before they can fall. He’d been pleased when he had read Potter’s letter, hearing that he shares the feelings Draco has carried for longer than he’ll ever admit. However he isn’t able to shake off the idea that even if Potter does love him, he’ll never be open about it. Potter has said he cares, he’s even done things for Draco’s benefit such as trying to help the potion department but he hasn’t once declared his interest in Draco in any public way.

“He’s in love with you and he means it. Otherwise he wouldn’t have listened when I suggested he write you that letter," Pansy says squeezing him tighter and Draco is positive that she knows what he was thinking but he is distracted by what she said.

“You told him to write to me?” he asks coldly and feels her tense in his arms before pulling back.

Her eyes are wide when they lock on his and he knows she can read the hurt on his face even if he’s trying not to show it. Pansy isn’t trying to hide the guilt or regret on her face as she drops her arms from around him.

“Don’t look at me like that Draco; you know I’d never do anything to hurt you. Remember when I said I was going to hex Potter? Well I was going to but I couldn’t do it. He actually looked worse than you did and when he told me he was in love with you, I thought there was a chance that he could make you happy. So, I gave him a hint about writing you a letter but that’s it,” she pleads with him as he steps back away from her.

“And then convinced me to go over to his house and talk to him,” he adds with a sneer.

He’d been pacing his flat almost pulling his hair out as he had tried to decide what to do. Pansy had been the one to tell him that he needed to talk to Potter, that he’d know what to do when he saw Potter face to face. They’d been friends since they were three years old and had always had each others backs, were always honest with each other. He hadn’t questioned her suggestion, had never considered that she would scheme behind his back. Now, having found out she had indeed schemed behind his back, he doesn't quite know what to make of it.

“Please Draco; it was just a little push. I didn’t make either of you do anything. Potter wanted a way to talk to you that wouldn’t get him hexed and you wanted to confront him about the letter so I told him to be a little bit Slytherin and I told you to be a little bit Gryffindor,” she says and he knows that she meant well but he can’t help feeling a touch betrayed by her actions.

It’s true that she didn’t force him to go to Potter’s, that had been his idea but he’d been hesitating to act on it. Pansy had seen his fear and told him to grow some balls before asking if he was scared of Potter. He ended up going just to prove to her and himself that he isn’t scared of Potter, never has been.

“He really told you he loves me?” he asks, disliking how quiet and soft his voice sounds. Pansy doesn’t mention it, just reaches out and takes his hand in hers, offering him her silent support.

“Yeah. When I asked why he was in your flat, he muttered that it was the only way he could see you smile. I’m confident he didn’t mean to say it out loud, after that he blurted out that he’d fallen in love with you. He was pretty upset about you hating his guts and was acting like a heartbroken Hufflepuff,” she tells him with a grin and Draco can’t stop himself from chuckling at her description of Potter.

“Fine you’re forgiven but only because it’s you. Potter doesn’t get off that lightly, no matter his reasons or feelings,” he says firmly, he’s never been able to stay mad at her in all the years they’ve known each other. He gently pries his hand free of hers, why she felt the need to cling to him all the time was beyond him.

“And what about your feelings?” she asks, a small smile on her face and her dark brown eyes piercing into him, seeing through him. Still he responses to her question the same way he has for years.

“What feelings?” he says sarcastically with a smirk but the lie tastes like ash in his mouth.

“Right, come on its Christmas and I want to see the look on your face when you see what I got you," she says for once not arguing with him about being in denial and he’s thankful for her silence and trying to distract him with presents.

He wonders if he should tell her about the present he got for himself yesterday but decides to keep it to himself for now. Summoning his present for her they settle down on his sofa and exchange their gifts.


	2. Chapter 2

Four days later Draco returns to work after the holidays, the amount of work that will have piled up the reason he is dragging his feet getting into the lift. He really doesn’t want to spend the day locked in the cramped room, back aching as he leans over a cauldron.

He steps out on to his floor and takes a sip of his tea, fortifying himself for the hell he’s going to walk into. Davis is going to be an even bigger arsehole than usual and his sour mood will have everyone frustrated and angry before the end of the day. He’s stalled coming in as long as possible but he can’t afford to lose his job for being tardy. At lease he has Emma to make it bearable. Speaking of Emma there she is waiting for him outside the Potions Lab and he smiles at her as he hands her the tea, he bought for her. She’s frowning as she accepts the cup and hoping to avoid a scolding he starts talking.

“I know I’m late but tea is necessary for everyone’s safety, I’m likely to hex Davis if I don’t have at least one cup,” he says with a wide smile expecting to receive one in return only Emma continues to frown.

“What is it?” he asks worried by Emma’s expression as she grabs his arm and drags him away from the Lab.

“I don’t have time to explain, but you need to leave,” she tells him and now Draco is more than worried as he digs his heels in and brings them to a stop. Staring at Emma’s blue eyes he tries to get a read on what could have upset her. Emma has a backbone of steel and he knows just how capable she is at looking after herself making her behaviour frightening.

“Emma, what the hell is going on?” he says loudly, refusing to move another inch until she gives him an answer. She frowns at him and he can almost hear her thinking, _stubborn boy_ , but rather than say that she just purses her lips in irritation.

“Auror Potter is in the Lab,” she tells him and Draco’s mouth falls open in shock. He told Potter to come see him but a part of him hadn’t expected Potter to actually do it. _Liar you knew he’d come_ , his mind says and it’s true, he knew Potter wouldn’t turn down his challenge. Quickly pulling himself back together and bottling his panic up to deal with later he concentrates on Emma.

“Why?” he asks pleased that his voice comes out sounding normal, mildly interested and not even a little freaked out.

“He says he needs to talk to you. I thought at first he was here to complain about the gift I sent him but he never mentioned it. I told him to leave but he said he’s not going anywhere until he’s talked to you,” she says shaking her head, calm enough now to take a sip of her tea.

“You told an Auror to piss off?” Draco asks and sees the smile that flits over the older woman’s face. No one would know that Emma is in her late seventies the way she acts, the woman is spry for her age. In truth he’s not surprised by her actions at all, Emma isn’t the sort to mince words which is why he’s so fond of her.

“More than that I told him if he didn’t leave you alone, I’d find a way of slipping something nasty into his coffee,” she says with a grin and Draco once again wonders how she ended up in Hufflepuff.

Emma has a nasty streak when someone crosses her friends and he loves her all the more for allowing him to be one of them. Over the last five years they have worked together, she’s become like a mother to him and was responsible for him surviving after the war. She became even more important to him when he’d been kicked out of the manor by his family, helping him build a new life for himself.

“I bet he didn’t even bat an eye at your threat," he says and she nods. Potter doesn’t scare easily and he doesn’t back down, even when he should.

“He told me to ‘go for it’ and then he smiled. He’s almost as cheeky as you are; now you need to go. I’ll keep trying to get rid of him; and if I have to, I’ll go to Head Auror Hudson and put in a complaint of harassment," she says firmly, shooing him towards the lifts and he knows she’ll give Potter hell.

It’s tempting to do just that but a small part of him feels that it would be unfair. He told Potter to come and see him, to do things right and he is, it wouldn’t be right for him to make him suffer for doing so.

“I’ve got a better idea, come with me to get another cup of tea and I’ll explain why Potter wants to talk to me," he says with a smirk, placing his arm around her shoulders and guiding her to the lifts.

He might not be cruel enough to set Emma on him but Draco doesn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t make Potter wait for a little while. _Let him stew_ , he thinks spotting the fierce look Emma is giving him and he knows that she’ll be demanding answers about Potter very soon. She’ll also likely want to know the reason for the devious expression he’s wearing.

Settling down in the cafeteria with their tea, Emma wastes no time before grilling him.

“Now boy, explain what’s going on this minute," she demands and he has to fight to stop himself from bowing his head like a child receiving a telling off from an angry parent.

“I spoke to Potter a few days ago, according to him his stalking was a poor decision caused by an inability to act normally when he cares deeply for someone,” Draco tells her and watches Emma expression closely for the moment she realises what he said.

He didn’t show her the letter, didn’t even tell her about receiving it. Pansy is the only one he’s spoken to about it and even she hasn’t seen the actual letter. Her eyes widen for a moment before they narrow again, her lips pressing into a firm line that screams of disapproval.

“Hmm, I hope you told him that’s a stupid excuse and that he is nothing but a creep. Who cares what he claims to feel? You should have reported him, hero or not that boy needs to be taught a lesson about how to behave,” she crosses her arms and glares down at her tea as if it has personally offended her. Draco’s pretty sure she’s imagining something unpleasant happening to Potter and for a second he almost pities the prat.

“I agree but it’s a bit more complicated than that,” he says and her eyes are back on him. Briefly he wonders if she can read him as well as Pansy can but the confusion in her eyes suggests not.

“Potter and I have history, a long and violent one. I’m pretty sure even you heard about our rivalry at school and then of course there was the war," he stops to take a deep breath, his hands holding his cup harder to prevent them shaking.

"He’s not a bad person Emma, stupid certainly, foolish most definitely but he’s not a total arsehole. He truly never meant to cause me harm, of that I’m sure. What he did was wrong, he knows that and so do I, he made a mistake. You’re the one that told me everyone makes mistakes, I learnt from mine and I believe he’s learnt from his. I’ve offered him a chance, a month to fix his mistake and do things right this time. Everyone deserves a second chance, I had one and I won’t deny him one,” he finishes and Emma’s eyes soften as she reaches out and takes his hand in hers.

“You were a child then and your father’s choices left you with very few of your own. He’s a grown man and no one was forcing him to act the way he did, it’s not the same thing. Don’t feel like you owe him anything Draco, you’re not responsible for how he feels,” she says and Draco wants to laugh at her veiled suggestion of why he's doing this.

“I didn’t offer him a chance out of pity; I also know this situation isn’t the same as the one I was in. I’m not forgiving him or forgetting what he’s done and I have no intention of making things easy for him. This is a test of sorts, to see what lengths he’s willing to go to in order to earn my forgiveness which is something very few people have succeeded in obtaining,” Draco says and he worries she’ll be upset with him for deliberately setting Potter up with his little challenge.

“So, the second chance you’re giving him is nothing more than you seeking revenge?” she asks and hearing it said so bluntly makes him wince. It sounds far too much like something he would have done when he was younger, when he allowed his father to dictate who he was.

“No, I’ll admit to wanting a little bit of revenge on Potter but I am honestly trying to give him a chance to start over. Now, I think he’s waited long enough, if I push it much more, he’ll work himself into a right tizzy,” Draco says giving Emma a wink as he rises from his chair and sees her smile as she realises what he’s done by sitting with her drinking tea. Rolling her eyes at him she climbs to her feet and together they head back towards the Lab.

“I just hope you know what you’re doing, boy,” she says waving a finger at him and he smiles at her mothering him while his heartbeat speeds up the closer he gets to the Lab and a waiting Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

“Potter!” Draco gasps bringing his hand up to his mouth in extravagant surprise as he walks into the Lab.

“May I ask what brings one of the ministry’s finest here?” Draco asks and doesn’t even try and stop the smirk that is tugging at the corner of his mouth. He expects Potter to be angry, firstly because of Emma’s less than warm welcome and secondly for being left here waiting. Draco doesn’t think for a second that he’s unaware that Draco knew he was here and deliberately stayed away. However instead of a glare Potter smiles at him with a small shake of his head.

“I’m sure you’re the one who invited me to visit or did I misunderstand?” Potter asks leaning back against Draco’s desk, looking confident and relaxed.

“I might have, good to know you can follow orders. Emma said you wanted to speak to me,” Draco inquirers keeping his tone flat and his expression bored. Potter looks away for a moment, hand lifting to run through his messy hair and Draco delights in knowing he’s not at calm as he seems.

“Yeah, can we talk outside?” he says but before Draco can answer Emma is barrelling forward. Potter actually flinches back from the finger she waves under his nose.

“Oh no you don’t boy, I don’t trust you an inch, so he’ll be staying right here,” she says crossing her arms and remains standing between him and Potter. Smiling he sees Potter shoot him a look, pleading for help and he just shrugs.

“Sorry Potter, guess you’ll have to talk to me here,” Draco’s says annoyance clear in his tone, not from Emma’s actions but the fact Potter doesn’t want people to hear them talking.

Potter seems to pick up on Draco’s tone quickly and taking a deep breath he steps around Emma who is still glaring at him. Reaching out a hand he whispers a spell and his previously empty hand is now holding a red rose. Draco might be impressed by Potter’s wandless magic but he certainly isn’t going to let Potter know that and keeps his expression blank.

“A rose and a red one, how boring,” he snorts ignoring the flower, his hands staying by his side and locks his eyes on Potter’s. He sees a glimmer of sadness in them but it’s gone in a second and Potter smiles again, twirling the flower in his fingers. _You think you know me Potter but you know nothing,_ Draco thinks smugly taking pleasure in throwing Potter off centre with his cold attitude.

“I guess you do have a point, Draco,” Potter says slowly. Keeping his eyes on Draco he whispers another spell and he’s now holding a purple iris. Potter looks at it with a frown then shakes his head, “Nope still not special enough.”

Whispering another spell he smiles, “There, something as unboring as you,” Potter says holding out a pretty pink and white flower.

Draco reaches out for it without thinking and brings it to his nose, the scent of its fragrant perfume filling his nose and making his eyes fall shut. He’s pulled back to the present by Potter talking and he is embarrassed that he missed what was said.

“Pardon?”

“It’s a stargazer lily, seemed fitting considering you’re named after a star,” Potter says his cheeks going slightly pink as he moves a little closer, “Also they’re bold and beautiful.”

Draco takes a step back, looking away and hopes to Merlin that Potter can’t hear how fast his heart is beating. It’s thumping so hard against his chest that he’s concerned it might leap from his mouth. How long has it been since he last felt this alive, this excited about something. His cheeks feel warm and he’s aware that he’s likely blushing from Potter’s amateur flirting.

“Not bad,” he bites out trying to pass off his red face as annoyance. When he turns to look back at Potter he’s hit by a bolt of guilt at the hurt look on Potter’s face.

Draco looks down at the single flower in his hands, the sweet smell and striking colours really are lovely. _When did I become such a softy_ , he thinks as his chest aches. With a slightly less cold look at Potter he tucks it behind his ear.

“I’ve always liked lilies,” he admits and is rewarded with a lopsided smile from Potter that is more charming than it should be.

“Would you also like to have dinner with me sometime?” Potter asks and Draco is once again surprised by his direct, if nervously uttered request. It’s oddly endearing watching Potter fidget as he waits for Draco to answer, so much that Draco almost forgets he’s still angry with him, almost.

“I’m free Saturday, pick me up at 7,” Draco says with a small smile and watches Potter’s face light up as he reaches forward towards Draco.

Quickly dodging away Draco lets his smile drop and shoots Potter a dark look.

“Be sure you don’t forget to knock, I have very some nasty hexes in place now for unexpected visitors,” he says darkly and Potter instantly backs up, looking like someone has just stabbed him in the heart. Draco’s resolve flatters for a second but then he remembers how he felt finding Potter in his flat. Standing straighter he lifts his chin and motions with his hand towards the door.

“Now if you don’t mind some of us have work to do and far too few people to do it,” he says before he walks past Potter to sit at his desk, pulling the first file he comes upon forward and begins reading.

“Um right, see you Saturday,” Potter mumbles and Draco listens to his footsteps retreat, the door banging shut before he dares to breathe again.

Looking over his shoulder to ensure Potter is gone; he reaches up for the flower and brings it back to his nose again, the soft petals brushing his lips. They tingle at the traces of Potter’s magic left behind and it almost feels like a kiss to Draco.

“I wasn’t aware that revenge made you look so smitten boy,” Emma says and Draco’s eyes fly up to hers and this time he’s positive his face has turned bright red.

Dropping his gaze and the flower to his lap, Draco wonders how badly Emma is going to scold him for lying to her. A hand appears under his chin tilting it up and he sees the small smile on her thin lips, the adoration in her eyes that has been then since the first time he’d made a potion successfully. His body relaxes at the lack of anger coming from the woman whose opinion means so much to him.

“Oh my boy, you deserve so much better but I don’t think you’d agree with me about that would you?” she asks and Draco answers with a small sad smile and shakes his head. _Damn Potter to the deepest pits of hell_ , he thinks but he knows that no-one else affects him like that man does.

“I’ve been telling myself that for years darling; however Potter tends to bring out the stupid in me,” he says forcing a cheeky grin onto his face but it only takes a glance from Emma for it to drop. He looks down at the flower again, twirling it between his fingers.

“I still don’t like him, far too stupid and the state of his hair. In my day he’d of never been allowed out looking like that, does he not own a brush?” Emma asks and Draco can’t prevent the snort of laughter that erupts from him.

“However I’m not that old that I missed the way he looks at you. If you’re smitten, that boy’s head over heels,” she says brushing a hand over his head before heading over to her own workstation, calling over at him, “Now back to work young man.”

Draco smiles at the flower in his hand, _head over heels huh_ , he thinks. Well we’ll soon see if she’s right about that on Saturday and tucking the flower back behind his ear he gets to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco downs another shot slamming the glass down on the table before turning to Pansy next to him giggling into her wine glass. He smiles, uncaring in his drunken state what impression he makes on those around them.

The club is packed, filled to the rafters with young people celebrating the New Year and Draco is one of them. It’s been ages since he went out and enjoyed himself, his work tended to take up all his time and energy leaving him barely able to stay awake most evenings. Reaching out he snatches a drink from someone’s hand as they pass his table, feeling grateful that he doesn’t have work today and that he doesn’t have work tomorrow because he is going to have a killer hangover.

“Pansy!” Draco shouts partly to be heard over the din of the music that blares around them and partly because he’s very very drunk. She turns towards him with a grin and sleepy eyes, both of which soften her usual intimating image.

“He gave me a flower and it was really pretty!” he shouts and sees her smile widen at him.

“I know you’ve told me a hundred times already,” she answers while he takes a gulp of his stolen drink, his face screwing up at the horrible taste.

“It smells…like really nice and it’s pretty, I think he likes me,” Draco continues to rant, handing the horrible drink to the next person to pass them who smiles and nods a thank you at him.

“I knnoooowwww Draco and why wouldn’t he like you? You’re fabulous,” Pansy says throwing an arm over his shoulder and leaning on him.

“I wanna dance!” he shouts at her and feels very disappointed when she shakes her head, dissolving into another fit of giggles that prevents her from speaking for several minutes.

“I feel like someone hit me with a jelly leg jink and I don’t think I can stand let alone dance,” she finally manages to gasp out before laughing again. Draco has to admit he doesn’t feel too steady, his vision is a little blurry but that could just be because of the lights flashing randomly around them.

Deciding to attempt it anyway he pushes himself to his feet, stumbles and grabs the table for support. Once he feels confident that he won’t fall he sways to the dance floor, limbs loose and the beat of the bass replacing his heartbeat in his chest.

Losing himself in the vibrations, he doesn’t care about the bodies that occasionally brush against his or the wandering hands that caress him briefly. That is until a hand comes down heavily on his shoulder and spins him around; he has to blink repeatedly before his eyes can focus on the person before him.

“Hello,” he says frowning at the man, Draco doesn’t recognise him but he does recognise the expression on his face. Suddenly his left arm is grabbed and yanked forward and he only just catches himself from falling.

“I fucking knew it, Death Eater,” the man growls and his tone instantly sobers Draco faster than a hundred cups of coffee. His heart is pounding with fear now and his sweat soaked skin has gone from overheated to freezing. He tries to tug his arm free but even with the skin slippery the man has a firm grip.

“I lost my family because of you, my parents, my little sister. It was all your fault!” The man roars and Draco couldn’t have dodged the fist aimed at his face even if he hadn’t been held in place.

His head snaps to the side, pain blooming in his jaw and the taste of blood fills his mouth where his teeth have slashed the inside of his cheek. _Shit shit shit_ , his mind chants, he shouldn’t have taken his jacket off, but the club had been too hot. It was also a muggle club and he hadn’t been worried about running into a wizard here, not on New Year’s Eve. He tries again to pull free but the man is already throwing another punch, this one hitting him in the stomach which knocks the wind out of him but luckily not the alcohol sloshing inside him.

Bent double Draco gulps in air and fights down the desire to vomit all over the guys shoes, even pissed and being beaten up he still has some manners. He throws his weight to the side when a knee rises towards his face, unbalancing both of them. The man releases him as he throws out his hands to cushion his fall, Draco doesn’t bother tucking his arms in he rolls across the dirty floor. He’s dizzy as he stumbles to his feet, pushing past the people around him searching for Pansy. He has to find her, has to protect her and get them both out of here before that man finds him.

Dashing through the crowds he makes his way back to their table as he continues to struggle to breathe. Relieved he finds her still there smiling with her head lying on the table. He grabs his jacket pulling it on quickly before lifting Pansy onto her feet, glad she so small or he’d never be able to support her.

“Come…on… we… have… to… go,” Draco pants at her as he half carries her to the door and freedom.

“But it’s not midnight yet,” Pansy whines and Draco wants to tell her that there are more important things to worry about. It is only the fact his lungs are still burning and he’s struggling to pull in the air needed to speak that he doesn’t bother.

“Trou…ble,” he pants out but that’s enough, Pansy frowns at him and her eyes narrow. She stands straighter, supporting herself more and making their escape easier. She’s smart enough not to question him anymore, now’s not the time for that, once they are safe they’ll talk. Finding a dark alley way Draco steers them further down it, using the shadows to protect them from searching eyes.

“Are you sober enough to disapperate?” Draco asks her finally able to breathe again and curses under his breath when she shakes her head.

“Me neither,” he admits and leans back against the brick wall. He’s sure it’s filthy but his jacket can always be washed, at the moment he needs to think of a way to get them home. Digging his hand into the pocket of his tight jeans he manages to draw out some loose change and a single note. Squinting in the near darkness he counts up what they have, less than a tenner in total so a taxi is out and since it’s muggle money so is the knight bus.

“Have you got any money left?” he asks Pansy hopefully but he knows it’s a long shot, Pansy doesn’t carry cash.

“I gave it all to you at the beginning of the night,” she says pointing out the dress she’s barely wearing that doesn’t contain pockets.

Noticing her shiver from the cold air Draco takes off his jacket and drapes it over her shoulders. She gives him a nod of thanks and draws it closer around her. Draco kneels avoiding the puddles and pulls his wand from his ankle holster, a couple of warming charms and they are both much more comfortable.

“Come on we might as well start walking back to mine, you can take my bed and I’ll sleep on the sofa,” Draco says and they make their way slowly through the streets listening to the sounds of others celebrating around them. They pause as they hear the countdown start and join in, adding their voices to the masses.

“4, 3, 2, 1!” they shout together, and Draco pulls his best friend into his arms and places a kiss on the top of her head.

“Happy new year Pans,” he says before she drags him down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Happy new year Dray,” she answers and they both burst into laughter.

“Some fucking new year, beaten and chased from a club before walking home in the middle of London. That’s just how I wanted this year to end,” Draco says sarcastically as they continue walking, his flat is only a few more streets now.

“Why not, last year we spent it dying of food poisoning from Christmas so this has to be an improvement to that,” Pansy jokes and Draco has to admit she might be right.

They’d been on deaths door last year after Draco attempted to cook a turkey by himself; this isn’t anywhere near as bad as that.

Looking upwards he watches the streaks of colour flying through the sky as the muggles set off their fireworks in celebration. His jaw still aching he smiles through the pain, next year will be better, he is going to make sure of that and no-one’s going to stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco is pacing in his small flat; he’s changed his clothes twice, checked his hair six times and looked at the clock more than a dozen. He still has fifteen minutes before Potter is due and he wonders if he should change again.

He received a note from Potter on Friday telling him to dress casual and that he was looking forward to their date. There had also been a chocolate frog with the note; Potter thought he might need a sweet to help him get through the day. Emma had teased him for that and the blush that had covered his face, not that it had stopped him from eating the thoughtful gift.

Looking down at the outfit he’s chosen again, Draco is pleased by how he looks. The simple white t-shirt is super soft hugging his body, over the top he’s put on a thin black cardigan to cover his arms. It also has the benefit of showed off his lean frame and complimenting his pale skin. The jeans he’s wearing are also black and tight enough that they looked painted on, making the most of his long legs.

He walks over to the bathroom and checks his hair again; it’s a bit longer than it had been in school. He’s left it to fall forward so that it sweeps across his forehead, it’s certainly an improvement over having it slicked back and he shudders at the memory of his younger self’s terrible gel obsession.

Turning away from the mirror he heads to the sofa dropping down into it and letting his eyes fall shut, he’s getting far too worked up over this. What the hell is wrong with him, Potter fucking stalked him, broke into his home and still Draco’s heart skips whenever he thinks about the prat that won’t die.

He is supposed to be the one with all the power, making Potter jump through hoops to appease him and yet with nothing but a look from that man he melts. He’s a masochist; it’s the only explanation for his ridiculous crush that hasn’t faded at all over the years.

Perhaps Pansy was right when she said he likes to make thing difficult for himself, he seems to have an unhealthy obsession with caring about people he knows will only hurt him. Placing his hand on his chest he remembers the sharp pain of skin splitting, the chill of water under him contradicting with the heat of the blood pouring out of him. Shaking his head to clear it, he jumps back up and begins pacing again.

He never should have given Potter a chance, should never have gone to his house Christmas Eve and he most defiantly shouldn’t have agreed to this date.

A knock on the door makes him startle, _too late to back out now_ , he thinks as he heads towards the door. Taking a deep breath he swears to himself that by the end of the night Potter will regret sneaking into his life. Opening the door he schools his expression into a sneer and offers Potter his coldest glare.

“Potter,” he says flatly, however he’s sure Potter didn’t hear him. As Potter’s eyes are almost popping out of their sockets as they trail down Draco’s body, lingering a little too long on his crotch before coming back to his face.

“Wow...you…um…wow,” Potter mutters and Draco can feel the smile that wants to appear on his face at making the great Harry Potter speechless.

Instead he curls his hands into fists and reminds himself that Potter knows exactly what he looks like under his clothes thanks to his stalking. Using the embarrassment of that knowledge to fuel his anger he presses his lips together and glares at Potter until his smile begins to falter.

“How eloquent, your ability to converse hasn’t improved much I see,” Draco says before running his eyes over Potter’s clothing. A dark green shirt, paired with dark grey jeans and a black leather jacket, the outfit makes Draco snort.

“Neither has your fashion sense, Slytherin colours Potter, really?” he says pointing at the green shirt and grey trousers, wondering if it is as close as Potter could get to silver.

“I won’t say I wasn’t hoping your old house colours might make you smile because I’d be lying,” Potter says with a shrug before biting nervously on his lip. Draco refuses to let his eyes settle on Potter’s lips, he’ll only end up thinking about their kiss if he does that. Something that wouldn’t be conductive to his plot of getting revenge.

“I only smile when I feel like it, come on then Potter lets go,” Draco mutters stepping out and locking his door with his key.

Fixing his eyes on Potter’s he then draws his wand and mutters the spell to activate his wards and sees a flicker of fear in the green orbs. Putting his wand away Draco smirks, happy that Potter recognises the barely legal spells that now protect his home.

“You can’t be too careful these days,” he says and expects to see anger or guilt on Potter’s face but once again he surprises Draco by letting out a sad sigh.

“I guess I deserved that, I really am sorry Draco,” he says and the honesty of his tone rings out loud and clear. Draco looks away, swallowing down the pain that stabs into his chest. A sorry, no matter how sincere isn’t enough to take away the betrayal and sadness he feels.

“You should be Potter and don’t use my name, you haven’t earned that right,” he says and starts heading towards the stairs.

“Come on, unless you’re planning to just stand there,” he says mockingly throwing a smirk over his shoulder. Potter hurries to catch up and they make their way outside into the quiet street, once there Potter glances around them.

“The place we’re going is in Battersea; would you rather side-along or call a taxi?” Potter asks and Draco wants to say neither.

He doesn’t think he could handle being trapped with Potter in the back of a car and he really isn’t sure what will happen if he touches Potter. He has a nasty suspicion he’ll be tempted to press himself closer, to kiss Potter’s lips again. Frowning at where his thoughts have headed he curses under his breath and decides that side-along will at least be quicker.

“Side-along, only because it’s fucking freezing,” he says and when Potter offers his arm Draco reluctantly takes it, ignoring the warmth radiating from the other man. A sharp tug and the world is spinning, thankfully Potter manages to land perfectly without either of them even wobbling.

As soon as possible Draco pulls his arm free, a shiver running down his spine from where Potter’s magic still clinging to him. With a tilt of his head Potter motions him out of the alley and they walk a few steps before Potter stops before a glass fronted restaurant. Looking up Draco scoffs as he reads the name written in large gold letters.

“The schoolhouse? Do you think you’re funny Potter?” Draco asks and seeing the grin on Potter’s face he already knows the answer.

“I couldn’t resist and yes I thought it was a little funny,” he says, finally beginning to look a little contrite as Draco continues to glare at him.

“Also we don’t have any pleasant memories of when we were together at school so I figured it would be nice to make some, a fresh start if you like,” Potter says his hand raking through his hair again as his cheeks turn a little pink. Draco can’t prevent himself from melting a little at Potter’s thoughtfulness and despite himself a small smile worms its way onto his face.

“I did something stupid again didn’t I?” Potter jokes giving him a shy smile of his own. “Should have ran my idea past Mione, she would have told me it was dumb.”

Draco feels his eyebrows rise at Potter’s unexpected admittance that he would have spoken to his friends about their date. Quickly looking away Draco tries to control his heart as it skips a few beats, just because he said it doesn’t make it true he tells himself.

“Not stupid, badly thought out maybe,” Draco suggests which is as close to a compliment as he’s willing to give.

“The food better be good though or I will call you stupid in several ways and in many different languages,” Draco says since he doesn’t want Potter thinking that he’s in any way forgiven for his actions. Potter nods, flashing him a lopsided smile as he ushers Draco into the themed pub and has them seated. _Damn that smile might just be my undoing_ ; he thinks his head spinning whenever Potter throws it his way.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco might not be able to control his blush but he makes sure to hide his smile behind his napkin. _Since when is Potter funny?_

However it’s become clear over the last hour that Potter is actually witty and capable of engaging in interesting conversation. The restaurants theme is amusing though it is nothing like Hogwarts had been, lacking the magic that flowed from the very walls. However the heavy wooden table they are sat at does remind Draco of the house tables on a much smaller scale and he’s relaxed by the casual feel of the place.

“Mind if I ask you something?” Potter asks nervously and the way he won’t look at Draco has him on edge.

“Depends what it is, you can ask but I reserve the right to remain silent,” Draco teases and for the love of Merlin it sounds like he’s flirting.

“Well I wanted to know if you created the new wolfs bane potion, Hermione thinks you did or Snape. Personally I’m more incline to believe it was you after I saw you working on that improved dreamless sleep. Well done for that by the way,” Potter congratulates him as he smiles at Draco.

However Draco doesn’t return it and his hands have clenched to stop him reaching for his wand. Potter seems to realise he’s fucked up as he quickly raises his hands, apologises spilling from his lips but Draco can’t hear the words over the roaring of blood in his ears.

How dare Potter bring up his spying, how dare he ask about something he shouldn’t even know about and how dare he do all that with a fucking smile on his stupid face.

Throwing his napkin onto the table Draco begins to rise, this was a bad idea and he should have slammed the door on Potter’s face when he’d turned up earlier. Potter reaches across the table grabbing his left arm and Draco is reminded of New Years Eve, freezing as the echoes of words growled in anger ring in his head, ‘all your fault’.

He’s pulled back by Potter’s worried exclamation of his name.

“Get your hand off me Potter or I will permanently remove it and I don’t care if the muggles see me do it,” Draco hisses keeping his voice low so only Potter can hear him.

Potter instantly releases him and instead jumps up to stand before him to block Draco from leaving. The muggles around them are beginning to take notice of the tension and are leaning in to listen. Draco glares at them but it takes Potter whispering a muffliato charm for them to loss interest as they start rubbing their ears confused by the faint buzzing they can now hear.

“Please I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. I’m stupid remember, I can’t help sticking my foot in my mouth sometimes,” Potter says his words rushed and dripping in desperation, begging Draco for leniency.

Draco crosses his arms and looks away from Potter’s pleading expression. He’s trying to decide whether to push past Potter and go home or stay here and make Potter feel as guilty as possible. His arm burns, the faded dark mark pulsing with his elevated heartbeat and an idea comes to Draco.

It’s petty and cruel but right now he doesn’t feel like being nice, certainly not to Potter.

He wants to know the truth does he, wants to hear more of Draco’s secrets, _then so be it_ Draco thinks.

Fixing his eyes on Potter’s his hands move to undo the buttons holding his cardigan closed, an evil smirk forming when Potter’s Adams apple bobs as he swallows. His eyes are full of confusion as Draco lets the cardigan fall off his shoulders; Draco says nothing as he pulls his right arm free. Then slowly making sure Potter’s eyes are following his movements he pulls the garment off his left arm. The scarred remains of Draco’s dark mark look even more gruesome in the florescent lights of the restaurant and Draco is only just able to look at it without disgust.

“Snape made the new wolfs bane potion and I helped him, I didn’t know at the time he was making it for me,” Draco says and watches Potter suck in a deep breath, eyes wide and locked on his.

“He knew I didn’t want the mark and he knew what the Dark Lord had planned for me if I refused. Turns out I was more of a coward that he thought and didn’t need it,” Draco says with bitterness that makes his voice raspy and deep.

He rises an eyebrow at Potter before sitting back down, waving his left hand towards Potter's seat, flashing the dark mark as he bids Potter to sit. Looking shaken and pale Potter returns to his seat his eyes never once leaving Draco’s.

“Any other secrets of mine you’d like to hear Potter, something else that your stalking failed to tell you about me?” he asks coldly.

Potter just shakes his head and Draco wants to grin in victory at putting Potter in his place, for teaching him the dangers of sticking his nose in other people business. Potter remains quiet for several minutes, frowning down at his mostly eaten meal obviously deep in though.

“Careful Potter, you might hurt yourself if you think too hard,” Draco sasses, unnerved by Potter’s prolonged silence.

“Sorry, I wanted to make sure I didn’t ask you something stupid again,” Potter says his smile weaker now, his eyes dulled by guilt.

“Maybe it would be better if you asked the questions; I owe you more than a few secrets,” Potter suggests and Draco can’t tell if he truly means it or he’s trying to be funny.

“Sounds good. Let’s see, what do I want to know about the golden boy?” Draco asks himself, watching Potter for a sign of fear or regret at his suggestion but Potter’s expression is open. While Draco is tempted to ask Potter something personal or possibly painful, he doesn’t want to risk learning something that might make him feel sorry for Potter.

“What do your friends think of my little challenge?” Draco asks mostly because he’s curious whether Potter had indeed told them about it.

“Hermione lectured me for 3 hours about pureblood courting customs which are seriously fucking boring and stuffy. Ron laughed his ass off at me before slapping me on the back and saying I’m still a lucky bastard. He didn’t think you’d talk to me again even if I was on my death bed,” Potter answers with a chuckle his eyes lightening again with his amusement.

“Granger honestly told you courting customs?” Draco asks his anger forgotten completely as he struggles to contain his mirth at Potter’s expense.

“You think I’d make that up, its Hermione’s way of helping. I sometimes wonder if she views everything as a test and all you need to do is read books to pass. Is it really true that the person doing the courting is supposed to spend a day in the company of their beau’s father, because I draw the line at hanging out with Lucius,” Potter says before chuckling, Draco manages a single chortle but he doesn’t feel much like laughing anymore. Potter realising he’s said something wrong again stops laughing.

“Shit, I really should just hex my mouth shut. I’m sorry and I’m aware of how many times I’ve said that already but I mean it,” Potter says sadly, before letting out a groan and dropping his head into his hands. Draco takes pity on him and reaches across the table to pull a hand away.

“Relax Potter; I’m getting use to your lack of tack and unbelievable stupidity. It’s almost endearing, like dealing with a scruffy, dim witted crup,” Draco teases and Potter gives him a glare that makes his breath hitch.

Quickly he pulls back, scrambling to cover his reaction to Potter’s look, an annoyed Potter has always been an arousing sight.

“Since I’ve been disowned, you’d have to spend the day with a parental substitute, which would be Emma,” Draco says and sniggers at the terrified expression on Potter’s face.

“I’ve changed my mind; that is where I draw the line. That woman is scary, like really scary. Between her and Parkinson I’m not sure what my chances are of surviving the month,” Potter says and Draco feels proud of his friends for being able to rattle Potter. The boy, who faced the evilest and most powerful wizard in the world, is scared of a 78 year old potion mistress and a 23 year old witch who is afraid of muggle toasters.

“Don’t I scare you anymore Potter?” Draco asks teasingly, _flirtingly_ , his mind says but he ignores it.

“More than both of them together, they can kill me but only you could destroy me and you wouldn’t even need to use your wand,” Potter admits, his eyes softening as they gaze into Draco’s.

Jumping Draco looks down to find Potter’s hand has taken his, Potter’s thumb rubbing gently over his knuckles. Draco is completely thrown by Potter’s words; he might come out with some cheesy lines and over the top declarations but it’s always in jest. Potter hadn’t been joking or lying, Draco has a knack for reading people and Potter is easy to read, his emotions broadcasted clearly on his face. Draco tugs his hand out of Potter’s, he doesn’t want to but he needs the distance.

“Well aren’t you a charmer Potter, what’s next? Quoting Shakespeare and reciting poetry. Did Granger coach you on what to say during her lecture?” Draco asks making light of Potter’s words because he if he believes them he’ll fall more than he already has. He needs to remember that he’s angry at Potter, that he’s still hurt by his actions and that he hasn’t forgiven him yet.

“No, she didn’t,” Potter mutters with annoyance before he takes a deep breath and Draco is sure he’s pushing down his hurt feelings. For the next 10 minutes they make polite and stilted conversation, the easy atmosphere they had shared earlier is now gone and has been replaced with a heavy tension that has Draco skipping desert.

However Potter reacts to that by calling over a waiter and asking to have the dessert to take away, which is why Draco has a box of triple chocolate brownies in his hand as they stand outside his flat.

“I’m going to assume you don’t want to **_see_** me anymore, right?” Potter asks and Draco picks up on his stressed word. The dejected expression on Potter’s face and the way his shoulders sag making him seem small in Draco’s eyes.

He knows the smart thing to do is agree with Potter, tell him to stay away from him and forget how perfect it had felt when they’d kissed. He’s had his fun, a little bit of revenge and he really doesn’t want to hurt Potter anymore. However it’s Potter, the one person in the world who has the ability to make Draco lose all rational sense, so he doesn’t do the smart thing. Instead Draco leans forward and places a light kiss on Potter’s cheek, his face heating at the innocent act.

“I don’t mind seeing you Potter,” Draco says and realising how sappy that sounds quickly adds; “Besides if you keep talking to me maybe you’ll become a tiny bit less of an idiot.”

Before Potter says anything he spins around and heads inside his building, slamming the door on Potter’s shocked expression.

“Goodnight Harry,” Draco whispers to the empty hallway as he wonders if it’s just his heart that is racing or if Potter’s is too.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday after lunch Draco is heading to the cafeteria for his sugar fix and to get away from Davis before he does something painful to the grumpy bastard.

He hasn’t seen Potter since he basically fled from him after their date, the one that had quickly gone downhill thanks to Draco. A part of him feels guilty for deliberately hurting Potter but he manages to push it aside by pointing out that he deserves to hurt a little.

Draco may no longer be the child he once was, the one who needed everyone to suffer the same misery he felt but he still can’t stop himself from lashing out at those he thinks deserve it. Potter certainly fits into that category; he attacked Draco, emotionally if not physical without any cause or reason for his behaviour. Draco’s perfectly within his right to retaliate and protect himself from suffering further harm. However no matter how many times he tells himself that, he always ends up feeling petty and childish.

Entering the cafeteria Draco stops short as he spots a familiar mess of black hair, Potter is sitting with Granger and Weasley, obliviously taking a late lunch. Deep in conversation Potter’s hands are flying around as he speaks and it’s clear he’s worked up by whatever he’s discussing.

Draco steps back before he’s seen and his hand falls to his work pouch, biting his lip Draco hesitates. _An eye for an eye_ , he thinks as he opens the pouch pulling out the cloak he stole from Potter’s home on Christmas Eve. Not giving himself a chance to consider the stupidity of what he’s doing he throws the cloak over his shoulders, disappearing from sight. Creeping forward quietly he reaches Potter’s table, standing a little to the side so he can see Potter’s face.

“…and then he kissed me and I’m losing my sodding mind. Help me Hermione; I don’t know what to do,” Potter begs his hands clasped together as he stares at his friend. Draco’s eyes widen as he looks around the table at everyone’s faces, Potter’s discussing their date and his friends don’t look shocked or angry.

“I don’t know what to tell you Harry, I don’t know anything about Draco. I’m afraid you’ll have to work out what’s going on by yourself,” Granger says solemnly, it’s not what Potter wants to hear obviously as he thuds his head down on the table.

“Hell no! Every time I try and do things on my own I fuck everything up. I’m really starting to think I really am as dumb as Draco tells me I am,” Potter mutters sulkily into the table and Draco smiles seeing Potter being so dramatic.

“You’re not stupid Harry,” Granger says and Draco really wants to correct her, pointing out that Potter most certainly is stupid. However Weasley does it for him, which is so unexpected that it throws him.

“Yes he is. He fell in love with the ferret, that’s pretty dumb,” Weasley says chuckling even as both Granger and Potter glare at him.

“Ugh, fine _Malfoy_ , but seriously mate it’s like you can’t help but make your life as difficult as possible.” Weasley says, his words mirroring the ones Pansy had said to him Christmas day. Are he and Potter more alike than he thought? Did they have anything in common? He’s never thought so, believing them to be complete opposites.

“It’s not like I did it on purpose. He’s just….amazing, brilliant, perfect. Merlin, I’m pathetic and the worst part is that I don’t even care,” Potter declares and Draco melts a little more at his words, a blush spreading over his cheeks. He can’t help liking Potter’s praise; it’s rare for him to hear anyone say something good about him.

“Have you spoken to him since your date?” Granger asks putting down her cutlery as Potter shakes his head in answer, looking ashamed.

“Why not? I’m surprised you’re not there right now trying to win him over,” Weasley says frowning before leaning over and pinching a chip off Granger’s plate. She rolls her eyes and slides her plate closer to him and he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks.

“I’m scared to go to the labs in case Emma turns me into potion ingredients,” Potter mumbles quietly not meeting his friend’s eyes; Weasley begins to howl with laughter at Potter’s embarrassing confession. Even Draco struggles not to laugh at Potter’s disgruntled expression.

“Shut up, it’s not funny. She’d do it; I’ve seen it in her eyes when she looks at me.”

“You’re Harry freaking Potter, defeater of the dark lord and saviour of the wizarding world,” Weasley says which earns him an even darker look from Potter. Draco knows Potter hates his titles and fame so his anger at Weasley makes sense.

“I can’t believe you’re scared of a little old lady.”

“Yeah, I dare you to say that to Headmistress McGonagall and then you can judge me, deal?” Potter snaps back at him and Draco bite’s his lip at the look of pure fear on Weasley’s face. He’s gone so pale his freckles stand out even more than usual.

“Ok good point, but come on mate. You’ve never given up before so why do it now?” Weasley asks and Draco is curious to hear Potter’s answer.

“Because I don’t want to hurt him again. Every time I go near him he ends up hurt because of me, remember what happened in 6th year. Maybe I’d be better off staying the hell away from him before I end up getting him killed just like everyone I care about,” Potter says squeezing his eyes shut but Draco can see the way his hand is starting to shake as it rests loosely around his coffee cup.

“Harry Potter! You did not get anyone killed and it you start with that nonsense again I will personally hex you!” Granger snaps making Draco jump at her sharp tone, Potter’s eyes fly open and fix on his friend. He smiles fondly at her scolding and it reminds Draco of how he acts when Emma is telling him off for putting himself down.

“Fine I’m sorry, but I’m right about Draco. I’m gonna end up hurting him somehow, it’s all I ever seem to do,” Potter says brokenly. His green pupils shimmering like emeralds in firelight as they begin to swim with tears and Draco can’t look away. Was Potter crying…over him? _This is wrong_ , Draco thinks.

He doesn’t want to see Potter cry, hates hearing him sound so lost and he really hates the fact that it’s because of him. Potter has always been larger than life in Draco’s eyes, even beaten and bloody kneeling before him in the manor there had been a fire inside him that burned like the sun. He feels his own eyes grow damp when Potter reaches up wiping as his eyes, clearing the tears before they fall but his breath still hitches as he takes a deep breath.

“Please mate don’t, he’s not worth it. That prat is being an asshole, messing you around. Forget about him and move on,” Weasley says and Draco thinks that Potter is going to agree, should agree with him. He ends up staggering back when Potter surges to his feet, growling at his friend with his face twisted into a snarl.

“He is not an asshole,” Potter says harshly and Draco shivers at the undercurrent of danger to his tone. Then as if someone has flipped a switch Potter drops back into his seat with a frown looking frustrated with himself.

“Sorry Ron, but he’s not an asshole,” he says slightly calmer but there is still a trace of anger in his voice. Draco’s deeply touched by Potter coming to his defence against his friend since he certainly doesn’t feel like he’s earned any form of loyalty from Potter. The guilt he’s been feeling since their date, rising inside him and making him feel sick.

“I shouldn’t have said that, but you know I’m right. Malfoy’s messing with you and you need to forget about him,” Weasley says calmly, obliviously use to Potter’s anger, for him to remain so unaffected. Draco had forgotten just how intimidating Potter can look when he loses his temper and while many would be scared, Draco is aroused by the power of it.

“I can’t and I don’t blame him for messing me around. I broke into his house; I followed him around for weeks because I didn’t know how to talk to him. The fact he hasn’t hexed me into the slime ball I feel like is more than I deserve. I can handle him snapping at me and screwing with my head if it means I get to talk to him, to see him smile again,” Potter mutters, guilt making his voice sound small. It’s such an extreme change from his tone just moments ago that Draco wonders how Potter can deal with such uncontrollable emotions.

“Just what the hell did you find out about him that makes him this important to you?” Weasley asks frowning.

“So he’s not who he was as school, so he’s according to you ‘sweet’ which I still don’t believe since you won’t tell us how exactly. Tell me what it is about him that’s making you this crazy because I honestly don’t understand.”

Draco looks at Potter with wide eyes, he didn’t tell them, Potter hasn’t told his friends any of Draco’s secrets. Holding his breath he wonders if Potter will spill them now to answer Weasley’s question.

“Being near him makes me feel alive, makes me happy to still be alive. I can’t explain it any other way or tell you why I feel like that around him,” Potter says, his entire face transforming before Draco’s eyes as he smiles, he’s almost glowing with happiness.

Draco looks away and sees Granger and Weasley exchange a look as they link hands. Draco can almost read the silent conversation going on between them, as they nod at each other in agreement.

“Ok mate,” Weasley says softly, “Right, let’s come up with a plan. We saved the world; we can get Malfoy to fall in love with you,” he finishes with a look of determination, Granger nodding next to him, her eyes sharp and focused. Potter chuckles at his friend’s declaration and reaches out to place his hand on top of theirs.

“This might be harder than saving the world but I’m not giving up, not yet,” Potter says and Draco knows he means it.

Unable to listen anymore, Draco turns and hurries away. He should have never taken Potter’s cloak; it’s far too easy for him to understand how using it could become addictive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lydialovesdreaming who asked for a playlist here's some songs for you, some are aimed at later chapters but it's more for the genural feeling of the fic at the moment.  
> i wish you didn't love me-jake miller  
> not another song about love-hollywood ending  
> diamond heart-alan walker  
> lost my mind-alice krisiansen  
> how do you love someone-ashley tisdale


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as he is alone Draco pulls the cloak off quickly, holding the silky fabric in his hands he strokes his fingers over it. With a snarl he shoves it back into his work pouch, the extension charm allowing him to fit the large cloak inside along with his gloves and the other things necessary for his job. His mind is spinning and his heart is still pounding in his chest, each beat accompanied by a stab of pain.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, when he’d gotten to Potter’s house on Christmas Eve and found the building empty he’d gone exploring. Partly to pay Potter back for sulking around his flat but mostly because he was curious, another thing he and Potter have in common. Potter had said in his letter that he’d always been curious about Draco which is a sentiment Draco can relate to.

After a quick look around the ground floor he’d headed upstairs and straight to Potter’s bedroom, reasoning it would be the best place to discover a secret or two. It was slightly disappointing to find nothing more interesting than dirty washing on the floor and a still rumpled bed.

Glancing around and straining his ears in case Potter had returned, Draco had sat on the bed before falling back. Sighing at how soft the mattress was and with the scent of Potter around him, his mind had drifted into a fantasy of Potter ravishing him in the large bed. As his hand had drifted over his stomach heading lower Draco had come to his senses, quickly jumping up and thinking of the most disgusting thing he could to make his erection wilt.

Needing a distraction he’d peeked into Potter’s drawers and found only sock and boxers, which threatened to lead his thoughts astray again. Turning away from that he’d spotted the chest at the end of the bed, intrigued he had knelt down and opened the latches. Raising the lid the first thing he’d seen was the cloak, recognising what it was instantly he’d pulled it out and draped it over his shoulders watching his body disappear.

A Rage unlike one he’d never known had begun to build in the pit of his stomach, this cloak was the reason Potter had been able to spy on him. Pulling it off he’d been tempted to destroy it, only knowing it had once belonged to Potter’s father stopped him, regardless of how angry he was he would never take something that precious from Potter permanently.

That didn’t mean that he intended to leave it in Potter’s possession, he clearly wasn’t responsible enough to own the cloak. _An eye for an eye_ , Draco had thought as he imagined using the cloak against Potter, an evil smile on his face as he wondered how Potter would like being the one unknowingly watched. That logic had given Draco enough of a reason to wrap the cloak in his arms and return home with it before coming back.

Potter still hadn’t returned when Draco got back and he began to wonder if Potter planned to return at all that night, even if he didn’t Draco felt smug knowing he wouldn’t have to worry about having an invisible observer anymore. He’d been about to leave when Potter had turned up and it had only taken a glance for Draco to see just how badly Potter was fairing.

His messy hair had been worse than normal, something Draco had assumed was impossible. His haggard face had paled when he spotted Draco while at the same time giving Potter the strength to stand straighter.

Draco doesn’t know when he came up with the idea of setting Potter a challenge, if it had been before or after Potter had cupped his cheek, with a lopsided smile and a look of absolute wonder in his eyes. All he knew was that after Potter had kissed him Draco was forever ruined; no-one else would ever make him feel the way Potter’s kiss had.

However bitterness and pain still swirled inside him, his heart if not broken was at least bruised from Potter’s behaviour and Draco couldn’t let him win. Who would he be if he allowed Potter to get what he wanted after the way he’d betrayed Draco, violating his home and stealing secrets he had no right to? Draco had learned the hard way that you have to pay for your mistakes before you can move on, before you can be allowed to be happy.

Pulling out of his thoughts Draco no longer feels hungry and heads back to the Lab, trying to digest what he has just discovered listening to Potter’s conversation.

 _That man's a mess_ , he thinks remembering how out of control Potter had been, flipping from happy to sad to angry within the space of minutes. Has he always been that unstable or is he truly being driven crazy by Draco as his friend had implied. It’s hard for Draco to comprehend that he has that much control over the sodding Saviour, so Draco pushes that idea aside as being too illogical.

Potter has always been strange, for all Draco knows he is always that much of a train wreck, therefore it’s nothing to do with him and he shouldn’t feel at fault. However that doesn’t stop him feeling guilty for using the cloak, it gnaws at his stomach making him wrap his arms around himself seeking some form of comfort.

How had Potter done this for weeks? Draco could at least justify his actions a tiny bit by pointing out Potter had done it to him first but it doesn’t make his actions any better. He’s sunk to Potter’s level and while there is a small part of him that is fascinated about what he discovered, the rest of him is disgusted by what he did.

Is it worse for him because he cares about Potter? He refuses to use the word love even in his own head. Potter meanwhile had grown to care for him over time as he watched, his guilt growing as his feelings grew stronger. Frowning at that thought Draco doesn’t realise he’s already gotten back to the Lab so lost in his head that his feet have carried him there without his input.

“That was quick,” Jacob calls out to him and makes him jump at the sudden noise. Forcing a smile onto his face, he walks over to the other member of the potions team he actually likes.

“Yeah, they were out of cake so I decided to skip lunch, it’s my fault for not going earlier but we have so much to catch up on. I really enjoyed the holidays until I realised the hell I’d be coming back to,” Draco says only half joking since he loves his job. It’s not easy but he doesn’t want to do something that won’t challenge him, there’s no satisfaction in doing something anyone can do.

“So says the person, who always does overtime and even comes in on weekends sometimes,” Jacob sasses back, his deep voice instantly soothing Draco.

His long brown hair is tied back in its usual ponytail and a pair of half moon glasses are balanced on the end of his long nose. Draco likes to joke that if he had white hair and grew a beard he’d look like Dumbledore but Jacob couldn’t be more different than his old headmaster. Jacob is friendly and by that Draco means he is friendly to everyone, you only had to be with him for a few minutes before you felt like you’d known him for a lifetime. There is just something about Jacob than makes you want to tell him your deepest darkest fears because you just know he will make you feel better about them.

“I only do that because I have to pick up the slack from the rest of you,” Draco jokes making Jacob chuckle, he knows Draco doesn’t mean a word of it.

“You need to get a life; you’re too young to sell yourself to the Ministry? Get out more before you become old and bitter like the rest of us,” Jacob says and now it’s Draco’s turn to laugh. He doesn’t believe that Jacob has ever felt bitter in his life; he’s the poster boy for carefree and upbeat.

“Alas, I am already filled with bitterness and my soul is as old as the great Merlin. I fear my friend that I am already lost,” Draco says his words and actions over the top as he takes Jacobs hand tightly in his.

“Tell Emma that my life is over but that I hope she will not mourn me for long,” Draco says before dropping to his knees, making gasping sounds as Jacob roars with laughter.

“Are you sure you haven’t had sugar?” Jacob asks shaking his head at Draco, who with a wink rises back to his feet.

“Now do you want to tell me what’s bugging you?” Jacob says suddenly sounding serious. Draco shrugs and grins wider, hoping to convince Jacob that nothing is wrong but he can tell that Jacob’s not buying it.

“I’m fine,” Draco says as Jacob continues to stare at him. He doesn’t look angry or annoyed, he’s not looking at him with pity or worry, he’s just giving Draco his full attention.

“Well maybe there’s something,” Draco hedges wondering why he’s talking to Jacob about this but unable to stop, “Say someone did something bad and that thing caused someone else to get hurt. So then the one who was hurt does the bad thing back, does that make the one who was hurt bad too?” Draco asks and wonders if Jacob can follow his confusing question.

“Well logically both people will end up being hurt and therefore they’d both be bad,” Jacob says and Draco’s guilt rises again. “You know what they say; an eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind,” Jacob says and Draco feels the blood drain from his face at Jacob’s choice of words.

“You’ve gone white, well whiter. Are you ok Draco?” Jacob asks frowning in concern.

“I’m fine; I’ve just remembered I have a report that needs to get done ASAP, thanks for the talk,” Draco mumbles and quickly heads for his work station, calming himself with recipes and reports, ingredients and measurements. Potions are easy; you follow the recipe and get exactly what you want in the end. _If only life was this easy_ , Draco thinks as he signs off the Aurors potion requests.


	9. Chapter 9

On Wednesday Draco is saying goodbye to Emma and Jacob when Potter walks into the Lab. Draco hasn’t seen Potter since Monday when he’d listened in on him talking with his friends. The guilt momentarily returns and he’s forced to swallow several times before he’s able to speak.

“Potter, may I ask why you’re here?” Draco asks and notices that the other lab workers have all paused listening to their conversation. He shoots them a pointed glance which prompts only Jacob to wave goodbye at him and leave while Emma and unfortunately Davis both remain.

“Finally someone’s come to put you in a cell where you belong Malfoy,” Davis sneers and Draco steps back as Potter growls at Davis before he marches up to the bald man grabbing him roughly by his robes. Draco considers stepping in and helping Davis out but the nasty side of him is content just to sit back and watch.

“I really don’t like you. If it wouldn’t cost me my badge I’d turn you into a slug and dissolve you in salt, now get out,” Potter snarls as he pushes Davis towards the door. Davis runs from the lab without a backwards glance and Draco claps his hands, fixing his eyes onto Potter.

“Bravo Potter, I give you 8 out of 10 for that threat, the slug and salt thing was a nice touch but I think you over sold it a little,” Draco says smiling at Potter who gives him one of his own. Draco’s heart flips seeing it and he has to look away in order to pull himself together. Nervously he watches as Emma walks towards Potter wearing a small frown.

“Hmm, I guess you’re not as bad as I thought but do something about your damn hair boy it’s a mess,” she complaints and Potter’s mouth falls open. Draco doubts anyone but him has ever spoken to Potter that way before and it makes him chuckle.

Turning away from Potter Emma approaches him, lifting a hand to cup his cheek in fondness. Draco places his hand over hers, leaning into the warm calloused touch with a small smile.

“Take care boy and if he pisses you off you know where we keep the acid,” Emma says before shooting one last glare at Potter and heading out of the room.

“She was joking about the acid; please tell me she was joking,” Potter says no longer the frightening vision he’d been a moment ago when he’d been confronting Davis. Now he looks panicked as he tries to flatten his hair, Draco smirks as first one tuft springs back up followed by another until his hair has returned to its previous state.

“Yes it was a joke, acid is messy and it stinks. I’d use poison,” Draco says smirking wider. “So why are you here?” he asks again wondering why Potter has turned up now after Draco hasn’t seen him in days.

“I know you work late on Wednesdays and wanted to know if you’d allow me to keep you company?” Potter asks and Draco is pleased that it is a question, rather than Potter just imposing on him without consent. He’s less pleased that Potter is bringing up his stalking and the things he discovered from it. Turning back to Potter Draco opens his mouth frowning slightly, only for his words to be cut off by a finger pressed to his lips.

“If it’ll make you say yes I also bought you a present,” Potter adds giving him that lopsided smile that makes his brain turn to mush. The finger drops, trailing over his lips and making Draco unconsciously lick them.

“A present?” he asks curiously as his eyebrow rises in interest. Potter chuckles at Draco’s reaction before he nods and reaches towards the satchel at his side.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Potter says teasingly and Draco crosses his arms giving Potter a condescending look.

“I am not a child Potter,” he snaps.

“I know that but it’s a surprise,” Potter begs bringing his hands up and clasping them together in the hope of gaining Draco’s compliance.

“I don’t like surprises,” Draco answers his tone dark and eyes narrowing warningly at Potter.

“You like good surprises…” Potter starts to say but Draco has had enough of Potter’s insistence that he knows anything about him.

“Don’t,” he growls and expects Potter to back down, momentarily forgetting how stupid Potter is.

“You like good surprises and presents. You also like dancing and warm blankets. I know these things Draco so there’s no point pretending I don’t. I like knowing those things about you. I like knowing you pull your sleeves down over your hands when you’re at home, its adorable. I like knowing you talk back to the TV, your comments are hilarious. I like knowing you stay late because you’re passionate about your job and so smart that I feel dumb whenever I try and talk to you.”

Draco’s mouth hangs open as he’s left speechless but Potter isn’t done yet. Stepping closer Potter slowly raises his hand tucking Draco’s hair behind his ear, his full smile dimming slightly.

“The only thing I don’t like is how I found out those things; I wish I’d got to know you the right way. I wish I’d taken the time to get to know you sooner,” Potter chuckles as his hand cups Draco’s cheek and Draco stops breathing as Potter moves closer, his eyes dropping to Draco’s lips.

“I bet you still wouldn’t have made it easy for me then either,” Potter whispers, the words breathed over Draco’s mouth. Draco feels himself leaning forward, drawn into Potter’s darkening eyes.

“Maybe I should just let you follow me around under my cloak and we can call it even,” Potter jokes and Draco, whose eyes have just begun to close, jumps back as guilt surges inside him.

“What?” he snaps at Potter, his mind a mess as he worries that Potter’s worked out that Draco stole his cloak.

“Relax it was a joke, you don’t need my cloak,” Potter says shrugging, “I’m an open book and I’m pretty sure I put all my cards on the table in that letter I wrote. Even after watching you for weeks, you’re still a mystery to me Draco,” Potter admits raking a hand through his hair and ducking his head in embarrassment.

Draco studies Potter and realises he’s telling the truth, everything from his tone to posture tells Draco how Potter is feeling. Potter doesn’t play word games, rather he just spits out the first thing that pops into his head, which is why Draco has always seen him as being a bit of an idiot.

“You mentioned a present?” Draco asks, wanting to change the subject and get back to why Potter is here.

“Right...um…yeah,” Potter says nervously reaching for his bag again, “You’re spoiling the surprise by keeping your eyes open but here," Potter says pulling out a muggle thermos flask and handing it to Draco.

Confused Draco takes the flask, his eyes locking on Potter’s as he waits for an explanation.

“Open it,” Potter says and Draco holds the flask away from him as he opens it cautiously. Potter rolls his eyes but Draco spends most of his day dealing with things that explode if you’re not careful, so who is Potter to judge him. When the lid is removed and nothing happens, Draco brings the flask closer to his face and gives a small sniff. The scent of chocolate fills his nose, the rich heavenly scent strong enough that his mouth begins to water.

“Hot chocolate,” Potter says drawing Draco attention back to him, which means he sees the bag of marshmallows, Potter is waving in his hand.

“And marshmallows, proof I’m not a barbarian,” he jokes and Draco speaks without thinking.

“Sweet Merlin Potter, you’re the best,” he says taking another sniff of the chocolate concoction eager to taste it and smiles wide. He hears a gasp and looking up he sees the shock on Potter’s face.

“Sorry, I should have known that chocolate was the only thing that would make you be nice to me. It even made you smile,” Potter says happily, smiling himself and looking like he had in the cafeteria when he’d been talking to his friends. Draco blushes and gives Potter a glare, which fails to make potter stop smiling.

“You look hot when you scowl,” Potter says and Draco is left feeling lost at Potter’s senselessness.

“Where the hell did that come from?” he asks annoyed, obviously Potter’s mocking him and it makes Draco what to hex the bastard.

“I’ve given up on worrying about saying the wrong thing; our date kinda proved I’ll still do it anyway. So I’m just going for honesty and you look hot when you scowl,” Potter says simply, his eyes showing his interest in Draco as they run over his body.

“What?” Draco says, confirming that Potter brings out the stupid in him because he has no idea what’s going on any more.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what you look like Draco. I never pegged you for being modest,” Potter says seriously as he crosses his arms and stares at Draco.

“Have you been drugged with a love potion Potter, maybe hit by a lust spell?” Draco asks only half joking, it would certainly explain Potter’s behaviour if he is under the influence of something.

“Are you drunk?” he adds just in case.

“Why do people keep asking me that? No I’m not drunk or under any spell or potion,” Potter snaps and now he’s the one glaring as he moves closer to Draco. “You are fucking gorgeous.”

Draco thinks he should sit down because the look in Potter’s eyes is making his knees weak. There is also a very good chance that he might jump Potter if he gets much closer. He tightens his hands on the flask he’s still holding and forces a cheeky smirk onto his face.

“Indeed I am but if you think flattery will get me to share my hot chocolate, you’d be wrong,” Draco says turning the tension building between them into a joke. The fire burning in Potter’s eyes into nothing but a tease and acts like it’s all a big joke.

“Draco doesn’t share sweets,” he says with a wink and moves around the table to sit at his workstation. The heavy atmosphere broken as Potter chuckles and Draco finally feels like he can relax now there is distance and a table between them.

“Now stop distracting me, I have a lot of work to do,” Draco says grabbing his work cup; he pours a generous helping of the sweet elixir into it.

Grinning at Potter Draco casts a wandless accio, snatching the bag of marshmallows from the air, ignoring Potter shaking his head he adds some to his drink. He raises the cup in a silent toast towards Potter before he brings it towards his mouth taking another sniff. A trace of cinnamon and the fruitiness of a red wine in the scent telling him this isn’t some cheap powdered hot chocolate but a special blend that’s been handmade. Taking a sip, the flavour explodes on his tongue and Draco can’t stop the low moan that slips out and makes him lick his lips.

Looking up Draco is met with the sight of a flushed Potter, who looks ready to pounce on Draco and devour him. Clearing his throat Draco ducks his head before opening the folder on his desk, trying to concentrate on his work and not think about the heat that is burning in Potter’s eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Potter doesn’t say anything as Draco fills out reports and checks over the budget and he forgets Potter’s there until he swears out loud.

“What’s the matter?” Potter asks. Draco’s head snaps up to see Potter, perched on Jacob’s desk and he flushes at the realisation that he’s been there watching him for the last forty minutes. He hesitates for a while debating if he should tell Potter or not, _it’s not like it’s a secret_ , he thinks.

“We’ve loss a couple of investors, we were only just managing to cover our expenses but now we’ll have to cut back on important research. To be completely honest we haven’t been able to afford to do research for about a year,” Draco sighs as he leans back in his chair.

The whole department is a joke; half of the ingredients they use are substandard and just brewing the potions for the Aurors takes a week of their time, time that could be spent on inventing better potions.

“But you were doing research?” Potter says and then quickly snaps his mouth shut, his expression worried. _Probably thinks I’m going to shout at him again_ , Draco thinks but he can’t be bothered to fight with Potter right now.

"No, I was looking at possible improvements that could be beneficial in my own time. As an unqualified potion’s worker, I do not have the clearance to do research or to make suggestions to my higher level colleagues.” Draco says as if by routine. He’s heard that speech from Silverton so many times he has it memorised but it still irkes him.

“Unqualified? You’ve been working here for five years,” Potter says shocked. Draco rolls his eyes at Potter’s cluelessness.

“So what. I have no N.E.W.T’s since I never completed my final year and without them I can’t apply for an apprenticeship to become a potions master. So I need to work in this department for thirty years before I can even ask to be put on the research team. Davis is in charge of that area and I’m sure you noticed he doesn’t like me and will therefore not listen to a thing I suggest,” Draco rants pushing himself out of his chair in order to pace, his hands flying as he points out how idiotic the system is and how no-one cares but they will when the department goes completely under and they have to start outsourcing potions.

“It’s so fucking frustrating. I’m trying to keep the department going by doing unpaid overtime like tonight but the work load keeps growing and there just aren’t enough hours in the day, but we can’t afford to hire anyone else,” Draco finishes and freezes slowly turning towards Potter who is still leaning against the desk wearing a frown.

Draco takes a deep breath to calm himself and pinches the bridge of his nose, he’s getting a headache. He’s supposed to be mad at Potter and yet here he is complaining to him as if they’re friends, Potter likely doesn’t give a shit about his department.

“What about Mione’s plans? She said that the Ministry was looking at increasing the budget and hiring a few apprentices,” Potter points out. Well maybe Potter does care a little since he’s the one who got Granger to try and help the department but it’s not going to be enough. Draco crosses his arms and fixes his eyes on Potter to explain why Granger can’t fix the problem.

“Yes I know Granger is trying to help but even with her nagging and pestering the higher ups, this stuff takes time. If they do anything in the next few years I’ll be impressed,” huffs Draco.

They need to make a case, then put it forward for review which takes months at least and even if they get approval nothing will happen for three or four years. If their case is refused then that means appeals and it could take a decade before it gets fixed. This department isn’t going to last that long, Draco’s sure it’ll break down in a year at most.

“You really care about this place, don’t you? Not just because you like making potions but because you really care about what you’re doing, the people you’re helping,” Potter says the admiration in his voice humbling Draco.

“Yes I care, this is all I have and I’ll fucking fight to keep it,” Draco states, this place is as much his home as his flat. Emma and Jacob are his family and he refuses to let them down, he won’t make the mistakes he did before and leave it up to others while he keeps his head down.

Tired already from his rant Draco wonders if he has the energy to get the brewing done tonight. Checking the time he’s already been here for an hour and a half, it’ll take him just as long as that to do the brewing.

“Go home Potter. I have a lot of work to do and haven’t got the time to deal with you.” Draco says turning away from Potter and heading to the brewing station to set up the first lot. He turns at the sound of footsteps behind him and then Potter is stood beside him rolling up his sleeves.

“Tell me how to help, I know I’m crap at potions but I’m sure I can manage to chop up ingredients without messing up,” he offers and Draco can’t help smiling at the offer. Nodding at Potter he hands him some ingredients and tells him how they need to be cut while he begins pouring water into the cauldrons and bringing them to the boil.

They don’t talk much as they work but an hour later when they finish Draco thanked Potter as they cleaned out the cauldrons and place them away.

“No problem, I’m just happy I could help,” Potter says smiling at Draco as they head out of the lab towards the lift.

“Yes well, I suppose you’re not a completely useless idiot,” Draco says as they step into the lift together.

Draco makes sure to keep as much distance as possible between him and Potter as they ride up to the Atrium. Tonight has been nice and Draco hates how easily Potter seems to fit into his life, his presence a comfort rather than a burden. Without his work to distract him Draco returns to thinking about Potter’s actions and his own, he can’t stay angry with Potter when he also spied on him. Although his actions weren’t as invasive as Potter’s, it was still wrong and he can’t help feeling guilty for them anyway. It’s on the tip of his tongue to come clean to Potter about taking his cloak, however as he opens his mouth Potter starts talking.

“Um…mind if I walk you home?” he says blushing. Draco can’t get over how different Potter acts, one minute he’s full of confidence and the next so shy he can barely speak. _Do I really do that to you,_ Draco wonders as his mind spins, trying to understand how he can make Potter nervous. He’s the one who feels out of his depths, consumed with far too many emotions that he has had no practice dealing with.

“Dear me Potter, you sound like a 3rd year asking their crush to go to Hogsmead. Has it honestly been that long since you’ve dated?” Draco teases because sarcasm and insults are his answer whenever he’s feeling overwhelmed. Potter’s blush gets darker as he scowls at Draco and he has to fight down a grin at getting Potter worked up.

“No, it hasn’t. Merlin it’s hard work talking to you,” Potter says shoving his hands into his pockets. Draco looks Potter over, the tension in his shoulders and the sour look on his face making him appear even more like a surly teenager.

He wants to say no or maybe something biting about Potter not being able to shake off his stalker habits but the words won’t come. Potter has just spent almost 3 hours keeping him company and helping him to brew potions, being an arse to him right now would be petty.

“Come on Potter, its late and I for one need to get some sleep,” he says stepping towards the door leading to muggle London. Potter looks shocked but quickly follows a large grin on his face as he falls into step beside Draco.

“However if he say something stupid, like asking to come in for a coffee, I will not hesitate to hex your bollocks off and use them as stress balls,” Draco says and gives Potter a sharp look to make it clear he’s not joking in any way. Potter holds his hands up in surrender but he’s still smiling, the easy grin that he seems to wear constantly around Draco.

“Didn’t even cross my mind, honest. Just wanna spend a little more time with you and make sure you get home safe…not that you need protection or anything, I know how dangerous you are…um,” Potter finally falls silent, his head bowing as he looks at the floor.

 

The chuckle that slips out of Draco is unexpected but seeing Potter tripping over his words as his cheeks go red is far too amusing. Potter reacts to his laughter by giving him a sheepish smile as he runs his hand through his hair.

“I’m not this much of a mess usually,” Potter promises and Draco can’t resist teasing him a little. Stepping closer so their arms rub as they walk he tilts his head to the side and gives Potter his most charming smile.

“Oh, so what’s the reason you’re messed up then?” Draco asks. Potter almost falls as he trips over his own feet and Draco laughs as he scrambles to stay upright.

“Merlin you’re too easy Potter,” Draco sasses shaking his head, “It’s almost disappointing, what happened to the boy that faced a dragon and the dark lord? I remember you being much more confident in school, it was one of the things I liked about you,” he continues before closing his mouth.

 _Shit_ , why had he told Potter that he thinks as he berates himself, he’s obliviously out of practice filtering his words. Father would be very displeased knowing that, after the hours he spent drilling it into Draco’s head to never let anyone know what you’re thinking. He growls at that thought, _fuck that bastard_ , he thinks after all it hardly matters what his father thinks now. A hand on his arm draws him from his dark thoughts about the man he had once respected and now despises.

“Are you ok?” Potter asks the concern in his face and voice too much for Draco to deal with.

“Fine,” he snaps, pulling away and looking forward. His earlier jovial mood nothing but a memory and he just wants to get home. He can feel Potter’s eyes studying him and it only increases his annoyance, he’s about to snap that staring is rude when Potter speaks.

“I don’t think you are but I’m not gonna bug you to tell me,” Potter’s says looking forward before he starts speaking again.

“For the record I’ve fought two dragons, well the other one me, Ron and Hermione rode out of Gringottes.” Potter says and Draco finds himself moving closer as Potter continues talking.

“I can tell you from experience riding a broom is much better, for starters my broom has never tried to set me on fire or eat me. Brooms are also easier to steer and much more comfortable,” Potter says chuckling. Draco finds himself smirking at him, entertained by Potter’s story.

“That’s better, you’re almost smiling,” Potter teases and it hits Draco that Potter is joking around and telling him about the dragon to cheer him up.

“Let's see what other stories I’ve got, I’m determined to make you laugh before we reach your flat,” Potter declares and he spends the next thirty minutes telling Draco all about setting a snake on his cousin at a muggle zoo and about one of the Weasley’s failed product tests that turned his skin orange for a week.

 

“I swear I looked like a daytime talk show host. Everyone in the Auror department got in on it and hid bottles of fake tan all over my office for months. Hermione nicknamed me Mr. sunny delight and." Draco reaches out and covers Potter’s mouth. He’s struggling to breathe and his sides hurt from laughing, his cheeks aching from being forced into a smile. He can feel Potter grinning under his hand and quickly pulls it away as he regains control of himself.

“Enough we’re here and you succeeded in your mission. If you keep going I might perish from my sides splitting and remember if I die both Emma and Pansy will be after your blood,” Draco jokes and it feels good just to relax with Potter.

“Ok I’ll stop but only because I’d be really upset if you died, not because your friends terrify me,” Potter says before shuffling nervously. “Well...um, I had fun tonight and I was wondering if I could take you out again. I promise that I won’t fuck it up like I did last time, no themed pubs or stupid questions,” he says looking at Draco shyly. Draco’s heart skips a beat and still feeling high from laughing he leans forward and captures Potter’s lips in a kiss.

It feels better than he remembers; the heat that courses through Draco is burning him from the inside out. The way Potter growls and deepens the kiss, his tongue battling with Dracos as he wraps his arms around him, squeezing tight. Draco has both his hands in Potter’s messy hair, his fingers buried in the thick soft locks because he needs something to ground him.

As Draco’s head starts to spin he’s forced to break the kiss and suck in a deep breath. Looking at Potter’s face his expression is the same as the one he’d worn when he’d come home and found Draco in his house, the day Draco had stolen his cloak. Thinking of that leads to Draco remembering how he’d used the cloak to spy on Potter and his friends and guilt fills him, making it hard to breathe as he chokes on it. Potter is over his shock and smiling he tries to draw Draco back in but he pushes him away, the smile turning to a frown of confusion.

“This is a mistake, this is a bad idea,” Draco mutters, stepping back further when Potter tries to touch him again. Draco shakes his head, keeping his expression soft and hoping that it will remove Potter’s hurt look.

“Draco, what’s the matter?” Potter asks and Draco wants to tell him. He wants to come clean about stealing the cloak, to spying on him but he knows how much it hurts when someone betrays you. It’s only because of his feelings for Potter that he gave him a second chance but would Potter forgive him? He said he was in love but who the hell falls in love in a few weeks, without once speaking to the other person? Draco isn’t stupid he knows it’s more likely that Potter is in lust rather than love and would get fed up of him just as quickly as he ‘fell’ for him.

This challenge had been an excuse for revenge as much as his desire to have Potter close but he was never meant to think of it as anything but a fantasy. That them dating would end in anything other than Potter walking away once he’d had enough but Draco hadn’t realised how much it would hurt him playing this game. That he would fall deeper and not want to give it up, clinging to the idea of a story book ending.

No, if he told Potter about the cloak he’d be furious just like Draco had been, but even if he doesn’t tell him this is still going to end anyway. Potter will find someone else soon enough, someone who doesn’t have a dark mark or terrible people skills or work in a dead end job.

“Draco!” Potter shouts and Draco realises that they are still stood outside his flat. Potter is frowning in worry with his hands reaching out for Draco but he can’t take the offered comfort, stepping back so the door to his building is against his back.

“I’m sorry Potter, that would be a very bad idea, goodbye,” Draco says wondering how his voice manages to come out calm when he’s a mess. Not wasting time unlocking the door with his key he casts a wandless unlocking charm and throws the door open, slamming it on Potter’s heartbroken expression.


	11. Chapter 11

“I’m fucked Pans, why the hell didn’t you talk me out of this?” Draco asks as he waves his spoon at Pansy sat beside him on his sofa before stabbing it into the tub of ice cream on his lap. Taking a large scoop he brought it to his mouth, the cool sweet taste of vanilla and caramel melting on his tongue is divine but fails to improve his mood. He’d sent her an owl on Friday during his lunch break, telling her to come over today and the second she had walked through the door he had told her everything. He could have talked to Emma but he doesn’t want to ruin her view of him by admitting to her that he is a creep as well as a thief.

“As if you would have listened,” Pansy sasses waving her own spoon, “Besides how could I have stopped you when you didn’t tell me about your silly challenge,” she points out and Draco scowls at her logic. He continues to brood while she helps herself to some of his ice cream.

“I called you over to plot with me, not argue with me. I don’t know what to do,” Draco admits and pouts at Pansy. She shakes her head at him, before tapping his nose with the cold but thankfully clean spoon.

“Don’t give me that puppy dog look, you only have yourself to blame for the mess you’re in. Why the hell did you take Potter’s cloak?” she asks as Draco rubs his nose.

“I told you why, revenge. Potter hadn’t turned up yet and I was still really angry with him. I didn’t know I was going to offer him a deal, I didn’t plan for any of this,” he says throwing his hands up as his voice grows higher with his panic.

After he’d run from Potter on Wednesday he’d expected him to leave things there and go back to hating him but Potter didn’t give up, of course he didn’t. Draco had spent Thursday and Friday avoiding Potter. On Friday he’d actually had to resort to using Potter’s cloak to slip past him when he planted himself outside of the Potions Lab, refusing to move until Draco spoke to him.

“He’ll give up soon right? Then I can find a way of sneaking his cloak back to him and he never needs to know and I can go back to how things where before,” Draco says hopefully. His eyes locking with Pansy’s, searching for agreement, for comfort that this could all go away but her dark eyes are full of sadness. Reaching out for him Pansy’s hand cups his cheek and he closes his eyes, sinking into her touch.

“Do you want them to go back to normal? For Merlin’s sake Draco, have you seen the look on your face when you talk about him? Have you forgotten all the things you told me on New Year’s Eve? The whole hour you spent giggling into your drink and talking about how amazing the great Harry Potter is?” Pansy says scolding him as she drops her hand, her exasperation with him clear in the glare she shoots at him.

“That was drunk me and I take no responsibility for anything that idiot says,” Draco mutters sulkily as he pops another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Pansy growls as she snatches the tub from him and sets it on the table before grabbing the front of his hoodie and pulling him forward so she is glaring in his face.

“Fucking knock it off you whiny little brat,” she snaps and Draco’s eyebrows rise at her sharp tone.

“That man loves you, he’d have to, to put up with the crap you come out with and do. So you fucked up by taking his cloak, it’s not the first time you’ve made a mistake and I highly doubt it will be the last. However you can fix this one if you grow a spine and tell him what you did, he’s hardly in a position to give you grief after what he did to you,” she continues to snarl at him before her voice softens and she releases him.

“I promise you, you’ll be making a much bigger mistake if you don’t give this a chance. For once shove your natural pessimism and try, **_try_** to let yourself be happy.”

Draco looks away biting his lip as her words sink in, the truth of them is undeniable but he still can’t bring himself to agree.

“What if it all goes wrong? What if I let myself hope only…only to find out it was nothing but a fantasy?” he asks her, his voice small.

“Then I’ll be here to pick you back up. We’ll have a party where we burn photos and voodoo dolls of him and I’ll hire you a gorgeous male prostitute to make you forget his name, if I have to I’ll get you two,” she says giving him a cheeky wink. Draco snorts out a laugh at his friend’s craziness but he loves her for it, loves her for always being there when he needs her.

“Can’t we just do that instead? Give up and forget Potter, let’s get some booze and sexy men and party like we’re still teenagers,” Draco says, only half joking. He can hear the pleading in his tone and knows Pansy can too.

“Why are you so determined to give up on Potter, do you think you’re not good enough for him or something?” Pansy demands to know her voice stern. Usually Draco likes Pansy’s directness, it’s often a blessing accept when he doesn’t want to tell the truth when it becomes a curse. Leaning forward he grasps his hair, pulling slightly as he forces the words out.

“No, not really, ok maybe a little. I’m not blind to Potter’s faults, of which there are many,” he says trying to use humour as a way to soften the truth, “I’m also aware I have plenty of my own. It’s just Potter has a talent for hurting me, something even he admits. I’m scared Pansy,” Draco confesses looking up at her with damp eyes.

“I’m scared that he’ll hurt me and I’m not strong enough to survive it. I’m not the ice prince anymore or the heir of the Malfoy fortune. I don’t have any power, no strings I can pull or gold to line the right hands.”

“And? Potter doesn’t give a shit about that stuff and I didn’t think you did either, not anymore,” Pansy says fixing him with a frown and Draco’s sure she’s going to start shouting again if he doesn’t hurry up and explain.

“I don’t but I lost everything once, if I **_try_** as you suggest I do and it goes wrong I’ll lose everything again, I could lose anything anyway. People have long memories and most of my mistakes are public knowledge, there’s going to be a lot of people unhappy if I start dating the sodding Saviour. I’ve survived because I’ve kept my head down and worked fucking hard to be someone new, someone better than I was. I’m scared he’ll hurt me but I’m even more scared that I’ll hurt him, that I’ll fuck up or I’ll be the reason something bad happens to him. I said I wanted him to tell the world he cares for me but if he does then the world will tear him apart, tear us apart. Why risk it when the chance of happiness is so slim, it’s stupid and illogical and…” Draco trails off as Pansy wipes the tears from his cheek with her hand.

A second later he’s wrapped in her embrace, a sob working its way out of his throat as he clings to her smaller frame.

“Ok, I get it. I do but sweetie,” she says softly pulling back so she can look at his face, “A chance is more than some people get, do you want to live your life wondering what if, passing him at work and sharing nothing more than a glance. You’ve always been ambitions and not even losing everything put out that fire of yours. You are Draco Malfoy and he’s Harry Potter, you two are the most stubborn people on the planet, I don’t think that anything could stop the pair of you unless you let them,” Pansy smiles and Draco finds himself returning it.

She takes his left hand in hers like a hand shake but locking their little fingers together and he laughs out loud at their stupid secret handshake. Pansy just smirks at his improved mood and grips his hand tighter.

“You swore to me when we were eight that you would one day rule the world,” Draco snorts at that but Pansy tightens her grip until it’s almost painful and stares at him, her expression serious.

“You promised we’d share the world, you didn’t care how you got it but we were going to have it one day. Now I want you to make me a new promise, I want you to swear that you will get your man and the two of you will rule the world and you’ll show everyone just what you can do. Say it Draco, swear you will go down in history as the one who showed everyone just what happens when you want something bad enough.”

“I’m not eight anymore, I’m content with the little part of the world I have,” Draco mutters.

“Bullshit! You’re not eight and you’re also not the person you were at school but if you dare try and tell me you will ever be satisfied with what you have now, with not giving it your all. You are a fucking liar!” Pansy snaps and the conviction in her voice makes him blush. He wants to believe her, wants to believe that if he works hard enough he’ll get everything he wants but he’s too much of a realist to dream the way he did when he was a kid.

“I’m sat….” he starts but the words trail off.

 _No_ , his mind screams at him, _I am not satisfied_. He can’t say it, can’t claim that he is happy with his lot, that he’s content and thankful for what little he has. If that was true, he wouldn’t be working overtime to save his department, he wouldn’t be arguing with his boss every month about letting him help do research and he most definitely wouldn’t have given Potter this challenge.

A grin slowly spreads across his face and he grips Pansy’s hand, his eyes rising to meet hers and from the smile on her face she can see the fire burning in his eyes. Fuelled by the way he feels around Potter and driven by his need to be the best, to keep fighting until he wins.

“Ok, I swear to rule the world, if you’ll help me,” he says and isn’t surprised when she instantly agrees. Draco sighs as he wonders if Potter will still want anything to do with him after he’s confessed everything, remembering the way Potter had looked at him, Draco lets himself hope.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco strode into work on Monday feeling confident and prepared, he’s done doing things half assed, done keeping his head down, done with settling for less than everything he wants.

He feels some of that vigour leave him when he is confronted with a very annoyed looking Potter waiting for him outside the Lab. Potter’s arms are crossed over his chest, legs slightly apart in a firm stance and his green eyes blazing behind the lenses of his glasses. Draco has never been as aroused as he is in this moment, standing before Potter’s burning presence.

“Malfoy,” Potter says his tone stern and it makes a shiver go down Draco’s spine.

“Harry,” Draco replies and sees a flicker of confusion pass over Potter’s face. “Actually I was hoping to see you today.”

“Really?” Potter asks, disbelief clear on his face, “I was rather under the impression you were avoiding me.”

Draco can hear the trace of hurt in Potter’s tone and wants to kick himself for being a coward, _well time to stop running_.

“I…I might have panicked a little,” Draco confesses, looking away from Potter’s face. Opening up has never been something he’s good at but Potter deserves the truth. When Potter remains silent Draco slowly raised his head, Potter’s still frowning but the fire has died down in his eyes.

“I’m not good with…well emotions and feelings,” Draco says and Potter’s stance relaxes a little. Taking a deep breath Draco continues, “We need to talk, I have to work now but later. I usually take my lunch early around eleven, think you can spare me an hour then?” Draco asks keeping his voice soft giving Potter a small smile, a dirty trick since he knows Potter has a weakness for his smile.

Potter visibly softens, his arms dropping to his side and his eyes turning gentle.

“If this is a trick to get me to leave then just say that Draco,” Harry says and Draco jumps in before he can say anything else.

“No, you know me Potter if I wanted you gone I would have told you that. I have a lot to talk to you about but lack the time, so later?” Draco says the lift in his voice turning his last words into a question. Potter studies him for what seems like hours but it’s less than a few minutes, before he nods.

“Later, I’ll meet you in the cafeteria,” Potter says before moving to go past Draco. Reaching out Draco grabs Potter as he passes his hand curling into Potter’s Auror robes and presses a small kiss to his cheek before releasing him and heading into the Lab.

 

Draco’s beginning to feel nervous as the time ticks closer to his meeting with Potter; he’s been staring at the report in front of him and hasn’t absorbed a single word. Instead he’s running through his head what he’ll say to Potter. How to word his apology so that he is being both completely truthful, and without pissing Potter off so much that he realises Draco is more trouble than he’s worth. He groans long and low before dropping his head on the table, he could do with one of Pansy’s pep talks right now. A hand settles on his head and he raises it only to be met with Emma’s face frowning down at him.

“What’s going on in that head of yours because it’s not work?” she asks as she hands him a cup of tea made just how he likes it. Sitting back up Draco takes the cup from her with a thank you, letting the sweet taste revive him slightly and calm his panic.

“Start talking,” Emma instructs as she perches on his desk her own cup held between both her hands. Draco lets out a sigh and wonders where the hell to start and how much to reveal to the woman who has been a substitute mother to him for the last few years.

“It’s complicated and long winded, would you settle for the condensed and highly edited version?” he asks and receives a small nod.

“Can I ask you a question first?” he asks putting down his tea on his desk.

“You can always ask, I might not have the answer though,” Emma says with a small shrug and locks eyes with him waiting for him to start speaking.

“What would you do to get everything you ever wanted, how far would you go?” Draco asks and sees Emma frown in confusion. Her lips pursing as she studies him and Draco begins to fidget under her scrutiny.

“What have you done?” she asks worriedly.

“Nothing… yet. However I think I’m ready to fight, for love, for the place I want in the world, for my own happiness. I know it’s not going to be easy and there is a high chance that it all could blow up in my face. Is it worth it?” Draco asks but he doesn’t honestly expect an answer.

“I think that’s a question you need to answer. No-one else can put a price on those things and decide what they are worth, but whatever you do I’ll stand by you,” Emma declares and Draco reaches out for her, gripping her hand. Gathering strength from her, Draco feels his own determination rise again.

“Then wish me luck fair maiden, for the dragon is ready to face the knight,” Draco says letting her go as he stands and gives her a bow before he turns heading for the door, her voice ringing out behind him.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get my man and then I’m going to rule the world,” Draco calls back, with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

As he steps out of the lab, the door next to him opens and Silverton sticks his head out.

“Ah Mr. Malfoy just who I wanted to see, can you step into my office for a moment?” he asks a small smile on his face. Draco hesitates; he needs to speak with Potter before he loses his nerve.

“Can it wait sir; I’m just about to go on my break?” Draco pleads as his eyes drift towards the lift.

“This will only take a minute please,” Silverton insists leaving his door open before heading back inside expecting Draco to follow.

With one last glance down the corridor Draco sighs and steps into the ridiculously cramped office. Most of the room is filled with filing cabinets and Draco waits impatiently for Silverton to squeeze his large stomach back behind his desk. Sitting, Silverton gestures to a chair for Draco to sit in as he dabs his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief.

“Now I’m afraid I have some bad news Mr. Malfoy,” Silverton begins as Draco looks at the wobbly chair and chooses to remain standing.

“As I’m sure you are aware our department is struggling, we just don’t have the money to continue the way we have been,” Silverton says with remorse. “Due to this I’m afraid I’m going to have to let you go, you have until the end of the month to clear out your workstation,” he finishes looking at Draco sadly.

Draco’s mind shuts down; _surely this is a joke, a mistake_.

“What?” he says, his shock wearing off as anger begins to build inside him.

“I’m sorry Mr. Malfoy, I wish it didn’t have to come to this but I can’t afford to keep everyone. You’re young, smart and driven I’m sure you’ll have no problem finding other work and I’d be more than happy to write you a letter of recommendation,” Silverton says quickly but Draco is too pissed off to listen to his reasons, his excuses.

“I have been carrying this department since I started here with all the overtime I’ve put in for the sake of keeping this place going and you’re telling me that you can’t afford to keep me. You can’t afford to lose me!” Draco snaps making Silverton winch at his raised voice.

“It’s because of me we’ve lasted this long, because of me that the potions get made on time, because of me that the reports are filed and the books balanced,” Draco rants.

He has put everything he has into the Potion department, has built himself a new life here from the wreckage that he’d been left with after the war. His promise to Pansy is still ringing in his head; he promised that he is going to rule the world and job or no job he isn’t going to give up until he draws his last breath. Silverton is rubbing his trembling hands together, scared by Draco’s anger most likely and Draco takes a deep breath to calm himself down before speaking again.

“You’re making a mistake, you need me and I’m going to prove it, good day sir” Draco says firmly as he glares at Silverton. Then giving his boss a small bow he turns with his head held high and storms out of the office, his robes flowing behind him in a way that Snape would have been proud of.


	13. Chapter 13

Taking one last deep breath to cool his temper Draco steps into the cafeteria and soon spots Potter with a few other Aurors. Walking up he tries to smile as he taps Potter on the shoulder. When Potter spins around and sees Draco a smile forms on his face before turning into a frown.

“Sorry I’m late Potter, may I have a word with you,” Draco says sharper than he meant to, glancing at the other’s around the table he adds in a softer tone, “Privately?”

“What’s a potions worker want with you Potter?” one of the Aurors asks, shooting Draco a dirty look as his eyes run over Draco’s black robes before his eyes fix on the Potion department emblem on his chest.

“Hey you, where are my results? I’ve been waiting for two days now.”

 _That’s it,_ Draco thinks as the anger he’s been trying to push down rises again. Straightening his spine and lifting his chin Draco narrows his eyes in an icy glare. Slipping into his old persona as easily as pulling on an old but familiar cloak, he relishes in the feeling of it settling back around him.

“This potion worker has a name, its Malfoy and I strongly suggest you remember it.” Draco sneers.

“The death eater,” the Auror snaps climbing to his feet and stepping closer to Draco his hand hovering over his wand, sat in the holster on his hip. Draco doesn’t falter for a second, the fire inside him fuelled by anger and his promise to Pansy is now a raging inferno and he’s not going to back down to this little shit, Auror or not. Draco checks the Aurors name above the badge pinned to his chest, _oh this will be fun_ , he thinks.

“Among other things,” Draco answers with a smirk, “Currently I work in the Potion department and if you don’t want me to tell your friends about those tests you had us run for you Auror Adams, then you will get out of my face,” Draco finishes feeling satisfied for the first time in a while when Auror Adams slowly returns to his seat his face flushing red, as the other Aurors whisper questions at him.

“Potter, a word please,” Draco asks again his tone still hard but he can’t control it at the moment. Potter nods but he’s frowning as he follows Draco to a quiet corner of the cafeteria and Draco prays to anyone willing to listen that his day isn’t about to get worse.

Once their alone and seated at a small table Potter opens his mouth to speak but Draco raises a hand stopping him, pulling out his wand he casts a muffliato. Once he’s returned it to the pocket of his robe he waves his hand to signal Potter to speak.

“What the hell’s going on? What was that back there Draco?” Harry asks annoyance clear in his tone and it causes Draco’s hackles to rise.

“That was me in a fucking bad mood, if you can’t handle that then you can piss off now Potter. He fucking asked for it with the attitude he gave me, I’m done putting up with small minded people treating me like that,” Draco replies defensively, his hands shaking with anger and fear. He quickly moves them under the table to prevent Potter from noticing, all the while berating himself for shouting at Potter when he is supposed to be apologising to him.

“That’s not what I meant Draco, if you hadn’t have said something I would have. I meant what’s going on with you, you’ve been tense since I saw you earlier but now you look like you’re ready to kill,” Potter said and Draco made more of an effort to control himself, he isn’t angry at Potter and he hasn’t done anything to deserve Draco’s temper.

“I’m being let go from the Potion department,” Draco whispers bitterly, his eyes growing damp as it finally starts to sink in. Potter’s eyebrows rise so high they’re hidden under his fringe.

“What? Why?” Potter asks loudly in shock, as he reaches out a hand towards Draco. Seeing the hand reach for him Draco’s first reaction is to move further away but instead he lifts a hand from his lap to take it. Gripping Potter’s hand he shuts his eyes and let’s himself take the comfort he desperately needs at this moment.

“Budget cuts. Silverton says he can’t afford to keep me on, said a bunch of rubbish about me being young enough to do something else,” Draco says tiredly now his anger is fading, leaving sadness behind at losing the place he had made for himself.

 _What about Emma?_ His mind asks and Draco is hit by a wave of pain, he’ll lose her and Jacob. He’ll lose his home here and his flat because he won’t be able to afford the rent, where the fuck is he going to go? Pansy will take him in but he doesn’t want to burden her, she already looked after him when he got kicked out of the manor until he earned enough for the deposit on his flat. He’s pulled from thinking more about it by Potter tightening his grip on his hand.

“Hey, it’ll be ok; you’ll be fine I know you will and if there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know ok?” Potter says and Draco’s touched at the kindness of his offer. However it also makes his guilt worse and he knows he has to tell Potter the truth. He just hopes Potter will still be here after he finds out what Draco did.

“Thank you Potter, that means a lot but I have to fix my own problems, I’ll work something out,” Draco states before looking away, he might be brave enough to tell Potter the truth but he can’t do it while looking at him.

“But that wasn’t what I wanted to talk to you about, I owe you an apology. More than one actually and I’m not sure which one to start with,” Draco confesses as he pulls his hand from Harry’s.

“Why do you owe me an apology?” Harry asks and Draco can hear his confusion. He knows if he looks up he’ll see him frowning slightly, the little crease he gets between his eyebrows when he’s puzzled. Pushing that thought aside Draco decides to start with the easiest one and work up to the bigger stuff.

“For starters how about one for running from you last week, though fleeing might be more accurate, and then ignoring you afterwards. I shouldn’t have done that, it was childish,” Draco admits his voice growing quiet, he hates apologising but he has to do this.

“I don’t need an apology for that but an explanation would be nice. It’d also be nice if you’d look at me Draco, what’s going on?” Potter coaxes gently.

Draco very slowly raises his head, his eyes meeting Potter’s. There’s no anger in them, rather they are bright and so green that Draco forgets what he’s suppose to be doing as he gets lost in them. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts from the very inappropriate direction they are heading, Draco starts to speak.

“Well that explanation comes with another apology,” Draco forces out, his mouth dry and his stomach feels like it’s full of butterflies or perhaps bats.

“I think I understand why you did this in a letter, much easier to pour everything out on paper. In fact that sounds like a plan, I’ll just write you a letter and then if you still want to talk to me you know where I live,” Draco says overly cheerful to mask his panic, as he begins to rise out of his seat, ready to run.

“Draco,” Potter says firmly making him freeze. “Sit down and tell me what the hell is going on because you’re beginning to freak me out,” Potter snaps, the sharp tone enough to lessen Draco’s panic and he sits back down. Resting his head in his hands Draco whispers a curse under his breath.

“I’m not good at this; I don’t know how to do this so I’m going to take a page from your book Potter. I’m just going to be honest and pray I don’t fuck everything up, ok?” Draco says looking up at Potter through his fingers, then with Harry still looking at him more worried than before Draco reaches into his pouch and pulls out Potter’s cloak.

“I’m sorry,” Draco mumbles.


	14. Chapter 14

“When...”Potter asks as he reaches out to accept the cloak, his eyes wide and locked with Draco’s as his words trail off.

“Christmas Eve before you got home,” Draco says his eyes dropping unable to meet Potter’s as shame fills him and guilt racks his body making it hard to breathe, still he pushes the words out.

“I looked around when I was waiting and found it. I know I shouldn’t have taken it but I was so mad at you, so hurt by what you did. I was going to give it back, I promise I was never going to keep it but I wanted to take it away to teach you a lesson. Then you turned up…and I don’t know what I was thinking, I can’t think around you,” Draco admits as he rakes a hand through his hair, uncaring of the mess he’ll make of it. Potter isn’t saying anything so Draco continues, the words pouring out of him. Now he’s started he can’t stop, everything he’s been bottling up exploding out in an avalanche of words.

“I wasn’t going to use it, not really. At least I didn’t think I would use it but I did, just once. I listened to you talking to your friends last Monday and I hate myself for doing it, I gave you so much shit for doing it to me. I can’t even give you a good reason, I did it just to get you back, for revenge, an eye for an eye and I know what type of person that makes me for thinking like that. I try not to, try and be better but sometimes I can’t help it and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for giving you this challenge when I never intended for you to win, it wasn’t a test, wasn’t a second chance, it was just me being selfish and petty. I wanted to hurt you, wanted to keep you close to me for a little while and I know that doesn’t make any sense. I don’t make sense around you; I have never been able to make sense when it comes to you, my head is a mess and I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore,” Draco finishes, his heart pounding in his chest with terror over what Potter is going to say.

“You just wanted to hurt me?” Potter asks and Draco wishes he could take it back, wishes he had never read that letter, had never gone to Potter’s house. He had been prepared for Potter to be angry had all but decided that was how he would react to finding out about everything Draco had done.

This is worse, the way Potter’s eyes are searching his and Draco’s not sure what he hopes to find but sure that he doesn’t measure up to whatever Harry is looking for. He’d much rather be hexed a hundred times than have it confirmed that he’s not good enough, never been good enough. Still he has to try, has to answer Potter’s question and explain himself because this is the only chance he’s going to get.

“No, well yes but…ok, cards on the table Potter. I’m a coward. I gave you this challenge because…”Draco snaps his mouth shut the words stuck in his throat and refusing to move. He swallows and twists his hands into his robes, not caring in the slightest that he’s ruining them. Shutting his eyes he grits his teeth and clenches his hands and spits the words out.

“I like you and I was scared to say it, scared if I took it seriously then it would turn out to be a joke, scared to hope for something that I don’t think I deserve,” Draco kept his eyes closed as he climbed to his feet.

“See you around Potter,” he whispers as he turns to leave only to be stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. His head whips round as his eyes fly open to look at Potter now standing, his hand holding onto Draco tightly and keeping him in place. Tugging hard Harry pulls Draco in close before releasing him and grabbing the cloak he swings it around both of them. Cocooned in the cloak with Potter and hidden from the world, Draco worries he’s going to faint.

“Draco,” Potter whispers and Draco’s heart soars that he hasn’t returned to calling him Malfoy, “For a coward, you’re pretty brave. I don’t care that you broke into my house, though I am curious how you managed it. I’m slightly annoyed you stole from me but you’ve returned my cloak now and you’ve obviously been taking care of it. I don’t care that you spied on me since I did the same to you, more than once. Also I like you too so how about we forget about cloaks and challenges and instead start over, maybe this time we can both get it right,” Potter says with a nervous chuckle as he takes hold of Draco’s hand.

“Hi my names Harry,” He jokes with a lopsided grin that makes Draco give out a relieved chuckle.

“We can’t just start over, there’s too much history between us,” Draco points out. They’ve know each other for years, plus Potter knows almost all his secrets thanks to his spying.

“Sure we can, we can do whatever we want,” Potter argues back. “I mean, it won’t be a totally fresh start, unless we both get obliviated but we can wipe the slate clean. So hi, I’m Harry, not Potter.”

Draco studies Potter for a moment, _why not_ , he thinks lacing his fingers with Harry’s.

“Good afternoon Harry, I’m Draco, pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Draco says formally. His snobby tone making them both dissolve into hushed laughter, as Harry’s other hand slips around his waist bringing him closer and removing the small gap between them. Draco is glad that it’s dark under the cloak so that Harry can’t see the blush heating his cheeks.

“You know that it’s not going to be this easy, don’t you?” Draco asks and hates himself for not being able to enjoy the moment without his pessimism spoiling it. “We’re going to fight loads because you’re an idiot sometimes and I can be a complete bastard.”

“Yeah probably, but that just makes things interesting,” Harry shrugs as he leans forward and presses a kiss to Draco’s cheek. His heart skips a beat and then it skips again when Harry presses another kiss next to it moving closer to Draco’s lips.

“People aren’t going to like it, once the paper’s get hold of us dating their going to try and rip us apart,” Draco argues his words coming out breathy as Harry presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Let them try,” Harry replies the words blowing over Draco’s lips, before Harry presses a feather light kiss to them, leaving them just touching as he continues to talk, “Are you scared Draco?” he asks.

Draco feels his mouth curl up at the corner into a smirk, “You wish Harry, I’m done being scared,” Draco whispers back before claiming Harry’s mouth in a kiss.

The kiss starts slow but soon it turns harsh as their passion mounts, making Draco moan into Harry’s mouth when his tongue caresses his own. Nipping at Harry’s lip Draco manages to draw a growl from him that makes his cock stir and he tightens his hands in Harry’s robes to keep himself from melting completely.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco’s finding it hard to breath as the air under the cloak grows warm with their panting breaths and Draco is fighting the desire to let his hands wander under Harry’s clothes bemoaning the fact they’re at work.

Eventually they break the kiss and Harry moves away from him, pulling the cloak off. Something Draco is grateful for as he takes a couple of breaths, using the cooler air to clear his head and push down his desire. Reaching up Draco tries to fix his hair that he’s sure is a complete mess, unfortunately now he’s not hidden his heated cheeks are on display and the fact he’s half hard makes him blush more.

“Um, I should get back to work,” Draco mutters, grateful for the robes he’s wearing hiding the erection he needs to get rid of before he gets to the Lab. Harry goes to say something only to sneeze and Draco watches as Harry continues sneezing for a few minutes.

“Sorry, think I’m getting a cold,” Harry says after blowing his nose and casting cleaning charms on his hands. “You’ll probably catch it too now,” he jokes giving Draco a small smile of regret.

Frowning Draco reaches up and places his hand on Harry’s forehead feeling his too warm skin, _idiot_ , he thinks letting his hand drop to his pouch. Reaching in he pulls out a small vial and holds it out to Harry, who takes it with an expression of confusion.

“Pepper up, I always keep some on me this time of year,” Draco explains. “Consider it my gift to you, for the hot chocolate,” he teases and sees Harry shake his head. Popping the cork Harry downs the potion in one go before pulling a face as steam starts coming out of his ears.

“Ugh, I hate taking pepper up,” Harry mutters as the stream fades to the occasional small wisp.

“Me too,” Draco admits with a shrug, “I used to make my own at school that tasted better, there really is no reason for it to taste so bad and the stream really shouldn’t last as long as it does,” he explains.

“I’d pay good money just to have it taste better, yuck,” Harry spits as he smacks his lips together, grimacing at the horrible after taste.

“Draco?” Harry says and Draco jerks his head around to look at him pulled momentarily from the idea that formed in his head at Harry’s words. A large smile spreads across his face as he grabs Harry and gives him a kiss, uncaring about the potions taste.

“That’s it, Merlin you’re brilliant, not as brilliant as me of course but then who is,” Draco says cheekily suddenly in a good mood as his head fills with plans and plots.

“Ok, what have I done?” Harry asks confused but happy, as he holds onto Draco keeping him close.

“I know how I’m going to keep my job and save the department. Then I’m going to rule the world,” Draco almost shouts as he clings onto Harry and only just stops himself from bouncing with excitement. He’s acting like Pansy but he can’t help it as his plans continue to grow in his head.

“Rule the world?” Harry queries, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Draco waves his hand dismissively at Harry question.

“Don’t worry about it; it’s a joke between me and Pansy,” he answers distractedly his mind too busy plotting to explain it now. He can see the path he needs to take, what he needs to do and calculates now long it will take to arrange everything. That last thought stops him and he frowns sadly in realisation that he won’t have time to do it before the end of the month, not unless. His eyes lock with Harry’s and he bites his lip nervously before releasing it.

“You offered to help, does that offer still stand?” Draco asks full of apprehension, holding his breath as he waits for Harry’s answer.

“Well that depends, if I say yes does that mean you’ll agree to let me take you out again?” Harry asks mischievously with a sly grin. Draco chuckles as he releases his breath and leans in close to Harry’s ear.

“You can take me out again regardless of your answer but if you say yes then there’s a better chance of me letting you come home with me after,” Draco purrs seductively.

Harry tightens his grip on Draco’s hips and lets out a low groan that makes Draco’s cock start to stir again. It’s a good thing Harry pulls away putting space between them otherwise Draco might attempt to do something that will get them both fired, like vanish their clothing and push Harry back into his chair before straddling him and…Draco cuts that thought of before he ends up losing his mind and actually doing it, _later_ , he promises himself.

“Of course I’ll help and I don’t need you to offer me anything you know. I would have helped anyway, hero complex remember,” Harry states with a shrug and an easy smile that Draco is quickly becoming used to seeing.

“Then I need to talk to you, oh and Granger. Hmm I better get Emma and Jacob involved too, they’ll want to help and the more support I can get the better my chances are,” Draco mutters speaking his thoughts out loud.

“Weasley works at that joke shop right, bring him too,” Draco adds as another idea bombards his mind.

He can’t remember the last time he felt like this, it’s like he’s waking from a deep sleep making everything clearer. _What the hell have I been doing?_ Draco asks himself as he realizes how much he’s been hiding, how much he’s been holding back. He’s been so busy trying to be someone new that he forgot who he is, what he’s capable of, settling for less because he thought he didn’t deserve more. _Fuck that_ , he deserves to live, to move past what he did and show everyone what he can do now.

“You want to talk to Hermione and Ron?” Harry asks. The question drags Draco from his thoughts and he grins at Harry, he probably looks manic but he doesn’t care.

“Yes, I need to talk to them, I need their help too,” he says and laughs because he can, because he can see a path to the life he wants and he’s going to bloody get it.

“Are you ok?” Harry questions him with concern.

“Never been better Pot…er Harry. Can you arrange a meeting with your friends? Oh hell I better bring Pansy in on this too,” Draco adds as an afterthought.

“What? Why?” Harry looks completely lost now as he studies Draco closely.

“I need her, no-one can motivate people like Pansy can and she’ll also rein me in if I get too worked up,” he shrugs when that comment gets him a strange look off Harry. “Just trust me, I need her and so does everyone else, so can you do it?”

“Um yeah, I can go over to their place after work and see when they're free. I’ll let you know what they say,” Harry says still sounding unsure. Draco wraps his arms around Harry in a hug, squeezing him a bit too tight but he’s full of excitement and needs to get some of his energy out before he returns to the Lab.

“Thank you, I promise I’ll explain later but I have to get back to work, my break ended a while ago and Emma needs me to help brew the pain potions,” Draco tells Harry before releasing him and preparing to go.

Once again he’s stopped by Harry grabbing his wrist and Draco glances back worried that he’s suddenly changed his mind.

“You haven’t eaten,” Harry says and Draco realizes he forgot to get any lunch with everything that has happened. He shrugs at Harry, it’s not the first time he’s skipped a meal or two however his flippant response seems to annoy Harry if the frown that appears on his face is any indication.

“Come on; grab something to take back with you. Not sweets, you do actually have to eat real food sometimes plus I’d hate to miss out on hearing the noises you make when you eat sweets,” Harry comments with a cheeky wink that makes Draco’s cheeks heat.

Great, now he’s going to go back to the Lab blushing and smiling like a lovesick fool. _Still there are worse things_ , he thinks as Harry smiles and taking his hand leads them over to the food counter.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Draco is busy testing a potion when he hears Emma’s voice filled with annoyance and glances up.

“What are you doing here?” Emma is asking Harry and Draco realises that she’s still in protective mother mode. Harry is shooting him a desperate look around her as he stutters his reply.

“Um…I’m here to speak to Draco, I have something to tell him,” Harry says firming his voice at the end. However Emma isn’t backing down, she stands tall matching Harry in height and meets Harry’s eyes with her hands on her hips.

“He doesn’t want you here, I’ve warned you what will happen if you keep bothering him,” she threatens and Draco quickly steps in before something bad happens.

“It’s ok Emma, I want to talk to Harry,” Draco says placing his hands on her shoulders and gently moving her to the side, leaving one arm over her shoulder he gives Harry a smile.

“Harry is it? You got something to tell me boy?” Emma asks making Draco flush at her suggestive tone. However he can’t stop himself from playing it up, putting on a pout he presses his free hand to his chest.

“Indeed my fair maiden, it is with deep regret that I must inform you that the knight has stolen the dragons heart. I hope you’ll forgive me but our love was never meant to be, for you are too much of a maiden for me,” he finishes with a wink, dodging out of the way when she tries to slap his arm playfully.

“So violent, I thought you were a lady of class and grace my dear,” Draco teases from his hiding spot behind Harry as he lets out a chuckle. Emma responds to him with a small smile and a sigh of exasperation.

“Watch it boy or this lady with slap that cheek out of you,” she warns before taking in Draco and Harry standing together and her expression softens a little. From the corner of his eye Draco can see the way Harry’s looking at him and the grin on his face as he takes Draco’s hand in his.

“Well at least I know why you were bouncing off the walls yesterday, I’d just assumed you had too much cake on your lunch break, again,” she scolds him. Looking from Draco to Harry and back again she steps forward and reaches out to stroke Draco’s head.

“Happiness looks good on you,” she tells him before turning her attention to Harry, “keep him looking like that and I’ve got no problem with you. I’ll even put up with your hair though Merlin only knows how he does,” she says blessing Harry with a nod of approval. Draco bites his lip to stop the laughter that is bubbling inside him from exploding out at Harry’s look of indignation.

“Just say thank you,” Draco advises, earning him a raised eyebrow from Harry but he complies anyway and mutters a small thank you.

“So what brings you here?” Draco asks trying to contain his excitement that Harry is going to give him good news.

“I spoke to Ron and Hermione about a meeting which wasn’t easy when you didn’t tell me why you want to talk to them. Do you have any idea how many questions Mione asked me that I couldn’t answer? Let’s just say it’s a good thing you wanted Ron there because there was no way he would have let Hermione go on her own,” Harry says looking a little embarrassed as he runs a hand through his hair. “It’s nothing against you but he’s protective of her.”

“It's fine, Pansy would be exactly the same if it was the other way around, I didn’t give you my reasons for wanting a meeting. In hindsight that was unwise but I wasn’t thinking clearly. Did you manage to convince them or do I need to tell you my plan?” Draco inquires. He’s hoping he doesn’t have to explain it yet, he wants it to be a surprise, a grand declaration. His flair for being dramatic hasn’t dimmed even slightly over the years, if he’s going to do this then he plans for it to be big.

“No I convinced them, they’re free Thursday evening. Do you want to met them here?” Harry asks but Draco is already shaking his head. While he’s sure that Harry’s friends will listen to him for Harry’s sake he wants them to see him in a new light. He needs them to see he’s not the person he was if he wants their full support, not only for his plan but also his budding relationship with Harry.

“No, there’s a café not far from my flat, it’s called Betty’s. I’ll make all the arrangements just bring your friends there on Thursday at 7,” Draco says confidently, he’ll need to talk to Betty about using the café but he doesn’t think it’ll be a problem. “Emma, are you free on Thursday at 7?” Draco asks turning to her with a hopeful expression.

“What are you up too?” she replies with a question of her own but Draco shakes a finger at her.

“No, no spoiling the surprise, can you make it?” he asks again and gets an irritated nod from her, “Great I just need to check with Jacob. Pansy will come without question. We just have to make sure Davis doesn’t find out,” Draco says lowering his voice as he flicks his eyes towards the man in question who is busy at the potion station but Draco wouldn’t put it past him to be listening. Too late to worry about it now, Davis is a pureblood and Draco’s sure he’s never set foot in muggle London. Even if he heard when and where they are planning to met he wouldn’t have a clue how to get there.

“Emma could you find out if Jacob’s free for me? I need to talk to Harry about something,” Draco says and doesn’t miss the gleam in her eye as she nods before heading over to Jacob. Once she moves away Draco tugs Harry out of the Lab into the corridor where they have a little bit more privacy.

“Thank you, I promise I know what I’m doing,” Draco says suddenly feeling nervous now they’re alone.

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t,” Harry teases before pulling him closer using their still linked hands, “So I’m a knight, should I get some shiny armour and maybe a mighty steed? Or is that Prince Charming I’m thinking of?” Harry jokes and Draco remembers what he said to Emma. Letting a smirk curl onto his face he swoons slightly against Harry, fluttering his eyelashes.

“You can be both good sir, but if you want something to ride I can offer a much better suggestion than a horse,” Draco says raising an eyebrow and enjoying the way Harry’s chest shakes against his as he lets out a deep chuckle.

“I can’t believe you said that,” Harry says his eyes shining with amusement.

“It was a little crude; would you prefer something subtler or something worse?” Draco says suggestively. There’s just something about Harry that makes him want to wind him up perhaps it’s a left over habit from school but doing it this way is a lot more fun than throwing insults. Harry tilts his chin up in challenge and locks eyes with Draco.

“What could be worse than that?” Harry asks his voice growing husky as he walks Draco backwards until he’s trapped between Harry and a wall. He arches his back a little pressing them closer together and delights in Harry’s eyes darkening, then with a devilish smile he places his lips near Harry’s ear.

“I could tell you in detail about this wonderful fantasy I have about you, me and that rather large bed you have in your house,” Draco whispers before nipping gently at Harry’s ear lobe. Usually he’s not this forward with his lovers, he doesn’t even know where he stands with Harry exactly but Draco knows he wants him. He wants Harry a lot and he plans on keeping him but should the worse happen then he wants a few good memories to hold onto. Harry seems content at the moment to hold onto Draco, as his hands grip Draco’s tightly and his hips press forward.

“Would you like to hear about that Harry?” Draco says drawing out Harrys name into a purr, “About how I led on your bed and thought about how good it would feel being pressed into the soft mattress, the sheets sticking to my sweat soaked skin, my fingers clutching at the pillows as you fucked me, as you thrust inside me, hard, fast, deep,” Draco rasps as his breathing speeds up.

Harry is trailing kisses along his neck and rocking his hips slightly, building up their arousal with the barely there touch of their hardening cocks trapped behind clothing. Draco moans when Harry bites down, sucking the skin into his mouth before soothing it with tender licks and more kisses. Draco’s sure he’s going to have a mark and that thought excites rather than annoys him. He’s always hated when his lovers left marks before but Harry has always been different than anyone else. Harry’s panting against the damp skin cooling it and Draco wants him to bite him again, wants the mark to be made darker.

The ping of the lift stopping clears the fog of lust from Draco’s head and thankfully Harry’s too since he pulls back. Draco’s heart stops seeing the heat burning in Harry’s eyes as he runs them over Draco, before looking away. Draco’s pleased Harry seems to have some restraint because he really doesn’t, after seeing the look in Harry’s eyes it’s a miracle he’s still standing.

“Bloody hell Draco, you’re going to be the death of me,” Harry says running a hand over his face, his other hand clenched at his side but he’s grinning.

“Who wants to live forever anyway, plus it’d be a lovely way to go,” Draco jokes with a smile of his own. Harry lets out a groan and closes his eyes briefly before he opens them and traps Draco in their green gaze.

“Don’t, I’m desperately fighting the temptation to disapparate us to my bed right now,” Harry threatens playfully or at least Draco thinks he’s playing as he smiles wider.

“You can’t, anti-disapparation wards remember,” Draco states confidently as he runs his tongue along his lip. He can’t help but push that little bit more, aware that poking a lion is dangerous but addicted to the thrill. Harry moves towards him wrapping his arms around him and claiming his mouth in a rough kiss that leaves Draco breathless.

“They wouldn’t even slow me down,” Harry growls after breaking the kiss and it’s a good thing he’s still holding Draco up because his legs have turned to jelly at the power he can feel thrumming under Harry’s skin. Pulling himself together and forcing his legs to support him, Draco pushes Harry away reluctantly.

“I can’t, I’m sorry,” Draco says regretting his teasing. He shouldn’t have let things go as far as they did but as usual his brain had stopped functioning around Harry.

“It’s fine, mind if I come back after your shift? I could walk you home again,” Harry asks and even though there’s no hint of a double meaning in his tone Draco still hesitates causing Harry to pull away from him. Suddenly feeling cold at the loss of Harry’s body against his, he reaches out and snags Harry’s robes.

“Some company might be nice; I need to show you where the café is anyway so you can bring Granger and Weasley on Thursday. It’s a small place and easy to miss,” Draco says, the muscles in his shoulders relaxing when Harry gives him a grin, he hadn’t even realised that he was tense.

“Sure see you later,” Harry says before placing an incredibly soft kiss on Draco’s cheek, and then with one last smile he’s leaving. Draco wonders if he might actually swoon at how tenderly Harry just touched him.

 _You might just be the death of me_ , Draco thinks before heading back into the lab with a large smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter  
> This is me from the Greatest Showman because it is an amazing song.

Later as Draco walks home with Harry, he chews his lip waiting for something to go wrong or for Harry to expect to pick up where they left off earlier. While the latter wouldn’t be terrible, far from it in fact, Draco can’t help being apprehensive.

He’s not used to sleeping with someone and have it not end with him hurriedly grabbing his clothes and disapparating home before they wake up. The closest he’s come to dating was a ‘friends with benefits’ deal he’d had with a guy a few years ago but the moment he started asking for something more serious Draco had run.

The biggest issue with dating muggles is having to lie all the time, about his job, his family, his whole life and dating wizards was out because of the mark on his arm, only a few people know he’s marked and he plans to keep it that way.

With Harry everything is different, _because its better,_ his mind whispers to him but it’s more than that, Harry knows him and that terrifies him. Harry knows all about his mistakes, hell he witnessed most of them and he knows Draco faults so why is he here, does he really think that because he saw Draco’s softer side that was all there is to him. How will Harry react when Draco starts acting like himself, acting like a Malfoy? Sure he’s changed from the complete git he was but he’s still that person, still stubborn and difficult.

“Want to tell me why you’re glaring at the floor and haven’t said a word since we left the Ministry?” Harry says cutting into Draco mental rant. Blinking he realises they’re already half way to his flat and coming up to the turning they need to take to get to Betty’s café.

“Sorry, I was thinking,” Draco mutters before giving Harry what he hopes is a convincing smile. Harry doesn’t buy it as he takes Draco’s hand pulling them to a stop.

“Come on, I know that face Draco. Are you worrying about your big plan?” he asks catching Draco’s eyes, his green ones narrowed in scrutiny.

“No, I’m not worried about that and what the hell do you mean, you know that face?” Draco snaps tugging his hand free and crossing his arms. He’s not sure where his anger is coming from but suddenly he’s filled with it and it’s all being directed at Harry.

“I’m not an idiot, I might not be able to brew a potion but I can read people. You haven’t looked at me since I met you in the Lab, have purposely kept space between us. So tell me what’s wrong, what have I done to piss you off?” Harry demands his own anger coming out as a reaction to Draco’s.

“For Salazar’s sake. Not everything is about you Potter, don’t be so bloody arrogant,” Draco snarls back, Harry’s eyes widen for a moment and he steps back.

Draco knows what he must look like, his chin tilted up, grey eyes flashing silver with his temper and his mouth twisted into a snarl, he looks exactly like he did at school. He can almost see the memories playing in Harry’s head of all their past fights because he can see them in his, he’s almost waiting for Harry to take a swing or draw his wand, waiting for his eyes to turn as deadly as the killing curse. Instead Harry sighs and rakes his hands through his hair.

“What’s going on? Why are you acting like this?” he asks and the question just makes Draco angrier.

“I’m not fucking acting!” He shouts uncaring at the muggles who are watching them or rushing past. “This is who I am, I heard what you said to your friends, that I’ve changed, that I’m sweet,” Draco spits the last word like a curse.

Drawing himself up, he firms his expression and drops his arms to his side, his hands curling into fists.

“Is that how you see me? Someone soft, someone to protect with your stupid hero complex. You think because you watched me have a sodding wank and relax in my own home that you know anything about me. You know nothing Potter, I am not a damsel in distress or a snake that’s been defanged, I am Draco Malfoy. Do you think that I’m someone different than the boy who broke your bloody nose?”

Draco doesn’t know where the words are coming from, if they’ve been triggered by the stress of attempting to save his job or his need to release the worries that have been building up. Regardless of the reason he doesn’t take them back but remains staring at Harry waiting for his reaction.

“You think I see you like that? That I’m here with you because I think you need saving,” Harry says before he starts laughing which leaves Draco wondering what the hell the joke is.

“Merlin Malfoy, I’m sorry but that’s ridiculous. I’m aware that you have a serious nasty streak and that you’ll destroy anyone who crosses you, I certainly remember the broken nose. You want to know why I’m here?” Harry says his voice deepening as he steps closer to Draco, getting into his personal space but not reaching out to touch him.

“I’m here because you fascinate me, because you excite me, because no-one else makes me feel the way you do. Yes, I like your softer side, it’s nice to see you smile but I adore all of you, your ambition, your passion and even your anger. I don’t have any interest in saving you; I’m here purely because I selfishly want you all to myself, hopefully forever.”

Draco is left speechless, his anger disappearing as quickly as it came and he feels ashamed over his outburst. He’s spent years trying to be better than who he was, so why is it important to him that Harry remembers their past. He closes his eyes as he thinks, searching his mind for the answer, what is he trying to prove.

He wants Harry to see him as an equal, that even though he’s had things rough after the war, he doesn’t need pity. He needs to know that Harry accepts all of him, his past and his present since without one the other wouldn’t exist. Mostly he needs to know that Harry plans to stick around, that at the first sign of trouble he’s not going to run.

At that thought he realises the truth, he got angry because he’s scared and his reaction to being afraid is still to lash out. Hurt them before they hurt you, a mantra he has lived by all his life and that has gotten him into trouble as often as it has got him out of it. Opening his eyes, he reaches out for Harry and it’s comforting when Harry moves closer rather than further away.

“I told you we’d end up fighting,” Draco mutters into Harry’s neck as he breaths in his scent.

“Yeah but we’ve always fought, at least you didn’t hex me and hey, my nose is still in one piece,” Harry jokes trying to lighten the mood and Draco unwillingly smirks.

“Next time, when there are fewer witnesses,” he jokes back and feels Harry shake with his mirth, the rumble of his deep chuckle near Draco’s ear making his hair stand on end. Pulling back he looks at Harry’s face, his easy grin back in place.

“Are you sure about this? I honestly have no idea what we’re doing, what I should be doing. How am I suppose to deal with Granger and Weasley, I can play nice but it’s not me. I’m not going to call Granger a mudb…you know what, but I will tell Weasley to shove a wand up his arse in he gives me shit,” Draco admits, confessing to some of his worry’s in the hopes of avoiding another fight.

“Just be you, the person you are now. I know you don’t believe that pureblood crap anymore, I know you will defend yourself if someone gives you attitude and I know you are amazing. Show them that and I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Harry suggests as he tucks Draco’s hair out of the way and drops a kiss on his nose.

“Also yes, I’m sure about this and there’s nothing you should be doing. I’m happy hanging out with you, being close to you, as long as you feel the same way then it doesn’t matter what we do, it’s not like dating comes with a manual,” he says with a lopsided grin and Draco’s stomach flips.

“Ok, come on, Betty will be shutting the café soon and I need to ask about using it on Thursday,” Draco tells Harry starting to pull away before he pauses and steals a quick kiss. “I’m happy being close to you too,” he adds taking Harry’s hand in his and leading him towards the café.


	18. Chapter 18

A few minutes later and they’re standing outside the small café; Draco gives Harry a smirk before pulling him inside. The scent of fresh bread and good food fills Draco’s nose and he hums at the delicious aroma, planning to pick something up to take home for dinner.

“Drakie, I haven’t seen you for a while, I thought you’d forgotten all about me,” Betty says as she hustles over from behind the counter to pull Draco into a hug. Her dark skin standing out against the white apron that’s wrapped around her curvy figure, she’s a few years older than Draco and looks intimidating with the piercing in her lip and tattooed arms.

“Look at you, still nothing but skin and bones. I’ve got some of your favourite cake left, I’ll go pop it in a box for you shall I?” she asks before her eye catches sight of Harry and her smile widens further.

“Is this handsome young man the reason I haven’t seen you for nearly a month?” she says not giving Draco a chance to answer before she’s pulling on Harry’s arm drawing him further into the café.

“Oh yes, very nice,” she compliments as she squeezes Harry’s upper arm feeling the muscles, making Harry’s face turn red and Draco hold his sides to stop them splitting as he doubles over with laughter.

“Um hi, I’m Harry,” Harry says and smiles at Betty nervously as he shoots a frightened look at Draco. Pulling himself together Draco decides he better save Harry from Betty, though she’s harmless compared to Emma or Pansy.

“Betty, please don’t scare him. I like this one and would like to keep him around,” Draco says reaching out and pulling Harry out of Betty’s clutches to stand beside him. Harry curls a hand around his waist and Draco wonders if it’s for comfort or so that he can use Draco as a shield should Betty try and poke at him again.

“Me, scare him,” Betty gasps in shock, “What’s he got to be scared about, I’m not scary that’s Bruce’s job.”

Draco instantly begins looking around the café worriedly and lets out a breath when he doesn’t see Bruce.

“Where is he?” he asks choosing to ignore the confused look Harry is giving him.

“Out back having his dinner, I can call him through,” Betty offers and Draco quickly shakes his head. “No that’s fine, I can’t stay long. I actually came to ask you a favour,” Draco tells her and scans her face to see if she minds him asking for something, but she smiles and asks what the favour is.

“I need somewhere to meet with some friends and wanted a quite place where we could talk privately, is there any chance we can have the café on Thursday night?” Betty frowns at him and crosses her arms.

“You’re not in trouble are you? I’ll not have that here, you know that,” she says firmly.

“I know and I certainly am not going to cause trouble and neither will anyone else, I give my word. It’s a work thing and we just need somewhere to meet. Pansy will be coming,” as if Draco has spoken the magic word, Betty’s expression turns from a frown to a smile.

“Well then I don’t see why not, Thursdays are usually slow anyway and Pansy is a doll,” Betty says and Draco nudges Harry sharply in the side when he snorts a laugh.

“Thank you darling, I knew I could count on you. We’ll be here at 7 on Thursday we won’t be staying too late,” Draco says gratefully as he takes Betty’s hand before he bows and presses a kiss to her knuckles.

“Stop it you charmer,” Betty scolds him as she blushes and turns to Harry, “Watch this one, he’s a devil in disguise,” she warns him.

“Don’t I know it, but I can handle him,” Harry replies confidently, smiling wider when Draco raises an eyebrow at his declaration. Draco orders a pie to go and the cake that Betty forces on him, turning down payment for both and telling him once again to stay out of trouble as they leave. Stepping outside Draco waits for Harry to say something.

“What is it with you and terrifying women, do you collect them?” he teases and Draco has to admit he’s got a point.

“They can’t help falling for my charm, it’s a pity really that I’m not straight. Don’t worry Betty truly is harmless, it’s Bruce you have to watch out for,” Draco says as they start walking back towards his flat.

“Who’s Bruce, her husband?” Harry asks.

“Her Saint Bernard, he will happy knock you on your arse and drown you in slobber,” Draco informs him and earns a deep laugh from Harry.

Draco smiles in response his face aching, is it really that rare for him to smile than doing so is painful, as the muscles are twisted into a position they’re not comfortable with. Harry is always smiling and Draco can’t understand how he can remain so optimistic after everything he’s been through, sure it must be nice being the hero but it also has to be tiring.

“That explains why you looked worried when she suggested calling him. However I still haven’t worked out why she thinks you’re trouble or why she thinks Pansy is a ‘doll’,” Harry says a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

“I stumbled into Betty’s a few years ago, I wasn’t in the best place and I’m sure I looked a complete mess. I dread to think what she thought I was, a runaway, a druggy, I’ve never asked but she gave me a free dessert and told me to eat before I passed out. I came back with Pansy a few days later to pay her back; she thought Pansy was my girlfriend which had Pans laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe. Once she finally stopped she shouted that Bruce had a better chance than she did since he was male and would be great at doggie, Betty has a very dirty sense of humour and instantly fell in love with Pansy. I swear that they come out with worse stuff than anything that was ever discussed in the boys dorms, I don’t think anyone can listen to them without turning as red as Weasley’s hair,” Draco chuckles, his cheeks heating at the memory of his mortification at his friends past behaviour.

However Harry is howling with laughter, his eyes watering as he struggles to take a breath.

“Sweet Merlin, I can just imagine Parkinson saying that. I’m not sure if I’m looking forward to Thursday or not now, it’ll certainly be interesting whatever happens,” Harry says after he manages to speak, the odd chuckle still slipping out.

“Stick with me Potter, I promise your life will never be boring,” Draco states as they reach his building.

“Good, I’ve never had a boring life and I don’t want one now,” Harry tells him, moving forward he draws Draco into his arms and kisses him slowly.

He’s not trying to deepen the kiss, it’s not a kiss to stir arousal but to show affection, love. It may also be the best kiss of Draco’s life, the soft feeling of Harry’s lips brushing his and the gentle caress of his tongue combining together into something special. _Now I’m definitely ruined_ , Draco thinks as his chest feels warm and his heart beats in time with the movement of Harry’s lips. Eventually Harry breaks the kiss, Draco clings to him for a moment until his head stops spinning before stepping back.

“Enjoy your dinner and get some rest, I’ll see you on Thursday if not before,” Harry says giving him one more quick kiss on his cheek and walking away. Draco’s tempted to call him back, to invite him upstairs but resists, they’ll have time for that and it’s already late. Annoyed that he has work tomorrow Draco heads up to his flat, planning to eat, sleep and then dream of Harry.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco has just reached Betty’s when he hears someone call his name, turning he sees Harry jogging towards him with Granger and Weasley following slowly behind.

“Harry,” Draco says in greeting as Harry presses a small kiss to his cheek that makes his eyes widen and seek out Harry’s friends reactions. Either they didn’t see or they’re not bothered by Harry’s display of affection.

“Glad you could make it, hello Granger, Weasley,” Draco says nodding at each of them in turn. “May I introduce Emma Ashwood and Jacob Whittle, however can we save the rest of the pleasantries until we’re inside? Pansy should be here already,” Draco says after waving a hand towards his friends he opens the door stepping inside with barely a glance at everyone. In truth he’s beginning to feel nervous and wants Pansy close to help calm him. Unfortunately they’ve barely stepped inside when Draco is knocked backwards by a mass of brown fur and bad breath.

“Bruce stop!” Draco cries out before shutting his eyes and mouth as Bruce continues to soak his face in slobber. He keeps them closed until he feels Bruce being pulled off him. Opening them he sees Betty holding Bruce back and Pansy grinning down at him, offering him a hand up. Grabbing it he gets back to his feet, snatching the napkin that Pansy offers him to dry his face.

“You need to teach that mutt some manners Betty,” he snaps wiping the drool off his face, his cheeks heating at the collection of chuckles around him.

“Hush Dray, you know you love him as much as he loves you,” Pansy says and earns herself a glare for it, which he turns on the large dog before him. Bruce lets out a happy bark and his tail whips hard enough to almost knock Betty over.

“None of that, go on, outback with you,” Draco says firmly. Bruce’s tail instantly stops and he lets out a small whine and Draco sighs. His frown fades as he drops to his knees, rubbing his hands through the thick soft fur around Bruce’s face.

“Don’t give me that, I’m sorry I haven’t been to see you but I’m too busy to play tonight,” Draco says and chooses to ignore Pansy’s loudly muttered ‘softie’, however when Bruce whines at him again and licks his hand Draco knows he’s lost. Standing up he puts his hands on his hips and lets out a groan of annoyance.

“Fine, you can come sit with me. I swear I must have a weakness for dumb animals with ridiculous hair,” he says before he glances back at Harry with a smirk. Harry gives him a small frown but Draco can see that he’s trying not to smile. Turning back to face forward he steps up to Betty and gives her a hug.

“Thank you for letting us use the café darling,” he says releasing her.

“Not a problem, at least this way I finally get to meet your friends,” she says and Draco panics for a second but he pushes it down. Introducing everyone to Betty, he pauses only for a second before giving her Granger and Weasley’s first names.

“So you work with Drake, what do you all do?” Betty asks and Draco quickly steps in front of her, taking her hand.

“Now my dear you know the rules, I am a man of mystery and I will not allow you to pry any of my secrets from my co-workers,” Draco says with a charming smile.

“See, you say stuff like that and complain when I think you’re up to something fishy. I swear if the police turn up at my door, I’m giving them your name,” she threatens playfully.

“And I’m telling you I’m not up to anything bad, it’s simply safer for you not to know or I’d have to kill you,” Draco jokes but he doesn’t relax until Betty throws her hands up in the air in defeat.

“Whatever, there are some sandwiches and cakes in the fridge, help yourselves. Enjoy your secrets, I’ll just be upstairs. Call me when you’re done and don’t think for a second you’ll be leaving me with all the cleaning,” Betty warns him with a frown.

“I’ll do all the cleaning so don’t worry about it,” Draco tells her as he directs her towards the back, “Thank you again, I owe you one.”

“I’ll add it to the bottom of the list; well it was nice meeting you all. Enjoy the sandwiches and cakes,” she calls back before disappearing. Draco lets his shoulders drop as the worry leaves him only for it to return when he turns to see everyone staring at him.

“Unless you have anything pleasant or intelligent to say then I suggest sitting down and staying quiet,” Draco says, glowering at everyone and Weasley in particularly.

“What the bloody hell just happened,” Weasley say sharply. Draco’s growl is drowned out by Bruce’s, his fur rising at Weasley’s exclamation.

“Why am I not surprised that you would fail to follow a simple request, sit down and I’ll explain but first I’m going to get the food Betty has worked hard making,” Draco sneers turning and with Bruce following he heads to the kitchen.

He huffs out his breath after the door closes, he needs to stay calm and shouting at Weasley isn’t going to help him at all. Collecting the food, he lets himself just breath before he firms his spine and heads back out. There’s a space left for him between Harry and Pansy at the table and he’s glad she’s close at hand.

“Finished being huffy now, Dray?” Pansy asks as he sets down the food on the tables that have been pulled together to seat them all.

“Never,” Draco teases back, feeling better just from her presence, he hears Weasley snort and looks up with a raised eyebrow.

“Did she just call you Dray?” he says sniggering, which makes Draco clench his jaw.

“Yes, a right she’s earned by being my friend for twenty years. If anyone else calls me that they will pay dearly,” he growls and Bruce adds his own, making Draco’s threat much more meaningful.

Drawing his wand Draco sees Weasley flinch, pointing it upwards he casts a muffliato charm just in case Betty gets curious, then with a pointed look at Weasley he puts his wand away. Weasley wisely stays silent as Draco takes his seat, Harry’s hand taking his under the table helping to sooth his temper. Bruce curling up beside him letting out an annoyed huff at their linked hands but settles quickly when Draco rubs his head with his free hand.

“Right, if we’re done behaving like children let’s get started. Help yourselves to the food while I explain,” Draco says and takes a sandwich, pulling the ham from it to feed to Bruce. Pansy, Emma, Granger, Jacob and Harry also take a sandwich and after a dark look from Harry, Weasley joins them.

“Granger, can you tell me how things are going with your attempt to help the Potion department?” Draco asks pleasantly, which still earns him a scowl from Weasley.

“Not great, just trying to arrange meetings with the board members is proving difficult,” she admits and Draco respects her for telling the truth.

“Can’t say I find that shocking, the board members are old and lazy. You’re wasting your time, you’ll never succeed,” Draco says waving a hand dismissively.

“Hey, at least she’s doing something,” Weasley snaps defensively. Draco stands and fixes him with a dark look.

“I know and I’m not being ungrateful but it’s not going to work. Neither I nor the department have the time it will take to get those bastards to do something,” Draco snarls back. Weasley goes to open his mouth but Granger’s hand on his arm stops him.

“What do you mean?” she asks with a small frown her tone calm and Draco relaxes hearing it.

“Silverton is letting me go at the end of the month,” Draco says and doesn’t get to say anything else because both Pansy and Emma are shouting, while Jacob settles for a frown.

“What, I’m gonna turn that arsehole into a cockroach,” Pansy shrieks, her face twisting into something vicious.

“I’ll help, you can be sure I’ll have a word or two for him tomorrow,” Emma adds giving Pansy a nod of solidarity.

“Thank you ladies,” Draco says moving to stand between them and placing a hand on each of their shoulders, “While it warms my cold little heart that you would defend me, Silverton isn’t the problem. The department is failing and even if I stayed it would break down before the end of the year, me going will just speed it up a little. However if you think I’m going to accept that, then I’m disappointed that you both think so little of me,” Draco finishes with a smirk and a wink.

“Yes, you’re back and you have a plot, I know you do. Merlin I’ve missed you,” Pansy says excitedly as she reaches out to grab his shirt.

“I thought I was the drama queen here,” he teases her before standing up straight feeling his confidence return, “But yes I’m back and I have a plot,” he confirms.

“To rule the world?” Pansy asks and Draco laughs at the looks of confusion around the table.

“One step at a time, the world will have to wait for now. I need to save the Potion department and my job first,” he tells her his tone turning serious.

“What’s your plan?” Harry asks and Draco could kiss him for asking the right question but he settles for giving him a large smile.

“It’s simple, so simple that if I’d been thinking clearly I could have done it years ago,” Draco says and part of him wonders how true that statement is.

“Why didn’t you then,” Weasley mutters darkly, Draco looks at him and debates whether he wants to be honest or not. His eyes roam over the others sat at the table and lock with Harry’s bright green ones.

“Fear, I was scared to do anything, I just wanted to disappear,” he says softly before standing tall and looking back at Weasley.

“Not anymore, I’m not going to live my life in the shadow of my mistake. I can do more, I can do something better, something good but I need help,” he declares, eyes going back to Harry’s he takes a deep breath and prepares to start explaining.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playlist song  
> For the glory-all good things

“The plan has three steps, first step I need your help with Harry,” Draco says and gets a nod from him in approval. “No-one knows how bad things are in the Potion department, I guarantee not even the department heads know how understaffed we are. Silverton tries to tell them but he’s too weak to get anyone to listen to him. The Auror department relies the most heavily on the potion department and if they start complaining, well, they’re loud, headstrong and respected. If they start making some noise people will listen, soooo,” Draco draws out giving Emma and Jacob a devilish look.

“Let’s give them something to shout about. We’re due to replenish their potion stocks on Monday; we’re not going to do that. More than that we’re going to tell them that if they want their potions they’ll have to come and get them. Half of them don’t even know where our department is, show them Harry. Then we’ll show them, show them the conditions we work in, show them how much work it is to make the potions they use daily, the tests they demand we run and complain about taking too long,” Draco bit out bitterly.

“What about Davis?” Jacob asks, “Shouldn’t he be in on this.”

“No, Davis hates my guts; he won’t listen to anything I say just out of spite. Remember the wolfs bane, I argued with him about it for a year before I had to resort to forging the paperwork to say that it had been approved,” Draco says, noticing the look of interest on Granger’s face as she leans forward.

“He still hasn’t forgiven you for that,” Emma says with a smile.

“I don’t care,” Draco says with a shrug, “As long as he can’t prove I did it and the potion continues being used for its purpose, he can kiss my arse,” Draco sasses.

 _Merlin I’ve missed this,_ Draco thinks as he walks around the table, everyone’s eyes following him as he works the room, even Weasley has fallen silent to listen.

“That brings me to part two of my plan and for that I need you Weasley,” Draco says his eyes meeting the redheads and he can see the distrust in them. He knows this is going to be a hard sell but he needs his help if Draco hopes to succeed.

“The biggest issue is that the department needs funds, money, the necessary evil that makes the world turn. I understand the joke shop you own with your brother is doing well and I wondered if you would be interested in becoming an investor for the Potion department?” Draco asks and isn’t surprised when Weasley snorts before grinning at him.

“So now you’ve got no money, your begging it off me, seems things have changed,” Weasley says smugly. Draco quickly grabs Pansy’s shoulders forcing her to remain sitting.

“I do not beg, Weasley. Not now and not ever. I am talking about a deal, an investment from your shop in exchange for the exclusive rights to my potions,” Draco says releasing Pansy as he pulls a notebook out of his pocket dropping it on the table.

“I have at least ten that have been fully developed and tested from before we left school, I have twice as many in development and I’m sure I can come up with more. They aren’t overly impressive potions, silly little ones I invented for kicks as a kid. The perfect thing to sell or use in a joke shop,” Draco says and soaks up the wide eyes staring at him in awe. Pressing on while he has their attention and Weasley is looking interested Draco continues his speech.

“You have a large family right, lots of Weasley’s all over the world?” he inquires and Weasley bristles as his words. “That isn’t an insult, it’s exactly what I need, I need to get word out about the potions I have. One of your brothers works with dragons right?” Draco asks as he pulls out another notebook, dropping it on top of the other on the table he continues, “potions to heal burns twice as good as the ones sold anywhere in the world, potions to prevent burns to be applied like a lotion to the skin. A potion that can be burned and when inhaled can calm the largest beasts in our world. I have not been idle for the last few years, I studied, I listened, I learned. Your other brother the curse breaker, would he be interested in a potion that will neutralise dark magic? A cure for the most common curses, that will at least stop them long enough for him to get treated? Your sister plays for the Holyhead Harpies, surly she would like potions and lotions, for muscle ache and to protect against windburn from flying,” Draco says pulling out two more note books adding them to the pile, the corners bent, the covers creased and marked.

“The best promotion in the world is word of mouth, I need to get the public talking, asking why the potion department isn’t creating these potions. I need companies to hear about them and offer funding to have them made, royalties paid to our department by shops who stock them,” Draco says his voice rising, first with excitement and then frustration as he continues.

“I have potions that could help the Auror department. Potions that could save their lives but no-one will listen to me, because of a scar, because of a name from a family I haven’t been a part of in years. Tell me how stupid that is, I offered these to them freely, to Davis who told me that I’m nothing but a death eater, to Silverton who called me a child and told me to wait. Wait for what and for how long? Should I sit back and do nothing like the board members twiddling their thumbs, work for thirty years before someone else deems me capable, wait for them to give me permission to do what I’ve always done. I don’t need a title or a piece of paper to tell me I can make potions, I’ve already done that,” he roars waving his hand at the stack of notebooks.

“Dray,” Pansy says her tone soft as she places a hand on his arm. Draco closes his eyes against the sting in them and takes a deep breath, his heart is racing and his lip trembles as he fights to pull himself together.

“I’m alright,” he whispers, “But it’s stupid Pans and I was stupid for not doing anything sooner.”

“Someone write that down, Draco bloody Malfoy just admitted to being stupid, miracles will never cease,” Pansy calls out, making everyone including Draco chuckle.

“You’re such a bitch,” he mutters fondly as he reaches out and messes up her hair, making her squeak.

“Right, part three. This is where you come in Granger, you did the correct thing by going to the board but it was also the stupid thing. You might as well repeatedly run head first into a brick wall, it would be more effective. The board will not listen, although if anyone could make them it would be you but even then they will drag their feet the whole way. They’ll throw blocks and problems in their own path so they can say they tried and give up without having to do any work,” Draco tells her and is pleased when she doesn’t argue with him but looks at him with determination.

“So what do you suggest?” she asks her expression open and her eyes focused. _I might just learn to like you_ , he thinks and gives her a wicked grin.

“Easy, you go higher and I don’t just mean going up to the next level of management. I mean all the way to the top, the Minister himself. You get him on our side and he’ll put pressure on everyone else for us, they won’t dare ignore him. I want you to build our case, spot problems that could be caused and used to stop us, then fix them before presenting it to the Minister. You’re smart Granger; you’re persistent and really fucking scary. I need someone like you on my side, people listen to you and they respect you. Any of you three could get a meeting with the Minister easily, I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Harry could walk into his office without needing to knock.” Draco states as his eyes sweep over Weasley, Granger and finally Harry.

“I can’t do this on my own, not in a few weeks or even a few years. It kills me a little to admit it, but I need your help,” looking down he adds quietly, “please.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Well me and Jacob are with you, right?” Emma speaks up first, looking over at Jacob.

“Too right, I can’t do all the work he does. Plus it would be nice not to be shouted at all the time,” Jacob says with a warm smile.

“I promise Jacob, after this none of the Aurors will give you grief again. If they even try I’ll do more than cover their reports in itching powder,” Draco says with a sly grin. His head whips round when Granger makes a sound of disapproval.

“First rule of being a Slytherin, snakes stick together and no-one messes with one without incurring the wrath of the rest. The crap our department gets from everyone, especially the Aurors is unbelievable and undeserved. I will not feel remorse or apologise for protecting my friends and I wouldn’t expect you to either,” he says staring at her.

“I couldn’t stop them, I couldn’t call them out on their behaviour but I could and did make them pay for it. If this succeeds hopefully I will do longer need to do so.”

Granger continues to frown at him for a moment before her face softens and she gives him a small nod.

“Speaking of snakes sticking together, what about me? I wanna help,” Pansy says standing and taking Draco’s hand, “You and I are a team.”

“I know and there is a fourth part to my plan but you’re not gonna like what I want you to do,” Draco hedges worried he’s about to get a tongue lashing in front of everyone.

“What is it?” Pansy asks her tone hard. She releases his hand to cross her arms as she glares at him.

“Pans, darling, the platonic love of my life and the most amazing person in the…” Draco says before a finger is stabbed into his chest.

“Drop the act, it’s not gonna work on me. What is it?” she asks again. Draco rubs at the sore spot on his chest giving her a small frown.

“Fine, Salazar’s sake you’re grumpy. I need you to talk to the old wizard families, you know how they work and still have sway thanks to your family. Charm them, flatter them, you know the game and how to talk to them. I need their backing as much as I need everyone else’s; they’re the only ones who have the power and money to make things difficult it they choose to. I know for a fact that my father will have a fit but the Malfoy name doesn’t hold much weight and all it will take is having a few of the sacred 28 on our side to make him reconsider publicly speaking out against me,” Draco says making it sound like a minor issue. Pansy sees through it in seconds and understands what he’s not saying.

“You think he’ll come after you in private?” Pansy guesses and Draco wishes he could tell her she’s wrong.

“There is a very small chance, but yes. I don’t think he’ll do anything to me, after all that would mean he’d have to acknowledge my continual existence but it would be foolish not to consider his temper.”

Draco refuses to let the pain of that touch him, refuses to care about it and closing his heart to the man that raised him he smiles down at Pansy.

“So, are you up for winning over some stuck up snobs?” he asks returning to the point of their conversation.

“Only for you. Damn it to hell, I’m gonna have to act like a lady and fawn over a bunch of wrinkly old men,” Pansy moans, looking disgusted. Draco laughs at her and pulls her into a hug.

“Poor Pans, I’ll make it up to you. If this works I’ll throw us that party you mentioned, with the booze and male prostitutes, I’ll even get you two,” Draco teases, enjoying the giggles that erupts from Pansy.

“None for you, I’m not dealing with a pissed off Potter, which judging from the look on his face he very much is,” Pansy says grinning at him. Draco turns and indeed Harry is glaring at them and even though he knows he shouldn’t Draco finds the idea of a jealous Harry pleasing.

“Right, none for me because of the scary Auror,” Draco jokes but Harry frowns harder at his words.

“Stop scowling Harry, that’s my thing and you’re terrible at it. What’s wrong?” Draco asks beginning to worry that Harry is going to walk out over his silly joke.

“What are the chances of Lucius trying something, honestly?” Harry asks and Draco swallows, his mouth going dry at the edge in Harrys voice.

Realisation hits him that Harry is worried about him and he’s ready to protect him if necessary. He understands why Harry is one of the best Aurors when he sounds and looks like he does right now, full of righteous fire and preparing to fight.

“Not high, I might get a strongly worded letter but he won’t dare do more. Mother made it clear to him, that she will not tolerate him causing me physical harm,” Draco tells him and this time it’s harder to push past the pain in his chest at his mother’s disapproval of him. He blinks quickly to clear the moisture he can feel collecting in his eyes and gives Harry a smirk.

“Now stop playing white knight, I need your help with the Aurors. If you’re still willing?” Draco asks because he has to be sure that Harry isn’t backing out.

“I already told you, I’ll help anyway I can. I’ll keep the Aurors in line; most of them will listen to me. The perks of being the boy who lived,” he says shrugging before climbing to his feet and moving towards Draco. Harry’s progress is unfortunately stalled by Bruce planting himself between them with a loud bark at Harry.

“Terrifying women and dogs, is there anything else you collect that I need to worry about?” Harry jokes and reaches out for Bruce, petting the large dog, Harry grins. “I’m not gonna hurt him, I promise,” Harry says, his eyes going from Bruce’s to Draco’s.

“Bruce heel,” Draco says and the dog quickly obeys. “Potter heel,” Draco teases and chuckles when Harry quickly steps forward until he’s standing before him.

“I don’t fetch but I can play dead,” Harry jokes darkly and Draco can’t help laughing loudly at his sense of humour. Reaching out he tugs Harry closer, a hundred dirty thoughts going through his head.

“Hmm, once upon a time I might have liked to see that but now,” Draco says before whispering in Harry’s ear, “I’d rather hear you beg.”

He’s about to press a kiss to Harry’s neck when someone coughs loudly. _Shit,_ he thinks as he suddenly remembers they’re not alone, _this is your fault Harry_. He forgets everything whenever Harry is near to him, the world fading to nothing when he looks into those bright green eyes.

Stepping back from Harry he prays that his face doesn’t show his embarrassment as he looks at everyone staring at them. Pansy is wearing a Cheshire grin and the gleam in her eyes tells Draco that something devious is going through her head.

“Don’t, whatever you’re thinking do not say it, I mean it,” Draco says firmly knowing that he hasn’t a hope of her listening to him.

“I was just thinking how pretty you’ll look in white sweetie; can I be maid of honour?” Pansy says before dissolving into giggles.

“Firstly, I look terrible in white, secondly, fuck you,” Draco replies his annoyance no match for his embarrassment as he scans the faces around him.

Emma is fighting down a smirk, Jacob is wearing his usual friendly grin, Granger is covering her mouth but her shoulders are shaking and Draco knows she’s giggling. When his eyes settle on Weasley he’s surprised to see him rolling his eyes in mild irritation, he would have assumed that Weasley would be glaring or barely hiding his hatred of him.

Staring Draco watches as Weasley shrugs and his eyes move to the side, following his gaze Draco is meet with Harry’s lopsided smile and feels a hand take his. Unable to fight it he gives Harry a smile back, happy and willing to enjoy how easy things have turned out to be; _maybe I should stop thinking the worst all the time._ Giving Harry’s hand a squeeze he turns back to Granger and Weasley, tilts his head to the side with more confidence than he feels and raises an eyebrow.

“I need an answer, are you two in or out?” he asks, his heart pounding while he waits for their verdict. Granger now back in control glances at Weasley, having another silent conversation between them spoken in blinks and the flicker of pupils, until as one they turn and look at him.

“You swear these potions work? That you can really do everything you promised, potions that will help everyone?” Weasley asks speaking first and Draco gives him his trademark smirk.

“I promise, on my honour or whatever is left of it. This, this I can do, my potions will help everyone,” Draco tells him. Raising his right hand he presses a kiss to the tip of his middle finger, pushing a wisp of magic into it before putting his hand to his chest and giving Weasley a small bow. A collection of gasps explode around him and he looks up to see realisation in Weasley’s eyes, slowly he nods before repeating the gesture back.

“What’s going on?” Harry asks beside him and Draco straightens and opens his mouth to answer but Granger beats him to it.

“It’s an old pureblood custom, a verbal vow. It’s not binding like an unbreakable vow; it’s more a promise, made on a person’s magic as a sign of trust. Basically, Malfoy has sworn to be honest with Ron, who accepted and returned the vow,” Granger states.

“Indeed, you really are very bright. I’m surprised you returned it Weasley, you needed only to accept it but thank you,” Draco says awed by the lengths Harry’s friends will go to for Harry, even if that means tolerating him.

“Alright I’m in; I’ll talk to George tomorrow. Can I take the notebooks and show him what potions you have for the shop?” Weasley asks reaching for the books but Draco reaches them first pulling them out of reach.

“I’m afraid not, no offense but these are my only leverage. Most people are capable of following a recipe; if these get out I have nothing. However,” Draco quickly says reaching into his pocket he pulls out a few sheets of notebook paper and a small vial.

“This is a list of all the potions and their uses. The ones that could be useful for your shop are marked, as well as a sample,” Draco offers placing them on the table. Weasley still frowning a little picks them both up, holding the vial up and staring at the black liquid inside.

“And what is this?” he asks and Draco is glad he’s not stupid enough to start shaking the bottle.

“Anti-veritaserum,” Draco replies with a grin, “Rather than make a person tell the truth, it will make them shout out the most outrageous lies they can think of,” he explains as Pansy squeals next to him.

“I remember when you gave that to Theo after he tried to lift my skirt. He started shouting out to everyone in the common room that he was a mermaid and that he was going to marry the giant squid,” Pansy says barely controlling herself as she bounces beside him.

“He more than deserved it. Two drops and the effects last about an hour. Have fun, maybe you could teach your brother a lesson,” Draco tells Weasley with a wink and sees his face light up with mischief.

“Now the only one left is you Granger, have you made a decision?” Draco turns to her, hoping she’ll agree. Granger has always been ready to fight for a good cause, her demand for the change to the laws regarding werewolves being one of many.

“I’m in but I have one condition,” she says crossing her arms and smiling at him. Taking his seat across from her he leans forward to show his interest, he expected she would have something to say about his plot.

“What’s the condition?” Draco asks prepared for some sort of deal regarding his old attitude towards muggle-borns.

“I’ll build the case and arrange a meeting with Kingsley but you will present it with me,” she says firmly. _Wait what?_ He thinks, however he doesn’t let the shock show, keeping his expression blank.

“No, I appreciate the sentiment behind your condition but my presence is unnecessary. Don’t be a sentimental Gryffindor and think logically, me being there will only lower our chances,” Draco tells her. She’s smart but Draco had forgotten he is dealing with a Gryffindor and they let their hearts get in the way of their brains.

“You’re welcome to the sentiment, but that wasn’t why I want you there. I am being logical, you are passionate about this and you have a way of speaking that draws attention. Natural charisma, which I didn’t believe you capable of but that's needed and useful. I can nag and pester, talk people’s ears off and argue a point until I’m blue in the face. You spin an idea into a story that has people waiting for the ending; I honestly think you could sell ice in the arctic. So you will be in that room and you will be the one to convince him,” Granger demands and that’s exactly what it is, she’s not asking him. Draco doesn’t bother trying to keep the shock off his face at her words this time and lets a genuine smile pull at his lips at the warm feeling in his chest.

“Thank you Granger, if you believe it best I will be there,” Draco says humbly. Looking deep into her brown eyes he decides now is the time to do something he should of done years ago.

“I owe you several apologies for my past behaviour which I hope you’re willing to accept because I really am starting to like you, Granger,” Draco admits, wondering if she can forgive him.

“Are you being sentimental, Malfoy?” she teases, which surprises a snort of laughter from him. “Or are you hoping to add me to your collection of bodyguards?” she adds.

“Well I do know how hard you hit, all the more reason to get you on my side,” Draco teases back, the self deprecation of his statement more than worth it when Granger laughs and gives him a nod.

“Right well then, let’s get down to business,” Draco declares before explaining in detail what he wants everyone to do.


	22. Chapter 22

The meeting finally ends after a few hours, the last thing being discussed was Granger asking why he had given Harry such a minor part in his plan, when having Harry’s support would be a massive help.

Draco had been forced to explain that he doesn’t want his reasons or Harrys being called into question when or if, their less than platonic relationship is discovered. While she had been right that Harry openly supporting his plans for the Potion department would likely giving him all the backing he needs, he also knows how the papers will spin everything if it came out that they’re dating. It’s better to have his support spread out over several people that rest it all on one persons shoulders, he didn’t tell her that he also didn’t think it fair to put any more stress on Harry after everything he’s already been through.

Draco waves goodbye to Emma, who is the last to leave except Harry who is leaning against Betty’s counter with Bruce lying at his feet. _Traitor,_ Draco thinks at the dog that has taken a liking to Harry, not that Draco blames him since Harry is very likable.

“You don’t need to stay and help me clean up, a few cleaning charms and I’ll be done,” Draco points out.

“Bruce, go on boy out of the way,” Harry says, the dog whines at him but rises and pads into the kitchen. Now his path is clear Harry walks towards him, pulling Draco into his arms and claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. Draco moans at the sweet taste of the cakes they were snacking on lingering on Harry’s tongue that is stroking his own. His hands cling to Harry’s jumper, the wool softer than he expected as he holds Harry close. Breaking the kiss with a growl Harry cups his face in his hands, the calluses on them are rough on his skin but that doesn’t stop him leaning into them.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted to do that all evening. Do you have any idea how hot you look when you’re plotting? The way you move, the fire in your eyes that makes them shimmer like mercury and the sharpness of your words, how they roll off your tongue? Amazing, you are fucking amazing,” Harry declares before claiming his mouth again. Draco’s grateful he does since he has no idea how to reply to Harry’s words and worries he might have turned into a stuttering mess.

Instead he opens his mouth wider and angles his head so they fit together better, allowing the kiss to deepen. Harry’s lips sliding against his, their tongues seeking to taste the other, ending up twisting in a sensual dance that makes Draco’s toes curl.

One of Harry’s hands slips lower, running over his back until it reaches his arse and presses him closer, the other moving to the back of his head. Blunt nails scratching the short hair and it feels so nice that Draco wants to purr as he arches against Harry.

His own hands release Harry’s jumper spreading and stroking over the hard panels of Harry’s chest that he can feel through the layers of clothing and he really wants to know what Harry looks like without them. That thought makes him moan as his imagination runs wild, needing to at least touch he reaches the bottom of Harry’s jumper and slips his hand underneath. His questing fingertips meet with smooth warm skin at first, but as he explores he finds the outlines of a six-pack and a trail of coarse hair leading from Harry’s bellybutton to the waistband of his trousers.

Harry groans and his hips rock forward in encouragement, Draco lets his hand drop lower cupping Harry’s hard cock through his jeans. _Fuck me_ , Draco thinks as he feels the impressive bulge, his own cock throbbing in desire as he pictures wrapping his hand or mouth around Harry’s cock. If they were anywhere other than his friends café Draco might have decided to experience those fantasies, as it is he pulls out of the kiss, settling his hands on Harry’s hips. He opens his mouth to tell Harry they need to stop but Harry starts taking and Draco’s brain shuts down.

“Do you know what I was doing when I watched you in the shower, Draco?” Harry whispers, before trailing kisses along his jaw to his ear.

“The second you started taking your clothes off I was harder than I’ve ever been in my life. When you stood there completely bare, I almost dropped to my knees,” Harry continues before nipping on Draco’s earlobe, sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it.

“I wanted to worship you, wanted to touch and taste every inch of you. I don’t know how I managed to stop myself reaching out for you,” Harry says his warm breath fanning over Draco’s ear and making him groan. Draco closes his eyes and presses himself against Harry, rubbing their cocks together, the friction good but not enough.

“Then you started touching yourself and I had to do something, needed to do something. I opened my trousers and stroked myself as I watched you do the same, imagining it was my hand on you,” Harry admits and Draco whimpers into Harry’s neck as his cock twitches, pre-cum dampening his boxers but Harry isn’t finished. Biting down on Draco’s neck, Harry sucks the skin into his mouth, sucking hard enough that Draco knows he’ll have a love bite there.

“You stood there with your head thrown back and I wanted to mark you, wanted to claim you, sink into you the way your fingers were. The sounds you made played on repeat in my head for days; I couldn’t close my eyes for a second without seeing the expression on your face as you came. I came just watching you, the bang you heard was caused by me trying to do my trousers back up with come still on my hand as I tried to sneak away,” Harry confesses and Draco tries to drag up his annoyance at Harry’s spying, tries to remember the anger he felt, the betrayal. He can’t, he can’t think of anything but Harry watching him and coming over himself at what he saw, his own cock is painfully hard now and he’s desperate to come.

“Please…” he whispers, not sure what he’s begging for as long as he gets something. Harry’s hand rubbing him through the fabric of his cotton trousers is enough to push Draco over the edge and with a loud gasp he comes. _Sweet Merlin_ , is his only thought as he rides out the pulsing waves of pleasure from his orgasm, he’s vaguely aware of Harry’s cock rubbing against his hip for a moment before it stops and Harry growls out his own release.

They remain standing there for a moment, both of them panting as they try and catch their breath. The uncomfortable feeling of the come cooling in his boxers the only reason Draco steps away or he would have been content to stay wrapped in Harry’s arms for the rest of the night.

He jumps when a wave of magic rolls over him, the strength of it making his skin tingle as Harry’s cleaning charm removes the sticky mess from his pants. While Harry’s magic is incredibly powerful to Draco it feels comforting and warm, protective. He wonders if it feels like that to everyone or just him but he can’t bring himself to ask.

Harry is grinning at him, a lazy smile that screams satisfaction and sex. Draco is sure that his cock should not be stirring at the sight but Harry looks really good post orgasm, something Draco doesn’t think is fair as he probably looks a mess. Harry seems to disagree as he pulls Draco back into his arms and kisses him slowly, his eyes still dark with lust when he pulls back.

“Join me for dinner tomorrow night, I’ll cook us something,” Harry says, running a hand through Draco’s hair.

“If you’re trying to get me into your bed then you can forget the food, I won’t mind,” Draco tells him, before stealing another kiss, one as dirty as the thoughts in his head.

“I wouldn’t mind that either, I really, really, wouldn’t mind that but I’d also be happy if you agree to eat dinner with me,” Harry teases after breaking their kiss.

“Why?” Draco asks and wants to kick himself for how pathetic he sounds. Harry’s hand under his chin lifts it from where it had dropped to the floor.

“Stop being stupid, that’s my thing and you’re terrible at it,” Harry jokes making Draco feel instantly better.

“However to answer your question, because you're my boyfriend and I love you,” Harry says and Draco’s world turns upside down.

He’d read those words in Harry’s letter, had been told by Pansy that he had said them but hearing them aloud knocks the air from his lungs. How can he say it so easily, like it’s nothing, as if confessing that to his old enemy is an everyday occurrence?

Harry’s looking at him and he knows he should say something, say it back but fear fills his heart, his lungs and his throat, blocking the words from escaping. His mouth opens and closes a few times before he snaps it shut and looks away.

“Dinner would be lovely, now we need to get this place cleaned up and get going. It’s really late and Betty will be pissed off if we don’t hurry,” Draco says managing to give Harry a small smile which Harry returns.

 _I’m a coward and a idiot,_ Draco thinks vanishing the mess before throwing out a few cleaning charms, hating himself for not saying the words back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I sat down last night and finally plotted this story out for the 3rd..4th time and there is going to be roughly 44 chapters.
> 
> Also I am offering the chance for one of my readers to become a very minor character in this story, it's a young female auror so drop your last name in the comments. The name will be picked at random and will be in chapter 26 of this story.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone that joined in my little game yesterday, your names were written on pieces of paper mixed in a bowl and the winner was picked by my lovely partner.  
> So…Congratulations to Chirpy_Velcro.  
> Auror Bear will be making her appearance in chapter 26.

Draco knocks on Harry’s front door and waits nervously for it to be opened. Last night things had seemed to be fine between them, Harry acting no different than usual. However Draco couldn’t help feeling the pressure of Harry’s words weighing him down, leaving him on edge and paranoid.

“Hey, come in,” Harry says as he opens the door, stepping back with his easy grin in place letting Draco step inside. Removing his coat he hands it to Harry who takes it from him and hangs it up on a coat rack before gesturing towards the kitchen.

He jumps when Harry’s hands settle on his hips and he places a kiss on the back of Draco’s neck. Putting his hands on Harry’s he leans back, finally breathing easy as the stress drains out of him just from being close to Harry.

“Didn’t you cover this up for work?” Harry asks as he licks the deep red mark still visible on Draco’s neck that Harry left yesterday. He had thought about covering it or vanishing it when he got home but instead he had led on his bed letting his fingers brush over the still tender skin, remembering how it had gotten there.

Understandably he has a dislike of people marking him, even if they’re not permanent like the one on his arm that has remained despite every effort he has made to remove it. He leans his head to the side, giving Harry better access to his neck and showing off the small red and bruised patch of skin.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind people seeing it,” Draco replies. No he didn’t care if people saw it, all day at work he had found his hand reaching up to touch it and hearing Harry’s voice saying ‘I love you’ every time he did, a secret just for him. He belongs to Harry, has done since he was a teen and there is no point hiding that from himself or anyone else. Harry presses a kiss to the mark and a quiet soft whine slips out of his mouth, making Harry draw back with a chuckle.

“Don’t tempt me,” he says flexing his fingers on Draco’s hips before pushing him forward towards the kitchen.

“Come on, the foods ready and I also made dessert.”

At the mention of something sweet, Draco spins in his arms with a large smile stretching across his face.

“Dessert? What is it?” he asks, his earlier worries forgotten for a moment at the promise of sweets and Harry’s relaxing attitude.

“Not telling,” Harry chuckles, dropping a kiss onto his nose before turning him and guiding him towards the kitchen again, “real food first.”

Stepping in the kitchen the scent of garlic and a rich tomato sauce fills Draco’s nose and his mouth waters. The large table is set with two plates beside each other, letting them sit together, close enough to touch.

“I didn’t know what you liked so I made bolognaise, I hope that’s ok?” Harry asks sounding nervous and Draco wonders what he would do if he said no. As tempting as it is to try it and find out, Draco thinks that would be too cruel after the effort Harry has put in.

“It’s perfect; I didn’t know you could cook? Considering just how abysmal you are at potions it’s very surprising,” Draco admits as he sits in the chair Harry pulls out for him, licking his lips at the food before him.

“Most of my failure in potions was due to Snape breathing down my neck but I learned to cook when I was a kid,” he says with a forced smile.

Draco knows what he’s not saying, most people now know about how Harry had grown up thanks to the large number of books written about him following the war. Draco had been gifted one by Pansy for his 20th birthday, he’d read it then promptly burned it with an incendio. He didn’t want to believe a single thing in the book, sure that most of it was an over exaggeration, now he hopes it was.

Harry reaches out and picks up a bottle of merlot from the table, raising his eyebrow in question and Draco offers him his wine glass, letting him pour the fruity red wine into it. Impressed that Harry picked the perfect wine for their meal, he takes a sip, the mellow flavour of plums and black cherries flowing over his tongue.

“Wonders will never cease, when did you become a gentleman?” Draco jokes and hopes Harry won’t be offended by his sarcastic tone. Harry snorts at Draco’s question and gives him a heated look.

“Trust me I am not a gentleman. Mione picked the wine, I can cook but that’s it,” Harry confesses without any shame and Draco likes that he doesn’t pretend to be someone else.

“It looks great, it smells better and I look forward to seeing if it lives up when it comes to taste,” Draco says his eyes trailing over Harry with a hint of suggestion that he’s not just talking about the food. Harry’s eyes darken as he picks up his own glass of wine taking a sip without his eyes leaving Draco’s.

“Then tuck in and help yourself to the garlic bread,” Harry says tipping his glass towards the plate between them piled high with the aromatic bread. Draco waits until Harry picks up his own cutlery before joining him and taking a bite of the food. The explosion of flavours on his tongue, make him hum in enjoyment. He turns to Harry when he hears him chuckle.

“I’ll take that as a yes to it tasting good. I thought it was only sweets that pulled those noises from you. Well, sweets and one other thing,” Harry teases before taking his own mouthful of food, his tongue running over his bottom lip once he’s swallowed. Draco is suddenly not feeling hungry for the food before him, no matter how good it tastes he’s positive Harry’s skin will taste better. Looking away he forces those thoughts to the side, if he has his way then he’ll be able to compare which is better later.

They eat in silence for a while, Draco can tell Harry is distracted as he fidgets beside him and his hand keeps rising to tug at his hair.

“Whatever it is spit it out Potter,” Draco says, going back to Harry’s last name. He doesn’t know what Harry is worrying about but considering the elephant that had entered the café when Harry confessed to him, it wouldn’t be surprising if it is the cause.

“I wanted to ask you about something but I know that you don’t like me prying. I’d like to enjoy a meal with you without putting my foot in my mouth,” Harry says with a shrug as he pushes his food around on his plate.

“Depends on what you want to know about?” Draco replies unwilling to give away his feelings until he knows what Harry wants to ask.

“I wondered if you’d explain the whole going to rule the world joke you have with Parkinson, I understand you two are very close and if it’s private then just tell me to drop it,” Harry mumbles, shyly not meeting Draco’s eyes.

Draco wants to laugh, of all the things Harry could ask him he wants to know about his promise to Pansy. _I will never understand you,_ Draco thinks but he doesn’t care, Harry’s ability to surprise him is one of the things he likes about him.

“How about a deal? I’ll answer your questions if you answer some of mine?” Draco offers. Harry might want to know more about him but Draco knows even less about Harry.

“I’m sure you could find the answers to your questions in a book, Merlin knows there has been more than enough written about me,” Harry says his tone darkening slightly at what seems to be a touchy subject.

“Just because something is written doesn’t make it true, I’d rather go to the source than listen to hearsay,” Draco argues back, “besides you don’t know what my questions are yet, I could ask your cock size, is that in a book somewhere?” Draco jokes and is rewarded with Harry’s rich laugh filling the kitchen.

“Probably or in an article of the prophet. I think witch weekly did a contest based on guessing the answer. Ron was in stitches over it, but I refused to read it or confirm any of the guesses,” Harry answers. No longer shy, Harry is happily poking fun at his fame and his cheeks only turn a little pink at his statement.

“It was a promise I made when we were eight. The pressures put on us by our parents, I’d say you wouldn’t understand but I don’t want to make assumptions. We were told how to walk, talk, dress, act and then there were the tutors and lessons. It wasn’t easy, so I promised that one day I’d rule the world and share it with her, then we’d be the ones who got to make all the decisions and no-one could boss us around. I’d forgotten about it until recently when Pansy reminded me and made me make a new promise,” Draco told him, answering Harry’s question.

“Will you tell me the new promise you made?” Harry asks his curiosity clear in the way his food is forgotten, his eyes locked on Draco.

“Maybe, but not today. That’s a secret just for Pans and I,” Draco replies.

“You two really are close, aren’t you?” Harry asks and Draco wants to point out that he’s asked Draco three questions and answered none. However Harry’s honest interest in him causes the answer to slip out of his mouth.

“Yes, we’ve been together for years. She’s my sister in everything but blood, I’d do anything for her, I love her,” he says and realises belatedly what he’s said.

“But not me, not yet?” Harry says solemnly, there is no bitterness or anger in his tone. He simply sounds resigned and perhaps hopeful. Draco curls his hands, drawing on the courage he has and looking down at his plate starts talking.

“Don’t be so sure of that, I was…infatuated with you for a long time, how long exactly I’ll not say. However, I’m pretty sure I fell for you completely the first time we kissed, which sounds ridiculously sappy but is an unfortunate truth. I should have said it yesterday but some things are difficult to say when you lack bravery,” he finishes and holds his breath, wishing his skin was less pale as his cheeks redden.

“I don’t think you’ve ever lacked bravery, you’re just not reckless,” Harry tells him and Draco smiles, a smile of true happiness at Harry’s praise, the last traces of his anxiety leaving.

“I’ll leave being reckless to you. Now time for my questions,” Draco states looking back at Harry with a smirk, wanting to change the topic.

“Still interested in my cock size?” Harry quips with a wink at Draco.

“Always but I’m sure I can find that out without asking you, how about you tell me a secret, something no-one else knows. You know so many of mine but I have none of yours,” Draco says leaving it up to Harry how much he shares.

“I don’t really have any secrets, a lot of what was written is true,” Harry says seriously. Draco is smart enough to hear what Harry isn’t saying, the abuse during his childhood wasn’t fabricated. He reaches out for Harry’s hand where it lies on the table curled into a fist and wraps his hand over it.

“I understand, tell me a silly secret, something pointless, something funny,” Draco coaxes gently, he isn’t going to push. Harry will tell him when he’s ready and until then Draco will learn about the man he loves from being with him.

“I like to sing, I can’t dance to save my life, but I sing when I’m alone. I hum at work while I fill out reports and sing along to the radio while I’m cooking,” Harry confesses before letting out a chuckle of embarrassment.

“Now that is interesting and something I want to hear,” Draco prods; Harry quickly puts his hands up and shakes his head. “Not a chance. Stick around and you might catch me but I don’t do performances,” Harry says and Draco looks forwards to the day he does catch Harry singing to himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Draco moans as he takes the first forkful of the rich chocolate cake that Harry presents for dessert, sweet, sticky and moist it coats the inside of his mouth.

“I’m almost jealous,” Harry says as he leans on his fist, his green eyes dark and burning. Draco just smirks and licks his lips seductively which makes Harry’s eyes drop to his mouth.

“You should be, did you honestly make this?” Draco asks because if Harry did then Draco is going to marry him.

“Yes, however I did have help. I spent this morning with Molly, she made sure it came out perfect,” Harry admits before taking a bite of his own slice of cake.

“And she succeeded, this is the best thing I’ve ever had,” Draco praises closing his eyes as he takes another bite, savouring the sweetness. When he opens his eyes Harry is grinning at him, a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

“What?” Draco asks wondering what caused the expression on Harry’s face, _please don’t let me have chocolate on my face_ , Draco silently begs.

“Better than sex right? I’m sure I remember you saying something along those lines. You were sitting in the cafeteria at work, moaning over a slice of chocolate cake. It was very distracting and…arousing,” Harry says as Draco tries to remember when he had said that.

“Emma came along and told you off for eating sweets, teased you that you’ll never get a nice boy with your manners and promised to make you cookies if you behaved yourself,” Harry prompts and Draco recalls the conversation, smirking he trails his finger through the soft filling of the cake. Bringing it to his mouth he locks his eyes with Harry’s as he slowly sucks his finger clean.

“Who says I want a nice boy?” Draco says remembering his answer to Emma about his manners after popping his finger from his mouth. Harry’s eyes look almost black, as he leans over the table and captures Draco’s mouth in a possessive kiss, which steals his breath and his senses.

“I hope you’ve finished your dessert because I’ve run out of patience,” Harry tells him before he rises pulling Draco up with him.

Harry seizes Draco’s mouth again, his teeth nipping at Draco’s lip before he soothes the tiny sting with his tongue. Draco gasps, his hands holding onto Harry to stop himself falling as his knees weaken and Harry’s arms tighten around him before the world spins. Draco isn’t expecting to be side-alonged up to Harry’s bedroom so when they land he stumbles slightly.

“Sorry,” Harry says sheepishly, catching him and pulling him close again. “That was a little reckless.”

“Yes, but I’ll forgive you if….you can give me more satisfaction that the lovely dessert you stole me away from,” Draco says seductively. The look on Harry’s face is as cunning as any Slytherins as he walks Draco backwards towards the large bed.

“Another challenge and one I fully intend to win,” Harry promises as Draco’s legs hit the bed frame. Harry keeps him held in place for a moment to claim his mouth in another kiss, before lowering Draco onto the bed.

“I’m going to take my time, slowly taking you apart. Touching and tasting, until you forget everything but my name,” Harry tells Draco his voice deep and raspy with lust.

A shiver runs down Draco’s spine at the sound of it, the words seeming to be directly linked to his cock as it throbs in his tight trousers. Harry is leaning over him, his eyes roaming over Draco before he licks his lips and Draco feels Harry roll his hips making him moan. Draco can’t say anything, sure he has already lost the ability of coherent speech but able to shuffle back so that he’s lying completely on the bed.

Harry crawls on after him, looking dangerous and predatory, as he kneels between Draco’s spread legs. Harry starts by tugging off Draco’s shoes, followed by his socks dropping them onto the floor before running his hands up Draco’s legs, fingertips trailing over the small patch of skin exposed on his stomach where his shirt has come untucked.

Draco moans when Harry ducks his head to flick his tongue over the skin where his fingers just were, before pushing Draco’s shirt higher and nipping at his hip bone. There is no trace of nervousness or shyness in Harry now, his movements are confident and his hands steady as they undo the buttons of Draco’s shirt. Dark green eyes greedily taking in every inch of skin as it’s exposed, Draco has had lovers before but none of them have made him feel as desired as he does in this moment.

He reaches out for Harry his hands tangling in Harry’s hair as Harry braces his arms either side of Draco and kisses along his collarbone. Feather light touches that almost tickle, his skin warming then cooling as Harry’s breath passes over it and Draco tightens his hold arching up as he silently asks for more.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Harry mumbles as he kisses his way down to one of Draco’s nipples, swiping his tongue over the pale pink nub causing it to harden. Harry lives up to his promise as he slowly sucks and teases the nub until Draco moans out Harry's name, however Harry just moves onto the other nipple subjecting it to the same treatment and Draco is going crazy with need.

“Bloody tease,” Draco moans as Harry finally abandons his nipples to trail kisses down his chest and across his stomach stopping at his trousers only to head back up his body away from where Draco wants Harry’s mouth. His cock is rock hard now and pressing painfully against his trousers zipper, he lets go of Harry’s hair to pull at Harry’s shirt wanting it gone.

“Take this off,” he orders and Harry sits back on his heels giving Draco a heated look.

“So bossy,” Harry says chuckling as he begins to undo the buttons of his shirt. Draco’s eyes soak in the sight of Harry’s bronze skin, the scars decorating it not distracting him from the lovely body currently displayed before him.

Draco pushes himself up, his hands reaching out to touch and Harry groans when Draco strokes his chest, his thumb brushing Harry’s nipple. Harry’s skin is firm and hot and Draco wants to feel it pressing down on his own, so he shrugs off his shirt before reaching to pull Harry back down. The scar of his dark mark catches his eye and he freezes for a second, Harry grabs his arm before he can pull it back. He ghosts a finger over the mark making Draco shudder partly in disgust and partly in pleasure; Draco shuts his eyes to avoid looking at it anymore.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re still beautiful,” Harry whispers and Draco feels him press a kiss to the scar before he lets Draco fall back onto the bed. Following Harry lies on top of him and captures his lips in a loving kiss, gentle and sweet.

The soft slide of their mouths calming Draco’s moment of panic before it becomes rougher and reignites their earlier passion. Harry’s body is trapping him in place and hindering his movements but Draco manages to shift his hips, grinding them upwards to send delightful tingles of bliss through him from the friction on his cock. Both of them moaning at the teasing movements but as nice as it feels Draco wants more, wants the barrier of their clothing removed. Forcing a hand between their bodies, Draco begins to work open Harry’s jeans, his hand slipping inside to grip Harry’s cock through his boxers.

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry gasps out breaking the kiss and gazing down at him.

“Yes please,” Draco says with a smirk as he strokes Harry’s cock, the awkward position his hand is in making it difficult however that doesn’t stop him doing it anyway. Harry groans, his eyes fluttering closed before they open and meet Draco’s.

“Gladly,” Harry growls and a moment later the remainder of their clothes are gone in a surge of magic that makes Draco’s hair stand on end.

Now its Draco’s turn to gasp as Harry’s cock rubs against his own. He lets out a whine when Harry pulls away from him until a hand wraps around his cock, Harry’s thumb brushing over the damp tip. Draco’s hands drop to the bed and he grasps the sheet in his fists as he thrusts up into Harry’s hand mumbling a curse.

The mattress moves under him as Harry shifts further back and Draco cries out when the tip of his cock is in cased in Harry’s warm mouth. Biting his lip to stop himself from begging Draco can’t prevent himself withering under Harry’s talented mouth as it slides up and down on his cock, with sucks and licks designed to drive him crazy. _Fucking hell,_ Draco thinks as Harry continues to assault his senses until Draco gives up on remaining quite.

“Please Harry,” Draco groans, as he trashes his head, eyes closed tight against the overwhelming pleasure. If he looks at Harry, watches him as he swallows his cock then Draco’s not going to last. Harry pulls off his cock and Draco feels a hand slipping lower, a dry fingertip circling his hole.

“Please what?” Harry asks and Draco can hear the smugness in Harry’s tone but since he lacks the ability to think of something witty to say in reply he decides to simply answer honestly.

“Fuck me, please,” he pants out forcing his eyes open and his heart stops seeing the expression on Harry’s face. Lust, desire, need and love shine from Harry’s face in the darkness of his eyes and the lopsided smile his mouth is pulled into.

“I had a dream like this once,” Harry tells him, his voice rough as with a whisper of magic the finger teasing Draco’s hole becoming slick with conjured lube.

“I dreamed of having you like this, flushed and begging. The reality is far better, knowing exactly what you taste like, what you feel like,” Harry whispers as he pushes his finger inside Draco. Arching off the bed, Draco shifts trying to drive the finger deeper, wanting to get Harry to finally stop teasing him. Now he is no longer teetering on the brink of orgasm Draco’s mind clears enough for him to regain his ability to think and speak.

“I’ve dreamed of this too, only you actually fucked me before I lost my patience,” Draco quips before reaching out and drawing Harry down into another kiss as he adds a second finger, stretching him more.

“Hurry up and get me wet and loose because I want to ride your cock,” Draco whispers the filthy words into Harry's ear after breaking the kiss.

Harry growls at his words and he feels Harry’s cock twitch against his leg. Draco’s intentions seem to spur Harry on as he works his fingers harder in Draco’s hole, brushing his prostrate as he twists his fingers. Another flare of magic and Draco can feel the lube running out of his hole dampening the sheet beneath him and hisses in discomfort when Harry adds another finger. _How big is he?_ Draco wonders as he loosens under Harry’s fingers buried in his arse.

Deciding he doesn’t care and that he needs to feel Harry fill him Draco pushes himself up onto an elbow and uses his other hand to shove Harry’s shoulder. Pushing Harry onto his side Draco rolls, following him until he ends up straddling Harry, his hips pinning Harry under him.

Harry's cock nestles between his cheeks and Draco rocks his hips, teasing them both for a minute and coating Harry’s cock with the lube smeared around his hole. Harry’s face is flushed and his hands are gripping Draco’s hips hard enough to bruise as he groans. Lifting himself up Draco reaches for Harry’s cock, it’s thick and hard and Draco needs it inside him. Positioning the tip so it catches on his rim, Draco slowly lowers himself down and he moans as it fills him.

Even with Harry’s preparation Draco grimaces as it burns, it’s been a while since he had a lover and even longer since he had one as big as Harry. Rolling his hips gently Draco continues downwards until Harry is sheathed completely and resting his hands on Harry’s chest Draco pauses to adjust.

His breaths rapidly falling from his lips and his heart races as he waits for the burn to lessen. He opens his eyes when Harry’s thumbs rub over his hip bones soothing him and he feels himself relax. Rising up slightly Draco rides Harry’s cock with small bounces, rising higher as the pain fades and the pleasure grows. Leaning forward Draco claims Harry’s lips, gasping into the kiss when the change of angle makes Harry’s cock hit the perfect spot.

He rides Harry harder, his moans mixing with Harry’s groans as he thrusts up into Draco. Their pace picks up and Draco throws his head back, eyes falling half closed and one of his hands reaching for his cock. Harry pushes it away and replaces it with his own, stroking over Draco’s cock in time to the movement of their hips.

“Fucking beautiful, so gorgeous, fuck Draco,” Harry mumbles before crying out when Draco clamps down on him. Draco’s orgasm roars through him and he barely registers Harry’s words while his cock shoots out ropes of come onto Harry’s stomach. He feels boneless making it difficult to hold himself up as his arms tremble with the strain. Draco cries out when Harry flips them, fucking into him harder and faster, once, twice and then Harry is groaning as he fills Draco with the come flowing from his pulsing cock that Draco can feel inside him. Harry remains over him, careful not to crush him as he bends his head down and steals a brief kiss.

“I love you,” Harry whispers softly, placing another chaste kiss to Draco’s lips.

“I love you too,” Draco replies, the fear from before banished, allowing the words to come out easily and without hesitation.

Harry’s eyes snap open at Draco’s declaration and a smile more blinding than the sun covers his face until he claims Draco’s mouth in a long fierce kiss. When the kiss finally breaks, Harry’s now soft cock slips from him and Harry falls down beside him pulling Draco into a sweaty hug. Draco’s desire to clean up is over ruled by his need to stay in Harry’s arms being held tightly as one of Harry’s hands trails down his back.

“You really are going to be the death of me,” Harry says softly after a few minutes of them cuddling together. Draco smiles and kisses Harry’s neck before licking at the salty skin which makes Harry shudder.

“Only if you don’t let me finish my dessert,” Draco playfully states, his own chuckles joining Harry’s as he shakes beside Draco.

“Understood,” Harry says before squeezing Draco closer, Harry brushes Draco’s hair aside so that their eyes can meet. “Stay the night and you can have more cake for breakfast,” Harry offers, biting his lip nervously as he waits for Draco’s answer.

“Throw in a bubble bath so I can get cleaned up and you’ve got a deal,” Draco half jokes. He smiles when Harry offers to start running him a bath right away.

Dropping a kiss on Draco’s nose, which seems to have become a habit of Harry’s, he climbs out of the bed. Watching Harry cast a wandless cleaning charm on himself before stepping into a pair of loose cotton pants, Draco sighs contently burying into Harry’s bed.

 _I’m not going anywhere_ , he thinks, waiting for Harry to return and wondering if Harry’s bath is big enough for two.


	25. Chapter 25

Sunday afternoon sees Draco lying along his sofa, his head resting on Pansy’s lap as she plays with his hair.

“So you went to Potter’s Friday night and didn’t come home until this morning. Did you two leave the bedroom at all in that time?” Pansy teases as she twists a tuft of his hair around a finger.

“Yes…eventually. It’s not my fault that man is insatiable,” Draco tells her. His mind drifting as it remembers how he had woken up Saturday morning with Harry’s mouth wrapped around his cock, the slow lazy morning sex that followed. It hadn’t stopped there either, as they shared a shower, hands roaming over wet skin with lingering kisses.

They had made it downstairs after that, had even managed to eat breakfast before Harry had bent him over the large table and eaten his arse. _No-one should be able to move their tongue the way he does_ , Draco thinks as he recalls screaming as he came before he’d spun, dropping to his knees and repaid the favour by swallowing Harry’s impressive cock. After that they had talked, about a lot of things, including the war which had been less painful than he’d expected it to be.

Later he had caught Harry humming and singing quietly under his breath when he made them lunch; Harry had a nice voice actually. Draco had hoped to hear him sing properly but hadn’t succeeded during his brief stay. After lunch came more talking, silly stories that had Draco laughing so hard his eyes watered. Then they had gone out for dinner, walking to a small restaurant near Harry’s house, holding hands and pressed close together against the bitter English weather.

They spent the meal teasing each other, barely concealed sexual innuendos flying over their food as they shared heated looks. Harry waited only until they had stepped through the door to his house before pressing him against the wall and snogging the life out of him. Draco had pushed him away, sprinting around the large house with a cry of ‘catch me if you can’.

* _flash back_ *

_Draco’s lungs burn as he tries to take a deep breath only to laugh again as he ducks quickly into an open doorway, his eyes scanning for somewhere to hide. The walls are covered with rows of books and the only objects in the room are a couple of high back chairs and a large rug in front of a unlit fire place. Draco spins planning to run back out and find somewhere else to go when Harry blocks the doorway. Harry’s face is as flushed as his own and his smile reaches from ear to ear to match Harry’s._

_“Got you Malfoy, you’re not getting away from me,” Harry says with a chuckle as he steps into the room shutting the door behind him. Draco smirks as he slowly steps back, not ready to give in just yet when he’s having so much fun._

_“You might be great at catching the snitch and criminals but you can’t catch me Potter,” Draco sasses. He wonders if Harry’s reflexes are sharp enough for him to capture him if Draco feints to the left and instead goes right. He tries it anyway due to having no other options, Harry doesn’t fall for his feint and his arm wraps around Draco._

_He struggles to escape but Harry’s got a firm hold of him and when he claims Draco’s mouth in a demanding kiss Draco stops fighting, melting into the kiss with a sigh. The kiss doesn’t last long as they are both panting, short of breath from Draco’s game of chase, but Harry keeps his grip firm._

_“Got you and I’m not letting you go,” Harry rasps kissing his nose before peppering kisses from Draco’s ear down his neck. Draco hums as he tilts his head giving Harry better access, his hands holding Harry just as tightly._

_“Promise?” Draco whispers, the single word showing his insecurity. Harry pauses his kisses to draw back and look him in the eye and Draco feels himself falling once again into the vibrate green of them._

_“Yes,” Harry tells him sincerely before giving him a gentle kiss, his hands relaxing their grip to trail over Draco’s body, teasingly soft as if Draco is something precious._

_Draco moans before tugging Harry towards the rug, forcing Harry down onto his knees with his hands on Harry’s shoulders. Letting go of Harry he draws his wand lighting the fire before dropping his wand to begin taking off his clothes. Harry remains kneeling with his hands flexing on his lap, watching him with a look of awe as Draco strips. Once Draco’s naked he kneels and starts on Harry’s clothing, ignoring his desperate desire and keeping his actions slow. Teasing Harry’s skin as he goes and showering him with small kisses and nips wherever he can reach from the tips of Harry’s fingers to the scar on his forehead._

_After they are both undressed, Draco reaches for Harry’s hands putting them on his body, guiding them over his skin with a wanton moan. Harry reacts by laying Draco down on the rug before driving Draco to the brink of insanity, bringing him to the edge before backing off, over and over. Draco is positive he can’t take much more when Harry finally pushes into his arse, taking it easier than he had last night thanks to their activities earlier and Harry working him open for what felt like hours to Draco’s lust fogged brain._

_The way their tangled bodies had gleamed in the fire’s light from the sweat on their skin as Harry thrust into him, his hands continually roaming over Draco. His own hands grasping Harry’s shoulder and arm, legs wrapped around Harry’s waist. He’d pulled himself closer to Harry, wanting to feel…_

“Earth to Draco.” Pansy’s voice cuts through his memories and draws him back to the present.

“From the look on your face Potter’s a very good lover, I might have to give him a try. He’s bi right?” she asks. Draco snarls at her as he glares up at his best friend, he has never been angrier with her than he is in this moment.

“Hey, I’m just saying if you loved me you would share him,” she jokes winking down at him with a cheeky grin. Draco pulls himself up, sitting beside her and looking down at the floor.

“I told him I love him,” Draco whispers embarrassment colouring his cheeks.

“About time, it’s only taken you what? Ten years,” Pansy says poking him in the rib and causing him to jump. Draco looks at her darkly before letting out a sigh and closing his eyes he falls back on the sofa.

“I wasn’t in love with him at school, it was just a crush,” Draco reasons with her. _Liar_ , his mind taunts him sounding suspiciously like Pansy.

“Yeah, that’s bull and you know it,” Pansy states firmly. Draco opens his eyes to look at her but can’t find the energy to glare at her declaration.

“It won’t last though, something is going to happen and then he’ll be gone,” Draco sulks as he pulls the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands before crossing his arms.

“Don’t you dare start with that crap! He loves you, you love him, you’re both fucking stubborn bastards so just face the fact that you’re stuck with each other and be happy!” Pansy snaps before leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

“I know you; please don’t ruin this for yourself by doubting everything. We all saw the way you looked at each other at Betty’s, even Potter’s friends saw it. There has always been something there between you, something that draws you together no matter how much you try to avoid and ignore it. I’m surprised it took five years for you two to cross paths again but it was just a matter of time before it happened,” Pansy says speaking softly.

“I envy you finding someone who is that crazy about you,” she admits. Draco shifts to peer down at her; he’s never heard Pansy sound so small. She might be tiny but she’s always been loud and full of confidence regardless of what is going on around her.

“Oh Pans, that’s because no-one will ever be good enough for you,” Draco tells her as he pulls Pansy into his arms, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “There isn’t a man on this earth that can keep up with you, but I promise if I find one I’ll send him your way,” Draco says as he holds his friend closer, his mind racing as he tries to think of a way to cheer her up.

“Want to go shopping? It’s your birthday next month and I still need to get you something,” Draco suggests and smiles when Pansy’s mouth curls up at the corner. In truth he already knows what he’s getting her, he’s been saving up for months so he can afford to treat her to a full day of surprises starting with a trip to the spa for some TLC.

“Or we could go ice skating. I know, why we don’t go see a show, all those hot men in tight clothing,” Draco teases making Pansy giggle. “We could strip and run across the stage to liven things up or charm the stage lights to flicker and conjure weird sounds so they think the theatre is haunted. Remember when we did that last year when we went to see Macbeth?” Draco asks laughing himself now.

“They closed down productions for a week because of that. It wasn’t as good as the time we disillusioned ourselves for Halloween and joined the ghost walk. They got their money’s worth that night,” Pansy says before jumping up excitedly a Cheshire grin on her face.

“Remember two years ago when we decided to play super heroes for a day, when I hexed that creepy guy with boils when he wouldn’t leave that girl alone,” Pansy crows as her eyes shine with glee. Draco shakes his head at his friends improved mood and her fabrication of the truth.

“We were not pretending to be super heroes; you decided to take it upon yourself to hex people that were being arseholes because your father had pissed you off, attempting to set up that arranged marriage. I got dragged along to make sure you didn’t get into any trouble,” Draco points out, Pansy had been livid that day and decided to take it out on anyone she could find that deserved it. Which had included, a shoplifter who she’d hit with a trip jink, the creep gifted with genital boils and his downstairs neighbour who ended up with bubblegum pink hair for complaining about Pansy stomping up the stairs. He’d managed to fix that one and remove the memory of it before anyone from the Ministry could get involved.

“Whatever, it was amazing. Come on, you and me are going to go have a bit of fun, I think it’s been too long since we played a prank on anyone,” Pansy says, back to her usual loud and carefree self. _Oh dear, what have I done_ , Draco thinks as he grabs his coat and follows Pansy out into muggle London.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where you will get to meet Auror Bear, I hope you like her. Also since one of you noticed it in the last chapter, keep an eye out for the Hamilton references that come up. ( I couldn't help myself so there are a few of them).

Checking the time Draco stands in the Lab, shoulder to shoulder with Emma and Jacob in a united front. Any minute now the Aurors would arrive and when they did they would be facing a very prepared Draco Malfoy. He smirks as he imagines the look on their faces when they learn some hard truths about the people they have been screaming at for the last few years.

“Out of morbid curiosity want did you do to Davis boy?” Emma asks and Draco’s smirk grows wider.

“Well, I may of ‘accidental’ slipped a muggle laxative into the coffee I brought him this morning. Really he only has himself to blame, what sort of Potions Master accepts a drink from someone they know dislikes them? I think he invented a new kind of stupid, a ‘he clearly didn’t think that through kind of stupid’, not that it’s surprising,” Draco says chuckling as he recalls the deadly look Davis had shot him five minutes after accepting the drink as he dashed out of the lab.

Emma gives a dry laugh and Jacob chuckles at Draco’s explanation but their smiles disappear as the first Auror enters, storming into the Lab, his face red and already bellowing at the top of his lungs. Draco pulls on his best sneer and his iciest glare, not moving or speaking until more of the Aurors file in, filling the small room. The Auror at the front is still ranting his voice drown out by the others around him adding their own complaints.

“ENOUGH!” Draco shouts his voice stern and shocking everyone into silence. “Now, let’s remember our manners, I’d like to introduce you to the potion department. This lovely woman is Emma Ashwood, the cheerful chap is Jacob Whittle and I am Draco Malfoy,” mutters break out at his name, the words death eater whispered and passed around, but Draco doesn’t react, keeping his expression blank.

“I’m afraid we are missing one of our team, Emerson Davis, who unfortunately fell ill so we are more understaffed than usual. For that reason I’d like to thank all of you for coming down here and volunteering your time to help us lighten the load,” Draco finishes and then stands there as they all start shouting and swearing making Emma and Jacob shift nervously beside him but he stands firm the way he was taught to, back straight, chin up and eyes cold.

He walks forward, his shoes tapping on the tiles, his eyes locking onto each of the Aurors present as he paces in front of them, his hands held behind his back. Slowly they grow quieter, in the face of Draco’s silent presence, until they shuffle nervously.

“Look,” Draco says his tone sharp and clear, the word echoing in the small room, “you are Aurors, the best of the Ministry, so look around and tell me what you see. Do you want to know what I see? I see three people. We make your potions; we test the ones you find and we also brew potions for St Mungo's, on top of that our funds are less than ten percent of your department. This Lab is smaller than your department heads office,” Draco states his tone even and soft but with an edge that tells those around him to pay attention.

“Here are some facts you might not be aware of, it takes six hours to brew a week’s worth of dittany for your department, it takes 24 hours to brew the pain potions you use in the same amount of time, since you waste them as cures for hangovers and headaches,” Draco begins to explain, when he stops to take a breath one of the Aurors opens their mouth to argue.

“So what? That’s your job and it’s just making potions,” he snorts nudging his friend beside him. Draco smiles as he walks over to the Auror glancing at his badge and reading the name.

“Indeed Auror Peters, then from now until you apologise to every member of the Potions department you can make your own potions, run your own tests. It’s just making potions; at least you only have to make them for you and not the Auror department, the entire Ministry and a quarter of St Mungo's. I assume you are intelligent enough to locate the door, please use it,” Draco tells him, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Walking over to his desk Draco picks up a sheet of parchment and with a quill crosses Peters name off the list, “Anyone else who wishes to break with the Potion department, please state your name so I can remove you from my list,” Draco says raising an eyebrow and waiting. Everyone else is looking around and muttering quietly.

“Auror Peters I asked you to leave, if you remain I will ask one of your colleagues to escort you out, there is a lot of work to do and I don’t have time for you,” Draco states keeping his tone light but the smirk that curls his mouth is pure evil. When the door slams behind Peters Draco places down the parchment, picking up a large scroll and continues.

“As I was saying, it takes ten hours to brew the blood replenishing potion, then there are the ones for St Mungo's, wolfs bane, more pain potion and blood replenishing potions plus a few others. Then there are the potions for the Sport division and the Accidental Magic department, as well as several others for other areas in the Ministry, which I won’t bore you with. After all it’s not your job,” Draco says turning, raising his arm above his head and letting the parchment unroll.

Even with his arm fully extended the end of the scroll still reaches the floor, the lists of potions displayed to the Aurors. Giving a pointed look over his shoulder at the Aurors who are now looking shocked, he rerolls it and drops it on his desk with a shrug.

“Really it means so much to us that the Ministry’s finest would come to our aid when we are in such desperate need, a credit to your badges,” Draco praises spinning back around, a wide smile on his face. Walking back he stands before the large group with Emma and Jacob beside him again.

“However I think it’s only fair that on top of helping to brew **your** potions you also help us with the rest of the work **you** send us, so there are seventeen potions that need to be identified, I’ll save you some time. They are none of the 1052 known potions because I’ve checked already, so you’ll have to break them down into their base components and figure out what they are used for. Breaking down a potion can take anywhere from one to four hours depending on how complex it is, some of them might be mixed with muggle ingredients and medicines so you can forget that time frame as it will take a lot longer,” Draco says with a cheery chuckle.

“Easy right, I’m sure you’ll have no trouble with doing that, I bet you can even do it quicker than us,” Draco continues, the smile slipping off his face and when he speaks again his tone is dark and hard.

“It shouldn’t take two days to get results, that’s what you said isn’t it Auror Adams?” Draco asks his eyes locking on the Auror in question. “And it’s not like you can use being understaffed as an excuse, right? Auror Harrison?” Draco says turning his narrowed eyes to the man mentioned. “In fact I wonder if you would work even better if we treated you the way you have been treating us for years,” Draco snarls and sees some of the Aurors shuffle back from his anger.

“HURRY THE FUCK UP, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! WHY THE HELL HAVEN’T YOU GOT MY RESULTS! IT’S YOUR FAULT THAT THE CASE TOOK SO LONG TO CRACK, IF YOU HADN’T BEEN WASTING TIME AND DONE YOUR JOB PEOPLE WOULDN’T HAVE DIED!”

Draco’s screamed words bounce and echo in the small room. The younger Aurors jump, some even reaching for their wands as they stare at him in panic. Draco smirks and crosses his arms, letting them see that he is wandless and snorts.

“All of you came in here, angry and indigent; you shouted and complained at our request for help. You think and feel like we are being unfair, unreasonable, that’s a bit rich considering your behaviour towards us. Don’t forget we helped you, we brewed your potions, ran your tests, working through the night alone in some cases when the results were time sensitive. We did that regardless of your attitudes, your slurs and insults and no matter what you tell yourselves, you need us. Now we need you. We are asking for help, not demanded it, not threatening you, asking. So will you help?” Draco finishes.

He remains still, his eyes the only thing moving as they scan the Aurors, only a few will meet his eyes and they are the ones who step forward first. Draco smiles at them, a real smile.

“Thank you, go with Emma. Can you help her to brew pain potions, please” Draco says and watches them move over to Emma, who gives them a motherly smile and shows them to the brewing station.

Draco turns back to the others, “You’re free to leave, if you wish. I guarantee your potions will be ready by tomorrow, even if that means staying all night, we will get them done with or without you, just like we have always done,” Draco says staying calm when a handful turn and walk out but more people step forward.

“Can you brew the dittany please? The Recipe is in the blue book on my desk, page 289. Emma will help you if you have any difficulty,” Draco tells them, his shoulders relaxing as they nod and head over to the brewing station as well, squeezing in beside the rest. Draco waits, his nerves barely held in check until Harry steps forward, pride and desire burning in his eyes and the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Tell me what you need me to do, Mr. Malfoy” Harry says respectfully.

“Considering just how bad I know you are potions Auror Potter, I’d like you to check our supplies, not just the amounts but look for anything that has spoiled. A side-effect of substandard ingredients but it’s all we can afford and you’re the ones who are suffering for it. Still we do our best with what we have,” Draco replies fighting down a smile and the temptation to reach out for Harry’s hand.

“Gladly,” Harry answers with a wink before taking the forms from Draco that need to be filled out and heading for the supplies cupboard. Harry’s offer to help seems to have encouraged the other Aurors as they step forward.

“You five, you’re the lucky ones. Over there are seventeen potions for you to identify. Thankfully Jacob here is one of the best potion analysers in the world and if you ask him nicely I’m sure he will help you,” Draco says. However when they move towards Jacob, Draco steps in front of them with a stern expression.

“Anyone I catch not asking nicely or giving him a hard time will pay dearly for it,” Draco warns them, Jacob is friendly, too friendly sometimes and unlike Emma won’t defend himself. With that done Draco approaches the last group of four Aurors.

“Now you lot have it easy because you have me to help you and I am brilliant. We are going to be filling out reports, organising delivers of ingredients and I’ll need one of you to help Potter check the supplies. Someone who knows at least something about ingredients,” Draco jokes with a chuckle, which a few of the Aurors join him in.

“I’m not bad, better at herbology but I can help,” a young female Auror tells him. Draco reads her badge before giving her a low bow.

“Thank you Auror Bear,” Draco tells her and grins when she blushes before running off to join Harry. He leads the rest of the group over to his desk and hands out jobs to each of them, simple things that he is glad they pick up quickly so he doesn’t have to explain them repeatedly. Once he’s confident they will manage on their own for a moment, he steps away, heading to the supply cupboard, calling out to everyone as he goes.

“If anyone here wants to complain about this not being their job or that you shouldn’t have to brew your own potions then please talk to your department head or the members of the board who have been ignoring our continual pleas for more staff and funds, thank you again for taking the time from your important and busy schedules to lend us a hand,” Draco declares.

When he steps into the cupboard Harry grabs his hand and pulls him into his arms.

“I’m going to say it again; do you know how hot you look, when you’re all stern and bossy? I was one second away from jumping you, only the fact you’d kill me for it held me back,” Harry admits before capturing Draco’s mouth in a firm kiss, which Draco should stop but instead turns deeper and dirtier.

Pulling out of the kiss Draco is about to speak until he sees the red face of Auror Bear over Harry’s shoulder and curses. Harry looks around, spotting their voyeur and giving her a nod before turning back to Draco.

“I did something stupid again, I’m sorry,” Harry mumbles before taking his hand from Draco’s hip to run it through his own hair.

“Well it’s a bit late to apologise now thanks to your recklessness,” Draco lightly scolds him but he’s secretly overjoyed that Harry is worried about his reaction rather than the fact they were caught.

“Um, if it’s a secret I won’t tell anyone,” Auror Bear speaks up, giving them a smile.

“It’s not,” Draco says, his eyes searching Harry’s to make sure what he’s saying doesn’t upset him, “However it’s not something we want to be public knowledge for obvious reasons. Therefore I would appreciate if you didn’t mention Har…Potter’s lack of work etiquette, please,” Draco says, watching as Auror Bear nods in agreement.

“Yeah, thank you and I’m sorry,” Harry adds completely letting go of Draco and stepping away his cheeks pink.

“Its fine, you guys are super hot together,” Auror Bear says before her face goes red and she covers it with her hands, groaning into them, “I can’t believe I said that. Don’t mind me, I’m just going to be over there, wishing the floor would swallow me,” she says scurrying to the back of the cupboard, her back turned to them.

“Do you want people to know?” Draco asks Harry quietly, it isn’t something they’d really discussed and now Draco wonders how Harry feels about it.

“I don’t care, the people who matter to me know. As for everyone else they can fuck off but I know you said that you didn’t want it getting into the papers because it’s a risk to your plans for the Potion department,” Harry whispers, as he brushes Draco’s hair away from his face.

“It is a risk, if I wasn’t in the middle of a plot I wouldn’t care. In fact I’d demand we were public but…” Draco trails off as he fights with himself over what’s best and what he wants. Unfortunately logic wins and he gives Harry a sorrowful look before taking a step back from him.

“Discretion would be best, just until the Potion department is secured or my plot goes down in flames,” Draco mutters. Harry steps forward and places a quick kiss on his nose.

“Ok but then I’m going to show you off and kiss you whenever I want,” Harry says firmly, making Draco’s heart flip.

The moment is ruined by Auror Bear cooing ‘aww that’s so sweet’ in the corner. Draco chuckles and shakes his head before going back out to see how everyone else is doing.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Hamilton reference, which I'm not going to apologise for because it is my favourite line.

“MALFOY!”

Draco smirks as his loudly growled name echoes in the corridor heading to the Lab. Six out of ten, he thinks, when Harry used to do it he always stretched out the first part before spitting out the rest. He raises his cup of tea at Davis in greeting, his smug expression likely annoying the man more.

“Morning Davis, how are you feeling?” Draco asks the concern in his voice faker than Pansy’s nails. Davis face turns even redder, covering his bald head so he looks like a giant pimple ready to burst.

“Don’t give me that shit; I know you put something in my drink!” Davis shouts. Draco deliberately takes another sip of his tea humming in enjoyment before tilting his head to the side with a cocky smile.

“Can you prove it?” Draco asks. He’d cleaned the cup Davis had drunk from and it is unlikely that even if the muggle drug is still in Davis’s system that anyone would be able to find it.

“You can act smug all you want Malfoy but I know Silverton is giving you the boot at the end of the month. Your days are numbered, Death Eater,” Davis snarls victorious in his belief of having beaten Draco.

“Maybe, as you said my days are numbered. By my count I still have twelve days left; I can do a hell of a lot in that amount of time. Have you ever heard the quote ‘only a fool would underestimate a man with nothing to lose’?” Draco queries as he raises his eyebrow. Davis glowers at him stepping forward to spit his words into Draco’s face.

“Don’t look at me like I’m stupid, I’m not stupid-”

“Yes you are.” Draco can’t stop himself from stating cutting Davis off. He wonders for a second if he’s stepped too far and Davis will draw his wand but he’s even more of a coward than Draco is and steps back.

“I know you’re up to something, I’m going to find out what it is and I’m going stop you,” Davis promises darkly.

“You don’t have the stomach to play games with me Davis. I lived with Voldemort for a year,” Davis flinches at the mention of the dark lord’s name, making Draco snort. “See what I mean, stay out of my way, for your own sake,” Draco finishes walking past the pathetic man and entering the Lab.

 

“It’s working,” Harry tells him as they sit together with Emma, Jacob and Hermione in the cafeteria on their lunch break.

“I should hope so otherwise I’ve lost my touch,” Draco teases, before taking a bite of his sandwich, wishing it was one of the strawberry tarts they are serving today but Harry had pinched it from him.

Placing the sandwich in its place and promising Draco that he can have his sweet after he eats something not made of sugar. Draco had argued that the tart wasn’t just sugar but gave in when Harry whispered in his ear what else he’ll get if he ate the stupid sandwich. So Draco would eat the bloody thing and shoot lust filled looks at Harry while doing so.

“I heard the Aurors talking; they’ve already been giving Hudson a hard time. Asking why the potion department is so understaffed and why didn’t they know that their potions where being made with poor supplies,” Harry continues, the flush on his face a result of both his pride and arousal.

“I know that the head of Magical Creature Control is also putting pressure on the board members, despite sharing a floor he was unaware for your departments problems. I think Silverton has been too ashamed to admit that he can’t cope,” Hermione says flipping through a stack of papers, pulling a quill from the messy bun her hair is in and making another note.

“We also have the Sports and Games department hearing about it now, thanks to office gossip, they use a lot of potions too. I have the Law department covered, we’ve been onboard since before Christmas, which leaves Magical Transport and Magical Accidents. The second one won’t be a problem as Arthur works there, he’s already started making headway and after glancing at the list of potions you gave Ron he can see how useful these potions could be. Not just for his family but everyone,” she finishes, making a few more notes before returning the quill to her hair.

“Well done boy, there is no way the board can keep avoiding the issue now,” Emma commends him and Draco is happy to accept the praise but there is still so much to do. He might have told Davis that he could do a lot in twelve days but the truth is that he could do with at least another month to really build up their case; it’s also going to take time to collect the funds and actually get production moving.

He really is beginning to wonder if he’s bitten off more than he can chew, however looking around he sees how much he has already achieved. Harry’s easy grin when their eyes meet, Hermione not ‘Granger’ asking him for advice on what to do next, Aurors walking past that stop to say hello to them. If this is what comes from trying then he isn’t going to stop until he succeeds, _to rule the world_ , he thinks, the words becoming a mantra for his life.

“Oh that reminds me, George wants you to come to the shop to discuss being an investor for the Potion Lab. He wants to know in more detail what you’re offering, cost and benefits, that sort of thing,” Harry says his hand taking Draco’s under the table.

“I actually planned to head over to Diagon Alley at the weekend. Pansy is insisting that I accompany her there on Saturday, she just wants someone to carry her bags but I wanted to pick up a new potions book for myself from Flourish and Blotts. I’m sure she won’t mind if we stop in at Weasley’s shop. Can you let him know we’ll be there after lunch?” Draco asks.

The main reason he’s meeting with Pansy is to get an update on the purebloods and also to get a read on the public’s views on him. He hasn’t set foot in any of the wizarding districts since he got kicked out of the manor and submerged himself more into the muggle world.

“Sure, I can meet you there if you want,” Harry replies before his voice drops lower and he leans closer to Draco.

“Afterwards maybe we could head back to mine or yours?” Harry questions suggestively. Draco feels his cock stir, the images of what they got up to over the weekend playing in his mind. While he hopes to get some private time with Harry sooner than that, Harry has promised him a blow job for eating the sandwich that remains half eaten on his plate, spending Saturday night in Harrys bed is very appealing.

“It’s a date, but you’ll have to behave yourself until Pansy has finished shopping. Do you think you can keep your hands to yourself for that long?” Draco teases, loving the way Harry’s eyes deepened to a dark green and his hand tightens around Draco’s.

“I won’t make you any promises. You have always tested my control, even now I tend to loss my head when you’re close to me,” Harry whispers into Draco’s ear. Draco bites his lip, taking a deep breath in through his nose to control himself. Once he manages to stop himself from dragging Harry away to find the closest closet, bathroom, hell he’d take a dark corner. _Get a grip_ , he mental scolds himself and ignoring his now fully hard cock answers Harry.

“The feelings mutual,” he admits, “I blame you, that amazing cake and your sinfully soft bed for the fact I keep getting distracted,” Draco says pretending to sulk, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

“I swear Draco if you keep pouting I will kiss you right here and now, I will bite on that pretty pink lip until it goes red,” Harry threatens with his face now only inches from Draco’s own. Groaning with frustration Draco turns his head away, pressing his lips into a thin line.

 _Fuck,_ he chants in his head as he begins to hate himself for his stupid plots and the fact that it’s because of them that he can’t jump Harry. The sooner he gets this done, the sooner they can be open about their relationship. No more hiding, he is so sick of hiding and as soon as he secures the Potion department’s future nothing is going to make him hide again.

“How are the board members dealing with the pressure? Have they started discussing any plans to look into the problem or are they just making excuses?” Draco asks the table, focusing mostly on Hermione and not letting his eyes wander back to Harry. As Hermione starts explaining what she’s heard about the board Draco pulls his hand from Harry’s to take the quill off her and scribble more notes next to hers.


	28. Chapter 28

Draco gasps as Harry sucks him harder, the feel of his cock sliding into the wet, hot cavern pulling a deep moan from him, which he quickly stifles with his hand. They had been in such a rush, desperate from their teasing at lunch that he hadn’t put up a silencing charm as Harry had dragged him into the men’s bathroom.

 _At least the doors locked_ , Draco thinks, at least he hopes it’s locked. He forgets about his concerns as Harry sucks him harder, pulling back and circling the sensitive tip before swallowing him again. Pressing his hand harder against his mouth, Draco’s desire only increases from the sting of his lip where Harry had carried out his earlier threat before dropping to his knees. Magic flares around them and Draco’s balls tighten pushing him closer to coming as it washes over him.

“Let me hear you,” Harry says releasing his cock for a second before returning to sucking Draco who is now scrambling to hold onto the sink. His legs feel weak; as he looks down to see Harry’s hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking himself as he pleasures Draco with his mouth. With a loud uncontrolled cry….

“Mr. Malfoy, I’d like a word with you in my office.”

Draco comes out for his daydream, the memory of what Harry had done to him yesterday fading to be replaced with the report he is still holding before his face.

“What? Pardon me, could you repeat that?” Draco says as his eyes rise to see Silverton, standing at the Lab's doorway.

“My office Mr. Malfoy, now,” he says sharply before stepping back and letting the door close. Draco quickly tidies the reports on his desk as he rises; glad his cock has gone soft from seeing Silverton as he rises from his chair. Walking towards the door he sees Davis out of the corner of his eye, the look of glee on his face.

“Now you’re in for it,” Davis crows as Draco passes. Draco doesn’t stop or even acknowledge Davis, he doesn’t care what that man thinks anymore, he has become unimportant.

Draco stands outside Silverton’s office and takes a deep breath, he is a Malfoy and he’s going to remind his boss what that means.

Opening the door without knocking Draco walks into the room. Silverton’s mouth opens and quickly closes when Draco pulls his wand; pointing it at the rickety chair he transfigures it into a large wingback one with elaborate carvings. Putting away his wand he steps forward and slowly lowers himself into the chair as if it is a throne before steepling his fingers.

“You wished to speak with me, Mr. Silverton?” Draco calmly asks, his eyes piercing into Silverton’s now nervous ones. He watches as his boss pulls out his handkerchief and dabs at his sweaty face. How he can sweat so much in the middle of winter in his cold office puzzles Draco and his nose scrunches up in disgust at the scent of it filling the room.

“Yes,” Silverton replies sitting up in his chair and trying to look important. Draco has to fight down a sneer at his attempt; the overweight man with his comb over has no presence or bearing.

“I’ve been hearing a lot about you recently Mr. Malfoy, something about potions and making changes to the department?” His tone starts firm but trails off so that it comes out as a timidly asked question. Draco remains quiet, dropping his hands to the arms of the chair and leaning back slightly as he crosses his leg.

“Hmm, that’s good to know,” Draco says keeping his words vague. Silverton frowns as he leans forward in his own chair; he’s hanging on Draco’s words, drawn in by Draco’s attitude.

“It is?”

“Oh yes, I means everything is going to plan, thank you for letting me know Silverton,” Draco says giving the man a charming smile as he prepares to stand.

“Now hang on one minute, you will explain yourself young man,” Silverton snaps. His eyes going wide in fear when Draco’s smile fades and his eyes narrow.

“I would have thought you would have worked it out by now, sir,” Draco says making the honorific sound like an insult.

“I told you that you were making a mistake and I would prove it. This department is a joke, a house of cards one gentle breeze away from falling and you have done nothing,” Draco says rising to his feet and placing his hands on Silverton’s desk he leans into the man’s face.

“I am doing what you should have done, I am rallying the other departments to our aid, I am arranging meetings to talk to the right people so that we can get more funding and investors and I am doing that with the potions I made. The ones you refused to listen to me about, the ones you told me were unimportant, treated as a joke because of my age. My godfather was Severus Snape, I learned to read from the labels on ingredients, was brewing potions before I held my first wand, was creating my own before a passed my O.W.L.s. I am going to save this department, I am going to get us who work here the respect and recognition we deserve and you can’t stop me,” Draco finishes he hadn’t raised his voice at any point, instead his tone has been crisp, cold and clear.

“Wh...What, now listen here,” Silverton says his cheeks puffing from his bruised pride.

“No, you listen, if you fire me, if you go through with letting me go then my potions go with me. If that happens you will lose the investor I already have lined up, the departments support that I have drummed up with my connections and most of your staff because I will take them with me. I will set up my own company which the Ministry will come to for their potions while this department collapses around you. If you want to keep your job then you will stand with me and stop pretending that you have any idea what you’re doing,” Draco stands back up and softens his expression letting out a sigh.

“I am not your enemy sir, not yet. This place is my home, it was my safe haven after the war, it became my family when my own abandoned me and I will do everything I can to save it. I can do that with or without your help but if you help me then it makes it easier. Think logically sir, do you want to spend the next few months trapped in this tiny office watching as the department is destroyed or do you want the respect you deserve, being head of a powerful department that is making a difference to the wizarding world,” Draco says and sees Silverton’s face light up at his words. Draco smiles at him and continues spinning his story.

“Just picture it sir, the department growing larger. A potion station stretching out and manned by a full staff, top choice of ingredients without worrying about the cost. People all over the Ministry smiling and bowing when you walk past,” Draco says giving an extravagant bow towards Silverton.

“Making potions that change the world as we know it, leading us into a new era of possibilities and discoveries. You would never have to listen to Hudson giving you a hard time about our services, complaining about late results. He’d come begging to you, asking for our potions for his Aurors, the best potions anywhere,” Draco finishes smirking at Silverton. _Hook line and sinker,_ he thinks seeing the way Silverton’s eyes shine with the vision Draco has filled them with.

“Just tell me you’re behind me sir, tell me I have your support and I can make all this reality,” Draco says softly, Silverton blinks and frowns for a moment. As if still in a daze he looks at Draco and nods.

“Do it Mr. Malfoy and forget about leaving at the end of the month,” Silverton tells him. Draco nods back before leaving, striding back into the Lab with a grin and his arms thrown wide.

“Looks like I’ll be sticking around after all,” he declares earning him a cheer from Emma and Jacob, Davis curses but Draco remains facing forward blanking Davis as he gives Emma a hug and accepts a pat on the back from Jacob.


	29. Chapter 29

“How are things going with the sacred 28?” Draco asks as he sits on his sofa, leaning forward to tie the laces of his shoes.

“More like the sacred 16, a few of the old families were either killed off during the war or are currently locked up in Azkaban,” Pansy answers, perching on the arm of the sofa while she waits for Draco to get ready.

“Best place for them,” Draco says without a trace of sympathy, wishing not for the first time that his father also shared their fate. Standing up and stretching out the kinks in his back Draco then reaches down for his cup of tea from the table, downing the last mouthful before walking over to his kitchen area and placing it in the sink.

“I agree, anyway my name doesn’t carry as much weight as it used to but I’ve managed. My father’s on board, mainly to shut me up. I’ve also spoken to some of the old crowd; Nott, Greengrass, Bulstrode and Flint have all shown interest. Nott and Bulstrode are both possible investors,” Pansy states ticking names off on her fingers.

Draco nods along with her, a pleasant sense of happiness in his chest that his old school mates are willing to give him a chance. He certainly needs to get more funds into the department and who better than the upper classes with their deep pockets and greedy natures.

“That’s a good start, what about the others?” Draco pushes.

“Well on the other side of things, Longbottom, Slughorn, Olivander and Abbott would be better dealt with by Potter or ignored. They aren’t likely to go against you or cause problems. Shacklebolt you’ll get on your side when you meet with him and present your case and you already have the Weasley’s on your side, mostly. That leaves five more families, four since I’m not going near your parents,” Pansy bites out. She’s still furious with Draco’s father and almost as hurt as he is about his mother’s behaviour.

“I wouldn’t ask you to, staying away from them is the response of anyone with an IQ higher than a troll. So the four left, anyone I need to worry about?” Draco queries.

“Burke will side with Lucius so I didn’t bother speaking with him; he’s not a threat anyway. Shufig refuses to get involved, keeping themselves isolated as usual. I’ve spent this morning charming Mcmillian, him and his son are sexist pigs who spent more time ogling my chest than listening to what I said,” Pansy mutters darkly.

“Something I’m sure you used to your advantage,” Draco guesses with a smirk.

“Of course. Just because their brains are as small as their pricks doesn’t mean I didn’t use it to get what I wanted. I am a Slytherin darling,” Pansy confirms with a smirk of her own. “They’re on your side and I’ll be meeting with Mrs. Fawley tomorrow for afternoon tea with some of the younger money, I’ll soon get them whispering in their husbands ears.”

“You are a treasure, thank you for putting up with these fools for me,” Draco tells her, as he pulls on his coat before pulling her into a hug.

“Now let’s get going to Weasley’s shop,” he adds. Pansy lets out a groan of annoyance but dutifully agrees to be side-alonged to Diagon Alley.

 

Appearing at the back of the leaky cauldron, Draco releases Pansy. Drawing out his wand he hesitates for a second fighting down his nerves before he taps on the bricks causing the wall to open.

The sounds and smells hit Draco and he’s instantly transported back to when he was younger, coming here with his parent to buy his school supplies. Pestering his mother to let him go look at the brooms and feeling proud walking beside his father, a man who commanded respect. _Demanded it more like_ , his mind mutters pulling him from his trip down memory lane.

“You alright?” Pansy asks hooking her arm with his. Draco nods before lifting his head and leading them into the throng of people. He glances around and relaxes as most people ignore him, only a few shoot him dark looks but no-one is drawing their wand or spitting in his face. Finally they reach their goal, the bell over the door ringing as they enter.

“Draco.”

Harry’s happy cry makes him smile and removes the last of his tension as he lets go of Pansy to reach for Harry. He stops at the last minute, glancing at the two Weasley brothers before checking for any customers. The rest of the shop is empty and as he stands there Harry’s Weasley pulls out his wand locking the shop door, the sign flipping to say closed.

“We’ll shut the shop, that way you can talk without being bothered. I doubt this will take long,” Weasley says, “I’m gonna go check on our other stock while you sort this out.” Weasley nods to them all before disappearing into the back of the shop.

“Hello Malfoy, call me George, do you mind if I call you Draco?” George asks shaking Draco’s hand and continuing once Draco gives him a nod.

“Ron tells me you have a business offer. I’ll tell you now that I’m interested, there’s no point beating around the bush. These potions are brilliant; Ron got me with that anti-veritasurum. I think I said something about always wanting to dance with a goblin,” George says with a large grin. His eyes moving from Draco to beside him and Draco follows his gaze, his heart stopping at the look on Pansy’s face. Pansy’s expression is open as she looks at Weasley’s brother and he knows in that moment she’s lost and he glances back at George with interest.

“Hello Parkinson, I was told you would be joining us,” George says extending his hand, taking Pansy’s he raises it and brushes a kiss on her knuckles. His eyes growing larger, his smile widening as he continues to hold her hand before his mouth.

“Shit,” Pansy says snatching her hand back making Draco look at her with confusion.

“Sorry, perfume mixed with amortetia,” she admits flustered as George blinks rapidly, his expression clearing. “I had to talk to some idiots this morning and needed an edge to get me in the door,” she says, babbling, something only Draco likely realises.

“Clever little snake, you’re a trickery one. I’ll have to watch out around you,” Weasley says before pulling his eyes from her back to Draco. “Anyway back to business, a shame really,” he says winking at Pansy with a cheeky chuckle. Draco narrows his eyes, unsure if he likes George shamelessly flirting with his best friend, and drawing her closer to his side he speaks up.

“Indeed, business.”

Draco will give the redhead credit for being smart enough to pick up on Draco’s veiled irritation.

“Right, right,” he mutters glancing at Pansy once more before locking his eyes with Draco’s as his carefree smile disappears.

“How much were you hoping for Weasley’s wizard wheezes to invest?” George states much more serious now than before.

“The amount the Potion department needs is well above what you can afford but an initial contribution of 5,000 galleons will at least cover the costs of getting the potions for your shop into production. Once that’s done and you’re selling them, 30 percent of their sales will go to the Potion department. I can promise by Christmas that you will have made back double your investment and the Potion department will be in a better position than it has been in the last 40 years. Pansy has been aiding me in getting other possible investors and has two more interested. The potions for the joke shop will be exclusive to you but others will be interested in other areas or something specialised for their own reasons. Nott works in the apothecary and will likely want to make a deal regarding the healing potions and improved common potions that he sells in bulk. I’m not sure where Bulstrode’s interest comes from but I recall their family suffers with health problems and issues with childbirth so I wouldn’t be surprised if they are interested in funding research with little interest in anything affecting your business. If I can get them on board along with the Minister, who will hopefully increase our budget, then the department’s funds will be secured,” Draco finishes before his mouth is suddenly covered by Harry’s in a firm kiss.

“Sorry, but you were doing that bossy thing,” Harry says when he releases him, his cheeks red. Draco blinks and waits for his senses to return before his own embarrassment sinks in.

“Damn it Potter, what did I say about controlling yourself?” Draco snaps, pushing Harry away with a glare. “This is serious; I’ve made promises to my boss, to my friends, to Pansy and myself to save the Potion department. I need you to stop thinking with your cock for five bloody minutes, if you can’t do that then leave.”

Harry’s eyes widen before he’s frowning back at Draco.

“I wasn’t thinking with my cock, I was thinking you’re brilliant. I know how much this means to you, I’m not that stupid no matter what you think. I might not be as clever as you Draco but I’ve been paying attention, talking to people and discussing your case with Mione. I’m sorry for daring to give you a bloody kiss, I wasn’t aware that I’m supposed to be hiding our relationship even from the people who already know about it,” Harry finishes and Draco doesn’t know what to do in the face of his anger. He can feel his knee jerk reaction, the sneer pulling at his lip and the pounding of heated blood in his veins but Pansy’s hand on his arm makes him pause from spitting an insult at Harry, aware that he’s the one at fault here.

“Don’t make me slap some sense into you, I’ll do it,” Pansy threatens and Draco’s anger leaves him as he tries not to smile. Looking back at Harry he lets his hands uncurl and reaches out for him.

“Two fights in two weeks, we really suck at this,” he jokes but there is no humour in his voice.

“Yeah well, it’s us. I’m looking forward to next week’s one, do you think it’ll my stupidity or your attitude that will be to blame?” Harry teases before kissing Draco’s nose, which makes Draco smile wider.

“Both, the chances are good either way so it’s best to cover all the bases. Sorry for being an arsehole,” Draco mutters into Harry’s neck as he tightens his arms hugging Harry to him.

“Sorry I was stupid, I shouldn’t have distracted you when you’re busy plotting,” Harry whispers back. Draco lets go of Harry, cocking his head to the side and grinning up at him.

“You can make it up to me by plotting something for us to do later, that should keep you out for trouble for a few minutes,” Draco tease before kissing Harry, melting under Harry’s lips for a moment before pulling back.

He is so lost in Harry’s eyes and his smile that Draco has once again forgotten where they are until Pansy giggles. Draco thinks at first she’s giggling at them being sappy fools until he sees her point above his head. Looking up he sees pink hearts floating above their heads, which all start making kissy noises and wolf whistling.

“New product for valentine’s day next month,” George explains before the hearts begin to pop one by one and cover Harry and Draco in glitter which disappears after a few seconds.

Pansy is still giggling and Draco watches as George glances at her with a small smile, more real than the one he had been flashing at her earlier. Looking at Pansy, he sees her tuck her hair behind her ear when she spots George’s gaze. _So helpless_ , he thinks realizing that Pansy is truly smitten; maybe Weasley could be the one that can keep up with her.

“Very good,” Draco says pulling himself away from Harry but keeping his arm around Harry’s waist. “Now, what about my offer? I’ll likely create more potions than what I already have and if there is a certain potion you want then we could come to some agreement I’m sure,” Draco says getting things back on track after his disagreement with Harry.

“It sounds good actually; I expected a much harder bargain. However your terms are reasonable, maybe too reasonable which has me wondering what you want? What do you get out of all of this?” George asks his easy attitude replaced with something sharp and cunning. Draco smirks seeing it, a snake in lions clothing or someone who knows how to play the game.

“I haven’t got any tricks up my sleeves, I swear. The Potion department, and the people who work there, mean a great deal to me. I’m looking out for my own interests with this deal,” he answers honestly.

“Your interests, sounds like it’s for the Ministry’s benefits not yours. You could sell your potions independently and name your price. You could become famous as the next great potioneer, so why don’t you?” George asks not accepting Draco’s motives.

“Fine, I’ll admit to having some ambitions of my own, but I don’t need to abandon the people around me to achieve them or walk away from the place I have made for myself. Money is useful but only when it is used wisely and as for fame, I’d rather have a legacy. I want people to know what I did, what I achieved, what I created. My name as the creator of these potions is enough to guarantee that, later I can rule the world, for now I’ll settle for fixing my little part of it,” Draco declares and both Pansy and Harry smile at his choice of words.

“Then tell me what I need to do,” George says with a grin, rubbing his hands together with glee. Draco grins back and pulls some forms from the pocket of his coat.

“I hoped you would say that, fill these out and arrange to have the money paid into the Potion department’s account. Once I have the money, I can request the ingredients and start brewing. Your first batch will be ready a week after payment, that’s the ten that are completed. I need to finish testing the others so you’ll get them sometime in the next few months,” Draco finishes handing the forms to George and covering Harry’s mouth as he tries to kiss him again.

“Control, Harry,” he teases. “I’ll be bossy for you later,” Draco whispers into Harry’s ear making Harry’s eyes darken.

“Why don’t you go with Pansy to get her shopping and I’ll catch you up in a minute once these forms are signed,” Draco suggests before turning to Pansy, “You wanted to go to Twilfitt and Tattings right?” Pansy nods and Harry grimaces.

“It’s only a clothes shop, please, this will get done faster if I don’t have to worry about you two,” Draco argues and smiles when they agree.

Harry shoots him one last pitying look as Pansy drags him away. Draco turns back to George and his smile slips into something less playful, he needs to have a word with the mischievous man.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, this morning was mental.

Draco watches as George moves behind the counter grabbing a quill, his brow furrowing as he carefully reads over Draco’s offer. It’s only a few pages, the language clear and to the point as he wanted to prove that there is nothing underhanded about his deal.

He waits, holding his tongue and considering his words until he sees George sign the paper and looks up at Draco with a smile. Draco returns the smile as he reaches out and taking the forms he tucks them back into his coat.

“I look forward to doing business with you and considering my relationship with Harry, I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other,” Draco says conversationally.

“He’s told me you are his family, that you treat him like a brother?” Draco says turning it into a question, his tone light but something must have shown on his face as George frowns.

“Yes?” he says slowly looking hard at Draco.

“Then you will have no trouble understanding when I say Pansy is my sister, no, she is more than that. She is the person who has always been beside me, the other half of me,” Draco says and George’s frown deepens something dark growing in his eyes. Draco softens his tone and expression as he continues before George takes anymore offense to his words.

“To lose someone so important is a pain I can’t imagine and would never wish on anyone. I do not think for a second I could survive losing her, she is all I have, had, before I started working at the Potion department,” Draco corrects himself.

“Do you have a point, Malfoy?” George says crossing his arms, voice firm and eyes never leaving Draco’s.

“I know Pansy like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as strong, self confident or unshakable as Pansy. The sky could fall and she’d just complain about the weather. Then I saw the look in her eyes when she looked at you,” Draco says picking up a small toy off the counter, examining it with a small smile.

“What look?” George asks his arms dropping onto the counter as he leans forward. _A sign of interest_ , Draco’s brain points out, the body language obvious to anyone who looks for such things. Draco chooses to ignore George’s question and keeps his eyes focused on the toy in his hand.

“If I told her to stay away from you, that you were the kind of trouble that would be bad for her, she’d listen. She would brush it off as unimportant and she’d be lying. The first lie she will have ever told me. I wish to avoid that so instead I’m going to warn you,” Draco says his eyes rising to meet George’s. The other man is staring at him, his easy attitude when Draco had first met him gone and replaced with something tougher.

“And if I don’t stay away, you’ll what, hex me?” George says with a dark chuckle, his mouth pulling into a smile.

“Possibly, usually I wouldn’t bother at all. Pansy has a soul far more devious than you, even with all your jokes and pranks; you would never be able to outdo her for mischief. However you are different than the usual,” Draco says titling his head to the side studying George closely.

“Because of a look,” George states.

“Yes, because of that look I will protect her this time. I wouldn’t kill for my parents, for my misguided beliefs or even to save my own life but for her I’d kill. For her I’d raze cities, level continents, conquer the world and give it to her, just to make her smile,” Draco says placing the toy back on the counter.

“Be careful what signals you are sending her unless they are completely sincere,” Draco finishes his tone darkening and he smiles. A smile like a shark, one that shows teeth. George doesn’t react at first, instead looking at Draco for a minute before speaking.

“And if they are sincere?” he asks leaning back on the wall behind him casually. Draco softens his expression, giving him a cheeky smirk.

“Then I wish you the best of luck trying to keep up with her, you’ll need it,” Draco teases giving George a nod before turning to leave. His hand is on the door when George calls out to him.

“You never answered my question, what look did you see in her eyes?”

“She looked helpless,” Draco replies without looking back and pulling the door open he steps outside.

 

His head is down as he walks towards where he hopes to find Pansy and Harry, which means Draco doesn’t notice the couple coming towards him until he almost walks into them.

Lifting his head the apology on his tongue dries up as he is met with a familiar pair of grey eyes. Draco’s heart stops as he takes in his father’s face, a face he hasn’t seen in three years. His eyes move to the side and find his mother’s blue ones set into her fixed expression, a sign that she is nervous.

Pressing his mouth into a thin line, Draco goes to step around them as his attention moves on. They are not important, they mean nothing to him, Draco tells himself even as his hands tremble and his chest grows tight.

A hand comes down hard on his shoulder and with it the weight of years of being controlled, of that gesture being a prelude to his father’s words, spat into his face and filled with anger. Draco knocks the hand away as the rage burns and builds inside him, as his face twists into the sneer that he so rarely wears anymore. He sees the shock on his father’s face though it is quickly masked, _he’s slipping_ , Draco thinks viscously.

“I’m surprised you can lift your head with the shame that must weigh so heavily upon it,” his father says the words cutting but they don’t touch Draco, not anymore. His father lost the ability to hurt him the night he had thrown Draco out onto the street with nothing but his wand and the clothes on his back. Had lost Draco’s respect the moment he had pointed his wand as Draco and said that he would rather have a dead son than a filthy faggot.

“I’m surprised to see you off your knees, are there no egomaniacs who need their shoes licking?” Draco answers, and smirks as his mother gasps and his father’s face turns red. His father snarls and grabs Draco’s coat before hissing in his face.

“You’re one to talk about getting on your knees, boy.”

“At least when I do get on my knees it’s by choice, not because I’m too afraid to stand, Lucius,” Draco snarls back, tearing himself free. His mother’s hand on Lucius’s arm stops him from reaching for his wand and Lucius relaxes slightly, his face becoming cruel.

“You have never stood for anything other than as an example of failure, a disappointment. I’ve heard the rumours, about the new potions. As uninteresting as it is unimportant, you will never amount to anything more than a cauldron stirrer, forgotten in the basement of the Ministry,” Lucius sneers, his eyes cold as they look down at Draco from his imposing height.

“I would rather be forgotten than be remembered as your blood. You have nothing but a name and a bit of gold. I will have a life filled with happiness out for your shadow and when I pass on it will be surrounded by people who care about me and not greedy arseholes hoping for access to my vault,” Draco replies, chuckling he continues.

“I don’t know why I’m still talking to you, you don’t matter. A failed lackey and now nothing more than a bitter man, you have no power, no standing and not an ounce of my respect.”

Draco steps past Lucius heading towards Twilfitt and Tattings, when he hears his mother cry in outrage.

Spinning on his heel, Draco turns to see his mother standing before Lucius with her head held high as his father lowers the wand that had been pointed at him.

“Do not forget your vow to me dearest,” she warns her tone frightening despite its softness. Draco watches his father hesitate for a moment.

“Perhaps it would be a good idea to go home my love, I will join you there shortly,” his mother suggests. Lucius shoots Draco a dark look over her shoulder before he straightens his robes and strides away.

His mother turns to look at him, a gently smile on her face as she holds out her arms to him and Draco finds his feet moving, carrying him to her arms before he realises. As he is wrapped in her embrace, he hears her whisper in his ear.

“I will always protect you my son, I am so proud of you.”

“Mother,” Draco replies quietly, as he feels her lips press a kiss to his cheek.

“Are you happy?” she asks as she pulls back to study his face, her hand cupping his cheek.

Draco reaches up and places his on top of hers opening his mouth to answer when he hears his name being called out. Turning he sees Harry and Pansy making their way towards him, the smile spreading on Draco’s face dropping as he begins to panic and he quickly looks back at his mother. He can see the way her eyes roam over Harry as he walks towards them and she raises an eyebrow knowingly at him.

“Are you happy?” she asks again. Draco bites his lip as he glances back at Harry, who is slowing down, his eyes bright with concern under a worried frown.

“Yes,” Draco tells her as he smiles and watches as Harry does the same. He feels his mother’s fingers run through his hair and turns to face her.

“Then that is all that matters. I love you my dragon and regardless of what happens or what you choose to do that will never change,” she says, letting her expression soften as she speaks. Then with one more kiss to his cheek she releases him and walks away, back to the life she chose.


	31. Chapter 31

Draco watches his mother until she disappears swallowed up by the crowd, blinking to clear the tears gathering in his eyes.

Malfoy’s don’t cry, not in public regardless of what is happening. He feels a hand on his arm and looks over to see Harry standing beside him. He wants so much to fall into his arms, to fall apart but he can’t, not here.

“Are you ok?” Harry asks and Draco has to fight harder to stop the tears falling as he forces himself to smile.

“No, I am outstandingly fabulous and don’t you forget it,” Draco teases winking at Harry, his nose twitching.

“Of course you are darling,” Pansy says as she takes his hand in hers squeezing it tightly. “Because you’re not seconds away from crying like a baby,” she adds sarcastically.

Draco frowns at her, he really hates when she points out the truth, why can’t she just for once go along with his obvious lie. He stops wishing that when she wraps her arms around him, giving him her strength and soothing him.

“Let’s get you home where you can throw a little pity party for yourself,” she softly says into his chest, pulling a small but genuine smile from him. He glances over at Harry and sees him looking away from them, his arms crossed over his chest.

 _Oh Harry_ , Draco thinks as he realises that Harry is holding himself back, fighting himself so that he doesn’t reach out for him. Letting go of Pansy, Draco moves to stand before Harry, smiling when he catches his green eyes. Lifting his hands, he pulls Harry’s arms open and steps inside them, sliding his around Harry’s waist and resting his head under Harry’s chin.

“Draco, what?” Harry gapes as he freezes and Draco can feel Harry’s heart pounding against his ear.

“I’m getting a hug from my boyfriend because I’m upset after running into my parents and anyone who has a problem with that can go fuck themselves,” Draco replies clearly before burying his head into Harrys neck and kissing the pulse point he can see fluttering under the skin.

“But you said…” Harry begins to say before tightening his grip on Draco. “Fuck it,” Harry declares and presses a kiss to Draco’s head, then Draco’s nose when he lifts his head to smile up at Harry.

“That’s right,” Draco agrees kissing Harry softly, teasingly, not letting Harry deepen it by pulling away when he tries.

“Come home with me and join the pity party I’m going to throw,” Draco requests cocking his head to the side and grinning at Harry.

“Try and stop me, sounds fun,” Harry jokes, his fingers moving to Draco’s sides where he tickles a gasping laugh out of Draco.

“I think I’m going to pass, sweet Merlin you two are sickeningly adorable and I’m allergic to anything cute,” Pansy cuts in, pretending to gag.

Draco springs out of Harry’s arms, to scoop Pansy up and spin her around making her squeal and drawing shocked looks from those around them.

“I will kill you, put me down,” Pansy threatens and Draco stops lowering the petit girl to the floor. However Draco doesn’t release her, keeping his hands holding her in place he leans down to whisper in her ear.

“Tomorrow, mine, we will be talking about what happened earlier and don’t you dare not show or I will track you down,” Draco commands quietly feeling her hands tighten where they are resting on the top of his arms.

Pulling back he studies her face and sees that same look on it again, something fearful and hopeful in her eyes. Moving quickly Draco grabs one of her hands in their secret handshake, “Promise me, promise you’ll be over tomorrow and we’ll talk,” Draco demands. Pansy glances at their joined hands and gives him a nod, rolling her eyes at him.

“Fine, now go have a stupid amount of sex with your boyfriend and you better be awake and dressed when I come over tomorrow,” she snaps in mild annoyance. Letting her go Draco grabs Harry’s hand leading him towards the leaky cauldron’s apparation point so they can go back to his.

 

“I can’t believe we’re actually having a pity party,” Harry says shaking his head before chucking some gummy bears into his mouth. Draco smirks at him pulling his blanket closer around himself and reaching for the malteasers.

“Why not, everyone likes parties? I love them and thanks to the wonders of muggles they are now even better,” Draco tells him waving his hand at the table laden with sweets and the television playing a film called Shrek. The film seems to be about a troll and a donkey that have to rescue a princess for a very short man with a hilariously oversized chin. There was a dragon which Draco liked until it started flirting with the donkey. He chuckles when the donkey searching for flowers admits to being colour blind.

“What were they like before then?”

Harry’s question pulls Draco’s attention from the film and he shrugs pulling his sleeves back over his hands.

“Not as much fun, I’d have the house elves bring me a plate of cookies then build a nest of blankets in the middle of my bed and pick up a book, something with a happy ending,” Draco confesses. His eyes drift back to the TV and he gasps loudly.

“Damn, the troll and the princess are falling in love, I did not see that coming,” he shouts, his head whipping round to look at Harry who is laughing. Draco watches him and eventually Harry stops, taking off his glasses to wipe his eyes.

“Sorry, you’re just so cute and funny,” Harry admits, raising his hands in surrender when Draco glares at him.

“Don’t get me wrong I know you could kick my arse if I piss you off, it’s just, and don’t get mad at me for saying this but….I never really thought about you having feelings at school, not until 6th year anyway. Which says more about me than you, I think. You were just Malfoy, past being a bully I didn’t bother thinking anything else,” Harry mutters. His eyes down as he picks at the blanket draped over his lap, “I wish I had now.”

“I don’t, I was a bully and a complete bastard to everyone accept Pansy. Don’t make friends but allies, don’t let your guard down, let them think they know you but it’s just an act,” Draco rambles before letting out a bitter chortle.

“You saw what I wanted you too and I wouldn’t have let you see anything else. That sort of exposure is risky, illogical, letting people see your weaknesses or fears is unacceptable behaviour for a Malfoy,” Draco sneers. Taking a deep breath he moves to lean against Harry, feeling his hand rake through his hair.

“Father told me today that I was a failure, a disappointment. I don’t care what he thinks, I haven’t cared for years but it made me angry when he said I’d never be anything, that I’d be forgotten. I know he’s wrong, everything that comes out of his mouth is bullshit but I still want to prove it, prove that I can be better than he ever thought I would be. Without his name, his money, I want to be remembered for my own merits,” Draco rants, one of his hands waving around as he talks. Harry catches his hand pulling it to his mouth and presses a kiss to the palm.

“You will, you’re going to rule the world and you’ll do it because you are brilliant and smart and unstoppable. I know you will and I look forward to seeing you do it, you’ll get all stern and passionate,” Harry teases, kissing the tips of Draco’s fingers. Draco’s cock stirs when Harry sticks out his tongue licking Draco’s finger tip, his eyes dark with lust burning into Draco’s.

Smirking he shifts to sit in Harry’s lap and cupping his face he claims his lips in a searing kiss. _I really love pity parties_ , Draco thinks as he feels Harry’s cock harden under him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a long chapter of pointless smut, simply because as my plot notes say 'because I can,' hope you enjoy it.

The taste of their treats still lingers in Harry’s mouth making their kiss sweeter than normal and as Draco breaks it gazing down at Harry, an idea forms in his mind. Harry’s eyes widen and his breath catches as he looks up at Draco.

“You’re plotting something; your eyes have gone silver. Like sunlight on a razor blade, glorious and dangerous,” Harry praises before claiming Draco’s mouth in a rough kiss, his lips pressing hard on Draco’s, as his hand on the back of Draco’s head holds him in place. Draco gasps his mouth opening to let in Harry’s insistent tongue that draws Draco’s into a battle, which lasts until Harry releases him to suck in a breath.

“Fucking hell,” Draco curses as his chest burns from lack of oxygen, lifting his hand he runs a finger over his tender lips.

“I honestly can’t help myself when you look like that,” Harry says, his hands toying with the hem of Draco’s hoodie before they slip underneath to roam over Draco’s lower back.

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Draco teases seductively as he shifts his hips, his cock hardening as he gives Harry a kiss which reminds him of his idea. Breaking the kiss he smirks as he twists on Harry’s lap and reaches over to the table plucking a malteaser from the packet. Turning back he holds the chocolate between his finger and thumb.

“Tell me Harry, did you ever play pass the pepper imp at school?” Draco asks popping the chocolate in his mouth and sucking the chocolate from his fingers where the treat had begun to melt.

“Pass the pepper imp?” Harry repeats with a frown of confusion that answers Draco’s question. Swallowing the remains of the chocolate in his mouth Draco licks his lips before explaining.

“It’s a very simple game we played in Slytherin; the aim of the game was to pass the imp from person to person as many times as possible. However you can only pass the imp using your mouth and as the imp is passed it tends to get smaller, wetter and then the only way to pass it is with a kiss. I think the record in Slytherin was 23 passes before the imp had completely melted,” Draco tells him and a shiver goes down his spine at the flare of jealousy that momentarily appears on Harrys face before he grins.

“Interesting, it certainly sounds fun,” Harry says his eyes drifting to the assorted sweets as understand draws on him. “Why don’t you show me how to play?” he suggests.

Draco twists and picks up another malteaser, putting the treat between his teeth he leans down; Harry’s lips brush his as he takes it with his own teeth. Draco steps up the game using his tongue to take the sweet back and into his mouth the chocolate coating already softened from their warm breath.

Not giving into the temptation of eating the treat he presses his lips to Harry’s and slips the melting malteaser into Harry’s mouth when it opens. Harry’s tongue stroking over his as he unstuck the sweet and then he’s passing it back the chocolate quickly disappearing to leave the biscuit centre which dissolves at it grows wetting from their combined spit.

Even after it disappears completely the kiss continues, Draco chasing the lingering taste of chocolate in Harry’s mouth. Finally breaking the kiss Draco moans at the desire coursing through him and the need to touch and taste more of Harry. He hisses in bliss when Harry’s mouth clamps down on his neck, his teeth adding a sting to the burn of his sucking until Harry sooths it all away with soft licks.

“How many passes was that?” Harry asks jokingly as he stops attacking Draco’s neck.

“Not a clue,” Draco pants out feeling a little dazed. His mind spins even further out of control as Harry’s hands on his back move lower, cupping his arse and using his hold to rock Draco against him.

“What other games did you play in Slytherin?” Harry asks his voice deepening with lust, the sound going to Draco’s cock and he feels it leak slightly in his boxers as he rocks on Harry’s lap. It takes Draco a minute to form words, to answer and not just gasp in pleasure at the friction on his cock, the feeling of Harry’s hard cock beneath him.

“Spin the wand, honesty or honour...” Draco says before he trails off with a moan his eyes closing as his hands tighten on the back of the sofa as he rocks faster.

“Honesty and honour, is that the same as muggle truth and dare?” Harry manages to gasp out, moving his hands to Draco’s hips and stalling his movements.

“Similar, you have to answer a question, if you refuse or are caught out lying about your answer then you have to defend your honour by completing a task,” Draco answers unable to move his hips so instead he peppers Harrys face in kisses before stealing a kiss. Harry breaks the kiss, grinning up at Draco mischievously.

“What sort of questions did you have to answer?” Harry presses his eyes dark green and shining with enjoyment at Draco’s frustration. Draco groans at Harry, he doesn’t want to talk he wants to strip them naked and have Harry fuck him into oblivion.

“The normal stuff, what's the most expensive thing I owned? Had I ever stolen whiskey from my father’s study, who did I have a crush on? That sort of thing,” Draco replies reaching for the buttons of Harry’s shirt, slowly slipping them free so that he could open the shirt and run his hands over Harry’s chest.

“And did you tell them who you had a crush on, Draco?” Harry whispers with a cheeky grin. Draco shakes his head, _they would have killed me if they had known,_ Draco thinks.

“Being gay is not something that you admit to in pureblood circles unless you have a death wish, I never answered that question,” Draco confesses as he pinches Harry’s nipples between his fingers making Harry groan and thrust upwards against him.

“What task did you have to do instead?” Harry slurs out as he begins to fall apart underneath Draco’s hands. Draco abandons Harry’s chest to take off his hoodie, pulling it over his head and smirking as he runs a hand down his own bared chest.

“I think I had to down a pint of fire whiskey or it might of been the time I had to do a lap dance for Daphne,” Draco breaths seductively into Harry’s ear before nipping the top of it.

“Jesus Christ,” Harry moans his fingers digging into Draco’s hips hard enough that Draco is sure it will leave bruises on his pale skin.

“Would you like a lap dance?” Draco purrs, and chuckles when Harry rapidly nods almost making his glasses slide off his nose.

“Let me get up so I can put some music on,” Draco says softly and Harry’s hands relax allowing him to rise, picking up the control he turns off the TV before walking over to the radio and finds a suitable song, the heavy beat filling the room.

Draco then turns off the lights casting a few balls of light to give a soft glow to the room and swaying his hips he moves back towards Harry. The music fills his body, drunk on desire he doesn’t feel the least bit shy as he moves to the rhythm his hands rising above his head as he grinds his hips.

Peeking through his half open eyes he sees Harry leaning forward, eyes trailing over Draco’s body as it moves to the music. Drawing his wand he gives it a flick to send the coffee table to the side, clearing his path to Harry, however instead of moving closer he crosses his legs and spins. With his back to Harry Draco leans forward, his hand brushing the carpet before he body rolls back up, then spinning around again Draco drops to his knees.

Giving Harry a wink he runs his hands down his body until he grips his cock through the loose joggers he changed into earlier, glad he’s not still wearing his fitted trousers. Moving his hands to support him, Draco leans back thrusting his hips up to the beat of the bass, as his eyes close. Opening them again they lock on Harry’s burning green one’s, licking his lips that are dry from his panting breaths he shifts one leg so his foot is flat on the floor and rolls his hips as he slithers towards Harry.

Once he reaches Harry he returns to kneeling and grips Harry’s knees he spreads them making room for himself. Pushing down on Harry's knees he pushes himself to his feet, body rolling between Harry's legs, everything from his chest to groin rubbing against the bulge in Harry’s jeans that are looking uncomfortably tight.

Harry’s groan of approval only spurs Draco on as he does it again this time licking up Harry’s chest as he does so. Throwing his leg over one of Harry’s he rests his knee on the sofa, his hands holding onto the back of it as he grinds downward letting out a deep moan.

Harry’s hands rise to grab hold of Draco’s trousers, his hip, the need to touch clear in his expression but Draco pushes Harry’s hands away with a small shake of his head.

Spinning away Draco moves to stand once again between Harry’s legs, this time he moves Harry’s legs together and swaying his hips he steps forward, his legs outside of Harry’s before grinding downward while his hands trail down his body, a hand slipping into his waistband with a dirty smirk. Harry groans as he stares at Draco shifting hips and his hand stroking himself as he basically sits on Harry’s lap. Pulling his hand free he sits down completely bringing one leg up to rest on Harry’s shoulder as the other hooks behind Harry’s back and he leans backwards until his head brushes the floor. Dropping his leg back down and pulling himself back up, he’s breathing hard but that doesn’t stop him seizing Harry’s mouth in a harsh kiss.

Once again Harry’s hands come up wrapping around his waist and holding him in place, Draco allows it for a few minutes as he catches his breath between kisses. Then he suddenly rises, putting one foot on the sofa to lift him a little higher so his groin is in line with Harry’s head Draco thrusts his hips gently near Harry’s face, as he tangles his hands in Harry’s thick hair. Harry’s mouth opens pushing forward but Draco dances back.

With a spin and a sway of his hips he repositions himself on Harry’s lap facing away from him as he first leans back against Harry’s warm body and performs a body roll.

Next he sits up grinding down before leaning forward and placing his hands on the floor, drawing his legs up until he can rest them on the sofa caging Harry in between them. Draco throws his head back following the beat of the music that has changed to something slower he thrusts downward; his cock rubbing deliciously against Harry’s as the muscles in his back and arse flexing with the movement. It’s this Draco thinks that pushes Harry over the edge, making Harry grab his hips and with a flare of magic that makes the floor shake under Draco’s hands, Harry vanishes their clothes.

Draco is still trembling from the powerful burst of magic when Harry releases his hip with one hand and a second later a slick finger is sinking into his arsehole.

“Yes,” Draco hisses in pleasure. He’s had enough of teasing; now all he wants is to be filled and fucked. Harry’s finger presses deeper brushing the bundle of nerves inside Draco that makes him cry out in bliss.

Draco’s head is beginning to grow dizzy and he’s not sure if it’s caused by his position with the blood rushing to his head or Harry’s fingers working him open, deliberately rubbing on his prostrate to make him gasp and moan.

“Fuck Draco, the way you move and the way you look. I’m torn between wanting everyone to see you like that and wanting to kill every person that’s ever touched or even just looked at you,” Harry growls as he adds a second finger.

“You make me want to be selfish, to keep you all to myself, no-one else has ever made me feel like that,” Harry whispers the confession against Draco’s back before he presses kisses to every inch of skin he can reach while his fingers thrust into Draco’s hole. Draco’s cock is leaking pre-cum and twitching with the words falling from Harry’s mouth. The idea that he is the one person that brings out this side of Harry, that makes him jealous and possessive is enough of a turn on that Draco whimpers.

“Mine,” Harry snarls as he twists his fingers stretching him roughly. Draco hisses in discomfort at the burn but he doesn’t tell Harry to stop, the build up of arousal demanding that this time they don’t take things slow.

Draco knew what he was doing with his teasing, had hoped for this, gentle lovemaking has its perks but tonight he wants to be fucked.

Draco arms give out under him before Harry can add a third finger, aching from the strain of holding himself up and making the muscles tremble. Draco draws his legs down off the sofa and rolls panting at Harry’s feet on the floor before him, arms thrown out to the side. Harry follows him down, crawling on top of Draco and claiming his mouth in a vicious kiss, his teeth grazing Draco’s lips and tongue as Harry attacks him.

Harry then kisses along Draco’s jaw trailing down to his neck where he leaves more marks, nipping and sucking at the skin so much Draco wonders if he’ll be wearing a necklace of love bites tomorrow when Pansy comes over.

“Fuck,” Draco cries out at a particularly sharp bite.

“I’d love to but you’re not ready,” Harry answers seductively whispering the words into Draco’s ear as he lifts himself off Draco bracing his weight on one hand as the other strokes down Draco’s body. Briefly it wraps around Draco’s cock, which draws a groan from Draco as his hips thrust up, before slipping lower and Harry is conjuring more lube to push three fingers into his arse.

Draco’s eyes squeeze shut at the fierce burn, he breaths deeply forcing himself to relax, Harry’s gently kisses and slower thrusts helping to chase away the pain and soon Draco is moaning wantonly between whispering pleas for Harry to fuck him.

Draco’s eyes are watering in frustration and desire when Harry pushes into him, nothing compares to the feeling of Harry filling him, the expression on Harry’s face as he looks down at Draco, a cross between awe and passion. Draco loops his still aching arms around Harry’s neck pulling him down into a kiss, his tongue thrusting into Harry’s mouth the way he plans to have Harry’s cock thrusting into him.

“Fuck me Harry, make me scream,” Draco rasps, crying out when Harry draws back his hips and thrusts quickly back into him only to do it again.

Harry sets up a punishing rhythm that has Draco’s head thrashing as he gasps and digs his fingers into Harry’s shoulders. Harry’s hands move from beside Dracos head to hook behind Draco’s knees pushing them to Draco’s chest before he leans forward curling his hands behind Draco’s back. Harry grips Draco’s shoulders keeping him from moving away as Harry’s thrusts become faster and harder. The change in angle allowing Harry to hit Draco’s prostrate with each stroke.

Draco screams as he comes just from Harry’s cock inside him, uncaring if the whole block of flats hears him. His warm come hitting his and Harry’s chest as it shoots from him and as he’s sucking in a breath to cry out again he feels Harry stiffen over him as he groans out Draco’s name and comes inside Draco’s arse.

Draco’s eyes open as he feels Harry kiss the tip of his nose.

“Mine,” Harry whispers softly, his eyes full of emotion as they stare into Draco’s.

“Yours,” Draco whispers back giving Harry a gentle kiss on the lips, “and you’re mine.”

“Forever and a day,” Harry says with his lopsided smile and Draco’s heart skips.


	33. Chapter 33

Draco stirs awake slowly and hisses at the discomfort from his protesting arse, Harry really had been rough last night. Keeping his eyes closed he smiles, not in the least bit bothered as it had been more than worth it.

“What’s got you smiling so early in the morning? Did you have a good dream?” Harry says his voice still husky with sleep as he tightens his hold on Draco, pulling him closer to kiss the tip of Draco’s nose. Draco opens his eyes to look at Harry lying beside him, they’d had to transfigure his bed to fit them both and stop it collapsing under their combined weight which meant it now filled Draco's small room.

“Hmm, I think I’m still dreaming,” Draco replies before tucking his head under Harry’s chin, enjoying the warmth of his skin against his cheek. His cock stirring as it rubs against Harry’s when he shifts, the temptation to take advantage of having Harry here is strong but he has other things to do today. So when Harry rocks his hips and tries to steal a kiss Draco stops him with a hand on his chest.

“We can’t, Pansy will be over soon and I need to ask you something?” Draco says regretfully. Harry frowns at his tone, his sleepy expression transforming into something serious.

“What’s up?” Harry asks a note of worry in his voice. Draco gives him a quick kiss to calm his nerves and then smiles at Harry.

“Nothing bad, I promise. I just wanted to ask about George, what’s he like?” Draco quizzes Harry; he wants to know more about the guy before deciding if he needs to worry about Pansy’s feelings for the redhead.

“George? Why?” Harry responses, the line between his brows showing his confusion and Draco traces it with his fingertip with a grin.

“Because I do believe that my best friend may just have completely lost her head over your adopted big brother,” Draco admits.

In truth there is no maybe about it, Pansy had fallen hard and fast, something Draco could understand as he looked at Harry. “I’d like to know what the chances are of me having to kill him should he do something stupid,” Draco finishes lifting his head up and propping it on his elbow as he waits for Harry’s reaction.

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about that, I don’t think Pansy was the only one who lost their head. It was a nice surprise to see George take an interest in someone, he’s been focusing on the shop so much because of…well,” Harry hedges and Draco can fill in the gap, since his brother’s death.

“We’ve all been a bit worried about him, I liked seeing a spark in his eyes again and all because of Pansy? It’s a shock but a good one, if Pansy feels the same then I assume you weren’t telling George to back off when you spoke to him yesterday. I noticed that you got me and Pansy out of the way,” Harry admits. Draco watches Harry’s eyes sharpen and it reminds him that Harry is one of the Ministry’s best Aurors.

“You picked up on that then? For the record I just wanted to see if his flirting had been sincere and now I know it was I won’t get in the way. This might turn out to be a good thing for both of them?” Draco suggests. _A meeting of souls filled with mischief_ , Draco muses and shakes his head at such a romantic notion.

“I don’t think it would hurt, do you think Pansy can deal with George’s humour? He loves his pranks,” Harry points out and Draco laughs at his concerned expression.

“I’d be more worried about George. He and his brother may have been the kings of trouble at school with their big and flashy jokes, not surprising for Gryffindors. Pansy is a Slytherin, she did things a little differently and she was never caught. I don’t know if half the people she pranked even knew she was behind it unless she wanted them too that is,” Draco states with a large smile as he remembers some of the jokes Pansy had played on their housemates.

“I’m beginning to think that letting her and George anywhere near each other might be a very bad idea,” Harry says nervously. Draco leans down and steals a quick kiss from Harry, amused at his caution considering how reckless he can be.

“I disagree; Pansy needs someone who enjoys a laugh, who can handle big and loud because she is both. So do you have any real reasons why I shouldn’t encourage her?” Draco asks. Harry reaches up and pulls him back down, claiming Draco’s mouth in a breathtaking kiss before releasing him to answer.

“Go for it, George’s life has been a little too quiet and so has he,” Harry says, Draco is just about to kiss him again when he hears Pansy’s voice.

“You best be dressed Dray.”

The door handle rattles as she tries to open the door and Draco is glad that it’s held shut by the transfigured bed.

“Merlin’s sake Pans, what have I told you about barging into my bedroom,” Draco snaps at her as he rises, grabbing a pale blue t-shirt and a pair of black jogging bottoms from his drawer and starts getting dressed.

“Get dressed quick before she works out how to get in here,” Draco whispers to Harry, making his eyes widen in shock before he too is snatching up clothing to pull on.

“Yeah, yeah, like I haven’t seen it all before. I bet you’re going to blame Potter for you still being in bed, what did you call him last Sunday….insatiable wasn’t it,” Pansy teases and Draco wants to kill her as his face goes red and he deliberately doesn’t look at Harry. Now they’re both dressed Draco shrinks the bed and opens the door to glare at his soon to be dead friend.

“Pansy, I am only going to say this once. Shut up,” Draco says as he walks past her to head over to the kitchen and flipping the kettle on he opens the cupboard to grab a packet of biscuits. Opening the packet he sticks a whole biscuit in his mouth, not giving a damn that it’s rude.

“Hi Pansy,” Harry says sheepishly as he stands in the doorway of Draco’s bedroom running a hand through his hair.

“I didn’t know you would still be here. Shit, that means Dray’s gonna be drooling and lost in daydreams again. Tell me, did you let him get any sleep last night?” Pansy says with a dirty grin at Harry, whose face turns bright red.

“Leave him alone. You’re here so we can talk about your man not mine,” Draco says and he watches the way her eyes flick towards Harry before settling back on him.

“The only man I have is you and even then it doesn’t really count,” she claims dodging the question.

“To make it even worse I now have to share you with Potter,” turning away from him she eyes up the other man, “We’re going to have to work out a time share, I am a very demanding friend and your sex drive is seriously cutting into my gossip because it’s all Draco talks about,” Pansy carries on, her desperation to avoid Draco’s question clear as day.

“Pans stop it. Harry, sorry to kick you out so early but I need to deal with my friends denial,” Draco says knowing Pansy wouldn’t say anything until Harry leaves. As he finishes speaking, Pansy spins around and gives him a dangerous grin.

“As if you’re one to talk, 10 years is a bit long for a crush, not that you ever admitted to calling it that,”

“10 years?” Harry’s softly spoken words cause Pansy’s face to drop and Draco’s head falls forward with a groan of annoyance.

“You owe me ice cream and chocolates, the really good ones that cost a fortune and you are now banned from pranks for a month, got it?” Draco says lifting his head to look at Pansy who is nodding her head rapidly up and down.

“Right. Harry, please go before Pansy opens her big mouth again and I’m forced to obliviate you to spare myself death by embarrassment,” Draco continues. Harry looks between Draco and Pansy before giving a nod; walking up to Draco he gives him a sweet kiss on the lips and another on his nose.

“Bye Draco, bye Pansy,” he says quickly before spinning on the spot and disapparating away. Draco slowly turns to face Pansy, his eyes narrowing in anger.

“Now we are going to talk and you are not going to be anything but completely honest, you owe me that as well as everything else I asked for,” Draco says before turning to make them both tea. Pansy is silent but he can hear her moving to sit on the sofa, tucking the pack of biscuits under his arm he picks up the cups and carries it all over to the sofa. He hands Pansy her drink before sitting down, taking a sip he then grabs another biscuit.

“Right start talking,” he demands pointing the biscuit at her before taking a bite of it, as he waits for Pansy to speak.

“I’m really so-”

“Don’t, it’s done and it doesn’t matter. Tell me what happened yesterday with Weasley’s big brother,” Draco says after cutting her off, the only time he had ever heard Pansy say the word ‘sorry’ had been after the battle, when she told him that she had offered Harry’s life for everyone else’s. Since then it had become something they didn’t say to each other because mistakes are not fixed with words but actions.

“I don’t know,” Pansy mumbles looking down at the tea in her hands, “I think I might have forgotten my name when he said hello. Does that even make sense and then I accidently drugged him with a fucking love potion,” Pansy rants before letting out a low whine.

“What the fuck was the matter with me?” she asks looking at him and Draco can’t stop himself from smiling.

“I believe you might have fallen in love, its terrible isn’t it,” Draco jokes and sees the grimace on Pansy’s face as he finishes his biscuit.

“It sucks, is this want it was like with Potter. All those years when you couldn’t stop yourself from acting like an idiot around him?” Pansy asks her expression soft and he knows she’s not insulting him but just being blunt.

“Yes, that’s why. I still can’t help being a little stupid around him now. If I’d been thinking I would have told Harry to leave before you knew he was here, it was inevitable that you would say something embarrassing about me to him,” Draco states ignoring the biscuits to instead reach out and place his hand on her knees.

“It is also the best feeling in the world and I’m glad that you have found it,” he tells her which only earns him a scowl.

“Misery loves company, you just want me to suffer for all those years I teased you about your crush,” Pansy tells him and he can’t help laughing at her logic. It’s a very Slytherin point of view and very wrong.

“No I don’t. You are one of the lucky ones since I don’t think it will take George 10 years to realise how amazing you are, he seemed interested already when I spoke to him yesterday,” Draco teases loving the look of panic on Pansy’s face, it’s so hard to rattle her usually.

“You didn’t! What the hell did you say to him!” Pansy shrieks putting her untouched tea down on the table to grab his top and tug him towards her.

“Careful,” Draco yells, as he tries to stop his own tea spilling. “I didn’t tell him much, just to drop the flirting unless he meant it. Nevertheless I also saw the way he looked at you when you were giggling at me and Harry, the look of a man that’s a little bit smitten, something I confirmed when I spoke to him,” Draco confesses figuring after she meddled with his love life that he could do the same and hopefully it would result in the same outcome, naming his friend being happy.

“Pfft, he’s a charmer but I don’t believe for a second he was serious. The guy runs a joke shop and I remember how full of himself he was at school,” Pansy answers letting go of him and helping herself to one of Draco’s biscuits.

“I was inclined to believe the same thing, at first. He seemed serious when I spoke to him, something Harry confirmed, it seems George hasn’t shown interest in anyone for years. It’s not unbelievable that he might have seen what he’s been looking for in you. Someone who’s just as much trouble as he is, someone who loves to laugh, someone who can keep up with him,” Draco hints giving his friend a knowing look. Pansy tucks her hair behind her ear, a tell of hers that shows she’s nervous.

“You think?” she asks softly, Draco looks at her and sees the same look in them that had started this whole thing. _Sweet Pansy, you truly are lost_ , he thinks and giving her his most charming smile he reaches out to cup her cheek.

“He’d be mad not to. You’ve always had mischief in your soul and trouble running through your veins, I think the same can be said of George,” Draco tells her and watches the smile spread across her face only for it to drop.

“What?” he asks worried over what had made her frown so suddenly.

“My parents would never approve, father is still displeased with me about refusing his choice of suitor. I don’t think the guy had ever smiled in his life, grumpy bastard. Still there is no way he’d accept a union with the Weasley’s,” Pansy pouts, crossing her arms she slumps back on the sofa. Draco puts down his cup and reaches out for her, gripping her arms.

“Hey, what’s gotten into you? Where is my Pansy, the girl who pranked Severus Snape and got away with it, the woman who told me not to settle for less? Let me ask you something, will you be satisfied with someone else, someone picked for you by your parents?” Draco sees the flash in Pansy’s eyes at his words, the gleam of a devious mind at work, the sprite of a prankster that can’t be tamed.

 _There’s my girl_ , he thinks and smirks with her as she pulls herself back up, sitting up straight again.

“Fuck no!” Pansy yells like a battle cry punching her fist into the air. Draco laughs as he capture her other hand in his, linking them the way they had as children.

“Promise me that you will never follow anyone’s path but your own, that you will decide the rules you follow, that you will always play life like it’s a game you don’t care if you win as long as it’s fun,” Draco tells her and listens to her laugh, the infectious sound making him join in.

“Ok I promise, now I just need another player to join me. I’m sure I can convince George to play a game with me,” Pansy replies with a Cheshire grin. Draco lets go of her hand and picking back up his tea, he takes a sip.

“Of course you can, you’re a Slytherin darling,” Draco declares raising his cup in a toast to Pansy.


	34. Chapter 34

Draco feels a pair of hands wrap around his waist as he’s locking up the Lab Monday night and he freezes for a second before recognizing the magic signature. Leaning back he smiles and titles his head to the side to let Harry trail kisses along his neck.

“I thought I’d offer to walk you home, it’s been so crazy today I haven’t seen you,” Harry mumbles between kisses.

“I did wonder why I didn’t see you at lunch. Did you catch the bad guys?” Draco teasingly asks as he turns to look at Harry, leaning against the door and cocking his head to the side.

“Do you doubt my skills Draco, I think I’ve proved just how good I am at catching things, snitches, bad guys and cheeky blondes with too much sass,” Harry jokes back and Draco sticks his chin up defiantly.

“You like my sass,”

“As well as something that rhythms with sass,” Harry says as his hands move from Draco’s waist to cup his arse.

“How dole of you, I’d be very displeased if that was all you liked about me,” Draco replies as he pushes Harry’s hands away, with a raised eyebrow.

“No, but it’s a perk and it’s incredibly perky,” Harry says with a wink that makes Draco shake his head at Harry’s terrible play on words.

“For the love of magic, I don’t know why I put up with you sometimes,” Draco says as he pushes off the wall and begins to walk down the corridor passing Harry whose still grinning at his own joke.

“You tell me, you must like something about me to of had a crush on me for 10 years.”

Draco comes to an erupt halt at Harry’s words however he doesn’t turn to look back at him as he can feel his cheeks heating.

“Pansy was over exaggerating, it was not 10 years and I did not have a crush, more an attraction,” Draco states twisting the truth so he can save a little pride. Turning to face Harry he smirks, “Something that was entirely your fault by the way,” Draco claims.

“My fault? How am I to blame for your crush-sorry attraction?”Harry asks playfully but his eyes are fierce. Draco steps back until his back hits the wall as Harry prowls towards him, his expression intently focused on Draco.

“You were always getting in my face, slamming me against the corridors at school. Teenagers have very active imaginations and usually only about one thing,” Draco reasons, licking his dry lips. Harry watches the movement as he moves closer until Draco is pinned in place. Gripping Draco’s wrists Harry pushes them up and presses them to the wall either side of Draco’s head.

“And just what did you imagine when I had you like this Draco?” Harry whispers sending a chill over Draco as Harry’s magic makes the air between them crackle.

“Something inappropriate, especially if it had been witnessed by your friends or my lackeys,” Draco confesses, his words coming out raspy as he arches his back and presses his hips forward towards Harry.

“Details Malfoy, no-one is here but us so tell me what you imagined,” Harry says as he slides his leg between Draco’s. Moaning his eyes fall shut at the wonderful friction on his cock as he rubs against Harry’s leg, only for Harry’s mouth to cover his swallowing the sound.

“Let’s go to mine and continue this,” Draco pants out after breaking the kiss, his head spinning but still clear enough to know that getting off in the middle of a corridor is a bad idea.

“Not yet, you still haven’t told me what you imagined,” Harry teases as he grins at Draco, his eyes dark with lust.

“I’m pretty sure you can guess. I imagined you kissing me when you got in my face. Imagined you pressing closer when you had me trapped against the brickwork...” his words trailing off into a moan as Harry began to suck and lick his neck.

“I’d be lying if I said the though never crossed my mind, I was a teenager as well remember. It was only the fact that I didn’t want to out myself that stopped me. That and the shit you would have given me. You had enough things to torment me over so I wasn’t going to give you more,” Harry confesses, whispering the words into Draco’s ear and his heart stops at hearing them.

“What?” he gasps, his brain struggling to comprehend Harry’s words.

“You might have been a complete git but that doesn’t mean I didn’t notice you’re hot. It was your attitude I disliked and couldn’t get past, which explains how quickly I fell when I saw how different you are now,” Harry tells him as he pulls back his hand trailing down Draco’s chest, past his stomach to cup his cock that is hard and leaking in his work trousers. Draco groans and tries to clear the lust from his head so he can speak.

“I’m still me, I’m not that different,” he points out as his hands drop to Harry’s shoulders, fingers digging in as his knees weaken from Harry stroking his cock.

“I know, but I never minded the fact you’re opinionated, smart or ambitious. I had a problem with you being cruel, with you thinking that muggles and muggle-borns were weak and hurting my friends,” Harry says as he begins to open Draco’s trousers, Draco grabs his hands stopping them.

“I can still be cruel,” Draco says honestly, his eyes glancing away from Harry’s. From the corner of his eye he sees a blur of movement and frowns.

“Only when you need to be, I can be cruel too sometimes, when I have to,” Harry says cupping his cheek and turning Draco’s head back towards him. “I love you, all of you, forever. Come on let’s get you home, so we can continue what we were doing,” Harry whispers his eyes burning with desire. Draco glances back towards where he saw the blur, his eyes checking for anything out of place.

“I love you too, always,” Draco replies looking back at Harry with a dimpled smile. He wants to be sure before he says anything to Harry, since it might have been nothing.

As they walk towards his flat, Draco keeps a lookout for anything unusual. _I can see you_ , he thinks when he once again catches the blur of someone under a disillusionment charm, _and I’m not falling for that trick again_. Stopping Harry by tugging on their join hands, Draco then wraps his arms around him and smirks at Harry.

“It’s cold and I can’t wait. Why don’t you side-along me to your house, your beds bigger and softer,” he purrs, as he presses himself closer.

Harry seems more than happy to comply and with a heated look he spins and they disappear.

Landing in Harry’s house, his bedroom to be precise, Draco feels a smug sense of pride at foiling whoever had been following them. Forgetting it for now he falls back onto Harry’s bed with the sexy man on top of him, tomorrow he’d have a word with his suspect; right now he wants to forget everything.


	35. Chapter 35

As Draco kisses Harry goodbye outside the Lab Tuesday morning he considers once again telling him of his suspicions but instead he tells him that he’ll see him at lunch.

Waiting for Harry to walk back up the corridor, Draco waves as the doors shut and the smile slips off his face to be replaced with a sneer. Spinning on his heels he thrusts open the door to the Lab and strides up to Davis who is sitting at his desk.

“Listen to me you little worm, if I catch you spying on me again and following me around I will turn you inside out and play jump rope with your intestines,” Draco snaps as Davis’s head rises and watches with glee the way his eyes widen in terror. Draco expects him to deny it and he isn’t disappointed to find out he’s right when Davis rises and shouts at him.

“What the fuck are you on about?” he demands and Draco is impressed that Davis seems to have found a spine but not for long.

“Someone hiding under a disillusionment charm was watching me yesterday and even tried to follow me home. I’ll warn you now, the wards on my home are only just this side of legal and not even an unspeakable could get past them unharmed,” Draco declares with a smirk, crossing his arms.

“That doesn’t surprise me; you’ve always been a dangerous and violent bastard. Your paranoia just proves you’re too unstable to be around people,” Davis replies firmly, Draco raises an eyebrow. He’d thought Davis would back down, still Draco is sure he is responsible; there is no-one else who it could be.

“I’m not paranoid, I know what I saw and you’re the only person who has threatened me recently,” Draco points out, _it has to be Davis_ , he thinks to himself.

“I said I’d find out what you were up to and I did that without spying. There are enough whispers going around work that I’ve pieced together your plan. You really think your little potions are going to change the world, are going to make you someone important. You might have Silverton believing your bullshit but I know that you’re nothing but a delusional child that is too full of themselves. Your family might have been powerful but now you’re nothing, nothing but a death eater. When people find that out none of them are going to want anything to do with you,” Davis says smugly sitting back in his chair.

Draco’s heart is racing both with fear and anger, at Davis’s threat but he knows it’s just that a threat.

“You are under an oath of silence, sworn on magic itself that prevents you from releasing my past to anyone; I was acquitted for my crimes when I was 18 and given this job to prove myself as a capable member of society. Unless you have proof that I have failed to do that then slandering my name will get you nothing but the cell in Azkaban that you keep saying I should be confined to. So I fucking dare you to tell people I was marked, do it if you have the balls. I am not going to cower, I am not going to hide or let it stop me,” Draco states his voice calm and even.

His fear is gone, replaced with determination, _I’m not running anymore_ , he thinks standing tall. Shooting one last glare at Davis he turns and marches over to his workstation, uninterested in listening to the lying wanker.

 

A few hours later and Draco is still glaring as he fills out reports and is glad that it’s almost time for his break, when Emma and Jacob come over to him.

“What’s got you worked up?” Emma asks and Draco looks around for Davis, checking that he’s off on his break before answering.

“Someone was creeping around me and Harry yesterday evening under a disillusionment charm and I think, no, I know it was Davis spying on me,” Draco says with conviction.

“Really? What is it about you that seems to attract invisible people?” Emma half jokes as she shakes her head glancing at Jacob beside her, who is frowning at her comment.

“My amazing good looks and natural charm,” Draco suggests with a grin and a wink that makes Emma laugh.

“Are you sure it was Davis? I mean I know he’s not the friendliest person but spying?” Jacob asks, his eyes looking deep into Draco’s.

“Yes I’m sure, no-one else would be sulking around the labs after hours and he likely got the idea from when Harry was following me before Christmas,” Draco argues logically.

“But Davis doesn’t know about Harry spying on you, you only told me about it,” Emma points out and Draco frowns at her as he tries to remember if Davis was in the Lab when he told her.

“What’s this about Harry spying? Have I missed something?” Jacob asks looking confused as he glances between Draco and Emma. Draco sighs and rubs at his temples, he has no intention of going into all that stuff with Jacob, it’s in the past now.

“It doesn’t matter, I know I complained to you about it in the Lab,” Draco says looking at Emma, “Davis must have been here or came in while I was talking and overheard something,” Draco finishes with a shrug, leaning back in his chair as a smirk curls onto his face.

“Why do you look so pleased boy? You just told us Davis is spying on you,” Emma asks in a stern tone, Jacob just continues to look confused.

“Three reasons, one, I caught him and now I’ll be looking out for him. Two, after previously being stalked and despite only three people knowing where I live, I have taken the liberty of warding my home very carefully. Unless I let them in then no-one is getting inside, not even if they’re invisible. And three, I am now dating one of the most powerful wizards in the world, who is also an Auror, Davis would have to be crazy to try anything when I’m with Harry,” Draco concludes with a smug grin.

 

“Right, that’s great. Then we don’t have to worry about Davis anymore?” Jacob asks with a cheery smile. Emma however is still frowning and tells Draco that she’ll still be keeping an eye on Davis to be safe.

“Thanks Emma, I can always count on you to watch my back but Jacob is right, we don’t need to worry about that coward. I’m just pissed that he spied on me, I really don’t like it and if I catch him then I will make him suffer,” Draco threatens.

Harry might have gotten away with his stalking, mostly, Draco amends, but Davis wouldn’t be as lucky. Now however he needs to tell Harry and he’s sure that his boyfriend is going to overreact.

 

“Sit the hell down Harry,” Draco snaps in annoyance as Harry rises to his feet, several threats aimed at Davis falling from his lips. Harry glares at him but slumps back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, I would have hexed the bastard,” Harry mutters darkly, his anger radiating from him and Draco has to push down the arousal that seeing Harry pissed off causes.

“I wanted to be sure and anyway I can look after myself,” Draco tells Harry giving him a glare of his own and daring him to disagree. Harry’s expression softens and he reaches out to take Draco’s hand, running his thumb over Draco’s knuckles.

“I know you can but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to protect you anyway. I just want to keep you safe,” Harry says his tone gentle and Draco’s irritation melts away at his words. Tightening his grip on Harry’s hand Draco gives him a small smile.

“I know Mr. Hero complex, and while it’s nice that you want to look after me it isn’t necessary. I can handle Davis and my wards will keep him out if he tries to follow me home,” Draco argues and sees Harry let out a breath, admitting defeat to Draco’s reasoning.

“Alright I won’t confront him about it but if I catch him sneaking around then I don’t care what you say, I will hex him,” Harry growls his eyes bright and sharp as they look at Draco.

“Fuck you’re hot when you’re angry,” Draco whispers as his mind drifts into a fantasy of Harry grabbing hold of him and throwing him down on the table and then…he comes out of his daydream when Harry chuckles.

“I’ll have to remember that,” Harry teases before releasing Draco’s hand to go back to his food, which he had forgotten about in his need to defend Draco from Davis. Returning to his own food, Draco steers the conversation towards something that won’t result in them having a quickie in a storage room.

So they talk about Harry’s cases, Draco’s plots, how everything is going and how excited Draco is to start on the potions for George.

When their lunch break finishes Draco finds himself reluctant to return to the Lab, his hand clasping Harry’s until the last possible moment. He steals one last kiss as he steps off the lift and heads down the corridor so he doesn’t have to watch Harry disappear behind the closing doors.

Everything is changing, before Harry he’d always been desperate to return to the Lab and escape everyone, getting lost in his work. Not anymore, _because things are better now_ , his mind points out and Draco smiles as he realises how true that is.


	36. Chapter 36

Draco slumps down onto the sofa next to Pansy letting out a long sigh, it’s been a hell of a week and the next one would be just as busy now his plans are picking up speed.

“Tired darling? Is that his fault?” Pansy asks pointing over at Harry sitting on the floor his arm resting on the coffee table.

“Hey!” Harry exclaims before bringing his cup up to his mouth and taking a sip of the coffee Draco has just made him.

“No it’s not Harry’s fault, not completely,” Draco jokes throwing a wink at the frowning man, “I’ve just had so much to do. We’ve just started making the potions for George and Ron, which is adding to the workload. As if we didn’t already have enough to do. Then I spent Friday evening with Theo and Millicent trying to convince them to invest in the potion department. Theo was being a bit of an arse but that’s nothing new,” Draco says remembering how they’d haggled for hours over how much Theo was willing to invest and what percentage of the profits would go to the department.

Draco had refused to be bullied and they had finally settled on a 4000 galleon investment with only 25 percent of sales going back to the Lab. It's less than Draco had hoped for but he plans to demand an increase in the percentage after six months, when Nott’s customers are hooked on his improved potions and Theo would have to give in to keep them happy.

“Millicent was lovely but she won’t invest a Knut until I can show her proof that I can make the potions her family want. Conception potions are not something I’ve ever bothered to look into and I don’t know how successful I’ll be until I try,” Draco continues his voice full of concern and he takes a sip of his tea to calm his nerves at trying to met her demand.

“You’ll do it; I’m surprised to hear you sound so unsure of yourself. You’re brilliant at potions, always have been and if anyone can create the potion they want it’s you,” Harry states his voice strong and filled with so much conviction that Draco blushes just hearing it.

“Harry’s right, you’re a clever boy and I’m sure you can whip something up for Millie without a problem,” Pansy says adding her support. Draco looks between his best friend and his boyfriend and can’t help feeling very lucky that he has them both in his life.

“Hmm, I am pretty amazing aren’t I,” Draco says brushing his hair off his forehead with a cheeky smirk that gets a laugh from both Harry and Pansy. Their faith in his abilities gives him the strength to push aside his own worries, replacing it with the desire to not disappoint them. “I can do it, I will do it and then I’ll be unstoppable,” Draco claims dramatically with a maniacal laugh worthy of a cartoon super villain.

“You let him watch cartoons again,” Pansy accuses Harry with a firm tone.

“Stop blaming me. It’s not like I can stop him from doing anything, besides have you seen the look on his face when he watches them. It’s fucking adorable; he gets so into it and leans forward on the sofa. I don’t think he blinks for the whole 30mins it’s on the TV,” Harry says his hands lifted up in surrender only for him to drop them with a yelp when Draco hits him in the side with a stinging hex.

“Stop calling me adorable, I am an evil Slytherin and capable of causing you a great deal of pain if you cross me,” Draco says with a small sneer as he raises his eyebrow.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry to tell you this but you’re adorable and I’m not sure you have an evil bone in your whole body. Devious, yes, manipulative, double yes, slightly twisted most definitely but you’re not evil,” Harry tells him and Draco throws another stinging hex at Harry only for it to bounce harmlessly off the shield charm Harry throws up.

“I swear it’s like I’m dealing with children, it’s hard to think that I’m sitting with a potions genius and a fully trained Auror when you’re acting like three year olds,” Pansy complains as she rolls her eyes.

“That’s unfair, we’re at least acting like eight year olds since we are using more than a handful of words and neither of us has demanded to use the toilet,” Draco teases resting his head on Pansy’s shoulder and grinning up at her. Pansy lets out a giggle as she runs a hand through Draco’s hair and he knows she’s no longer annoyed at them anymore.

“How are the rest of your plots coming along?” Pansy asks letting Draco drop his head onto her lap as he places his cup on the table.

“Better than I expected, the Aurors have been more than pleasant since the stunt I pulled, having them work in the Lab seems to have knocked some manners into them. Most of them anyway, a few still glare at us but none of them have dared to do more,” Draco explains and listens to Pansy giggle again.

“Probably because they’re scared Potter will lose his temper and turn them to dust,” Pansy sasses unable to ignore the chance to poke fun at Harry.

“I’ve only lost my temper once and for the record I vanished a door, I’ve never turned anyone to dust,” Harry replies sulkily, his voice going deep with a dangerous edge that makes Draco’s hair stand on end.

“Stop picking on my boyfriend or I’ll get you back by telling your boyfriend all sorts of embarrassing secrets,” Draco threatens, feeling that he needs to protect Harry from Pansy’s taunts until he gets more used to them.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Pansy mutters as she tucks her hair behind her ear.

“Liar, according to Harry, George was still smiling this morning after your date last night,” Draco points out and likes that for once it’s her blushing and not him.

“Shut up, it was just dinner and he was a perfect gentleman,” Pansy snaps back pushing Draco’s head off her lap.

“I should hope so, otherwise I will be forced to defend your honour my sweet lady,” Draco says jumping to his feet and banishing his wand so that the tip sparks, leaving a trail of light behind it. Harry starts laughing at Draco’s playfulness and even Pansy is fighting back a smile.

“Stop being silly and sit down before you hurt yourself,” Pansy lightly scolds him, which Draco finds rather offensive.

“I’m not going to hurt myself and you know that I would protect you with my last breath,” Draco states his tone serious now as he looks down at the most important person in his life, _one of them_ , his mind corrects.

“I know,” Pansy replies as she grabs his hand and pulls him back down beside her, resting her head on his chest she turns her head to smile up at him and Draco places a kiss on her forehead.

“I’m glad he’s treating you right, maybe this means I don’t have to keep you out of trouble anymore,” Draco says, already knowing if anything she’ll probably get into even more trouble now she’s got George to plot with.

“I’m never trouble,” Pansy says but even she can’t say that with a straight face. Harry’s snort of amusement draws Draco’s attention back to him and they share a smile. He’s glad that there isn’t even a flicker of jealously or dislike in Harry’s eyes over his and Pansy’s closeness.

“Speaking of trouble, how have things been with Davis?” Harry asks his expression going dark at the mention of Draco’s co-worker.

“Fine, he’s been bitching to Silverton about me brewing my potions and not doing the work I’m supposed to. However I haven’t spotted him sneaking around again and I’ve been looking carefully, even casting a few spells to be safe,” Draco tells him truthfully. Davis is an irritation but hardly more than he’s always been.

“I still think you should let me have a go at him, he’d never know it was me,” Pansy pleads her eyes gleaming with mischief.

“No, because he’d blame me and I don’t need the hassle. He’s not worth my attention or yours,” Draco says firmly choosing to ignore the glare of disappointment she gives him.

“Don’t argue Pans, I’m tired and I just want to take a nap,” Draco says dropping his head back as he closes his eyes. _A nap would be really nice_ , Draco thinks and wonders if he can get Pansy to leave so he can cuddle with Harry in bed and doze for a few hours.

“I might be wrong, but is that code for leave because I want a fuck? Even if it’s not I have to leave anyway. I have lunch plans with George so enjoy your ‘nap’,” Pansy says suggestively while Draco sits on the sofa in shock his eyes wide at her comment. Harry looks just as shocked but slowly Draco sees the interest slipping onto his face as his mouth pulls into a smile.

“I take back my lady comment, go on then and take your dirty mind with you,” Draco says waving his hand at Pansy, shooing her away. She presses a quick kiss to his cheek and then surprisingly she moves and gives Harry one too.

“Later boys, play nice,” she calls as she snatches up her handbag and lets herself out of Draco’s flat, a faint pop letting Draco know she’s disapparated away.

“That was weird but sort of nice,” Harry says quietly still in shock by the expression on his face.

“Yes it was and now I really want a nap because I think I’m going crazy,” Draco answers lifting his arms and stretching his back with a yawn.

“Can I join you?” Harry asks and Draco shakes his head at the husky sound of Harry’s voice.

“Only if you let me sleep,” Draco teases back, “I mean it Potter; after I’ve rested you can have your wicked way with me but not before.”

“Or what?” Harry asks, too reckless to know better. Draco stands and walks towards his bedroom before glancing over his shoulder with a smirk at Harry.

“Try it and find out, if you’re brave enough,” Draco replies cryptically before going into his bedroom, sure Harry will follow soon.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pointless chapter of smut for you to enjoy before we get back to the plot.
> 
> I want it known that this chapter is entirely my lil sisters fault for demanding that I write it so this one's for you my smutty friend, selly87.

Draco is awoken from his nap by a warm hand slipping under his t-shirt, the fingertips slowly circling a nipple and he presses forward into the touch before pressing back into the body curled up behind him. He smiles when Harry kisses the back of his neck, before scraping his teeth along the bone at the top of Draco’s spine causing him to shiver at the sensation.

“Best way to wake up,” Draco murmurs which earns him a chuckle from Harry, his warm breath huffing against Draco’s skin.

The hand under his top is now pinching at his nipple, a tiny spark of pain that only adds to Draco’s growing arousal, his cock hardening in the boxers he’d fallen asleep in. Turning his head to peek at Harry from the corner of his eye all he can see is a mess of black curls and he reaches up to run his hand through the unruly locks before fisting his hand in it. Harry’s groan tells him that he has no problem with Draco pulling on his hair, the hard cock pushing into his arse also confirms this.

“Good afternoon or is it evening?” Draco asks not sure what time it is and unable to guess from the dim light in his bedroom.

“Afternoon it’s just gone two so it’s not that late,” Harry answers his voice husky from sleep and desire before he continues to kiss Draco’s neck. Shifting slightly so he can reach further, Harry licks just behind Draco’s ear before nipping at Draco’s earlobe. Moaning Draco tightens his hold on Harry’s hair, his other hand grabbing the pillow under his head. Harry’s hand abandons Draco’s nipple to slowly move lower, tickling over the skin of his stomach before running over Draco’s boxers and his now very hard cock.

“You certainly are awake, is this for me? We never did get lunch and I’d be happy to eat you. However I’m very hungry so I might start with sucking your cock and then move onto eating your arse,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear and if he wasn’t already hard Harry’s dirty words would have done the job.

“You have a very dirty mouth, St Potter,” Draco teases, trying to sound disapproving. However the breathless quality to his voice gives away, that he in fact very much approves of Harry’s mouth and whatever he wishes to do with it.

“Hmm, and I plan to make it dirtier and prove that I am most definitely not a saint,” Harry promises, the deep timber of his tone driving Draco crazy. Releasing Harry’s hair he turns and seizes Harry’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Harry growls as he kisses Draco back just as hard, with just as much need, the energy that had always surrounded them turned from anger to something better, stronger until it consumes them burning through their blood.

“Sweet Merlin,” Draco says as he breaks the kiss, his heart beating so hard in his chest that in seems to be hitting his rib cage.

“Wrong again, it’s Harry. Remember it because I’m going to make you scream it,” Harry growls before he surges forward pinning Draco down to the bed under him and attacking his mouth again. Biting, licking and sucking at Draco’s lip and tongue until Draco has to give up and melt under his assault unable to keep up. When Harry breaks the kiss pulling back Draco gasps at the fire burning in Harry’s eyes, the green almost completely swallowed by his blown black pupils. He gasps again as a wave of magic washes over them, burning like fire without any pain.

“Fucking hell,” Draco swears at the tingle of magic still dancing over his now exposed skin, the thrum of power around him from Harry’s explosion and he feels his own magic answer as if called, building between them. It seems to surround them, making a cocoon of safety and yet somehow also feeling uncontrollable and dangerous but that doesn’t matter to Draco as Harry kisses his chest.

Harry continues lower, licking and kissing a path to Draco’s bellybutton as he moves back onto his hunches. Draco lets out a groan and grips the pillow with both hands when Harry licks his bellybutton, swirling his tongue in it before continuing his path to Draco’s cock.

When Harry’s mouth wraps around Draco’s cock, Harry has to grab his hips and hold them to the bed as Draco thrusts upwards. He can’t put into words how good it feels to have Harry sucking his cock, the way his tongue moves, tracing the veins on the underside and flicking over his slit in a way that makes him whimper and screw his eyes shut.

Draco isn’t sure what noise he makes when Harry opens his throat taking his cock down to the base, he’s sure it’s something inhuman and embarrassing but he doesn’t give a shit as long as Harry keeps going. Holding Draco’s cock in his hot mouth, the spit collecting and running down to his balls Harry continues sucking hard enough that Draco thinks he’s trying to pull his come out of him. He can feel his balls tighten, knows it won’t be long before he comes and calls out a warning to Harry.

“Ha...Harry!” Draco shouts as Harry continues to bob his head, twisting his tongue over Draco’s tip and with a loud moan Draco comes, filling Harry’s mouth. Shuddering as the ripples of his orgasm flow through him, he whines when Harry softly swallows around his now very sensitive tip before he runs his tongue over it gentle to collect the last traces of Draco’s release. Finally letting Draco’s cock slip from his mouth Harry lifts his head, through his half closed eyes Draco can see the smug grin on Harry’s face.

“Told you I’d make you scream my name and I’m not finished with you yet,” Harry says darkly as his hands hook behind Draco’s knees pushing them up to his chest before he ducks his head and licks along Draco’s crack and over his arsehole.

“You really are trying to kill me,” Draco pants out as he struggles to remember how to breath, his head fuzzy and he’s more than ready to go back to sleep or pass out.

“But what a way to go,” Harry replies before he ducks his head and Draco loses all sense of everything but Harry’s tongue moving over his hole. Working him open so Harry can thrust his tongue inside before running it over the rim and causing Draco’s eyes to roll into the back of his head, as he lets out a string of curses and incoherent words that he doesn’t think make sense. Just as Draco thinks he’s going to black out from how much his head is spinning or explode from the need for Harry to fuck him, Harry stops.

“Don’t you fucking dare stop Potter, I will kill you if you don’t stick your cock in me,” Draco screams, his cock once again hard and aching from Harry eating his arse. Drawing on whatever strength he has he uses it to lift himself up and wrap his arms around Harry’s neck, his fingers digging into skin as he pulls him down, flipping them so that Harry is now pinned beneath him. However Draco brews potions for a living and Harry is a trained Auror so it isn’t surprising when Harry flips them back over so that he is back on top.

“Don’t worry love, I have no intention of stopping, I need to fuck you, need to be inside you,” Harry tells him, as he lines up his cock with Draco’s hole and pushes forward, the spit acting as lube to let Harry slide in halfway. Even half is enough to make Draco moan out in bliss at the feeling of being stretched, he hears Harry whisper a spell and then he’s pushing all the way in aided by the lube he’s conjured until his balls slap against Draco’s arse cheeks.

“Fuck yes,” Draco hisses out as he’s filled, the burn nothing but a quickly fading memory after the amount of sex they’ve been having he’s grown used to Harry’s size and without needing to wait to adjust. He pulls back as much as he can pinned under Harry before pushing himself back down onto Harry’s cock with a gasp.

Harry takes the hint and soon he’s thrusting into Draco, the bed rocking under them. Draco worries for a second about his elderly downstairs neighbour before the thought is pushed from his mind as Harry hits his prostrate and then all he can do is cry out in pleasure.

Draco decides very quickly that he could live without blowjobs and even rimming but he needs Harry to fuck him, that it has now become as necessary as breathing. When Harry leans down and takes his mouth in a messy kiss while he still keeps thrusting, Draco changes that list to include kisses as also being needed to survive, Harry’s kisses at least.

Harry stops kissing him as his thrusts grow sloppy and his breaths heavier; understanding that Harry is close Draco wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it quickly. Coming again Draco groans quietly meaning he hears Harry moan out his name as he’s pulled over the edge by Draco clamping down and tightening around his cock with his orgasm.

“Draco,” Harry whispers out on a panted breath as he collapses on top of Draco unable to hold himself up. Draco wraps his arms around Harry keeping him close and pressing a kiss to Harry’s sweaty forehead. Harry takes a few breaths and a few seconds just to steady himself before he then rolls onto his side so he’s no longer crushing Draco but he does pull Draco into his arms and holds on tight.

“I need another nap,” Draco says only half joking as his heart rate gradually begins to slow, “but I need a shower first.”

Just then Draco’s stomach lets out a loud growl of hunger, “And some food too,” he adds making Harry give out a still slightly breathless chuckle.

“Sounds good, but how about a cleaning charm, picking up a couple of handmade sandwiches from Betty’s and then a long hot bath at my house followed by sleeping in a nice soft bed,” Harry suggests after kissing Draco’s nose.

“Sorry but your bed sucks, how do you sleep on this thing?” Harry asks shifting around as if he’s trying to get comfortable.

“It’s not that bad, you’ve just gotten used to being spoilt,” Draco argues back, when in truth he agrees with Harry that his mattress isn’t anywhere near as comfy as Harry’s.

“Then let me spoil you, starting with stealing you away to a softer bed and then I’ll go get us lunch. I’ll even sweeten the deal with a back rub after a hot bubble bath,” Harry offers with a lopsided smile. Draco feels the goofy smile spread over his face at Harry words, his eyes growing damp because he really wants Harry to steal him away, spoil him and keep him.

“Ok, take me away,” Draco answers before kissing Harry softly, pouring his love into every brush of lips and meeting of tongues.


	38. Chapter 38

Draco buries himself deeper into Harry’s pillow, breathing in through his nose and filling it with Harry’s scent. It isn’t until he rolls onto his back, stretching out the kinks, that in hits him that he’d gone home last night so why is he in Harry’s bed?

Since Sunday he had spent every night at Harry’s except last night, last night they had gone back to Draco’s after having dinner at Betty’s. He must have fallen asleep as they cuddled together on the sofa watching a film, meaning Harry had decided to bring him here rather than putting him in his own bed.

Frowning and feeling mildly annoyed about being kidnapped by his own boyfriend Draco climbs out of bed. His annoyance grows when he realises that said boyfriend has also stolen his clothes leaving him in a pair of boxers. Scooping a shirt off the floor Draco begins pulling it on as he goes hunting for Harry. The shirt is Harry’s and it hangs off his slimmer frame, but that doesn’t stop Draco buttoning it up as he heads downstairs.

Entering the kitchen his mouth is open in preparation to give Harry a few choice words about the laws regarding kidnapping and theft when he freezes and his mouth drops open further.

Harry’s got his back to Draco as he stands at the cooker, the smell of frying bacon filling the air as the toaster going off with a pop but none of that is important because Harry is singing.

Harry obliviously hasn’t heard Draco come down over the softly playing radio and his voice ringing out over it. Draco leans against the door frame and enjoys the show as Harry’s hips sway gently and out of time with the music. Draco has to hold back his chuckle, _you really can’t dance_ , he thinks but Merlin the man can sing. Harry’s smooth deep voice gives Draco goosebumps and forces an unintended smile on his face. Harry isn’t holding back at all, every word, every lilt of his voice filled with emotion and Draco falls even deeper in love.

“I’ll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply, do. I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea,” Harry sings to himself and Draco can’t help joining in, his own voice not as strong as Harry’s but pleasant enough.

“I want to lay like this forever,” Draco sings along alone, as Harry jumps a foot in the air.

“Fucking hell,” Harry shouts as he spins around, his hand going to his chest, seeing Draco standing behind him, Harry drops his head down as his face goes bright red.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Draco teases with a smirk as he walks forward and embraces a very embarrassed Harry.

“I like your voice, sing for me, please,” Draco pleads softly, wishing he hadn’t started singing and instead had continued to watch.

“How about breakfast instead, we’ve got work today. I was going to come and wake you once the food was ready,” Harry mumbles his head hidden in Draco’s neck.

“Fine, if you’re not going to sing then why don’t you explain to me how I ended up in your bed, again?” Draco asks the last word coming out with a touch of irritation. Harry pulls back from the hug and gives him a lopsided smile, which Draco thinks is unfair as it’s hard to stay mad when Harry’s smiling at him.

“I bought you here after you fell asleep,” Harry states and Draco rolls his eyes.

“I’d worked that out for myself, what I meant was why didn’t I wake up in my own bed, or even on my sofa?” Draco tries again to get an answer. Harry releases him and turns back around to save the food before it burns.

“I just wanted you to be more comfortable and you’ve been staying here for the last few nights so I didn’t think you’d mind,” Harry ventures as he finishes dishing up their meal, spinning back around and handing one plate to Draco.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to piss you off,” Harry adds with an apologetic expression. Honestly Draco isn’t really angry, not if it means he wakes up to breakfast and Harry’s singing.

“Its fine but what’s the point of me paying rent on my flat if I’m never there,” Draco points out as he sits down at the table, taking a mouthful of food.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. You could just move in here, it’s not like I don’t have the room,” Harry says in such an offhanded way that it takes Draco a few moments to realise what he said, almost choking on his food he quickly swallows.

Looking beside him where Harry is now sitting, he studies his expression, trying to see if Harry is joking but his expression is serious as he looks back at Draco.

“Are you suggesting I move in?” Draco asks his voice coming out a little higher than normal as panic races through him. They’ve only been dating for a couple of weeks and living together is a really big step, a commitment.

“Um, only if you want to, which I’m assuming you don’t since you’re freaking out a little. It was a stupid idea, forget I said anything,” Harry rambles his eyes lowering and staring at the food he’s pushing around his plate.

Draco is tempted to drop it, to forget, as Harry suggests but a part of him doesn’t want to forget. His panic rather than growing fades, so instead of rushing to grab his stuff and leave, he moves closer to Harry. Putting his hand on Harry’s knee he gives it a squeeze.

“It wasn’t stupid, just unexpected. I also don’t think that you’ve thought it through, would you really want me here all the time. We’d probably kill each other,” Draco says only half joking. Things might have been going well so far but he knows he can be a pain and Harry likely has his moods too. He’s sure that living together they’d soon get sick of each other.

“Yes,” Harry whispers before looking over at Draco. “I do want you here all the time; I miss you whenever you stay at your flat. I like having you here, it’s too quiet otherwise and I’ve really enjoyed falling asleep and waking up with you every day,” Harry tells him shyly, as if admitting that he’s been lonely is something to be ashamed of.

Draco looks away with a frown; in truth he misses Harry too. He likes it when they have lunch together at work, likes falling asleep in Harry’s arms or just sitting beside each other even if they don’t say a word. Draco is used to being alone, as an only child growing up in the manor he was often on his own for hours, left to entertain himself or study, then living alone it was just him with the occasional visit from Pansy.

However since Harry has come into his life he’s been finding it harder to say goodbye, his flat no-longer the sanctuary it once was but he’s still unsure about taking that next step.

“I think...” Draco began preparing to tell Harry that they should wait but the words get stuck and refuse to budge, he doesn’t want to wait, doesn’t want to play it safe, he wants to stop being afraid.

“Ok, we’ll give it a go,” Draco finally says and Harry’s face lights up.

“Really?” Harry says excitedly, smiling widely.

“Why not? Worst case scenario we’ll end up hexing each other, which let’s face it, will happen anyway because it’s us,” Draco says with a wink at Harry that makes him chuckle.

“Probably, we both have short tempers but I can’t say I’ve felt the desire to hex you,” Harry says with a shrug.

Draco looks him over and can see how relaxed Harry is, how at ease. At school Harry had always been on edge and only a hairs trigger away from losing it. _He’s grown up_ , his mind whispers, _so have I; we had to grow up fast_ , he thinks back before banishing the morbid though.

“Not yet, give it time Potter. We haven’t had a fight this week and it’s only a matter of time until you do something stupid again,” Draco teases, deliberately pushing to see how Harry reacts.

“Must be your influence. Being around you makes me smarter or at least makes me think before acting,” Harry responses refusing to take Draco’s bait and instead laughing it off. Draco snorts at Harry’s words, as a smirk curls onto his face.

“Such a charmer, however flattery will get you nothing this morning we only have 40 minutes before work starts and I still need to go home and get some clean clothes,” Draco says plucking at Harry’s shirt that he’s wearing.

“Shame, you look ravishing this morning,” Harry informs him with a leer before reaching out and tugging at the baggy fabric to pull Draco into a kiss, which Draco quickly breaks.

“Behave, we don’t have time for you to start with that sort of thing,” Draco scolds but a small smile tugs at his lips as he turns back to his breakfast.


	39. Chapter 39

Arriving at work only slightly late, thanks to Harry’s inability to keep his hands to himself, they make their way down the corridor to the Lab since Harry insists on walking him to the door.

Draco rolls his eyes at this and mutters under his breath about not being a damn girl but inside he thinks it’s sweet. Both of them stop as they get closer and find Hermione, Emma and Jacob all standing outside the Lab.

“There you are. I don’t want to know why you’re late so don’t tell me,” Hermione states frowning before breaking into a large smile.

“Draco I have the best news,” she says rushing forward and Draco can tell she’s holding back from grabbing hold of him. They have grown closer as they’ve working on his plans together but not comfortable enough for physical contact.

“Well then please share with the class Miss Granger,” Draco jokes. It must be big news because Hermione doesn’t even narrow her eyes at his teasing.

“We’ve got a meeting with the Minister,” Hermione tells him and Draco’s own excitement fills him and he’s the one reaching out for her. Gripping her shoulders he places a kiss on her brushy head, which makes her gasp in shock.

“That’s brilliant, you’re outstanding, a miracle of brains and beauty and I will hex anyone who disagrees,” Draco praises letting her go to grab onto Harry instead.

He’s impressed that Hermione had managed it, if it had just been her then there wouldn’t have been a problem but Draco is seen as a ‘risk’ and there had been a lot of red tape to get through.

“So when’s the meeting?” Draco asks already thinking over what they have left to do and how to organise their results. He'll need to come up with a speech; the right way to twist his words to get the best results. He’ll have to ask Harry and Hermione for insight into the Minister before the meeting but he’ll have at least a few months to do that.

“Tomorrow, 10am,” Hermione says and Draco stops breathing. His fingers tighten, clinging onto Harry as his knees buckle for a second. Pulling himself back together he blinks to clear the spots of light in his vision and convinces himself that she didn’t say tomorrow, as in only 24 hours away.

“Pardon me but I think I misheard you,” Draco says overly polite in a poor attempt to mask his internal mental break down. Hermione gives him a sheepish smile and he knows that he had heard her correctly and several curses slip from his mouth earning him a glare from Emma.

“I’ve been pushing to get us seen, you said yourself that the department doesn’t have time to waste and I only got this meeting because the ambassador of Germany had to cancel due to a breach in security on their end. Someone in my department is helping to handle the issue and I rushed upstairs and argued with Kingsley’s secretary for 2 hours to secure the spot for us,” Hermione explains and as much as Draco wants to be pissed at her for leaving them such a short amount of time he can’t.

She’s right about them not having time, even with everything Draco has managed to accomplish so far he needs the Ministry’s support or it will crumble again. _Right I can make this work,_ Draco tells himself and feels his brain flying into overdrive.

“Ok, that’s fine, it’ll be fine. The plan is ready, the numbers worked out and the explanation of the costs, correct?” Draco asks Hermione and gets a firm nod in reply. “Good that’s a start, ok I have the contracts from the Weasley brothers and Nott, the money they are willing to invest for my potions-shit, my potions. I’ll need to collect my notebooks from my flat,” Draco mutters to himself.

“You can grab them after work, I’ll help. You can also grab some of your stuff to bring over to mine,” Harry offers with a smile as he pulls Draco closer to his side and kisses his nose.

“Good idea, we can have a meeting at yours Harry and discuss our strategies for the meeting tomorrow,” Hermione gushes, her eyes bright with the idea of mapping out their case to Kingsley. Harry and Draco share a look; Draco nods his head towards Hermione and raises his eyebrows, in a silent question asking ‘well are you going to tell her’. Harry blushes and let’s go of Draco as he runs his hand through his hair.

“Um actually, I meant for Draco to start moving his stuff over because I asked him to move in with me this morning,” Harry blurts out; Draco has to cover his mouth to prevent himself laughing at Hermione’s expression of shock.

Looking around he sees she’s not the only one, Emma is clutching her chest, which worries him until he sees her smile at him and Jacob as always is smiling already and is the first to offer his congratulations.

“Isn’t that a bit fast?” Hermione asks worriedly and Draco can understand her fears, he has a few of his own. However looking at Harry stood beside him, he’s finding it hard to be afraid at the moment.

“Maybe but we have know each other for 12 years, sort of,” Draco points out with a wave of his hand. “I think even you can agree that if we managed to survive all the shit we did to each other at school and then fighting on different sides in the war, living together is hardly a challenge. As Pansy would say, ‘we’re both too bloody stubborn to give in so we’ll make it work’,” Draco argues in a perfect imitation of Pansy’s voice which makes Harry chuckle.

Draco looks up at Harry, he loves the way Harry laughs it’s such a carefree sound, glancing back at Hermione he can see in her expression that she knows exactly what he’s thinking. Blushing Draco clears his throat and pushes aside his mushy thoughts to get back to the matter at hand.

“So we should be able to get everything sorted in time. Harry if you pick me up after work we’ll head to mine and grab the notebooks and at least a few necessities, then we can go back to yours. Hermione if you come over later, we can run through everything before tomorrow but I think we’ve got almost everything ready,” Draco says, planning to start working on his appeal for Kingsley during his lunch break.

“Sounds good, I need to go get the paperwork done but I’ll see you both later,” she promises before grabbing both Draco and Harry in a hug. “Congratulations you two,” she tells them before running off back to the lift.

“I’ll see you two in the Lab in a moment,” Draco says to his co-workers and Jacob gives him a nod and steps into the Lab leaving Emma behind. She frowns at Harry, and Draco worries for a second that she’s going to threaten him again, but her expression softens. Reaching out she runs her hand through Harry’s hair the way she does with Draco sometimes and gives him a small smile.

“I wasn’t sure about you but you’re good for Draco and I think he’s good for you too. Keep each other safe and please for Merlin’s sake keep that boy out of trouble,” she begs Harry giving Draco a fond look before she turns and heads into the Lab, so that it’s just Harry and Draco remaining in the corridor.

“She doesn’t really expect me to keep you out of trouble? I mean I’m powerful and really good at defeating dark lords but I can’t do the impossible,” Harry jests with a cheeky grin at Draco, playing along Draco crosses his arms and lets out a loud sigh.

“Such a disappointment, I thought there was nothing the great Harry Potter can’t do,” Draco teases the seriousness of his tone undermined by the smirk dancing on his lips.

“Sorry, I’m afraid you’re wrong, there are several things I can’t do. For example I can’t stop doing stupid things or keep my hands off you,” Harry replies grabbing Draco’s hips and pulling him forward so that he can wrap his arms around Draco’s lower back before leaning down and giving Draco a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss Harry gives him a lopsided smile and rests his forehead against Draco’s.

“I can’t even keep sneaky Slytherins out of my house; you never did tell me how you managed that. If there’s a flaw in my wards I’d like to know so I can fix it before someone who isn’t a sexy blond breaks in,” Harry says his tone growing serious and Draco understands Harry’s need to feel secure, to protect them both.

“You don’t have to worry about it, only I and my mother could sneak past your wards,” Draco explains and when Harry frowns Draco continues. “Old pure blood houses have a failsafe built into them so in times of trouble families could seek sanctuary with each other. I and my mother are black descendents by blood, meaning that unless under a fidelius charm we can enter the house regardless of what wards you have in place and the house will protect us. It’s very old magic, difficult to remove and pointless in this case since I don’t wish you any harm and my mother is unlikely to visit you unless desperately in need of help, which we both know you would offer freely,” Draco finishes and he can tell by the way Harry’s eyes burn with righteousness that he’s right.

“Of course I would, I owe her and she’s your mum. I’d help her just for that reason alone. Do all pureblood houses have those wards?” Harry asks his face showing his interest and Draco smiles seeing it.

“Most of them, only old family houses can hold the magic needed for those wards, the manor has them but I wouldn’t be surprised if father has blocked me from using them. Since I can’t use the wards I’m used to, I had to use different ones on my flat that are almost as secure. They’re based on magical signatures, meaning that the only way to get past them is if I key you into them. It makes them very hard to fool, not even that cloak of yours could get you in if I removed your magical signature. The other ones are just for show, a threat to scare away anyone that felt the wards and might get curious,” Draco admits happily hugging Harry, until he hears a door open and Jacob is standing in the corridor shyly.

“Sorry but we really need Draco, he’s the only person who can brew the new potions,” Jacob cheerily announces with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Draco tells him before he steals another kiss from Harry before pulling himself free of Harry’s embrace. “I’ll see you later, don’t be late,” Draco warns Harry over his shoulder as he follows Jacob into the Lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, things are going to start moving fast from now on so hold on tight for the ride.


	40. Chapter 40

Draco eyes fly up as Davis stands quickly and begins tidying up his desk, before grabbing his cloak and pulling it on. Frowning Draco glances at the clock and sees that it is only just coming up to five, an hour before the department shuts down for the night.

“Where are you going Davis? Considering how much you moan about us not pulling our weight now you’re the one sneaking out early,” Draco complains curling his lip in distaste.

“None of your damn business Malfoy and wipe that look off your face before someone does it for you,” Davis snarls back, his face turning red with his anger. Draco pushes himself to his feet his own anger surging to the surface and he opens his mouth to hurl back an insult when Jacob steps in.

“Come on everyone, do we really have to do this?” he asks, always the voice of reason. “Draco I’m sure Davis has a reason for leaving early, don’t ya Davis,” Jacob says with a wide grin, his soft tone soothing their anger enough for them to stop glaring at each other.

“My mum’s in St. Mungo’s, I’m leaving so I can visit her,” Davis mutters looking down at the floor and shuffling his feet. Jacob reacts to the news in an instant, his hand reaching out to pat Davis on the shoulder.

“I’m so sorry; I hope it’s nothing serious. Would you like me to come with you?” Jacob asks the concern in his voice so sincere that Draco feels like an arse for snapping at Davis since he’d be just as worked up if something happened to his mother.

“No, no that’s fine; it’s nothing serious but well...” Davis begins only to trail off, his eyes shifting around the room quickly. “It’s just a minor thing, no need to worry but she hates hospitals,” Davis continues with a very forced chuckle before heading quickly for the door, shooting a glare at Draco over his shoulder before he disappears. Draco shares a look with Emma and can tell they are both thinking the same thing.

“Well, someone has never taken acting lessons. His behaviour screamed suspicious so loudly I’m surprised the room didn’t suddenly fill with Aurors fresh on the hunt,” Draco drawls settling back into his chair and steepling his fingers as he wonders just what Davis might be up too. If it hadn’t have been for the stink eye he’d given Draco on his way out, he might have dropped it but that look has made his hackles up.

“I don’t trust him. I’ve been keeping an eye on him since you mentioned someone spying on you and not once has he mentioned his mother being sick,” Emma says which confirms Draco’s instincts and makes him more nervous, not that he doesn’t think he could take Davis on.

He’s in fact sure that all he’d have to do is glare at the man to have him wetting himself but he knows better than to underestimate someone. He’s gotten himself out of some tight corners before because people hadn’t expected him to be quick or precise with a fist as well as a wand.

No-one ever thinks the skinny pureblood will take a swing, a mistake few have had the chance to learn from. He had also managed to lay low here in the potions Lab for five years without anyone causing him trouble by playing the misled child with Silverton and never pushing too hard. Well, he had been, before he decided to stop hiding and finally do something with his life. Emma has known Davis for years and she’d told him that Davis is mostly bark but that biting isn’t out of the question, the man certainly has a temper.

“I don’t like this, my skins crawling and warning bells are going off in my head,” Draco grumbles as he fights down the urge to start pacing just to release the tension tightening his back and bringing his shoulders up around his ears.

“I’ll check it out, I don’t think he is up to anything but if it’ll make you feel better then I don’t mind,” Jacob volunteers with an easy shrug, as he picks up his own cloak.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. If he is up to something it could be dangerous? He could be working with someone else. There are a few people who wouldn’t mind me disappearing, this time for good,” Draco cautions.

If he’s being honest, he just doesn’t think Jacob would be able to handle it if something did happen, _too soft_ , he thinks. Jacob doesn’t have it in him to think badly of anyone and that innocent attitude could get him hurt.

“You worry far too much for someone so young, I’m twice your age and perfectly capable of defending myself _ **if**_ I have to,” Jacob argues back before heading out of the Lab with a cheery wave.

“I really hope Davis isn’t up to something because if Jacob gets hurt I’ll probably kill the bastard,” Draco growls. He’s closer to Emma but Jacob has always been nice to him, waving off his past with a smile and ready to be a listening ear, helping Draco when he had just been starting out and finding it hard to deal with the workload.

“I’ll second that, do you think we should stop him from going after Davis?” Emma asks; worry aging her face so that she appears her true age for a moment. Draco shakes his head at her question, if they try to stop him, Jacob would feel hurt that they don’t think he could do it and the last thing he needs is another blow to his confidence. He might always be smiling but Draco has seen him on the receiving end of a few bullockings from the Aurors and knew that it bothered him more than he admits.

“He’ll be fine,” Draco says and prays to Merlin that he’s right and that his gut is only churning because he’s freaking out over the meeting tomorrow.

 

When Harry walks into the Lab, Draco once again glances as the clock with a frown, it’s only a little after five, Harry knows they don’t finish until six unlike the Aurors who change shifts at five.

“You’re about an hour early, nothing interesting happening in the Auror department so you decided to waste time watching me fill out forms?” Draco queries with a smile before getting to his feet and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, looking up at him expectantly.

“I’d much rather watch you than sit alone in my office thinking about you,” Harry flirts with a lopsided smile, before kissing Draco’s cheek which makes him frown.

“What’s the matter, I know I’m early but I was hoping I could steal you away. I can’t wait to get you moved in and I want you all to myself before Hermione arrives,” Harry says excitedly and tightening his hold on Draco’s hips, pulling him closer to give him a kiss on the lips.

The kiss is quick and sweet, seeing the way Harry glances over at Emma, Draco is tickled that Harry is obviously uncomfortable snogging him in front of his substitute mother. Shaking his head Draco lets out a small chuckle at Harry’s fear of the older women.

“I’m afraid there will be no stealing me, Davis and Jacob have already left early so I’ll be lucky to finish on time as it is,” Draco admits with a sigh. Harry’s plan to give them some alone time is very tempting and he groans thinking of all the paperwork piled on his desk and the half written speech he has to finish for tomorrow.

“Where’s Davis gone?” Harry asks firmly, his eyes sharpening as he grows serious.

“Visiting his sick mother apparently, Jacob left to keep an eye on him in case he has something more sinister in mind,” Draco explains and watches Harry’s eyes widen.

“Jacob? Is that wise?” he asks and now Draco is really beginning to think that perhaps it wasn’t. However there isn’t anything they can do about it now so he sticks to his decision, unwilling to admit he might have been wrong.

“Yes. Jacob might not be a big bad Auror but I’m sure he can handle Davis,” Draco states feeling more confident as he says the words aloud, _Jacob will be fine_ , he tells himself again. Harry however doesn’t look convinced his eyes narrowed and turned away from Draco but after a moment Draco sees him relax.

“Ok if you’re sure, then I trust you. I really was hoping we could go early though. I wanted to whip up something special for dinner, to celebrate you moving in, you know,” Harry mumbles as he lifts his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Oh, just go already,” Emma says with exasperation. “Draco will be useless if you’re here turning his head, that boy can’t keep his eyes off you. Hmm, not that you’re much better,” Emma snorts with her eyes fixed on Harry but the small smile on her face shows that she’s playing rather than scolding. Harry ducks his head as his cheeks redden at her observation, but he glances back up at her with a smirk.

“Can you blame me?” he asks before winking at Draco which makes him smile. “Looks like I have permission to take you away, so let’s go before she changes her mind,” Harry jokes tugging Draco towards the door with a large grin. Draco digs in his heels slowing but not stopping their progress across the Lab and looks hard at Emma.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright? Maybe we should all leave early?” Draco suggests uncomfortable with leaving Emma here on her own. What if someone came here looking for him and found her alone in his place? He turns to Harry expecting him to pick up on his concerns but Harry doesn’t seem worried, his expression bright with excitement.

“I’ll be fine, I survived two wars and I’ll deal with anything else that comes my way. Now shoo,” she tells him, flapping her hands and Draco allows Harry to pull him out of the Lab.

“See you tomorrow,” Draco calls out and Harry also shouts out a farewell before rushing them into the lift and then through the Ministry. Once outside in muggle London Harry finally seems to relax and motions for Draco to lead the way with a cheeky grin.


	41. Chapter 41

Stepping into Draco’s flat he watches Harry carefully as he passes through his wards and some of the tension leaves him seeing it. Then he looks into Harry’s eyes and all his fears come back full force because he knows Harry’s eyes, can read the full spectrum of emotions in them from years of practice. He knows Harry and who ever just walked into his flat isn’t Harry.

The signs had been there, little things that had caused Draco to frown, how Harry had kissed him on the cheek, Harry always kissed his nose, a ritual that Draco looks forward to whenever they are together.

The way he hadn’t taken Draco’s hand as they had walked to his flat, the space between them feeling like a giant chasm.

How he had avoided meeting Draco’s eyes and turned the conversation back towards Draco’s work rather than his own. Draco in his excitement had rambled most of the way here, unable to stop himself from talking to fill the silence and hoping to draw Harry’s attention.

That had been another thing that had bothered Draco, the way he hadn’t tripped over, not once. Harry despite being an amazing Auror can be clumsy, even more so when he’s around Draco, as Harry tends to focus too much on him instead of looking where he’s going. The red flags that Draco should have paid attention to but had brushed aside believing that it was Harry’s excitement that was making him act differently and causing him to rush them back to his flat.

 _Fuck,_ Draco thinks, some Slytherin he is, he knows better than to ignore his gut instincts. He really has gone soft and now it’s too late, whoever is wearing Harry’s face is in his home and a wand is being pointing towards him. His own is hidden up his sleeve, an old habit that he has never broken but even that couldn’t save him as the stunner hit his chest and the world went black.

 

He comes to with a gasp, staring into bright green eyes that are familiar and at the same time alien, the ropes around him tight and preventing him from moving an inch from where he is sat on the sofa. He already knows that his wand is gone, the comforting presence along his forearm missing as the ropes cut in making his fingers tingle.

“Wakey- wakey,” not Harry says with a lopsided smile that makes Draco narrow his eyes in anger. Dropping his scowl and taking a deep breath Draco forces his expression into something neural and keeps his mouth closed, there’s a time to talk and a time to think and right now he needs to do the latter.

His eyes roam over the imposter as he tries to work out who they are. His first thought is Davis, but he would never have kissed Draco, not even to prevent blowing his cover, plus the man couldn’t act worth a damn. _At least that means Jacob is probably safe_ , Draco thinks before turning his attention back to other possible candidates. His father or someone who works for him, he wouldn’t put it past the bastard to have found a way to get to him without his mother knowing.

However if his father wanted him to suffer then he would already be screaming not just tied up, whoever this person is they don’t give off the type of vibe that suggests a hired killer. Dismissing that idea he searches for another possibility, someone with a grudge from the war? Coming after him now that Draco has drawn attention to himself. If that’s the case he has no chance of working out who it is, seems talking is the only option left now, maybe he can buy himself some time.

“I’m not really into bondage and I’m really not into it with anyone but my boyfriend,” Draco jokes, making light of the situation to hide his unease. “You’re not Harry,” Draco states because at this point it isn’t a question but a certainly.

“Took you long enough to notice,” not Harry says and now Draco can pick up on the changes in the way he speaks, the speed and inflections not quite right.

“What gave me away?” he asks and Draco has to fight the temptation to point out that it’s because ‘he isn’t an idiot’ but since he’s currently bound and wandless he certainly feels like one.

“A lot of little things. I’ve known Harry for years, have been in love with him almost as long. If I had listened to my instincts I would have hexed you the moment you stepped into the Lab,” Draco tells him honestly.

“That soon, really? And you did nothing? You’re losing your touch Draco, very disappointing behaviour for a Slytherin and a Malfoy. You’ve always been so suspicious, always looking over your shoulder, or you did until Harry came along,” he jokes with a chuckle. Hearing it makes Draco’s stomach churn, its Harry’s laugh coming from Harry’s face, his mouth, his smile but it’s all a lie. What isn’t a lie is that Draco had let his guard down; Harry is the one person who makes him stupid and because of that he is now paying the price for not acting sooner.

“Where is Harry?” Draco asks because if this imposter has hurt him, then even wandless and tied up he will find a way to tear him to shreds, with his teeth if necessary. No-one hurts the people he cares about, not again and not while he can still breathe, still think and plot, he will find a way.

“Still working hard in his office I imagine, unaware for now that anything is amiss,” not Harry says with a shrug making Draco frown. He’s glad Harry is safe, less glad he isn’t rushing to his rescue, not that Draco needs saving but some help would be nice.

“That does mean that we don’t have a lot of time, so where are the potion recipes?” he says and now Draco is really confused, what have the potions got to do with anything. Deciding to play dumb since he’s been doing such a good job of it so far he might as well continue, Draco pastes an expression of puzzlement onto his face.

“What potion recipes?” he asks convincingly flabbergasted by the question because Draco can act.

“Drop it, I know they’re here and things will end badly for you if I don’t get them,” he growls angrily and Draco feels himself smirk. If he needed more proof that this person is a fake then he would have known in this moment.

Harry when he gets angry has a presence, the very air heats around him and the look in his eyes promises a quick death. This person might have Harry’s face and enough of his magical signature to get past his wards but he doesn’t have the pure magical power Harry does.

“No,” Draco declares with a lift of his chin, deviant and cocky. “You don’t scare me, whoever you are,” Draco sneers, unafraid now he has some leverage.

“Have you really not worked it out yet? You’ve always claimed to be so clever, so much smarter than everyone else, with your plots and plans. All that cunning but you can’t work it out, even now you overlook the obvious  when it’s staring you right in the face,” the imposter says with a cheery smile. Draco looks closer, the expression so familiar but twisted strangely on Harry’s face. A second later understanding hits him and the shock makes him gasp, makes his eyes widen as he continues to stare.

“Worked it out at last?”

“No,” Draco mutters, not because he doesn’t know who it is standing before him but because he can’t accept the truth, can’t believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised that no-one picked up on Harry's strange behaviour in the last chapter, I'm also very glad since it means that no-one spoiled the surprise.
> 
> Also this story is going to be a little longer than I said, closer to 50 chapters. Hope you all enjoyed my little twist and the next chapter will be in Harry's pov.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Harry's POV.

Harry glances again at the stack of reports he should be working on but he can’t get this mind to focus as it drifts once again to Draco. The man who seems to consume his every waking moment, it still doesn’t seem real sometimes and he worries that he will wake up and find himself alone in his bed.

It’s that fear that makes him appreciate everything even more, makes him want to hold on to Draco tighter so that he won’t slip through his fingers. Closing his eyes Harry leans back in his chair and reminisces over how much things have changed in such a short space of time.

He remembers his desperation as he followed Draco into his flat for the first time, how his heart had broken watching Draco crumble after confronting his mother. Then the strength that had shone from him as he pulled himself back up, wiping his tears and standing tall with pride once again. Draco never has let anything keep him down, not for long and he can certainly hold a grudge better than anyone else, which makes his forgiveness of Harry even more amazing.

Harry will never forget how it felt to kiss Draco for the first time, standing beside his Christmas tree in Grimmauld place and how he had smiled afterwards. That bloody smile, even now Harry’s heart skips a beat whenever Draco blesses him with it, the dimples just asking to be stroked softly with a fingertip whenever Harry sees them.

Since that first kiss things just seem to have snowballed, the dinners and dates and Harry’s terrible attempts to win Draco over with themed pubs and flowers. That wasn’t to say some of them hadn’t worked.

Draco had looked very cute with the lily in his hair and Harry knew for a fact that Draco still had it, he’d found it tucked safely away inside a box on his chest of drawers. He hasn’t told Draco that he has found it, instead he put the lid back on the box where Draco had left it off and smiled to himself before joining Draco on his sofa.

He had known long before finding the flower how Draco felt about him but hearing Draco whisper those three little words for the first time, his face still flushed and his arms holding tightly to him was the best moment of Harry’s life. Regardless of what happens over the years ahead, that moment could only ever be replaced with one other and that would be the day Draco agreed to marry him. _One day_ , he promises himself, one day he will ask and hopefully Draco will say yes.

He has no intention of rushing into that yet, just having Draco agree to move in with him feels like a monumental gift. He really hadn’t been thinking when the words had fallen from his mouth, but as with most of his reckless actions he doesn’t regret it. If Draco had said no then that would have been fine, still the fact he said yes had blown Harry away and he had wondered for a second whether Draco had been playing with him but it isn’t something Draco would joke about.

There are several things Draco doesn’t take seriously but other people’s feelings isn’t one of them which came as a shock but now Harry can’t imagine him being any other way. Every day he seems to find out something new about Draco, like the fact he loves it when people play with his hair or that he sleeps curled up in a ball like a cat. One thing is for sure; his life really will never be boring so long as Draco is in it. Draco always seems to have something up his sleeve or a plot to plan. Harry chuckles to himself as he remembers the gleam that shines in Draco’s eyes when he has an idea, how the stormy grey turns to silver.

To Harry that look is more precious than gold, seeing that spark return, the spark that used to be there when they were at school, a spark that had faded each year until it disappeared completely. It was like watching someone come back to life the first time Harry had seen it and it just keeps growing, shining brighter, the same way Draco does when he plots.

Harry could watch Draco plot forever, how he moves and speaks with a fire and a passion that fuels Harry’s own, powerful and unstoppable and glorious. Harry still isn’t sure how he managed to be the one that gets to be with Draco, the one who gets to stand beside him. The only one that gets to wake up beside him, watching the smile that curls onto Draco’s face as he stirs awake and blinks the sleep from his eyes.

 _I am one lucky bastard_ , Harry thinks to himself and glancing at the clock he decides that he can’t wait any longer to see his boyfriend. Shaking his head he climbs to his feet, even that amazes him, he had been so sure that he had fucked up everything and that he would never even be able to call Draco a friend let alone boyfriend.

Humming under his breath he makes his way to the lift, his mind drifting as he imagines the look on Draco’s face when he turns up a little early. _His eyebrows would rise with surprise and he would start to smile, only for it to become a smirk and then he’d say something cheeky or witty,_ Harry thought with a smile. The image so clear in his head Harry is convinced that he can see it when he opens the door to the Lab only when he blinks all he can see is Emma at her workstation.

“Hey, where’s …” Harry starts to say only to trail off as he notices the look of surprise on her face, in an instant he’s on alert and scanning the room only to realises that no-one else is here.

“What’s going on?” he demands to know, his voice hard and firm. He isn’t Harry in this moment, he is Auror Potter and he had better get some damn answers quickly. Emma jumps at his tone, looking shaken and that only increases Harry’s worry.

“What are you doing back here?” she asks clearly puzzled as her eyes move to look behind him as if expecting someone. Harry spins and draws his wand but finding no-one there; he strains his ears trying to detect the sound of any footsteps but hears nothing.

“Where is Draco? Where’s everyone else?” Harry snarls as he turns back to look at Emma. The delicate glass vials littered around the room popping as they shatter from the power pouring out of him as his magic becomes uncontrollable.

“Davis left to visit his mother in hospital, Jacob followed him and Draco…he…he left with you,” Emma mutters and Harry’s heart stops, fear freezing him in place as her words sink in and then he’s moving.

“What? When?” Harry snaps, rushing towards her until he is leaning over her desk. Her eyes widen further and flick towards the clock on the wall before meeting his again.

“Just after 5,” she tells him, her lip trembling and her eyes growing damp. Harry glances at the clock and curses; it’s almost 6 meaning Draco has been with someone pretending to be him for almost an hour.

His anger explodes as he roars; somewhere someone wearing his face is with Draco, his Draco, his love. They dared to pretend to be him, dared to go near Draco, dared to trick him. Harry has been angry before but it pales in comparison to the rage that fills him now, burning through his veins as destructive and violent as a volcano.

Only just hanging onto his control he swears they will pay, he is going to find them and he is going to kill them and if any harm has come to Draco their death will not be quick. His mind is spinning, he needs to find Draco, needs to get to him quickly before he’s hurt or worst. His head begins to fill up with nightmare images and scenarios of what could be happening to Draco, but he can’t do a damn thing without a direction, a clue.

“Did they say where they were going?” Harry asks sharply turning back towards Emma. He grabs her when she nods, shaking her slightly as he growls in her face, “Where?”

“They said they were going to Draco’s flat,” she spits out in a panic and Harry releases her. He doesn’t know if they are there but he’s going to at least check it out.

He doesn’t bother running back to the lift, doesn’t bother getting out of the Ministry and outside of the wards. That would take time, too much time so instead he lets his magic pour out of him. Feeding it with his fear and his anger, his worry and his rage, he spins tearing through the wards that surround the Ministry as if they were paper and disapparates to Draco’s flat.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is back to draco's POV.

“Jacob,” Draco says the single softly spoken word filled with disbelief and something else, pain, the stab of betrayal.

“From the expression on your face I was the last person you were expecting. It really is amazing what you can get away with by playing the nice guy, how often people overlook you or forget you’re even in the room,” Jacob grins and Draco shudders looking away. He can’t keep looking at Harry’s face, at the man he loves, as he listens to Jacob’s words come out of his mouth, in Harry’s voice.

“How?” Draco asks. He knows polyjuice lets you look like a person but it can’t copy a person’s magical signature. Jacob should have never been able to get through his wards.

“A variation of polyjuice that I analyzed a few years before you started. It lasts longer than the normal version but the amazing thing about it is that not only does it mimic a person’s form but their magic to a certain extent. Gave the Aurors quite a headache when it was discovered. Intrigued I kept hold of some since it seemed very useful,” Jacob states with smug superiority.

“Why?” Draco whispers the other question that is buzzing in his head because nothing is making sense and his head is hurting trying to understand.

“You really have to ask? It only took you a few months to get sick of everyone’s attitude to the Potion department, I’ve worked there for years, decades of my life spent being treated as dirt because who cares about potions,” Jacob spits, the words harsh and full of bitterness.

“Then why didn’t you do something about it!” Draco screams back, his pain turning to anger as he pushes aside tears to throw out insults. “You have no fucking right to bitch about something if you stand aside and allow it to happen, by doing nothing you are just as much at fault. You never once said a damn thing, in all the years I’ve been there you haven’t so much as whined about their attitudes,” Draco rants. How many times had he defended Jacob, making sure those who bullied and belittled him paid for their actions to protect someone he views, viewed as a friend?

“Like you did? Not so different than your lover boy, wanting to play the hero? As if I needed a bratty little shit half my age to look out for me. I know what you thought about me, you thought I was weak, a pathetic man who couldn’t even be trusted to follow Davis,” Jacob replies his tone cold, the smile gone from his face leaving a thin line.

.It looks unnerving on Harry’s face and Draco can’t picture it being on Jacob’s own, Jacob always smiled. The department could be falling apart but he would always be there with the corners of his mouth turned up and filled with positivity.

“I never thought you were weak, I thought you were a good person, a better person than me. That you were above such petty things as revenge and validation and that was why you never fought back. I envied you for being able to find the type of peace and happiness that I have always wanted but never achieved,” Draco confesses. The sneer slipping off his face as his expression softens and his eyes grow damp.

“I also thought you were my friend,” Draco finishes and forces himself to look at Jacob’s eyes, green rather than their natural deep blue, trying to see if it was all an act.

“Ugh, friends are only good so long as they are useful, you should know that as a fellow Slytherin,” Jacob says flippantly with a shrug. “It served me to play the nice guy, to keep on everyone’s good side so they would talk to me, tell me their secrets, let me be involved in there plots. It gave me a bit of control over everyone to be in the know, like Davis’s mother being a potion addict. She’s probably in St. Mungo’s going through detox right this moment, he’s embarrassed about it. I also had another reason. Tell me, did it ever occur to you that the reason the department is in such a terrible state was because someone was pilfering from the funds, stealing the ingredients that could be sold for more to the right people?” Jacob asks with a smug smirk.

Draco’s eyes widen with understanding. Jacob’s offer to help when he had started wasn’t for his sake but to cover his tracks, to stop Draco from uncovering his theft. His anger roars back to life inside him and he growls at Jacob while twisting in the ropes trying to get loose. Jacob merely looks at him with a cocky smirk before continuing.

“Then you came along, I didn’t think much of you at the beginning, you were just a child but Silverton put you in charge of the reports and supplies. You were so eager to do well, checking everything so carefully; I worried that you would notice my tampering. I almost got rid of you that first week; I planned for you to suffer a terrible accident; however I overheard an interesting conversation between you and Emma. You told her that you had created potions, new potions, better potions. I considered that you might have just been bragging but there was a chance you weren’t so I waited. It was only because of your constant bitching to Davis and Silverton that I began to believe you, the stunt you pulled with the wolfs bane was just the proof I needed. Now all I needed was to get my hands on them, I’m sure I don’t need to tell you how profitable new potions can be, the fame they can bring to a person. I encouraged you to talk to me about them, asked to see them with a promise to help you get Davis to listen but you refused to let me have even a peek. You were so secretive and untrusting of everyone, even Emma but I knew if I waited then you would eventually give in. You’re pride wouldn’t allow you to stay silent forever. I’ll admit to pushing things along by whispering into Davis’s ear that you were trying to take his job and guiding Silverton into believing you were a child, unable to do your job without holding onto Emma’s hand,” Jacob proclaims with glee, pleased with his manipulation of everyone around him.

“You fucking bastard, I can’t believe that I’ve managed to find a bigger arsehole than my father but here you are. Congratulations you have just won the award for most disgusting human being I have ever met and I once worked for a genocidal psycho, that got his jollies off killing children,” Draco snaps.

Jacob merely laughs at his outburst, finding it amusing, so when he leans down into Draco’s face to gloat, Draco fills his mouth with saliva and spits it into his face. Jacob pulls back with a curse and Draco smirks for a moment before a hard punch to his cheek wipes it away.

“Watch it Draco, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it’s your choice. Tell me where the notebooks are and I’ll let you live,” Jacob growls, no longer sounding calm and in control as his temper rises again.

“I know it’s difficult to remember considering my unfortunate position at the moment but I am not an idiot. I know that I am only alive because you need the location of my notebooks and you will kill me the second I reveal where they are,” Draco snorts, feeling more confident than before. As long as Jacob needs him then he’s reasonably safe.

“Actually I was just going to wipe your memory, then leave England with your recipes to set up shop in America. No-one would know who was responsible and I could make a fortune off your potions. You told me how much you wished for a second chance, to be able to do everything again and do it right. I could give you that opportunity,” Jacob promises darkly and Draco has to fight down the shiver trying to climb up his spine.

“Again I’ll say this simply so that you can understand. Not a fucking chance in hell you wanker,” Draco snarls, preparing himself for whatever Jacob plans to do in order to get the information he wants.

His eyes flicking towards the clock on his wall, quarter to six, he just needs to last until Harry finishes work. When Harry realises he’s not there he’ll come here and Jacob will face the full wrath of Harry’s temper, _it will be beautiful_ , Draco thinks to himself as he smirks at Jacob.

“Then it’s a good thing I brought something with me that will loosen your tongue,” Jacob claims as he pulls a small vial from his pocket. It only takes Draco a second to recognise the clear potion, veritaserum. He presses his lips tightly together turning his head to the side as Jacob comes forward and attempts to force the potion down his throat. Unfortunately Jacob manages to spill the potion into Draco’s mouth, since he can’t fight back effectively with the ropes holding him.

“Now, where are the notebooks that contain the potion recipes you created?” Jacob asks his expression eager as he waits for an answer.

“In this flat,” Draco answers, his jaw clenched and his skin growing damp with sweat as he fights against the potion.

“Where in this flat?”

“In one of the rooms,”

“Tell me exactly where the notebooks are right now,” Jacob snaps his earlier confidence gone as Draco evades his questions.

“Hidden in a place of my choosing that you will never find, not in a million years,” Draco shouts back, sweat beginning to collect at his temples and dampen his hair while his shirt sticks to his back.

“Do you really think that I wasn’t trained to talk circles around veritaserum, father used to spike my food with it and then quiz me over dinner for practice,” Draco tells him before he chuckles. Jacob, or technically Harry’s face turns red with his frustration before he growls and Draco’s head is knocked to the side from another punch.

“You’re a dead man,” Draco sneers as he slowly turns his head back to face Jacob.

“Really and what makes you so sure of that?” Jacob demands to know. This time Draco smiles and doesn’t even try and stop the potion from forcing the truth from his lips.

“Because when Harry gets here he will destroy you and I’m going to enjoy watching it happen. I’ve seen what he’s capable of, I stood there when he killed Voldemort, felt the ripples of his magic. He is unstoppable, even if you manage to somehow pull this off, even if you wipe my memory rather than kill me, he will never stop looking for you and when, not if, but when he does, he will tear you to shreds. He’s as tenacious as a pit-bull, refusing to let anything go but worse than that he is a good person, a good man,” Draco rants, the potion causing him to ramble as he glances at the clock, seeing the seconds and minutes tick by as he keeps talking.

“A bad man will stop when it no longer benefits them, an animal will find easier prey but a good man, filled with honour and loyalty will keep searching; keep fighting, forever, because not doing so is unimaginable. Plus Harry is very good at catching whatever he sets his eyes on,” Draco declares with confidence, his words clear and his eyes unblinkingly fixed on Jacobs as he smiles widely.

“I’m not scared of Potter,” Jacob scoffs before with an explosion of magic that makes the floor shake Harry appears in the centre of Draco’s flat.

“Still not scared?” Draco asks raising an eyebrow as he smiles cheekily.


	44. Chapter 44

Seeing the real Harry before him, Draco is even more surprised and ashamed that he didn’t catch on to Jacobs’s ruse quicker.

There is no-one like Harry, no-one whose presence fills a room or makes Draco’s heart race until he worries it might explode. He watches Harry’s eyes trail over him, taking in the ropes and fixing on Draco’s cheek where he’s sure a bruise is already beginning to show on his pale skin. Harry’s eyes flash like the killing curse as they turn to Jacob and the windows rattle with the surge of magic that ripples out of him in waves.

“You hit him!” Harry roars, taking a step towards Jacob who has gone white and is backing up with his wand pointed at Harry. “You tied him up and then you hit him,” Harry clarifies, his tone cold now and more terrifying than his earlier loud exclamation. “And you did that wearing my face,” he finishes and a shiver goes through Draco at the pain and rage barely concealed in Harry’s voice.

Jacob begins firing off spell after spell in a blind panic and Harry deflects and counters each of them with a wave of his hand, not bothering to draw his wand or attempt to dodge. He stands before Draco, completely at ease as a smile slips onto his face while Jacob’s spells become more desperate. Draco knows in that moment that Harry could end this in a second, with a single spell he could crush Jacob but he wants to play with him, wants Jacob to see his destruction coming and realise that there is nothing he can do to prevent it.

“I don’t know who you are, but it doesn’t matter. You hurt Draco so I am going to hurt you and I will not feel an ounce of regret while I listen to you scream in agony,” Harry says calmly before he snaps his fingers and Jacob's wand flies into his hand, keeping his eyes locked, green to green with his double he turns the wand to ash and lets it drift to the floor as he wipes his hands clean.

“It’s Jacob,” Draco says and sees the shock appear on Harry’s face, an expression of betrayal and Draco remembers that Harry had liked Jacob, everyone liked Jacob.

“He wants my notebooks, he was going to sell them and leave me without a single memory,” Draco explains and if it is possible Harry grows even angrier hearing Jacobs’s plans. Harry turns back to Jacob who is pressing himself into the corner his eyes wide with fear, reminding Draco of when he had discovered Harry hiding in his flat. _He’d looked like that then_ , Draco muses, afraid and panicked but unlike Harry there isn’t any regret for his actions in Jacobs tone as he talks.

“You’re bluffing, you won’t kill me,” Jacob claims his voice wavering slightly before becoming firmer. “You’re too much of a bleeding heart to do that, we both know that you’ll just arrest me, lock me away but you’re not going to attack someone without a wand, whose defenceless,” Jacob continues standing up straighter, a gleam of smugness in his eyes. _Wrong,_ Draco thinks and smirks when Harry laughs darkly at Jacob's reasoning.

“You think I won’t kill? Have you forgotten who you are talking to? I grew up in the middle of a war, spent years of my life having to kill or be killed, do you think that I don’t still think like that. That I won’t protect the people I love with everything I have? However you’re right that I won’t kill you, because I am not a murderer, I am an Auror,” Harry explains as he walks closer to Jacob so than he had the other man pinned.

“I am also human and I’ve just found the person I love bound and beaten in his own home by an imposer of me, someone he believed to be his lover and discovered to be his friend. So while you will live and spend the rest of your life locked in a stinking cell rotting away. You will not be leaving this room unharmed, that I promise you,” Harry growls before pulling back his fist and hitting Jacob in the face, breaking his nose and making him cry out in pain. Conjuring ropes to bind Jacob and prevent him from getting away, they watch the now whimpering man slide to the floor with blood dripping off his chin onto his clothes.

Turning away and heading towards Draco, Harry’s magic finally begins to settle and the air grows lighter, easier to breath.

“Are you ok?” Harry asks as he gently cups Draco’s face, careful of his tender skin from Jacob's blows before kissing his nose.

“I’m ok, dosed with truth serum and tied a bit too tightly to be comfortable, so while I don’t mind a bit of bondage play with you, could you perhaps get rid of them for now,” Draco babbles the potion still in his system and Harry smiles as with a wave of his hand the ropes disappear. Free now, Draco throws his arms around Harry, holding him close as he lets the fear he feels consume him and begins to shake.

Harry hugs him back, holding him almost as tightly as the ropes but it just makes Draco feel safe, secure. Harry has always managed to make Draco feel that way, even when they were enemies, having Harry beside him made him feel protected.

“I want to kill him, I want to beat him into a bloody pulp for daring to hurt you,” Harry admits, the dark words whispered into Draco’s ear.

“He’s not worth it,” Draco replies, even if a small part of him agrees.

“Just one kick then, somewhere soft where no one will look for a bruise,” Harry begs and Draco knows he isn’t completely joking.

“I really want to say yes, since the wanker kissed me when he was pretending to be you,” Draco says and has to quickly dig his fingers into Harry to stop him as he tries to get at Jacob, “Don’t, it doesn’t matter and you already broke his nose,” Draco whispers softly soothing Harry’s temper.

“Don’t care,” Harry mutters sounding like a child and Draco smiles at his sulky tone.

“You do care; if you didn’t then you wouldn’t have just punched him. Don’t worry, I’ll back you up that it was in self defence as soon as this stupid potion wears off,” Draco tells him which makes Harry chuckle and he draws back to look at Draco before claiming his mouth in a slow gentle kiss. Draco isn’t sure how long they kiss but it isn’t long enough for him, as Harry breaks the kiss.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Harry asks again as he brushes his thumb over Draco’s bruised face and Draco feels the warm tingle of a mild healing charm and the throbbing pain in his jaw disappears.

“Yes, I’m actually feeling a little horny, I love seeing you angry. Love how your eyes brighten and you voice goes all deep and husky, love the way you get all firm and serious, always have,” Draco rambles unable to stop the words now they have started. “It’s really hot, and I fucking hate veritaserum and I’m out of practice fighting it and I really would like to shut up now before I say anything else embarrassing-,” Draco is cut off by Harry’s mouth covering his in a passionate kiss that steals his breath and makes his already stirring cock harden further.

“Later,” Harry promises his green eyes dark with lust and a small moan slips out of Draco seeing it, then Harry smirks mischievously.

“Do you love me?” he asks and Draco realises what he’s doing. _You sneaky bastard_ , he thinks but he’s already answering Harry’s question.

“Yes, loved you for years, hated you because I loved you, loved to hate you, hate you right now for asking me that but still love you, completely and forever, forever and a day and even after that,” Draco murmurs as his face turns red and he glares daggers at Harry who is giving him a lopsided smile.

“I couldn’t resist, I love you too, always and forever,” Harry says sweetly, kissing Draco’s nose and then his lips, before pulling back with a sigh.

“We need to sort out this mess, I’ll take Jacob and have him placed in a holding cell, while I’m doing that, pack your bags because you aren’t coming back here,” Harry tells him and while Draco wants to argue at his demand he knows it’s for the best and that Harry just wants to protect him.

“Ok” Draco says to which Harry gives him one last kiss promising to be back soon before grabbing Jacob and disapparating away.

Alone in his flat, Draco walks over to his book case and reaching out he picks up one of his Discworld novels. Opening it he removes the fake cover to show his note books hidden beneath. He smirks as he thinks of how Jacob had stood before this very bookcase and didn’t look at it once. _The best place to hide things is in plain sight_ , because no one thinks to look in the obvious places Draco’s mind whispers.


	45. Chapter 45

When Harry returns Draco is already packed and has been sitting on the sofa slowly growing bored and annoyed as each minute passed.

“Sorry I took so long, whatever polyjuice Jacob used hasn’t worn off yet and it took me ages to convince the Aurors on duty that I was the real Harry and not to let Jacob out of his cell under any circumstances. Just trying to find someone trustworthy was hard because I don’t know the night crew that well,” Harry explains hurriedly, tripping over his words a little.

“Is that why you have scorch marks on your clothes?” Draco asks slightly worried as he stands and reaching out he pokes a finger through the damaged shirt. Peering closely to see if the skin underneath is damaged and is relieved when he finds nothing.

“Actually that was Emma; I dropped by the Lab to let her know what had happened and that you are safe. I guess seeing another Harry made her panic because she threw acid on me,” Harry confesses sounding slightly embarrassed.

Draco isn’t sure if he should be angry or impressed and finally he settles on amused when a chuckle escapes him. When Harry gives him a hurt look Draco quickly schools his expression and gives Harry an apologetic wince.

“Sorry, I just can’t believe she actually did it after joking about it before. I’m sure she was very sorry once you had explained,” Draco says trying to change the subject as he runs his hands over Harry’s chest, checking to make sure he isn’t hurt.

“Yeah she was and she’s glad you’re ok. She was pretty shaken up when I told her it was Jacob, she’s known him for years and never thought he’d be capable of something like this,” Harry tells him with a dark look at where Jacob had been before Harry took him away, a few drops of blood the only thing left behind.

“That’s not surprising since he has been playing his role for years, proving that it is unwise to trust the nice guy,” Draco states firmly, still irritated with himself for falling for it and not acting on his gut feelings so that Harry had to come to his rescue.

“I’m a nice guy and you can trust me,” Harry teases. Draco rolls his eyes with a scoff before giving Harry a warm smile.

“You are not nice Potter, you might not be a bad guy but you are under no circumstances ‘nice’,” Draco sasses pressing closer to Harry. “Nice guys don’t joke about kicking someone in the balls when they are tied up and bleeding on the floor,” Draco informs Harry in a matter of fact tone.

“Ok I see your point,” Harry admits, “So all ready to go? I’ll contact Hermione when we get there and tell her not to come over and to let Kingsley know to cancel the meeting an-,”

“What!” Draco shrieks pushing Harry away from him and frowning at him as his anger rises.

“You will do no such thing, me and Hermione are going to meet up tonight and tomorrow I am going to that meeting and nothing is going to stop me,” Draco proclaims, daring Harry to disagree.

“I’m stopping you Draco, you were just fucking attacked and I’m not letting you go anywhere until I know it's safe, Jacob might have friends or associates,” Harry snaps back. Draco shivers growing more pissed off because he’s getting turned on, blaming Harry for looking so bloody good when he’s mad.

“Fucking try and stop me Potter and if you don’t drop that fucking attitude then you can get the hell out of my flat, and without me,” Draco says darkly. When Harry opens his mouth to shout something back Draco silences him with a raised hand.

“No Harry, I understand, I do, but I am not a damsel who needs you to cocoon them in bubble wrap. Yes, I was attacked, yes, it was scary and unpleasant but nothing compared to some of the things I have been through. I will not let Jacob or his actions stop me from living or from going to that meeting. I’ve worked too fucking hard on this to throw it away, to pass up this chance when it could mean everything for the department. I’m not going to fucking hide again, I’m not going to run, I’m not going to nod and stay silent and let other people deal with things for me,” Draco finishes his voice soft as he glazes at Harry, begging with his eyes for Harry to understand, to see what he is asking Draco to do.

“Don’t look at me like that Draco,” Harry groans as he steps forward to capture Draco in his arms.

“Then stop trying to be my hero and just be my boyfriend. I need to do this, need to see it through to the end and I need you to stand with me, not in front of me,” Draco whispers into Harry’s neck where his head is buried.

“I know but I was so scared, I was fucking terrified. Do you know the things that went through my head wondering if you were hurt, if you were even still alive, I swear my heart stopped. Walking into the forbidden forest to die didn’t scare me as much as not know where you were, want was happening. I need to keep you safe, need you near me otherwise I’ll go mad,” Harry confesses and Draco knows it’s true.

A small part of Draco wants to let Harry protect him, wants to stay here in his arms and never have to face the world again but he can’t. He’d already done that and he wasn’t satisfied playing the obedient servant, playing the coward and keeping quiet so he didn’t step on anyone’s toes, didn’t cause any trouble. _I want to rule the world and I can’t do that locked away from harm_ , Draco thinks, to live the life he wants then he has to take risks, has to try.

“I’m ok, I’m safe. You came for me, you saved me. I’ll come home with you, I’ll let you hold me all night if it will make you feel better but I am going to that meeting tomorrow, I am going to work and I’m not going to stop trying to be the best I can be. I promised Pansy I would rule the world, that I’d get you to love me and we’d rule the world together. I can’t promise that I’ll always be safe but you can’t promise me that either, I can promise to be careful but that’s all,” Draco vows as he pulls back to look into Harry’s eyes.

“Ok, ok. I know I can’t stop you, should have known better than to even try. I fell in love with you for that stubborn perseverance, for the strength to keep standing back up no matter how hard you get knocked down so I can’t complain about it now,” Harry jokes and Draco gives him a cheeky wink.

“Just let me play the hero when I need to, like right now for instance. I need to make sure you’re safe, until I know the danger has passed I need you to stay close to me. So I’ll be walking you to that meeting and waiting to celebrate with you afterwards. That’s something you can’t stop me from doing,” Harry proclaims and Draco can see in his face that there will be no changing his mind.

“Fine, you can play bodyguard until the Jacob issue is resolved,” Draco says giving in before smirking at Harry. “Now, if you’re done rescuing me my brave knight why don’t you sweep me off my feet,” Draco challenges only to cry out when he finds himself thrown over Harry’s shoulder.

“To our happily ever after,” Harry says scooping up his shrunk bag before with a twist they are gone. Landing in Harry’s bedroom, Draco is slowly set down on the floor with his head still spinning and a smile on his face.

When Harry claims his lips in a demanding kiss he lets him, when Harry lowers him onto the bed he doesn’t try and stop him because he knows Harry needs this and so does he.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut but not really pointless for a change, also it's filled with fluffy feels.

Harry won’t stop kissing him, his lips, his face, his nose, peppering him with a hundred little kisses as if he needs the reassurance that Draco is here and in one piece.

Draco responds with kisses of his own, his hands gripping tightly onto any part of Harry he can reach. One hand goes to Harry’s hair tangling in the soft curls and the other clenches the back of his shirt, keeping Harry trapped against him. When Harry pulls back and begins to undo the buttons of his shirt Draco’s brain clears enough for him to remember something important.

“Hermione?” he asks on a huffed breath.

“Not due to turn up for half an hour, its fine,” Harry answers in a rush, pushing Draco’s shirt out of the way so he can kiss down his chest, licking over his nipples, before heading up to Draco’s neck. Harry bites down on the flesh hard, making Draco cry out until it turns to a moan as Harry sooths the pain with gentle sucks and licks.

“Mine,” Harry growls lifting his head from the mark that he’s left on Draco’s neck. Draco’s heart skips at the possessive tone, the feral act and his hands scramble to get Harry’s shirt off. Draco tears at the already damaged shirt, unconcerned with the buttons that fly away in his desire to touch Harry’s skin.

Finally the barrier is removed and Draco runs his hands over Harry’s chest, fingers digging into flesh and blunt nails scraping over Harry’s nipples that causes Harry to throw back his head and groan.

“Yours,” Draco gasps back when Harry rolls his hips, rubbing their cocks together, hard and trapped in their trousers. Harry captures his mouth again in a kiss that starts rough, teeth clashing and lips bitten but grows softer, sweeter.

As the fear fades so does the edge of desperation, gripping hands relaxing, changing to feather light touches over skin. Breaking the kiss Harry pulls back and just glazes down at Draco, the look in his eyes making a lump form in Draco’s throat from the love he can see shining in them.

“I love you,” Harry says softly as he runs a hand through Draco’s hair, brushing it away from his face. “I was so scared I’d lost you, I’ve only just got you, I can’t lose you,” Harry declares, his voice weak and heavy with pain.

“You didn’t lose me, he wasn’t going to kill me,” he comforts Harry, only to be silenced with a look. Harry’s eyes narrowing as they flash with anger and sadness.

“No, he was going to erase your memories, erase you. I would have lost you, the person I love, all those things that make you who you are, made by your experiences and memories. Gone. As bad as some of it might be, our pasts make us who we are. I can’t imagine anything worse than looking at you and someone else looking back, like Jacob with the polyjuice,” Harry explains and Draco understands remembering the moment he’d realised the truth.

“I love you, love that we have history, that you are stubborn and sassy because of Pansy, that you love colourful socks and dancing because your father hates it. All of it, every habit and quirk, collected from what you’ve done before. If all of that disappeared you couldn’t be you, maybe with time you could be close to who you were but close isn’t good enough, not for me,” Harry finishes with a small sad smile.

Draco doesn’t know what to say to that, the emotions too raw for him to dodge with a witty comment, too strong for his shields to block and a tear runs down his cheek as his heart melts.

“I’m here Harry, I’m still here and I’m not going away,” Draco rasps his throat sore from the tears he’s holding back, unable to say more he decides that actions say more than words.

Pulling Harry back down to him, he kisses him, slowly and deeply before rolling them so that he is straddling Harry. His hands are steady unlike his breathing as he takes his time stripping them both, hands stroking over heated skin and small kisses exchanged. Taking his time Draco uses the lube he grabs out of Harry’s bedside table to open himself up.

Fingers stretching him, thrusting into his hole as he sits on Harry, with his head thrown back as he moans. His eyes half open so he can see the expression on Harry’s face as Draco prepares himself, with Harry’s hands holding onto his hips, keeping him safe from falling.

Once he feels ready Draco slicks Harry’s cock, holding it in place as he sinks down onto it with a long groan. He moves slowly, rising and dropping back down as he rides Harry, feeling every inch as it fills him and brings them together. Harry groans but stays still under him, not trying to speed things up or take control.

Draco wants this to last, wants to commit it to memory. The sounds of their mixed breaths, Harry’s heart pounding under his hand, the scent of sex in the air and the affection in Harry’s eyes. He never wants to forget how Harry is looking at him in his moment as Draco makes love to him. Leaning down he kisses Harry as his arousal builds bringing him closer to the edge, the change in angle causing Harry’s cock to brush his prostrate every time Draco takes him in completely.

“Close, touch me,” Draco whimpers his arms needed to support his weight as he refuses to stop kissing Harry for more than the few seconds it takes to get the words out.

Harry forces a hand between them and wraps it around Draco’s cock, his movements matching the one being made by Draco as he increases his pace. As his need to come gets stronger Draco rocks faster, his arse coming down harder to drive Harry’s cock deeper and hit that sweet spot. Panting Draco lets out a grunt as his orgasm roars through him and he comes over their stomachs.

He’s still reeling from his release when he feels Harry moving, thrusting up into him a few times before he falls too and Draco’s hole becomes wetter from Harry’s come being pumped into him.

Exhausted from everything, Draco rolls to the side, Harry’s softening cock slipping out of him and leaving a trail of come and lube along the inside of his thigh. Draco closes his eyes and takes a moment just to breathe with Harry’s warm body beside him and a hand ghosting over his sweaty skin. The bed shifts and a kiss on his nose makes Draco open his eyes and look up at Harry who is propped up on his elbow looking down at him.

Draco wants to pull him back down and bury his head under Harrys chin as he falls into a deep sleep but he has things to do, plots and plans, later he’ll lie in Harry’s arms and sleep knowing he is safe.

“I need to shower,” Draco whines, wishing he didn’t have to move, or at least not yet but Hermione will be here very soon.

“Me too,” Harry says before stealing a kiss and carding his fingers through Draco’s hair. He purrs at the touch, a small smile slipping onto his face. Don’t stop, Draco thinks, he loves Harry’s hand running through his hair, gently scratching his scalp.

“So fucking cute, how did you convince anyone you were evil?” Harry teasingly says, lightening the mood from earlier.

“Pure talent and knowing how to make someone cry with a look,” Draco jokes back, smirking at Harry as he continues to stroke his hair.

“I see, a very important skill,” Harry chuckles giving him a kiss on the nose, before climbing out of the bed.

“Come on, time to get cleaned up. I’ll order some food in for dinner, you’ll need the energy if you’re going to be plotting all night,” Harry reasons and Draco sighs. Running his hand one last time over the soft sheets Draco gets out of bed and follows Harry to wash.


	47. Chapter 47

“You’re going to do great. Come on Malfoy, you and I both know there isn’t a person alive you can’t wrap around your little finger once you’ve set your mind on it,” Harry says with a large smile as he tightens his arms around Draco. They are both stood outside the Minister’s office with Hermione, waiting to be called in. Draco bites his lip, his nerves causing the old habit to resurface and he forces himself to stop.

He knows Harry’s right, that they have everything ready, their case for the Potion department is strong and well thought out but what Draco is planning to do is insane. He hasn’t warned Hermione, he’s just told her that he has a speech ready and to trust him. He’ll find out soon just how far that trust goes, but from what she and Harry have told him about Shacklebolt then his plan would work.

“Well you’re not wrong, I certainly have you wrapped around my finger,” Draco brags with a smirk before leaning closer and whispering in Harry’s ear. “Though I prefer being wrapped around you,” he teases and Harry growls low in his throat and nips at Draco’s ear.

“Honestly, can you two leave each other alone for 5 minutes,” Hermione reprimands them with a shake of her head as she looks over their case file for the millionth time.

“I’m sorry, are you jealous darling,” Draco jokes and reaching out he pulls her into a one armed hug the other staying around Harry’s waist.

“Well you’re in a good mood this morning, I hope that means you have something good planned since you won’t tell me anything,” Hermione prods, the look in her eye telling Draco that she’s fishing for hints at what he’s up to. She however doesn’t try and escape his hold and he feels her arm rest on his back.

“No spoilers sweetie, just let me do what I do best,” Draco says with a wink, his earlier fears overshadowed by the rush of adrenaline that comes from carrying out his plot. Hermione opens her mouth to speak but at that moment Shacklebolt’s secretary comes out and informs them that the Minister is ready to see them.

“Good luck, not that you’re going to need it,” Harry says kissing his nose and releasing him. For a second Draco’s grip tightens, not wanting to let go, but he forces his fingers to loosen and his arm to drop.

“Luck is for reckless Gryffindors, I’ll stick to good old Slytherin ambition to get what I want,” Draco says turning away and with a nod at Hermione they step into the Minister’s office, the door closing behind them.

“Hermione, good to see you again and Mr. Malfoy,” Shacklebolt welcomes them standing up behind his desk, his hand out to accept theirs. Hermione walks forward first taking Shacklebolt’s hand in a firm grip as she smiles at him.

“Hey Kingsley, how are you?” she asks, the casualness of her question shocking Draco. He knew they were close but they seem much closer than he had expected.

“Busy, but that’s part of the job so I’m fine, and you Miss. Granger?” he asks back. Hermione shrugs her shoulders releasing his hand.

“Can’t complain, things are going well and hopefully they are about to get better,” Hermione suggests and the man before her lets out a deep chuckle.

“We’ll see, that depends on what you have to show me,” he answers and his expression hardens as he takes in Draco. A hand is offered to him and Draco freezes for a second before accepting it, shaking in firmly.

“Good morning Minister, thank you for taking the time to see us. I promise not to waste too much of it,” Draco says keeping his tone light and his expression friendly. Shacklebolt looks him in the eye for longer than necessary before nodding his head and Draco wonders what he was looking for and if he found it.

“Then, please take a seat and begin Mr. Malfoy,” Shacklebolt says with a wave of his hand at the chairs before his desk. Hermione sits at his request but Draco stays standing as Shacklebolt also takes his seat, his elbows resting on his desk with his fingers interlaced and held in front of his mouth.

Draco scans the body language in a second, he’s interested, attentive, leaning forward, the hands over his mouth, a cover for a tell or a way of showing he is prepared to listen rather than talk, offering the floor to them. Draco takes a deep breath and paints on his most charming smile as he prepares to start talking.

“You know that we are here to discuss the Potion department and I’m sure it hasn’t escaped your notice that a few changes have already begun to happen. My apologies if this has caused you more paperwork and that I’ll be causing you more,” Draco lightly jokes and he can tell by the way Shacklebolt’s cheeks move that he is smiling.

“Now I could spend the next hour spinning you a story, dazzling you with plans for a glorious future and promises of leading the Ministry to the greatness it once had. I could baffle you with ideas and dreams that will leave you dazed and lost in fantasy. I could put on an act, take the stage and rally you to my cause with a powerful speech. I’m not going to do any of that because, to put it frank, that stuff is for stupid people. You sir, are not stupid, the proof of that is in everything you have achieved since taking over so I’m going to speak to you in blunt terms. The Potion department, if you will excuse my language, is fucking shit,” Draco says calmly and then he waits for a reaction.

Hermione has turned to look at him, her eyes wide, the expression screaming -what the hell are you doing- but he’s more interested in how the Minister takes his statement. His expression hasn’t changed, if he’s shocked at all by Draco’s words he doesn’t show it, but after a minute his hands drop showing the smile on his face. Draco heart, which had stopped as he wondered if he’d made a massive cock up starts again, racing in his chest and he blows out a relieved breath.

“Yes it is Mr. Malfoy and I’m going to assume you have a plan to fix that,” Shacklebolt states and Draco nods before taking his seat.

“I do, one that will work, that will work long term and won’t cost the Ministry more than it can afford,” Draco promises as he draws out a scroll from his pocket and begins to explain his idea.

“I’ve made a start, we now have two new investors and a possible third if I can work out the right recipe, it’s proving to be difficult but I have made progress already. For now we have Weasley wheezes backing, the potions I have created and given them will continue to bring in a small amount of income for several years and I can always make more of the sort of things they require. I also have a deal in place with Nott's apothecaries, which will continue bringing in money because things like pain potions and pepper up are a staple of our world. An improved version of basic potions will always sell and sell well,” Draco explains and he’s sure there is a gleam of pride in the Minister's eyes as he listens to what Draco has done already.

“You have been busy Mr. Malfoy. It must have taken you a great deal of work to arrange all this and set up the contracts,” Shacklebolt says, it’s a statement rather than a question but Draco answers it anyway.

“I had help, Ron agreed to talk to his brother about his interest in my potions and Pansy arranged the meeting with Nott as she is still on good terms with the family,” Draco admits, while he would like to take all the credit, he would never have succeeded without them.

“I see, you also managed to find the time to rally the other departments behind you including the Aurors, who if I am to understand correctly you got on your side by-,” Shacklebolt says picking up a piece of parchment, “-ripping them a new one with a tongue lashing that bordered on deadly,” the Minister quotes putting down the paper. Draco swallows and gives a cheeky smile hoping that he can talk his way out trouble for that stunt.

“I believe that might be a slight over exaggeration sir, I merely-,” Draco starts only to snap his jaw shut when Shacklebolt waves a hand for silence.

“I don’t think it is Mr. Malfoy. What I’m interested in knowing is why after so many years of working here you decided that now was the time to show what you are a capable of?” Shacklebolt asks and this is a question, the big question. Draco glances at Hermione and seeing her soft smile he lets out a sigh.

“Because Silverton was going to let me go and I got mad, it pissed me off that he was just going to chuck me out. As terrible as the department is, it is mine, I finally found a place I belong, where I could do something good and I don’t, I won’t give it up,” Draco corrects himself as he keeps his eyes locked with the Minister’s dark brown ones. The Minister smiles wider at his words and leans back in his chair.

“A somewhat selfish reason but a good one. I also noticed your choice of words,” Shacklebolt points out and Draco’s eyes narrow for a second at the subtle question hidden in his statement. He’s tempted to brush it off as pureblood arrogance or a flaw from being an only child with a possessive nature but that would only be half of the truth.

“The department is mine sir, Silverton has no idea what he’s doing and I honestly don’t know how he got the job. Davis hasn’t created a new potion in the five years I’ve worked there while I have created 25 working potions in that time but he won’t listen to me because his head is too far up his arse to hear a word. Emma is a good worker but she’s only one person, and she’ll kill me for saying this, but she’s not getting any younger and as for Jacob,” here Draco pauses and takes a deep breath to calm his rising anger.

“He used polyjuice to impersonate an Auror, held me hostage in my own home and drugged me in an attempt to get his hands on MY potions in a bid to get rich quick and is currently in a holding cell. He had apparently been dipping into the funds for years before I arrived. So yes, the department is mine, even if it’s not my name on the paperwork. I’m the only reason it hasn’t fallen apart and the reason it is improving now, because of my as you said, selfish reason,” Draco finishes his eyes narrowing and his expression firm.

He protects what is his no matter what it is, his lover, his friends, his home, his job, they are his and he will not let anyone take them away from him, _and if that makes me selfish so be it_ , he thinks. Shacklebolt is frowning back at him and Draco can see the panic on Hermione’s face from the corner of his eye.

“I see, then tell me what you have planned Mr. Malfoy,” Shacklebolt requests his expression still firm but there is something in his face that makes Draco sure that he isn’t angry.

Over the next half an hour Draco explains everything, how they only need a small increase to funds to get things moving and how from that he can build the department back up. That within a year they will need more space and staff to keep up with demand and as their work gets better and quicker the whole Ministry will benefit from it.

Taking a deep breath Draco’s hands drop as he finishes his last point, his heart hammering as he waits for the Minister, who didn’t speak once, to give him an answer.

Slowly the Minister looks first at Hermione then him and picking up a quill from his desk, he dips it and then signs the forms to approve their case. The smile that spreads over Draco’s face is so wide that it is almost painful and reaching out he takes Hermione’s hand, giving it a squeeze as they share a pleased look.

“It seems you have everything worked out and I solid plan of action that has been carefully thought through,” Shacklebolt says and Draco goes to say thank you only for him to continue speaking. “However I have a few suggestions that I would like your option on,” he states and Draco’s smile turns to a frown of annoyance at the idea of someone meddling with his plans. Remembering that he is talking to the Minister of Magic, Draco quickly smoothes out his brow.

“I’m at your service Minister, how may I be of assistance,” Draco says politely with a small smile.

“I am considering some changes to the department’s current staff. Since you have been honest with me to the point of being blunt I will do the same. I want to offer Miss. Ashwood the position of department head and the head of research to you Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Davis will be demoted to Miss. Ashwood’s current position and Silverton will be given early retirement with a comfortable pension,” Shacklebolt declares and Draco’s mouth drops open for a second before his natural suspicious nature kicks in and he snaps it shut.

“May I ask what has caused this sudden generous offer?” Draco says snidely and ignores Hermione hissing ‘what are you doing?’ beside him.

“This isn’t a spur of the moment decision Mr. Malfoy. The Ministry has been keeping an eye on you for obvious reasons and I have been receiving monthly reports on your work. This promotion has been in the pipeline for a while, waiting for you to step up and take it, that is if you want it?” Shacklebolt asks with a blank expression, the meaning of his words clear. he had been waiting for Draco to stop hiding.

“I would like that very much sir, I won’t disappoint you,” Draco says as he rises from his chair and gives the Minister a bow.

“I know you won’t Mr. Malfoy, it’s not your style,” Shacklebolt jests giving Draco a real smile as he stands up and walks around his desk. “Shall we walk down to the potion department together, I need to inform people of the changes that are taking place,” Shacklebolt tells him with a small grin.

“Certainly,” Draco replies, a smirk curling his lip as he imagines Davis face when he hears the news.


	48. Chapter 48

“You’re smirking, I know that smirk. What have you done Draco?” Harry whispers to him as they stand together in the Lab.

“Wait for it,” Draco says as his smirk widens. He had refused to tell Harry what had happened in the meeting and swore Hermione to secrecy. However he could hardly keep the information that something was occurring a secret when the Minister himself accompanied him back to the Lab and promptly entered Silverton’s office. They had been in there for several minutes now and both Emma and Davis are eyeing him with curiosity.

“I bet you’re going to be even cockier now you’ve had a brush with the Minister,” Davis sneers as he pretends to keep working but his eyes keep glancing at the door expectantly.

“Impossible, my cockiness comes from my own brilliance and is therefore unaffected by those around me,” Draco sasses back as he remains leaning on his own desk.

 _I wonder if I’ll have to move to Davis’s desk_ , Draco muses and a small chuckle slips out at the amusing idea. As Davis opens his mouth, no doubt to say something insulting the Lab door opens and in step Silverton and the Minister.

“Hello everyone, I have some important news for you all,” Silverton begins stopping to mop at his sweaty head. “For my dedication to the department over the years the Minister has offered me early retirement which I have gratuitously accepted, so at the end of the month I will be standing down,” Silverton proclaims looking less upset than Draco would of expected and he wonders just what Shacklebolt had said to him. _Early retirement definitely sounds better than sacked, clever man_ , Draco silently commends the Minister who is stood next to Silverton with a small smile.

“This means that the position of department head will need to be filled and after speaking to the Minister, we both believe it would be best if Miss. Ashwood takes over from me,” Silverton explains with a nod at Emma.

Draco looks at her and sees the shock on her face as their eyes meet. He knows what she’s thinking and he gives a slight shake of his head to say that it isn’t anything to do with him. Her expression tells him she doesn’t believe him, but she accepts the offer with a large smile and a deep red blush. Glancing at Davis, Draco basks in his dark look, as the Head of Research the position should have gone to him despite Emma working here longer.

“I also have a few other announcements to make,” Shacklebolt declares and silence falls as everyone focuses on the powerful man. “I have offered Mr. Malfoy the position of Head of Research which he has accepted; this of course means that Mr. Davis will have to be relocated. The positions of Chief Brewer and Potion Analyst are both available, do you have a preference about which position you would like to fill Mr. Davis?” Shacklebolt asks and Draco struggles to keep a large grin from appearing on his face at Davis disgruntled expression.

His head whips towards Draco and he knows that it is only the Minister’s presence that is preventing him from blowing up and shouting abuse at him.

“Minister, sir, I don’t want to sound rude but is it wise to give such an important position to Mal-Mr. Malfoy, he’s barely more than a child,” Davis argues and Draco’s respect rises slightly for the man, just for having the balls to question the man in charge of everything.

“I don’t see why not?” Harry cuts in having remained silent until that point. “Draco is not a child; none of us that fought in the war are children. He survived that and has proven though his own deeds to be an excellent potions master. It has also been proven that anyone attempting to get in his way will suffer for doing so, as shown by Mr. Whittle’s current imprisonment in the Auror department,” Harry says the hint of a threat in his voice as he glares at Davis.

“Mr. Potter is indeed correct, Mr. Malfoy has proven himself to be very valuable to the Potion department and his potions are the reason this department is no longer at risk of being shut down. I personally offered him the position for taking the initiative to aid the department, not only recently but since he started working here. So I will ask you again which position you would prefer to be moved to, unless you feel the Potion department is no longer suitable employment for you,” Shacklebolt states.

Draco isn’t sure if he wants to dance with joy at the way Shacklebolt’s words are making Davis squirm or hide his blushing face caused by being praised for his efforts. He settles for leaning closer to Harry, feeling his arm curl around his waist.

“You deserve this,” Harry whispers in his ear and Draco’s blush grows darker but he smiles at Harry pleased that he stood up for him. _My hero_ , Draco jokingly thinks.

“I understand Minister, I would like time to consider my options both here and outside the Ministry,” Davis answers after a moment and Draco is sure that he won’t be staying in the Lab. He might have accepted working under Emma but he would never accept Draco being above him.

“Very well, Mr. Malfoy will be taking over as Head of Research at the end of the month, please inform Miss. Ashwood of your decision before then, as it will now be up to her to find suitable replacements to fill up this department's ranks. Now that this has all been cleared up I must be going, I have a great deal of work to get done as I’m sure you do,” Shacklebolt tells them.

After offering his congratulations to both him and Emma and giving Harry a fatherly pat on the back he leaves the Lab to get back to his work, his personal Aurors falling into step beside him from their post just outside the Lab door. Silverton is the next to leave stating that he needs to set his office to rights and asks Emma to see him Monday morning to begin showing her the ropes.

The second the door shuts behind Silverton, Davis is in Draco’s face, his finger pointed at Draco’s nose as his face goes red. Draco barely has time to blink before Davis is crying out, now kneeling at his feet with his arm forced behind his back by Harry who is growling.

“Get the fuck off me!” Davis shouts, his plea only resulting in Harry forcing his arm higher.

“If I may offer some advice, attacking an Aurors boyfriend after he was recently attack by someone else is a good way to join your mother in St. Mungo’s. Harry, let him go. Please,” Draco is forced to add when Harry merely looks at him but doesn’t move. Finally he releases Davis, moving to stand beside Draco and slightly in front of him.

“Fucking bastard,” Davis says as he climbs to his feet rubbing his wrist, glaring at Harry. Draco grabs Harry’s hand to keep him from retaliating to Davis’s painfully stupid behaviour.

“Stop provoking the very pissed off and protective Auror, Davis. If you have something to say then say it and then get back to work,” Draco tells him and sees Davis jaw clench at Draco giving him an order.

“You’re not in charge yet Malfoy, for now you are nothing more than a lab assistant. I don’t know how you managed to pull this off but it’s only a matter of time before you get sent back to where you belong,” Davis sneers, stepping back when Harry steps forward.

“Down boy,” Draco teases, tugging Harry back next to him before looking squarely at Davis.

“As the Minister said he decided to offer me the job, your job because I have been doing it and you have not. At least admit to yourself that you haven’t been able to create a new potion in years, you’re stuck in the past and are too set in your ways to change now. I don’t want to push you out of the Lab, you are a good potioneer but one more suited to brewing from a recipe or even as someone to train up the new lab assistants that will be hired soon,” Draco explains calmly before offering his hand to Davis.

“Can’t we just move on, start again without the childish attitudes or your constant slurs at my past mistakes?” Draco asks sincerely, he’s tired of squabbling with him and just wants to be able to enjoy his work in peace.

Davis huffs disgustedly at Draco’s hand and without giving Draco an answer he turns away heading back to his desk. Draco lets his hand drop and glances to Harry when he takes it in his, pulling Draco closer and kissing his nose.

“That was very mature of you Draco, maybe in a few years he’ll come around,” Harry jokes and Draco smiles at him, letting his head fall to rest on Harry’s chest.

“He won’t be here then. He’ll either leave the moment I take over or he’ll stick it out for a few months until he realises I’m not going to mess up before leaving,” Draco predicts and while he’s never been good at divination he’s sure that this time he’s right.

“Well then good riddance, you don’t need him and if he’s too much of a twat to accept a truce then it’s got nothing to do with you,” Harry sooths him, releasing his hand to run his fingers through Draco’s hair. Sighing Draco buries himself under Harry’s chin and enjoys the warmth that seems to radiate from him.

“I know. I also know I have a lot of work to do,” Draco grumbles as he pulls reluctantly away from Harry. “Don’t you have a job to do too?” Draco prods making Harry frown.

“I do, but I’m not comfortable leaving you on your own,” Harry admits and Draco only just stops himself from rolling his eyes.

“Would you rather I came with you while you interrogate the man who beat and drugged me?” Draco asks sarcastically. Harry’s lips pull back as he bares his teeth in anger at Draco’s question and hisses out a no.

“I didn’t think so, I’ll be safe here, I will be very careful and I will keep a vial of acid close to hand,” Draco jokes and it has the desired effect when Harry’s expression softens. “Go deal with Jacob, I’ll still be here when you get back,” Draco tells him and knows from Harry’s slumping shoulders that he’s won this time.

“Ok, I’ll see you later,” Harry relents and giving Draco one last kiss he heads out of the Lab.

With a smile Draco heads over to his desk and begins combing through their old records to find proof of Jacob’s theft to give to Harry later for his case. _I’m not a damsel and I’m going to make sure that bastard rots_ , Draco thinks as he double checks the figures.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a week later.

Draco watches as the Wizengamot re-enters the court room and his eyes seek out first Harry sitting beside him before turning to Jacob who has just been asked to stand.

“We have reached a decision regarding the accusations made against Mr. Jacob Whittle,” Shacklebolt begins and Draco’s hand tightens around Harry’s as he leans forward expectantly. _If that bastard walks I’m going to scream_ , he thinks and wishes he could read Shacklebolt’s solemn expression but he isn’t giving anything away.

Finally he begins speaking again and Draco lets out a relieved breath as the verdict is given.

“We find, Jacob Whittle guilty of several counts of theft from the Potion department over a period of 18 years from 1979 to 1997. We also find him guilty of his other crimes, which include, Improper use of polyjuice, impersonating an Auror, abduction, assault, illegal use of veritaserum, attempted theft of personal property and threatening to perform a forgetfulness charm,” Shacklebolt proclaims.

Jacob turns to face Draco the hate burning in his eyes shaking Draco to his core. How had he ever thought that Jacob was a nice guy? As the sentence is declared and Jacob is being taken away by Aurors to serve life in Azkaban his eyes never leave Draco’s. A shiver goes down Draco’s spine, shifting he moves closer to Harry and feels some of his nerves subside just from being nearer to him.

“It’s over, and I promise he’ll never get near you again,” Harry whispers into his ear as he lets go of Draco’s hand to place his arm around Draco’s shoulder. Draco lets himself relax into the embrace, Harry’s other hand coming up to run through his hair also helps him to breathe easier. Looking at Harry’s face Draco gives him a small smile; he doesn’t want to think about Jacob. He wants to focus on much more pleasant things, such as his relationship with Harry and his new job. There are so many more important things to think about, new plots and plans, new friends and a new life, one he never expected.

Moving he captures Harry’s lips, his tongue teasing until Harry opens his mouth and allows him to deepen the kiss. Slowly he takes his time exploring Harry’s mouth, his taste, until his lungs burn but he still doesn’t stop.

 _I deserve this,_ Draco tells himself and for once feels that it is the truth, he deserves to be happy, to move on and maybe one day he will rule the world.

Finally breaking the kiss he takes a deep breath and looks into Harry’s eyes, dark green and full of affection as they stare back at him. Harry gives him a lopsided smile that makes Draco’s heart skip and he returns it with a dimpled smile of his own. Yes, he would one day rule the world and Harry would be beside him every step of the way, taking Harry’s hand he pulls him to his feet alongside him as he rises.

He’s about to draw Harry into another kiss when he hears someone clearing their throat, turning he is met with Shacklebolt looking mildly uncomfortable by their display of affection.

“Evening sir,” Draco says as he steps away from Harry and gives the Minister a small nod in greeting.

“Hey, Kingsley. Thank you,” Harry says completely at ease and acting like he’s talking with a dear friend and not the current head of the Ministry.

“Good evening to you both and there is no need for thanks, with the evidence provided by both of you it wasn’t a hard decision to make,” Shacklebolt explains and Draco is pleased to hear that the tampered reports he found helped the case, even if only slightly.

“I should fucking hope so, that guy deserves to rot,” Harry says with a grunt, Draco was thinking the same thing but had the sense not to say so aloud but Harry isn’t the sort to hold his tongue.

“Well then I’m sure you are both pleased with the outcome and I’m sure you will be celebrating tonight,” Shacklebolt says with a fond smile at Harry.

“Absolutely, you’re welcome to join us,” Harry offers and Draco’s eyes bulge slightly at the notion of drinking with the Minister in Harry’s favourite pub.

“I’m afraid I will have to pass but enjoy yourselves, I think you both deserve it. Congratulations on your relationship by the way, I’m excited to see what the two of you can accomplish together,” Shacklebolt muses and Draco wonders if there is more to his words. Before he can ask, Shacklebolt is saying goodbye and moving away.

“What do you think he meant?” Draco asks Harry.

“I don’t know and I don’t really care. Come on everyone will be waiting for us,” Harry says tugging Draco away from his thoughts and the court room.

 

 

Stepping into the cozy pub, Draco understands why it is Harry’s favourite, the soft music playing in the background easing the last traces of tension from him.

Together they head over to the noisy table where Hermione, Ron, Pansy, George and Emma are already sat. Harry pulls out a chair for him and after hanging his coat over it Draco sits smiling at his friends. _His friends_ , Draco thinks shaking his head, it’s a strange but pleasant thought. It had been him and Pansy for so long before Emma came along and now he suddenly he had more people to talk to, who were happy to see him and it felt really good.

“So, good news or are we drowning our sorrows,” George asks his arm tucked around Pansy’s smaller frame. Draco smiles wider seeing it and the happy expression on his best friends face.

“Very good news, life imprisonment. He isn’t going to be an issue ever again,” Draco declares as he accepts the drink Hermione offers him. Eyeing it carefully he glances at Pansy and then George, before he decides to risk it and takes a sip, Pansy would never prank him and she wouldn’t allow her boyfriend to either.

His logic appears sound when nothing happens as he takes a sip of the fruity red wine; however when Harry takes a gulp of his beer that Ron passed to him, his hair slowly changes to a bright yellow. Draco snorts into his drink and gives George an amused look.

“I did not make you that potion so you could use it against my boyfriend Weasley,” Draco lightly scolds while Harry tries to look at his own hair, which is now turning red with his growing annoyance at George’s prank.

“I know but I've been told you’re off limits but I can always mess around with my adopted little brother,” George tells him with a wink before letting out a chuckle.

“I am off limits and so is my boyfriend unless you want to see how good I am with a wand rather than a cauldron,” Draco mildly threatens, George just smiles at him for a moment until Pansy whispers something in his ear and it slowly fades.

“Right, no more pranks on Harry,” he says timidly. “But you have to admit it was a little funny,” he continues.

“A little but it is never wise to cross a Slytherin,” Draco replies with a glare.

“Thanks Draco, at least I can trust you,” Harry says giving Ron a dark look, who simply shrugs it off with a grin. Now seeming to be over his irritation Harry reaches out for Draco’s hand and leans forward to place a small kiss on his nose. Harry’s hair slowly fades to pink and Draco blushes at seeing it, knowing exactly what that colour means.

“This is still bloody mental,” Ron says as he eyes up Harry’s hair with a slightly shocked look. “A few months ago you were drowning your sorrows here and bitching about having got Malfoy’s name for secret Santa and now you two are acting like a couple of love birds,” Ron explains. Draco raises an eyebrow and looks at Harry who is frowning at Ron, the tips of his hair turning red.

“Really? Was it that much of a bother for you Potter?” Draco asks as he leans back in his chair and waits to see how Harry talks his way out of this one.

“Ok so I wasn’t pleased about pulling your name,” Harry starts only to be interrupted by Ron’s snort of amusement.

“Wasn’t pleased, I’m pretty sure you were cursing his name before the alcohol kicked in.”

“Thanks mate,” Harry sasses at Ron before turning back to Draco, his hand running nervously through his hair.

“Ok, so I acted like a wanker, Hermione told me I was being immature but well…I wasn’t quite ready to listen to her; however it didn’t take long for me to realise that. Looking back I can’t remember why it bugged me so much, I’d already gotten over all the stuff at school or I thought I had,” Harry admits and Draco decides to take pity on him. Softening his expression he reaches out and runs his fingers through Harry’s now blue hair, which begins to turn pink again at his touch.

“Yes well, I was a git to you at school so I will forgive your less than ecstatic response to drawing my name,” Draco teases with a smirk.

“Harry has been complaining about you for years, I’ve always found it interesting how he never seemed to be able to get you out of his head. Sixth year was the worst, asking if I thought you looked ill and pointing out you weren’t eating,” Hermione says and Draco watches as Harry’s cheeks turn red but his hair stays pink as he scowls at her.

“That’s nothing, I was ready to strangle dray if I had to hear him bitching about Potter one more time, not that it stopped him,” Pansy adds with a giggle and Draco contemplates strangling her as his cheeks turn as red as Harry’s.

“Seems this has been a long time coming,” Emma pipes up and everyone turns to look at the composed woman sipping a glass of baileys. Looking at them over her glass she smiles, “However things have finally sorted themselves out and so have you two,” she teases.

Draco ducks his head in embarrassment as the others at the table agree with her statement, even going so far as to raise their glasses in a toast, _thanks for suggesting that Pansy_ , Draco thinks sarcastically. Harry’s hand under his chin makes him look back up, the bright green of his eyes momentarily distracting Draco from his sulk.

“To moving on and one day ruling the world,” Harry whispers as he gently clinks his glass against Draco’s. Grinning despite himself Draco repeats Harry’s toast in a soft voice before taking a sip of his drink and then claiming Harry’s mouth in a firm kiss. Finally breaking their kiss due to George and Pansy’s catcalls and reminders that it’s not Valentine’s Day until tomorrow, Draco grins at everyone.

“I am aware of that but I’ve never liked waiting for the things I want,” Draco jokes with a smirk but for now contends himself with holding Harry’s hands, later when they get home he could kiss Harry without being interrupted. So for the next few hours he laughed and celebrated with everyone and enjoyed life, because he now had a life worth enjoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got confused yesterday, I thought I only had two chapters left to post and not three. I obliviously need more sleep, so the next two chapters are the epilogue, my bad.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set about a year later. Hope you enjoy it.

“Jessica, have the supplies I asked for been ordered?” Draco asks. The young redhead he is speaking to looks up from the report she’s writing to give him a smile.

“Yep, ordered them on Wednesday, should be here ready for you after the weekend,” she answers and Draco nods in thanks before walking over to Davis stood with Victor at the potions station.

“How goes training the new recruit?” Draco inquires leaning over to examine the potion being brewed, pleased with the colour.

“Hmm, he’s learning. I don’t know who’s teaching them at Hogwarts nowadays but they should be sacked,” Davis complains but there is no real anger to his tone.

“I’m trying sir,” Victor says timidly as he continues to stir the pain potion, Draco’s version of it, which is a little trickier than the original.

“You’ll get it, relax,” Draco comforts him before turning to scowl at Davis, “Lay off Davis. I don’t know why you always have to pick on the new guy,” Draco jokes making Davis smile.

“I need to make sure they’re made of the right stuff Malfoy, can’t have any old rift raft working here,” Davis teases back. It’s amazing the different a year can make, Draco thinks and is glad that his prediction about Davis turned out to be wrong.

“That is true,” Draco agrees before he remembers he has a question for Davis. “Oh I meant to ask, have you worked out what the Aurors found last week?” Draco asks curiously, he’d been interested in the effects of the potion and wondered if he might be able to use elements of it for his own potions.

“I’ve narrowed it down; part of it is a calming draught or something close. The rest is a muggle relaxant but I haven’t worked out which. I’ll crack it soon,” Davis says to which Draco gives him a pat on the back and a nod.

“Good to hear,” Draco says before the sound of the Lab  door opening draws his attention.

“Hey everyone,” Harry calls out and receives several hellos back from the lab assistants and a grunt from Davis.

“So are you ready to go or am I going to have to drag you away from work,” Harry teases as he pulls Draco into his arms and away from his desk that he was heading towards. Trapped Draco can’t avoid the kiss on his nose that causes the female lab assistants to coo.

“I’m coming, I just need to stop by Emma’s office to drop off my reports for the week and I’m all yours,” Draco says slipping out under Harry’s arms and snatching his reports off his desk as he passes it on the way to the door.

“I’m looking forward to having you all to myself,” Harry breaths in his ear after grabbing Draco’s hips and pulling him backwards into another hug.

“Not yet and not in the Lab. Control Potter, one would think that by now you might have developed some,” Draco sasses as he is once again forced to escape Harry’s embrace.

“Never,” Harry tells him as he follows Draco out of the Lab. Rolling his eyes Draco knocks on Emma’s door and waits for her to call out before stepping inside and closing the door on Harry, leaving him in the corridor.

“Hey, I’m being stolen away so here are my reports for the week,” Draco says as he places the files down on Emma’s desk.

“Good work, it must be nice not having to work late anymore,” Emma says pointedly making Draco smirk.

“It’s tough being the boss, good thing you’re tougher,” Draco replies with a wink. Emma glares at him as she mutters under her breath about ‘cheeky boys’.

“Well go on then, off with you before Harry comes in here to fetch you,” she says shooing him away as she begins looking over his figures.

 

Stepping out of her office Draco once again finds himself in Harry’s arms and pinned to the wall as a pair of soft lips descend on his. Knowing there is no point fighting Draco surrenders into the kiss, letting Harry steal his breath. Eventually Harry pulls back only to trail kisses down Draco’s neck, leaving small bite marks behind when he occasional nips.

“Harry,” Draco moans as his desire rises and he pushes lightly on Harry’s shoulders trying to get him to stop, even if it’s the last thing he wants.

“We’re not in the Lab now,” Harry argues, biting a little harder and making Draco gasp, pushing harder Draco manages to move Harry back a step.

“Don’t try and be sneaky Harry because I am much better at it. Now behave because if we are late getting to the Burrow then I will not hesitate to tell Molly that you are the one to blame,” Draco threatens playfully, smiling when Harry moves back further with a pout.

“That’s cruel; it’s not fair that you’ve worked your charm on her. I think she might like you better than me now,” Harry sulks and Draco reaches out to take his hand, tugging him towards the lift.

“I can’t help it that women fall in love with me, it’s a curse,” Draco says with a forced sigh as he waves his free hand dramatically. “It’s only one night and then you have me all to yourself all weekend. Patience Potter,  is a virtue,” Draco tells him as they step into the lift.

“Patience is boring,” Harry replies as he smirks before claiming Draco’s mouth in a passionate kiss that has Draco really wishing they could go home and spend the night alone. Groaning he breaks the kiss and waves his finger under Harry’s nose.

“No, bad Harry,” he chastises him as the doors open and they step into the Atrium, striding away from Harry, Draco heads to the floo and calls out their address, Harry will catch up soon enough. _If I’m lucky I can lock him out of the bedroom and get changed in peace_ , Draco hopes, knowing that the chances aren’t good.

 

They arrive at the Burrow on time, no thanks to Harry; it had taken Draco several threats and several more promises to get him to behave. He honestly doesn’t mind that Harry is still insatiable and that things haven’t faded as he had feared they would in the beginning. Pushing those thoughts aside he smiles as he and Harry step out of the floo and greet Molly who is waiting and ready to meet them.

“Evening Molly, you look ravishing as always and whatever you’ve cooked smells divine,” Draco says hugging Molly before placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you my dear, dinner will be served soon,” Molly says as she releases him and reaches for Harry who is giving Draco a sharp look. Smirking Draco heads into the kitchen, leaving Harry to catch up with Molly without him there to distract either of them.

“Evening all,” Draco says as he steps into the kitchen and is met with the Weasley clan as well as Hermione and Pansy. Technically, Hermione now counted as a member of the Weasley’s since her marriage to Ron earlier in the year. The year that would be ending in just a few hours and already it was shaping up to be a better one than last year as he is waved into a seat and surrounded by a sea of smiling faces.

 _Definitely better_ , Draco thinks and as he shares a look with Pansy across the table, he’s convinced she’s thinking the same thing.

After a wonderful meal, they all head outside in preparation for George’s firework display that will be set off when the clock finishes counting down. In the meantime they settle down around a charmed fire pit, protecting themselves further from the chill with heating charms.

Draco’s sides are beginning to ache from laughter and he’s sure that he hasn’t stopped smiling since he arrived at the Burrow but he will happy take the pain of those actions over being punched in the face any day.

Finally the countdown draws close and Harry pulls him to his feet, his eyes bright with excitement and his breath fogging the air.

“So are you making a new year’s resolution Draco?” Harry asks and Draco pauses, his eyes narrowing as he considers his answer. His last resolution had certainly come true but he is having trouble thinking of something he wants to achieve this year when he already has everything he ever hoped for.

“I’m not sure I need one this year,” he finally tells Harry honestly and watches Harry shift nervously as he reaches up to run a hand through his hair.

“Well I have one,” Harry admits in an anxious whisper and Draco wonders what could be making Harry so nervous.

Draco turns away as everyone starts counting down, their voices drowning out everything and Draco finds himself joining in.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1,” Draco says and cheers along with everyone else before capturing Harry’s lips in a deep kiss.

Breaking the kiss Draco turns to stare in awe at the fireworks exploding above them, a fairy tale told in pictures appears in sky and he feels like a child again as he watches it in wonder. Harry tugging on his hand makes him look away from the beautiful display and he frowns mildly annoyed until he takes in Harry’s expression and it changes to confusion.

“For my new year’s resolution I’ve set myself a challenge, which is to get you to agree to be my husband,” Harry tells him as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box. Draco blinks, then blinks again but the box remains there, now open to show a silver band engraved with the words ‘forever and a day’. Draco eyes fill with tears and he doesn’t care if everyone sees him crying as he flings his arms around Harry.

“Yes, fucking hell yes!” Draco swears, and he feels Harry shaking against him as he chuckles.

“I hoped you would say that,” Harry says and convinces Draco to let go of him long enough to slip the ring onto his finger.

“So Dray tell me, will you be wearing white?” Pansy’s teasing comment cuts through Draco’s still swirling brain and he manages to pull himself together enough to smirk at her.

“Not a chance darling, white doesn’t suit me,” he replies making her grin. After accepting congratulations from everyone, it’s Draco that is dragging Harry to the floo and home. He plans to show his future husband just how pleased he is with Harry’s surprising resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is just bonus smut so I'm going to say thank you now. Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, it really does mean a lot to me and I've loved hearing from all of you. I also want to thank those who loved secret stalker so much they wanted more, it's because of you that this story got written at all. This fic didn't turn out the way I expected (it's much longer for starters) but I've had fun writing it and I hope you all had fun reading it. Just thank you.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised bonus smut, enjoy my lovely readers.

The second they step through the floo Draco takes Harry’s mouth in a filthy kiss, spit slicking their lips as they move them together, tongues searching out the other to taste.

Draco groans when Harry walks him backwards until his back hits a wall and then begins rocking his hips. Harry’s hard cock rubbing against his but still covered is a sweet form of torture and Draco’s hands drop from Harry’s shoulders to scramble at the fastenings of Harry’s jeans. The kiss breaks as Harry steps back to give him more room and so he can push Draco’s coat off his shoulders. Draco lets his hands drop so the coat can slip to the floor before he reaches once again for Harry’s trousers, slipping his hand in he gives Harry’s cock a gentle squeeze through his boxers.

“Fuck Draco, bedroom?” Harry asks before letting out a moan when Draco starts kissing his neck.

“No time, need you,” Draco answers before spinning them so that Harry is now pressed to the wall. Sinking to his knees Draco keeps his eyes on Harry’s face and watches the way his eyes turn almost black with lust.

“Yes,” Harry hisses as Draco tugs his trousers and boxers down together until they sit just above Harry’s knees and his cock is free. Licking his lips Draco leans forward and captures the tip in his mouth, giving it a tiny kiss.

“Love your cock, I want to shallow you whole,” Draco mumbles between small licks to the head of Harry’s cock.

“Please,” Harry pleads and Draco loves it when Harry begs, it doesn’t happen often, only when Draco’s offering to suck him.

Spurred to action by Harry’s words Draco lets his mouth drop open and feels Harry’s cock slide over his tongue until it hits the back of his throat. Pulling back he runs his tongue along the underside of Harry’s cock, slicking it with spit so that when he presses forward again it slips deeper, blocking his airway for a second. Harry is moaning above him, his eyes half closed as he fights to keep looking down at Draco.

Attempting to smirk around Harry’s cock Draco winks up at him as he pulls back and circles the tip with his tongue, before flicking it over the slit. The first hints of pre-cum, bitter and slightly salty, makes Draco’s mouth water and more spit covers Harry’s cock.

Draco keeps sucking, keeps licking, uncaring as his spit dribbles down his chin because of the sounds Harry is making. Harry’s hands are pressed to the wall, his fingers digging into it to stop him reaching for Draco’s hair but Draco knows it’s only a matter of time before Harry loses control.

When Draco relaxes his throat and takes Harry deeper, Harry lets out a deep low groan and his hands rise to fist in Draco’s hair. _Yes, just like that_ , Draco thinks as Harry’s fingers tug on Draco’s hair and he guides Draco to take him deeper, holding Draco in place for a moment until his lungs burn before letting Draco pull back.

“Close,” Harry warns and Draco considers stopping for a second and getting Harry to fuck him but he really wants to taste Harry’s come filling his mouth.

With a hum he continues sucking, drawing Harry closer to the edge and the prize Draco wants. Harry throws his head back and with a grunt he’s coming, Draco’s mouth filling with his warm salty seed which he greedily swallows down before licking up the last traces. He allows Harry’s cock to slip from his lips when he whimpers from being over sensitive.

Resting back on his hunches Draco watches Harry come down from his orgasm, his breaths slowly growing softer so that he is no longer panting. Draco’s cock is still hard and he presses a hand to it, a soft moan slipping out at the touch and he begins stroking himself through his trousers as his desperation grows.

His hand is knocked away as Harry sinks to his knees and pushes Draco down until he is lying on the floor. Harry’s doesn’t waste time undoing Draco’s trousers instead vanishing them with a wave of his hands along with the rest of Draco’s clothing so he is left completely bare. Draco cries out as Harry’s mouth closes over his cock and his back arches pushing his cock deeper into Harry’s hot wet mouth.

“Please, please, fuck Harry,” Draco begs, now that their position is reversed it’s his turn to plead. Harry pulls off his cock and Draco groans in annoyance at his cheeky grin.

“Don’t be a fucking tease or I’ll change my mind about saying yes,” Draco warns but they both know he doesn’t mean a word of it.

Harry just grins wider and Draco watches as Harry brings his hand to his mouth and begins sucking on two of his fingers. Draco whimpers watching it and his cock twitches, knowing just what Harry is planning. After a moment Harry pulls his fingers out of his mouth, dripping with spit he uses them to circle Draco’s rim and Draco moans and spreads his legs a little further. Harry starts teasing the tip of his cock with soft sucks as he plays with Draco’s hole waiting for the muscles to relax before slipping a finger inside.

“Fuck, please Harry,” Draco whines his hands scratching at the wooden floor in an attempt to find something to hold onto. He would have grabbed Harry’s hair but he’s moved away, staring down at Draco as he writhers from Harry’s finger slowly moving inside him.

 _More, deeper, harder_ , Draco thinks the words on a loop as Harry works him open until he can press in another finger. Pushing his fingers further until they brush Draco’s prostate and make him gasp at the shock of pleasure that goes straight to his cock. He’s so desperate he might come without Harry touching his cock.

“Fucking beautiful, I love you, love you so much,” Harry whispers before he finally lowers his head back down and takes all of Draco’s cock into his mouth.

Draco almost screams as his cock hits the back of Harry’s throat and Harry thrusts his fingers into Draco hitting the bundle of nerves so that Draco’s vision turns white for a second. Now right on the edge it only takes Harry a few sucks to push him over it. With a gasp he’s coming, Harry swallowing every drop as Draco shoots it into his mouth. Harry lets Draco’s cock slip free and pulls his fingers from Draco’s arse before lying down beside Draco. Harry’s uses his clean hand to push Draco’s hair off his forehead where it has stuck to his sweaty skin.

“Still going to change your mind?” Harry asks in a smug tone and if Draco had the breath or mental ability he’d answer with something insulting.

As it is he can’t be bothered with their usual banter, he’s too overwhelmed, not just from his orgasm but the fact he just got engaged. He’s engaged to Harry potter, the boy he lusted after in school and had finally gotten after 10 long years. Lifting his left hand Draco stares at the ring on his finger, _still there,_ he thinks which helps convince him he isn’t dreaming.

“We’re going to get married,” Draco says in a daze. Harry reaches out and interlaces their hands together pulling them to his mouth to press a kiss on Draco’s knuckles.

“Yes, and I can’t wait,” Harry replies and Draco turns his head to see the smile on Harry’s face and can’t resist smiling back at him.

“Feeling possessive and want the world to know?” Draco teases, “Will I also be taking your name?” he asks, wondering what Harry will answer.

“Of course I want the world to know, you’re mine, forever and a day,” Harry says and Draco’s heart melts because he feels exactly the same. “As for the name, I don’t care. Take it or leave it or hyphenate it. Whatever you want I’m happy to go along with but I’m not changing mine to Malfoy, sorry,” Harry tells him. Draco just shrugs; he walked away from being a Malfoy the day he gave his mother his signet ring.

“I want to take your name,” Draco states, his voice strong and clear.

“Really?” Harry asks surprise making his voice rise along with his eyebrows.

“Yes, you’re my family now. Mother will understand and be happy for us. Father will be furious but he still won’t speak to me, even with mother’s attempts to make him see reason,” Draco explains and grins when Harry’s kisses his nose and then his lips. A sweet soft kiss that makes Draco feel treasured.

“She’ll get through eventually and at least for now you have her back in your life,” Harry points out and Draco smiles. He can’t wait to see the expression on her face when he tells her he’s engaged. She’ll never be able to disguise her excitement.

“We’re still meeting her for lunch on Sunday, I wonder if I can make her spit her tea if I time it right,” Draco jokes with a chuckle.

“Naughty snake, don’t be mean to your mum,” Harry chides him but Draco can see the mischief in his eyes.

“You love me being naughty,” Draco says as he climbs to his feet and walks over to the bottom of the stairs.

“I love all of you,” Harry says as he sits up.

“I know,” Draco replies with a dimpled smile, “I love you too. Now come on Potter it’s time for bed,” Draco says with a yawn. Harry quickly rises, pulling his jeans up so he can walk easier and follows Draco up the stairs to their bedroom, where they will fall asleep cuddled together in the soft bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to post a chapter a day but please forgive me if I fall behind. I hope you enjoy the story, let me know in the comments.


End file.
